


From Mason to Architect

by Pollito_Rojo



Category: Ancient History RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eighth Age, Elf architect and human architect, Elf in Renaissance Italy, F/F, F/M, Gen, I love Leonardo, I love Maglor, I was studying architecture history when writing this one, If Tolkien sees this he will come back to life and punch me, Leonardo da Vinci is inspired by elves, M/M, Maglor is super cool, Multi, Other, Some elf tried to destroy the world because of a fxxking relationship, Tauriel is Maglor's grandchild OR great grandchild, Thank you my 3rd year undergrad architectural history seminar professor I really love Leonardo, Two pure and lovely boys surrounded by a bunch of wierd dangerous crazy elves, and I kept loosing my mind so some parts really looks like architectural history paper paragraphs, sorry I can't remember because this is not important
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 228,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollito_Rojo/pseuds/Pollito_Rojo
Summary: 第八纪元，一个在做毕业设计的提里安建筑学院的学生来到人类世界，他和他的保镖以及他们在人类世界的联络人一起推动着建筑和艺术的发展我曾经严肃认真地考虑过，叫这篇，《搬砖工画图狗》
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Caementis, Verro Occhio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的故事发生在1466年，达芬奇来佛罗伦萨，当了安德烈韦罗基奥的学徒。  
> Caementis:罗马人对混凝土的称呼，意思是用石头做成的东西。  
> 朱利奥：Guilio da Foggia, 是精，原创角色，精名Lissetuima，甜芽芽（或者甜豆芽。我本来想叫他酸菜的，查了好久都没拼出酸菜来，只能甜菜了。）  
> 菲利波：Filipo da Bari,是精，原创角色，精名Laicaindil，绿百合（翠花！）  
> 安德烈：Andrea del Verrocchio, 文艺复兴早期的雕塑家和画家，在罗马成名，后回到佛罗伦萨，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇的老师。Verrocchio不是他的姓氏（真名Andrea di Cioni），是行走江湖的名号，类似“及时雨”、“过江龙”，意思是“真实之眼”（verro occhio，true eye）。这个外号的来源有两种说法，一是安德烈对事物的观察细致入微，二是他最早给一家叫Verocchio的人做金匠。由于没有明确记载，我觉得第一种解释逼格很高，于是就它了。  
> 皮埃罗：Ser Piero da Vinci, 大番茄的爹。当时佛罗伦萨的法律公证员，是个挺有钱的小贵族。  
> 布鲁内列斯基：Filippo Brunelleschi，佛罗伦萨圣母百花教堂的穹顶的设计师。以前是一个金匠，然后转行做建筑师了。可以说是古典时代之后，欧洲的第一个现代意义的独立建筑师（东罗马帝国不包括在内）。

天色渐晚，来自芬奇镇的法律公证员皮埃罗婉拒了安德烈的晚餐邀请，执意要在日落之前回到家。安德烈送他出门，短短十几步路的距离里，他将“明天请您一定要把儿子给我啊！”重复了好几遍，沿路踢倒了一串的青铜和石膏小型半身像。公证员不得不在分别之时停下来，用力握着安德烈那对属于雕塑家的、肌肉发达的小臂，郑重地说：“我对新主教堂的穹顶起誓，从明天开始，莱昂纳多就是您的学生了。”

言毕，皮埃罗和安德烈都沉默一秒，继而哈哈笑起来。

“我应该对着里面的雕塑发誓的。”皮埃罗说。

安德烈搓了搓鼻子——它已经在激动之下变得通红，说道：“不不不，它非常恰当，建筑和雕塑从古至今就是相辅相成的，布鲁内列斯基先生的穹顶对我而言，至高无上。”

“那明天见。”皮埃罗抬手向雕塑家朋友告别，走出几步又转头冲还站在工作室大门外的安德烈喊，“顺便也见我儿子！”

皮埃罗的背影消失在街道的转角处。晚风吹在安德烈的脸上，他这才发觉自己是不是呼吸过速了，明明出了满脸的汗，心口和手脚却冰凉。他整个人发晕，手心里好像握着仙人掌，又刺疼又麻。今天午睡时间过后，皮埃罗先生敲开了工作室的门，手里提着一个羊皮筒。他一进来便把卷筒内的几十张素描手稿按照创作时间的顺序在桌上铺开，从那一刻开始，安德烈就忘了呼吸，忘了他到底身处自己的工作室还是云端，或是城外的山谷和悬崖之间。这些手稿里的线条铺设尚显稚嫩，但它们的作者对物体的形和光影的把控，已经逐渐地有了大师风范。他无法相信，这些竟是一个从未受过正规教育的孩子单单靠着观察和模仿画出来的。皮埃罗的儿子画出了正在逐渐绽放的玫瑰和其下茎上的刺，安德烈闻到了愈渐清晰的花香和露水的味道，感受到了手指被扎破的刺痛。他还描绘了蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞片，安德烈已经看到那只蝴蝶逆着阳光起飞，彩色的鳞粉被抛下来，把气流变得亮晶晶的。当他听到皮埃罗先生问他要不要把这个孩子收作徒弟之时，他听到了天使在耳边唱歌。（注1）

安德烈试着平复呼吸，像个和恋人分别的少女那样原地蹦跶了一下。头顶上的帽子掉在地上，他弯腰去捡，瞧见隔街斜对面的房子亮起了灯——

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！我要有徒弟了！！”他想象着自己扑向那对成日灰头土脸拌泥浆的南方表兄弟，在他们面前疯狂炫耀，让他们嫉妒得举着大汤勺来追打自己。

安德烈猛地直起身，甩着帽子蹦进门。工作室里的仆人给他端来一杯加了薄荷浆和蜂蜜，又冲水稀释过的葡萄酒，好让安德烈冷静一下。他接过杯子一饮而尽，而后哼着时下的流行小调小跑进里屋，小心翼翼地卷起莱昂纳多的手稿抱在胸前，再次跑出门。

他“嘭”地砸响朋友家的大门，那声音惊着了背后路过的拉车的马，草药商人冲着安德烈吼了几声，然而后者充耳不闻，只顾着叫门，全然一副疯魔了的样子。商人好不容易安抚下马匹，定睛一看那混蛋竟然是名声斐然的雕塑家，一句未出口的“狗娘养的”便憋成了一口浓痰。

过了约摸好几分钟，安德烈听到了门栓的响动，照这个开门速度看，他亲爱的研究“caementis”的朋友们应该正在中庭院子里对付泥浆，否则，那两个人开门的速度之快会吓坏任何一位新朋友。

来的是高个子的那位。他果真穿着全副武装的工作服，一身的灰，鞋面上糊满了灰色浆料，整张古典时代的雕塑般的脸被蒙得只剩对微微发蓝的灰眼睛。

“晚上好啊菲利波！”安德烈喊道，“我来的好像不是时候？”

蓝眼睛高个子给安德烈递了一块挂耳带夹层的蒙面罩布，侧身让他进来。

“昨天刚到了一批火山灰，我们正在测试新配方，里面粉尘很大。再过大半个小时就收工。”

安德烈瞅了一眼菲利波的脏手套，果断把皮埃罗先生的羊皮卷筒放在一个安全的地方，亲手给自己戴上口罩。他探头进那个于城里的单体建筑规模而言大得不同寻常的院子，果真看到五六个人正在忙碌着，有一人手持长柄铲子搅拌大推车斗里的浆料，有的在把搅拌完毕的泥浆往各种形状的木槽里倒，然后拿着平头的粗木棍轻轻推压模具里的粘稠浆料。安德烈的另一个朋友——来自福贾的朱利奥，正是在拌泥浆的那一位。

菲利波看了一眼那个卷筒，说：“你有东西要给我们看？”

哈！果真是我的朋友！安德烈在口罩之下喜笑颜开，朝着浅灰蓝色的天空高举双臂喊：“我收了一个天才当徒弟！”

“留下来吃饭吧，给你炖个肉桂红酒庆祝一下。”

“啊！这么隆重！你们两个是不是从哪里赚了笔大钱，居然舍得买肉桂了？”安德烈猛拍了菲利波一巴掌，扬起好大一阵子灰。菲利波的声音好听是好听，偏偏说话的语调跟块石头似的，基本听不出他的情绪，但他这人就是实在，从来用行动表达——说不如做嘛，真是个好人。

“过节的量还是买得起的，想再多就得去抱美帝奇的大腿了。”菲利波说完，停了一会，补充道：“这边卖得实在是太贵了，我老家巴里那边的价格大概才到这里的一半。”（注2）

“有个港口就是好啊，东西便宜，我都在考虑四十几岁就搬到威尼斯去。你们的研究怎么样了？带我去看看嘛。吃饭的时候给你们看我徒弟的手稿。”

菲利波带着安德烈绕过满地的粗布袋子、石板、碎石碎砖堆、粗木条，来到朱利奥身边。朱利奥是一个身形瘦高的男人，看上去才是个十几岁二十岁出头的少年，实际上却只比安德烈小两岁，今年已经二十九了。他拌浆料的动作看上去特别轻松随意，跟安德烈的厨娘推煎饼面糊一样。但是安德烈知道这种古罗马人用来浇筑成块堆砌房屋用的泥浆质地非常粘稠，反复前后推动搅拌的体力消耗很大，更何况是要把这么大一桶的混合物完全搅拌均匀，不能有任何一点干结在底上。无数约摸指甲盖大小的碎砖块在石灰粉和火山灰浆里互相摩擦，发出令人愉悦的沙沙声。

“把碎砖给我。”朱利奥朝安德烈这边伸手，菲利波上前把桶里的东西全部倒出来，朱利奥立马又翻拌起来。

“这次我们尝试用佛罗伦萨出产的砂石和低温烧制的碎砖块作为集料代替浮石和凝灰岩。”朱利奥一见安德烈就说开了，“按照《建筑十书》里的描述，灰浆里应该加维苏威火山附近的浮石或者凝灰岩。这两种石头很轻，有孔隙，用工具把可以灰浆压进空洞里。美帝奇大人想要的就是一个答案，罗马帝国的配方有没有可能被复原，用于佛罗伦萨的城防工事和公共建筑，最好能给下一座教堂修一个万神殿那样的穹顶，或者复制出布鲁内列斯基的技术。我们知道火山灰是必不可少的材料，这四百多公里的运输成本是不能避免的。不过它能被压得很密实，装进密织的麻袋或者桶子里运来，单次运量很大，也安全，没什么强盗愿意抢劫几车子灰，情况其实也不会太坏。我们就在想啊，能不能从集料上入手控制成本。”

安德烈还未考虑过要去做一个建筑师，他只把维特鲁威的著作当成闲书看了一遍，内里的细节完全记不清了。朱利奥很清楚这一点，专门以他能听懂的方式在解释。

“我们做过很多次小型测试，添浮石、砂石和碎砖的浇筑方块之间没有任何外观上的差异，抗击打性能也差不多，只是浮石比砂石要轻一些。但是手掌那么大的小方块是一回事，大规模浇筑、用做建材了又是另一回事。要知道，这个caementis的成分太复杂了，固体液体气体全都有，谁都不能保证凝固成型之后，内里每一个点的成分都是一致的，也没法分析内部的受力情况，只能靠试验，所以这个测试还得持续很长一段时间呢。”

“我和菲利波都比较看好碎砖，它的性能已经在圣索菲亚大教堂里得到测试了。”

“君士坦丁堡的那个？哦不，现在是伊斯坦布尔了。”

“对呀！一千年前的君士坦丁堡绝对继承了罗马帝国的技术，但是那里没有火山，没有火山灰也没有浮石，古罗马的那套抵御地震的建造技术无法直接套用。为了抗震，建筑师将一般的砂浆里的石头替换成更轻的碎砖，用低温烧制的砖建造主体，而不用更沉、看上去更坚固的石头或者高温烧制的砖块，全都是为了减轻建筑的重量，加大它的可活动性，这样一来，地动的时候，从地下传到建筑物上的能量，就被砖块和砖块之间的震动摩擦给卸去了。”

“但是这种材料还是还是太重了。砖再轻也不可能比浮石还轻啊。真的，我有种预感，我们的实验结果大概会验证历史的走向。”

“什么？你是说caementis慢慢地消失了？”安德烈开口就后悔，只好硬着头皮说完。他不应该接话的！不然谁知道朱利奥能顺下去说多久。

“嘿！安德烈你真是我的好朋友！”朱利奥搅拌完了浆料，一拍手，扑了安德烈一脸的灰，“配方和技术的消失不仅仅是因为罗马帝国覆灭，还因为它对特殊地理环境的高度依赖性，以及，在很多情况下，它还真不如石头、砖和木头实用。水和这些粉末还有石头的结合过程太长了，看配方，短的要七天，长的可能要大半个月，这之间还很容易受到天气影响。你说吧，等了这么长时间就为了等一批砖，照理说它们应该特别棒才对，但是啊，这种灰砖还真不是成型了就能用了，表现真没那么好。比如建造穹顶，它的自重太高了，自身重量会导致穹顶从高处坍塌，或者穹顶底部在向外的推力作用之下开裂。罗马帝国后期都很少拿它去造穹顶了。至于万神殿……照常理推测，它的穹顶的材料配方肯定是分层的，越接近顶心，火山灰或者别的某种未知的重量很轻的材料的含量就越高，穹顶的厚度也要逐层降低。但这太难了，逆向分析真的太难了，别说现在好像就我们在研究这种材料，就是给罗马教廷几十个我，都不可能在老死之前复制出万神殿的配方，佛罗伦萨就更不能了。财力不允许，知识储备严重不足，技艺也不成熟。”（注3）

“这只是大概率的结果哦！”朱利奥补充道，“说不定我们就走了狗屎运真的分析出了完美的配方呢！”

他的帮工过来搬走装满灰浆的斗，要进行今天的最后一次浇筑，朱利奥跟在他们后面，上前检查工人的成果。他对今天的成果很满意，告诉大家把遮雨的油布挂好就可以收工回家了。

安德烈的耳朵好不容易才清净了一会，却见朱利奥又朝着他走来，灰眼睛亮晶晶的——目测他的单人演讲还能持续好一阵子。

朱利奥脱了工作服，把它挂好，大步上前将安德烈拖进了屋里，搬出十厘米厚的一沓纸，指着上面的鬼画符讲起了他为何不太认同从希腊时代至今人们广泛接受的四大元素论、火山岩石缺乏水元素并不足以解释它们为何能和水固化。

安德烈已经听得想打他了——你的研究很有意思你是个好人但我是来炫耀的啊！不要听你的石头沙子泥浆啊！你给我个机会啊！

菲利波不知道去哪里了，没人能把他从这位朋友的嘴炮攻击之下解救出来。

他才在罗马认识朱利奥那会，这个棕发灰眼睛的美貌少年就是如此了，话贼多，一开说就停不住。大家都想打他，但无人付诸于行动，因为他长得实在是太好看了——人畜无害毫无侵略性的那种好看，人见人爱。还有他的表哥菲利波，随便套个麻袋上身往那里一站，都能让好些雕塑家为了争他做模特而动起手——这种事件其实并没有发生过，仅用以形容他的容貌。因为，当菲利波面无表情地用那双灰蓝色的眼睛扫视众人之时，无人还能有打架的胆量。

菲利波和朱利奥像安德烈一样，也雇了一个厨娘，但这对表兄弟喜欢自己做饭，厨娘的上工时间不定，多半会在他们召集工人测试配方的时候才过来，毕竟雇工人要管饭。今天厨娘在家，她大喊一声“开饭了！”，这一嗓子在安德烈耳中无异于天籁之音。

餐厅里厨娘正和菲利波一起把碟子摆上桌，她连声恭喜安德烈又收到一个好徒弟。摆完菜后她就可以下班了，这座大房子里便只有他们三人。菲利波果真炖了肉桂红酒，四分之三的红葡萄酒兑四分之一的白葡萄酒，还放了甜橙和各种梅子。他亲自来给安德烈倒酒，用实际行动表达歉意——一句话都没说成还听了两个小时的天书，任谁来都不会舒服。罪魁祸首朱利奥看着这边傻笑，两个酒窝甜得醉死人。于是安德烈再一次原谅他了。

雕塑家终于如愿以偿地给两个朋友展示了莱昂纳多的手稿，还将皮埃罗先生对儿子的描述添油加醋地复述了一遍。他当然知道明天以后两个朋友就能见到莱昂纳多本人，他就是等不及了，一定要今天说。

“过早给孩子冠上天才的名头可不好啊。”朱利奥提醒道。

“是啊，这一点我清楚。所以你们千万别让莱昂纳多听见我刚才说了什么！”

“好。”菲利波应道，一边面无表情地把装着肉桂红酒的壶从安德烈面前拉到自己手边。这一壶饮料可贵了，不能全进安德烈的肚子。

“你徒弟明天就来对不对？带过来嘛！要不我过去你那边？他什么时候到？他现在肯定就在佛罗伦萨，只是没跟着他爸一起来见你。所以明天的话……我猜是早上。”朱利奥说。

“唉！我忘记问皮埃罗了。要不我们打个赌？我猜是下午。”

“不赌不赌，手头紧，肉桂都买不起了。啊对了，我刚才跟你讲的那个人眼看不到的物质……”

菲利波直接将安德烈半推半抱地送出了餐厅的门，朱利奥终于识趣地闭上嘴。菲利波是一个力气很大的人，一不小心就能徒手掰断铁锹，安德烈无数次抱怨过，希望菲利波握手和拍肩膀的时候能轻一点。不过今天嘛，胳膊被抓疼了总好过留下来听朱利奥唠叨。

菲利波锁上大门，朝着已经清扫干净的院子舒展身体，他的身形突然拉长，还未及肩的卷发也一下子垂到了腰际。他抽出条皮绳绑了个马尾，露出一对尖耳朵——大小和大体形状同人类的无异，只不过多了一对小尖儿。一个浅淡的光环在他周身成型，像是从天上掉来一颗暗淡的星星。

朱利奥的模样也发生了类似的变化，只不过他的个头还是那样，他和自己“表哥”的身高差距一下子拉开了，原本不到十厘米的差别一下多了一倍有余。

两“人”洗干净所有的碗碟，擦好桌子，等水迹全干了，朱利奥从贴肉的口袋里掏出一本黑皮面的笔记本和一支市面上从未出现过的笔，趴在桌上奋笔疾书起来。菲利波不知从哪里抽出了一柄剑，走到未被模具占满的另外半个院子练起剑来。那是一把纯白色的弯刃剑，手柄和血槽上饰以花纹和宝石，整体线条像东方骑兵的弯刀，之所以称它为剑，是因为它两面开刃。它的表面质感非常特殊，比起冷冰冰的金属，更像是一种传说中的、一年四季都能保持人类体温的石头。

他一个人练了足有三个小时，其间一刻都没有停下，月亮都从地平线上移到了站在院子里都能看见的位置——这让他周身的光晕更亮了。直到朱利奥从二楼餐厅的阳台探出脑袋朝他喊：“莱卡因迪！”

菲利波收起剑，花了半分钟平复一下急促的呼吸，跑上楼。餐厅墙壁上的挂着的小幅油画已经看不清了，被一团像水那样波动着的白色雾气遮挡，而后，一支肥肥的灰信鸽“噗”地一声从雾团中心飞出来，被菲利波一把拢住。

朱利奥拆开纸卷，菲利波把鸽子托举到雾团面前，引导着它重新飞进去。

“来自芬奇镇的莱昂纳多，佛罗伦萨的法律公证员皮埃罗先生的第一个孩子，私生子，现年十四岁，生母卡特琳娜在他七岁那年去世。”（注4）朱利奥读着信纸上的文字，用一种并不属于人类的语言，“安德烈·德·乔尼的绰号是这个孩子出世的预兆。在他面前请务必小心，莱昂纳多是真正的‘真实之眼’。要么和他保持距离，要么让他知道一切。”

真假掺和着的信息才最能引人相信。

菲利波，或者说莱卡因迪，终于把鸽子塞回雾团里，转身问道：“梅格洛尔还是陶瑞尔的信？”

“是陶瑞尔。你看这个签名。而且卡纳芬威殿下离我们这么近，他才不会寄信呢。他会直接出现在我们家的客厅里。”朱利奥指着信纸右下角的画得歪歪扭扭的苹果，正中还有一个写得无比浮夸的腾格瓦字母“T”。

“我知道我把这句话重复过很多遍，你说她那种刺客怎么这么会收集情报啊！这……这就今天的事情，她的速度为什么这么快啊？我们穿了啥颜色的裤衩她会不会也知道？”

“你的裤衩全都是白的。”莱卡因迪说，“别背后议论人，里斯图伊玛。”

“没有啦没有啦，她是个好精灵。我知道教授给我的安排都特别好，比如你。就是……每次收到她的信我都要心里‘咯噔’一下。好几年才发一次信，每一次都这么吓人，总觉得，我们做的什么事都在她的监控之下。”

莱卡因迪抄起桌上的笔记本敲了一下朱利奥的头：“你当人家想知道你做梦哭‘买不起肉桂想吃肉桂苹果派肉桂炖鱼肉桂奶酪派’啊！你那些事情对情报系统来说就跟骚扰信息一样。”

朱利奥却不躲，反而凑上去，趴在莱卡因迪旁边问道：“唉唉，那以前打仗的时候，敌军的指挥官的内裤和袜子颜色你们会关注吗！”

莱卡因迪没回答这个问题，放下笔记本起身便走，只留了一句：“我去洗澡。”

里斯图伊玛吐了吐舌头，起身去厨房给莱卡因迪烧水煮洋甘菊薄荷茶。莱卡因迪有失眠的毛病，维林诺的药方这里的药方都试了，就这个配方最简单的茶有点用。

第二日阳光大好，风朝着南边吹，住在阿诺河北岸的人根本闻不到污水的臭味。

里斯图伊玛推开卧室的窗户，正见到安德烈打开大门迎进皮埃罗先生和一个金发的男孩。他到镜子前再三确认他的耳朵和人类的一模一样，火速洗漱完毕换好衣服，跑进餐厅，个子变矮了的莱卡因迪煎好鸡蛋，正往刚烤的大蒜橄榄油面包上撒碎罗勒叶。他喊着“你是好人我爱你”扑过去，动作夸张地作势要跟莱卡因迪行贴面礼，被后者单手推开了。

“我为啥这么激动啊。”他坐在桌前竖着刀叉跟莱卡因迪说，并没有期望得到回应，“我很想看看真实之眼到底是什么样的。”

“教授说，他们那些活得久的老精灵，多少都有点预知未来的能力。陶瑞尔应该也有吧！不然她从何处得知这个莱昂纳多才是‘真实之眼’，而不是安德烈呢。这个莱昂纳多，未来会不会有特别了不起的成就？像布鲁内列斯基、蒙特勒伊的皮埃尔、吕扎石的托马斯那样。”

“那你能预测到吗？这个莱昂纳多，会是个建筑师，还是画家、雕塑家？”

莱卡因迪说：“我并没有活过多少年。”

“啊！我以为一整个纪元已经算是教授口中的‘老精灵’了！”

“没有那么久。”莱卡因迪说。她低头吃饭，摆明了一副拒绝再讨论下去的样子。

里斯图伊玛迅速回想，确认这是莱卡因迪第一次对这个问题给出明确的答复——自他得知教授图路卡诺的侄女是保护他安全的搭档起一直到现在，人类世界的近三百年里的第一次。他冲对面的大姐姐抱歉地咧咧嘴，大口吃起了烤得浓香四溢的面包，边毫不吝啬地表达赞美之意。

午餐前，安德烈终于带着他的新徒弟来敲门了。开门的是朱利奥。

他觉得自己看到了一个小小的梵雅精灵。

莱昂纳多的头发像澳阔隆迪的一片金色沙滩——精灵们在几个纪元的时间里，用各色的宝石和珍珠把它装饰成了维林诺海岸线上的一块黄金吊坠。他的头发就给了里斯图伊玛这种错觉。阳光近乎从头顶直射下来，竟然在他的发梢上被反射出了多色的炫光，但定睛一看，又觉得那只是一头普通的金发，只不过亮了一点柔顺了一点。莱昂纳多的眼睛是纯度很高的天蓝色，里面含着一个晨曦或者落日时分的太阳，第一眼看过去会觉得自己被他的目光刺了一下，随后便是阳光打在脸上那种暖暖的、懒洋洋的热度。（注5）

里斯图伊玛哼了两三次才终于说出完整的话来：“昨天的肉桂红酒还留着半壶呢！”

安德烈哈哈大笑，拍着朱利奥的背进了门，莱昂纳多跟在他后面，保持落后两步的距离，姿态优美步态从容，明显受过很好的礼仪教育。

几人在会客厅里落座。安德烈在自己和朱利奥之间留出一把空椅子，莱昂纳多便坐在那里。他的对面是莱卡因迪。

“这两位是师父在罗马的时候认识的朋友，都是建筑师。我当时被教皇召集去打殿门上的黄金装饰，接了个雕塑私活，就在一次聚会上认识他们啦。然后……我就把他们拐回佛罗伦萨了哈哈哈哈！！”安德烈向莱昂纳多解释。四人一边喝着贵死人的炖红酒一边自我介绍。莱昂纳多与人交谈的仪态也非常完美，他总带着微笑直视对方，能精准把握“目光交流”和“冒犯”之间的度，即使不看着别人，他的肢体动作也明白地透露出他在听。

要么他天生如此，要么他的家庭给了他特别的关照。私生子在这个民风开放、情妇情夫盛行、男女关系混乱的地方的确不罕见，但社会主流上还是非常歧视私生子的，除非生父母双方都是大贵族，谁也不敢说三道四——莱昂纳多不是。但从他身上看不到一丁点的自卑感，不知他到底是表演得太完美，还是真就这么坦荡。

莱卡因迪一直在观察莱昂纳多的一举一动。她一般表情严肃，很少笑，不笑的时候压迫感极强。莱昂纳多却迎着她的目光，赞美她的发色是罕见的纯正的黑，非常美。

“你也是，小可爱。你的头发就像太阳一样。”

里斯图伊玛抖了一下——这就是“真实之眼”吗？居然能让莱卡因迪散发出了母性的光辉！连“小可爱”这词都用上了。

然而并没有哪里不对。

因为莱昂纳多就是很可爱啊！

“刚才我问他，他想从我这里学到什么，他说……”安德烈停下，示意莱昂纳多自己讲。

“我想学习自然，了解这个世界，我认为绘画、雕塑、建筑都是通向它的路。”莱昂纳多说。

“我觉得你说得很对啊！”里斯图伊玛一拍手，“你师父，真实之眼安德烈，收获这个头衔正是因为他可怕的观察能力。我们还在罗马那会，好像是四年前吧，那边有人开了一个快速雕塑比赛，让参赛者用一块软木还原一根老树桩的形态。安德烈的作品是细节最丰富最生动的，就像复制了一遍一样。他也是个很好的老师。”

“你如果想的话，你不也是吗。”安德烈被朋友夸得发热，边扇着风边说。

“这个世界这么大，我和菲利波想多走走，一个地方也待不了多少年。当然如果找不到赚钱的路子，就走不了咯。”

几人又聊了好一会，便到了午饭时间，因为菲利波明确地表示家里弹尽粮绝没饭吃，得现场出去买菜回来做，安德烈不得不带着漂亮得过分的新学徒回去了。朱利奥关上门之前，冲莱昂纳多笑得两眼弯弯，说：“对建房子感兴趣的话随时来找我哦！看到院子里布挡着的那些架子了吧，我们正在研究罗马时代的……”

安德烈毫不避讳地大声让莱昂纳多赶快跑，还未领教朱利奥的话唠功夫的少年一脸懵懂地小跑着追上师父，进门前还不忘回头冲“来自福贾的朱利奥”一笑。

里斯图伊玛捧住了脸。

他带着傻笑走到莱卡因迪面前说：“莱昂纳多的眼睛好像你爸爸啊！他的头发也好像啊！”

“我爸是长得好看。”

“你爸是提里安最漂亮的金发精灵！”

“费纳芬殿下和金花叔叔呢？”

“嗯……我觉得还是你爸爸比较好看。”他继续傻笑。这句话说对了，莱卡因迪笑了一下，问：““想吃什么？我去买菜。”

“我我我不知道但是我和你一起去！”他追上大步朝着里面走的莱卡因迪。

“我决定了！我们把莱昂纳多变成自己人吧！！我不想和他保持距离啊！”

“出事了怎么办。”

“那就跑啊！我们不已经跑过好多次了嘛！”他掰着手指数起了自己的跑路经历，“实在不行就逃回家，过个几十年等这一批人都离开阿尔达了再回来嘛。”

“我现在可以回答你早上的问题了，我觉得莱昂纳多会成为一个了不起的人。”

“真的吗！你看到啦？有多厉害？”

“他的歌会被传唱至尽头。”

“卧槽！！！那我们更要把他变成自己人了！这样我的毕业论文就差不多可以开始写了！”

======================  
胡扯部分注释  
1：现存的达芬奇的最早的手稿来自1473年，画的佛罗伦萨城外的河谷。他20岁之前的作品没有人见过。  
2：肉桂的价格是我编的。大航海时代之前，意大利的进口香料全都被阿拉伯人垄断，主要的贸易港口是威尼斯。巴里有没有阿拉伯商队我真的不知道，乱编的。  
3：完全没有证据表明，佛罗伦萨的美帝奇家族或者佛罗伦萨的任何一个大家族对混凝土感兴趣，并且尝试复制。而且当时石制、砖瓦制建筑的技术非常成熟了，混凝土不算是失传，毕竟基本成分配方就在那里，但是想要实际应用，得重走一遍古罗马帝国的路，慢慢试配方。成本太高，奇迹误国。1466年，美帝奇家族刚控制佛罗伦萨30几年，还处在追求稳定赚钱发财提升国力的截断。但是15世纪的意大利真的有一个人在研究混凝土（有记载的就这一个人），Giovanni Giocondo，一个方济各会（Franciscan Order）修士，建筑师，考古学家。1499年短暂地出现在佛罗伦萨过。并且他的混凝土建筑塌了……  
4：关于大番茄的生母，只记录了达芬奇五岁那年离开生母，住到了他爹家里。我真不知道他妈到底啥时候死的。  
5：并没有明确的记录表明大番茄的头发和眼睛到底啥颜色。但不管他娘到底是纯意大利人，还是有阿拉伯血统，大番茄都有可能长出蓝眼睛金毛，只是几率不太高。而且刺客信条里的金毛小红帽小红毛形象太可爱了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

另外：我个人不支持大番茄是因为私生子的身份才没有正经姓氏的说法。大番茄的爹是佛罗伦萨的公证员，贵族，他家人的户籍档案被弄丢是不大可能的。他家两代十几个人都没有现代意义上的姓氏，名字的结构都是 名（+中间名）+谁的崽+谁的崽+来自芬奇。并且意大利17世纪才出了姓名法——简而言之就是每个人都必须有姓，孩子要跟着爹姓，老婆要跟着老公姓。在这之前，意大利人对名字真的比较随便。姓随便起一起意思意思，孩子可能就把姓给改了。人成名之后可能随便乱签名（这也是很难判断作品归属的原因之一）。伽利略的名字是把他家曾经用过的两个姓氏拼起来，画家Massaccio的姓是他爷爷起的。

======================  
引用资料  
1.Marcus Vituvius Pollio, “The Ten Books on Architecture”, 1st century BC. Translated by Morris Hicky Morgan, 1914  
2.Jonathan Schiffman, “The Rock Solid History of Concrete“, 2017  
3.Joseph P. Byrne, “The World of Renaissance Italy: A Daily Life Encyclopedia”,2017  
4.Giorgio Vasari, “Lives of the Most Excellent Painters, Sculptors, and Architects”,1550. Translated by Julia C. Bondanella, Peter Bondanella,2008  
Kenneth Clark, “Leonardo da Vinci”, 1939


	2. The Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florentine Dome特指圣母百花教堂的穹顶  
> 这一章的人名、房子名请自行查找图片么么哒，都不是稀奇古怪的翻译，拖进搜索框就是它了。

莱昂纳多并不是安德烈的第一个学徒，但他的确是第一个有望成为新一代大师的，整个韦罗基奥工作室里的所有人都或多或少地清楚这一点。安德烈本来已经在脑袋了构思好了无数个处理学生冲突的方案，但等莱昂纳多的生活已经走上正轨好长一段时间了，安德烈连个吵架都没等到，他的四个学徒相处得特别愉快，甚至连以前暗地里的争斗都没了，真的堪称是相亲相爱。人只有在比自己强、但并没有强多少的人身边才能生出竞争的念头，而和一个一骑绝尘、你甚至都无法理解的人在一起，反而会相处得特别愉快。

更不用说莱昂纳多真的太可爱了，只要他对着你笑，你满脑子都是“好好好对对对”。

不过安德烈并没有直接对莱昂纳多下猛药，上来就把他和别的学徒隔离开来。莱昂纳多也像所有的师哥一样从端茶倒水、摆工具、擦桌子扫地开始做起，然后边学习雕塑和绘画的基础理论，边升职为可以帮老师准备工具、绘制草图的助手。只不过他的这一过程比别人要快得多。

莱昂纳多在一场小聚会里发现，菲利波在冷淡的外表之下，有一颗小说家的心，还是专写那种布局庞大的神话故事的小说家。

安德烈和对门的两个建筑师经常互相蹭饭，师父还会带着学生们一起上门，因为表兄弟家的酒特别好。大家都不缺钱——只要别想着每天的菜里都放肉桂，那两位也不在意，学生跟来了就多做几个人的菜。往往是大家两杯酒下肚，蹭饭就变成话题漫天乱飞的茶话会了。这群人里酒量最好的是菲利波，至今还没人见过他喝醉的样子，不过他喝到能放倒整个韦罗基奥工作室成员的量之后话会稍微变多。然后那一天，他在安德烈之后讲了一个自己编出来的故事。

有一个世界，是神唱着歌创造出来的，但一个神想唱出自己的歌，不甘心配合旋律做和音，所以他退出了大合唱，去破坏同伴们的成果、捕杀腐化最高神创造的孩子，最后彻底堕落了，成为那个世界的黑暗大敌。

另有一个神的孩子，是伟大的学者、工匠、创造者，他破解了光的本质，复制了光明的“核心”——菲利波还没有想好这到底是什么——并将这个东西从一个无法触碰的概念变成了无人能不爱它的宝石。

黑暗大敌被神原谅了，回到神居住的土地里，然后杀了那个神之子最爱的父亲，又杀死了光明的诞生之所。神让神之子打破他的作品，把物质的“核心”重新变回它原初的样子，但他拒绝了神的旨意——他不想破坏自己最得意的作品，并向他的杀父仇人宣战。神之子在追杀黑暗大敌的路上杀害阻碍他前进的亲族，又和他的孩子们向着最高之神立下一个誓言——他们将视所有试图抢夺宝石的人为敌人，哪怕追到世界的尽头，也要宣誓宝石的所有权。

讲到这里，菲利波停了，莱昂纳多追着他问后面的故事。菲利波盯着桌面好久，大家都怀疑他是不是真的喝多了，他终于说：“神对着所有追随那个神之子的人下了诅咒，因他们犯了不可饶恕的杀戮之罪，他们的声音再不会被神听到，他们追求的荣光、创造和功绩，最后什么都不会留下，他们会受到死亡的惩罚，并且永远不会被原谅。”

桌上的一众人点着头，安德烈说：“这是个好故事！你想把它写成小说还是诗歌？”

“你所谓的好，具体是哪方面的好？”菲利波问。

“有激烈的冲突，还能警示人们向善、变好。”一个学徒说。

“你这个故事要是完成了、公开出来，应该会让挺多傲慢的艺术家跳脚吧哈哈哈哈哈！”安德烈说，“现在这风气，我觉得真的挺危险的。大家都想让自己的作品超越时间战胜自然，还经常写些什么人类如何驾驭这个世界，只要人想便什么都可以做，人类就是世界的中心。那群人心里都对自然没有敬畏了，没有敬畏怎么可能走得远呢。这要是再发展下去，还不得有人出来直言人类终将高于上帝啊！”

莱昂纳多在师父之后发问：“是所有追随者都杀人了吗？”

“我还没想好。”菲利波答道，“应该不是，毕竟也不是所有人都有参战的能力。”

莱昂纳多轻声说：“那……他们真可怜。菲利波先生，您能不能把神写得仁慈一点呢。”

“可是上帝不就应该是这样的吗？”菲利波道，“给予善意也给予惩罚，赏罚分明，是世界的裁决者。”

“但他为什么要伤及无辜啊……”莱昂纳多喝了点酒，眼睛本已经湿湿的，这下真的是哭了。

众人看着他哭，皆是心里一揪，莱昂纳多的师兄掏出自己新洗的手帕递过去。

菲利波就坐在金发少年侧边，却没动，侧身看着莱昂纳多，说：“无辜的追随者也并不是完全没错。”

“为什么啊！！”

“因为他们选择追随了一群杀人犯，没有在看到自己亲族犯罪的时候上前阻止，没有在神发怒下达诅咒的时候选择忏悔，因为他们没有听从神的劝告，违背了神的意愿。”

处在变声期的少年接近成人，但还是个半大不小的孩子，小孩子的固执劲儿借着酒精释放出来，莱昂纳多根本没听进菲利波的话：“神为什么不能只对杀了人的下诅咒啊！！判人犯罪难道不应该看实际行动和言论吗！他们没有啊！最多就是错在漠视上，为什么要和杀人犯受到一样的处罚啊！”

所有人都安静了，餐厅里的气氛接近凝滞。大家悄悄地看着菲利波的脸，发觉他的神色并没有太大变化，还是一如往常的那副严肃模样，但他让人想起了出鞘的剑锋。

菲利波吐了口气，轻声说：“我无法回答你的问题，因为我还没有思考过。我得再去想想。”

莱昂纳多一愣，眼泪还挂在下巴上准备往餐巾上滴，然后他说：“对不起……这是您的故事，我不应该问这么多的。”

“不，你问的很关键。”菲利波说。

冲突并没有爆发，另一个学生讲起他家乡那边的民间传说，这件事情就此揭过。（注1：一定要看这段的注释啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！）

但是对于两位当事人和一个朱利奥来说，这个故事和有关它的讨论并没有停止。莱昂纳多每在安德烈这里待七天，就会回芬奇镇七天。他会在学习开始的前一天下午到佛罗伦萨，去莱卡因迪和里斯图伊玛家看一眼，聊一聊故事的新进展。只不过他们在很长一段时间之内都没有再进行谁对谁错这样的争论。

里斯图伊玛在会客厅的墙上挂了一把双排二十弦的小竖琴。这是维林诺的帖勒瑞小竖琴的变种，在形状上很贴近当下佛罗伦萨人的七弦或者十弦的里拉琴，也用的是当地的枫木。莱昂纳多征求了里斯图伊玛的同意，取下来抱着拨弄两下，立马发现这把琴应该直接用手指弹拨，不像一般的琴得用拨片，大概是一把里拉琴和凯尔特竖琴的结合体。他又挨个试了每一根弦的音调，然后将琴靠着大腿和胸立起，熟练地双手齐上弹起芬奇镇的民谣。那本是一首孩子们唱的歌，只有个曲调，莱昂纳多右手弹主旋律，左手给它加了和弦，听起来就像领主广场上每日出来奏乐的宫廷音乐家的独奏。

“你之前弹过这种琴吗？”里斯图伊玛问他。

“怎么会呢，”莱昂纳多笑眯眯地说，“这应该是您自己发明的乐器吧。”

“那这首曲子呢？”

“啊，突然想到了我出门前听到的儿歌，就随手弹出来啦。这首歌的歌词大概就是，不要跑得太远，不要跑到山里去，迷路了会被吃掉。”

“你……你怎么什么都会啊！！”里斯图伊玛捂着脸大喊道。

莱昂纳多极力保持着良好的仪态，像书里说的、父亲和父亲的妻子教的那样，要适度地谦逊，也要适度地表达高兴，谦虚不能过了头，因为会让夸奖自己的人不舒服。但他毕竟才十四岁，刚从乡下镇子走入繁华的城市，刚接触这些令人敬仰的艺术家，刚被他们如此夸奖。莱昂纳多的鼻尖上出了汗，脸颊被自己憋得发红，抱着琴手足无措。

莱卡因迪出现在莱昂纳多背后，把手放在他的肩上轻轻捏了捏，说：“觉得高兴觉得骄傲不用藏着，你有才华，别人欣赏你，那不是错。”

“谢谢您，可我……不想成为恃才傲物的人。”

她静静地看着莱昂纳多的眼睛，说：“那就变成你自己喜欢的样子吧。”随后便出去了。

“如果我们没走不开的活要干，菲利波每天这个时候会去练剑。”里斯图伊玛解释道，“他的意思是说，总会有人讨厌你，在讨厌你的人眼里，无论你做什么都讨厌。你行事随心所欲了，他们骂你傲慢没教养目无尊长，你足够谦逊了礼仪挑不出毛病了，他们骂你是戴着面具的虚伪小人。你爱说话能言善辩，他们讨厌你，你不说话了他们一样讨厌你。但是喜欢你的人，即使你整天在他耳边逼逼个没完，他们还是喜欢你。比如你师父和我啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

“只要你有才，能保护自己别被那些行事极端的真小人谋杀，别怕。人就能活这么多年，生命本身就那么累，所以，自己高兴就好。”

“只要我高兴就好？真的吗？会因为‘我高兴’而找不到立足之地吗？”

“只要你高兴就好，当然啦！小兄弟你是要成为艺术家的人啊！活得高兴尚且不一定能创造出满意的让你高兴的作品，活得不开心更不能啊。活得不高兴那么惨，你们还不允许自杀，说什么罪犯都有机会赎罪，但是自杀者永远没有。”他轻轻戳了戳莱昂纳多的脸，“哦对，别犯罪。有才是能为所欲为，大贵族们争相保你，但灵魂会受伤的。”

里斯图伊玛又说：“你不会没有活路的，整个世界都在你面前。”

莱昂纳多像菲利波那样认真、言简意赅地说了一个“好”。

“我这种爱说话爱和人辩论的就很适合待在佛罗伦萨。行事比较老派一点的人，罗马和米兰的宫廷可能会更合适。总有地方能去的。”他重复了一遍刚才的话，“整个世界都在你面前。”

莱昂纳多笑了，放在腿上的手轻轻地握住了长衬衫的下摆。

“说到这个，哪天美帝奇家族开什么研讨会辩论会报告会，我们一起去吧？让你看看我是怎么骂人的。”

莱昂纳多忙不迭地点头。

“哦，嘿嘿嘿，”里斯图伊玛捂了一下嘴，“用错词了用错词了，我不骂人的。”

美帝奇家族开这种聚会的频率是很高，但里斯图伊玛或者安德烈并不是每一场都会去——那样的话自己的工作也不用干了，过了足有几个月，莱昂纳多才等到朱利奥来叫他师父的门。

那时候，莱昂纳多已经成了师父的正儿八经的助手，甚至参与进了雕塑的造型构思和模型制作里。安德烈被委任了圣弥厄尔教堂外墙上的基督与圣托马斯青铜雕像，它将被摆在有着四分之一正球形顶的壁龛里。安德烈想以这个作品向古代希腊罗马时代的雕塑艺术致敬，他的核心想法是要表现出人物之间的互动，赋予这个雕塑讲故事的能力，将背后的经文故事全部浓缩在人物的表情、肢体动作、衣服上的每一个皱褶里面。里斯图伊玛过来找莱昂纳多的时候，小少年正在画一张人物大形的草图。他觉得莱昂纳多已经摸清了师父的张力来源——这张草图画的是基督站在后方，圣托马斯在前景，作势转身面朝基督。他的面孔已经完全转过去了，躯干其次，而下肢还面朝着纸张外侧。（注2）安德烈喜欢将扭转的姿态融合进雕塑作品的方方面面，从花草图案装饰性浮雕到人物雕像，他的作品总能给人一种蓬勃的生命力。扭转缠绕的藤蔓、叶片、花瓣交叠在一起；人物的躯干和肢体朝着相对方向扭转，外层的衣物被牵动，形成层层叠叠向上的动量，它们在最上层的头发里被聚拢，绕进那一个个栩栩如生的波浪和旋涡里。

安德烈对莱昂纳多这几天的成果很满意，见朱利奥来了便爽快地放学生出门。

这次的会议讨论圣母领报大殿的建造方案（注3）。这座教堂所牵扯到的势力比较复杂，教堂建在佛罗伦萨，由两代佛罗伦萨的统治者——柯西摩·美帝奇一世和二世钟爱的建筑师米开罗佐负责，但现阶段最慷慨的捐助者却是曼图阿的贡萨加家族，得益于他们的捐赠，这个工程才得以照着原计划、不缩不减地继续下去，而曼图阿的现任统治者路多维哥三世并不那么喜欢米开罗佐，他想让莱昂·巴蒂斯塔·阿尔伯蒂来接替。墙体的施工已经接近完成，此时换人的话，莱昂的设计也只能局限在屋顶和室内装饰上。

朱利奥之所以参加这一次的会议，是因为各方都将万神殿式穹顶和拜占庭式列入了屋顶方案中，而朱利奥现在是走在这一领域研究的最前沿的建筑师，他不来说不过去。朱利奥面对众人意味各异的目光，把他的分析记录一张一张地在地上铺开，讲起了他为何认为这个穹顶绝对不能仿照万神殿造，也不可能用混凝土模仿布鲁内列斯基的圣母百花教堂肋穹顶。这个结果在柯西摩二世的预料之中，但在座的一众艺术家里有和朱利奥不对盘的出言讽刺，从他不敢创新、行事有从墓里飘出来的几百年前的味道，批到他糟蹋赞助人的大笔投资。而朱利奥把他们一一说得哑口无言，条理清晰引经据典。首先便是那个比喻有致命的错误，因为不到三百年前，正是法国建筑师——那会还不叫建筑师，叫泥瓦匠——冒着生命危险不断发明新结构、形制和建造技法的时代。如果真的有气味从他们的墓里飘出来，那也绝对不是陈腐老旧的。再者，万神殿穹顶这种东西放到现在就是一个“伤财”，奇迹误国，别忘了菲利波·布鲁内列斯基是如何成为一代大师的。最后是柯西摩二世出言中断朱利奥的滔滔不绝，让话题重新走上正轨。

莱昂纳多的出现毫无不妥，艺术家们带着学生参加这种会议是常态，还有好些爱好艺术的无关人士会在外侧围出好几层圈。他站在最外侧，将一众人的言辞一字不漏全都听了进去——并不是所有人都像朱利奥那样有一把歌唱家的嗓子，声音洪亮得能震下飞进厅堂的小虫，但莱昂纳多长了一副好耳朵，和他的眼睛一样敏锐。他的个头还没窜起来，只能透过人群的缝隙隐约看到最前面的人影，但他眼前出现了朱利奥一手托手稿另一手潇洒而毫无冒犯地打着手势的样子，看得他满心激动。他开始想象数年之后，自己站在朱利奥的那个位置。（这里没有注释但是这是个关于大番茄的伏笔啊兄弟们！！）

散会后，莱昂纳多问里斯图伊玛：“您说的有关布鲁内列斯基先生的事情具体是指什么？”

“我们一起去看吧。”他眨眼笑道。

两人出门朝着圣马可广场的方向走。

“我们去孤儿院，就在圣母领报大殿的对面，你肯定不陌生。”

“是的，它1419年由丝绸行会委托布鲁内列斯基先生建造，1445年完成。”

“你觉得它有什么与众不同的地方呢？不只是建筑层面上的。”

莱昂纳多想了想，说：“那我觉得，应该是位置吧。”

他觉得这么简短的一句话不够充分，补充道：“人们觉得孤儿，还有抛弃孤儿这一行为都是耻辱，从前的孤儿院都位于偏远地区的修道院里。但是它却在中心城区。”

他们在广场前的路口转右，里斯图伊玛说：“这一世纪初，佛罗伦萨的人口达到了低谷，四万人，因为黑死病和战争。人口规模甚至还不如十四世纪。对我们这个以贸易和生产立足的城市来说人就是力量，所以他们要行善举，要妥善安置尽可能多的孤儿，让他们不被排除在城市的力量之外，所以他们要在这里建孤儿院，不隔以高墙，而是让它直面广场。”

他们走到了那个广场外，看见暖灰色柱子支撑的半圆拱廊、二楼以三角形山墙装饰的窗户，还有院墙上那个可转动的石盆。人们把婴儿放在石盆里，再将它旋转一百八十度，里面的修士修女就可以抱走孩子，双方都保持匿名。

里斯图伊玛说：“你想象一下从纺织工人革命到这个孤儿院建造的那四十年。佛罗伦萨刚开始从黑死病里恢复，没过多久便进入一段混乱的岁月，城市里的势力不断洗牌。终于，混乱要结束了，这时候的人，不论位于哪一个等级，最想要的就是规则、秩序、稳定。”

莱昂纳多接下去：“布鲁内列斯基先生，用罗马时代的圆拱、单元的规整重复，完全舍弃哥特时代的形制，给这个城市带来视觉上的秩序。”

“重建曾经的辉煌。”他补上。

里斯图伊玛笑了：“看这些柱子，注意到什么不同了吗？”

莱昂纳多花了几分钟的时间端详，最终以一个雕塑学徒的观察力发现了，说：“材料。”他走上前去摸着光滑无纹饰的柱身，确认道：“这不是大理石。师父跟我说过，从古代希腊开始，人们就喜欢用光华洁白的大理石雕刻立柱，但这个应该不是。”

他露出思索的神情。他还没有开始深入地学习材料，如何把青铜和石头变得跟布一样柔软听话是后面的课程。

里斯图伊玛耐心地等着他，莱昂纳多却迟迟不开口。他最终决定由自己说出答案，莱昂纳多听到了第一个音节，与他完全同步地报出了名字：“Pietra serena。”

里斯图伊玛拍拍莱昂纳多的肩膀大笑，道：“这是一种砂石，质地软，没有大理石那么脆，雕刻难度更低。这就给程式化的批量制作提供了便利。抬头看柱头。”

“它们是柯林斯式柱头，植物雕塑，装饰性强。”莱昂纳多说。

“和从前——当然不是指希腊罗马时代——的公共建筑、宗教建筑不一样，忽略手工雕刻的必然误差，这里的每一根柱子都长得一模一样。而哥特风格特别喜欢在柱头上做文章。巴黎的圣礼拜堂，那时候的巴黎风格的集大成之作，有多达八个大类的柱头，而它们每一个之间都还有些小差别。圣母百花教堂没这么夸张，但也差不多。”

“这也是为了延续那种规整感吧。”

“还不仅如此。接下来要讲的，就涉及到布鲁内列斯基先生的成功秘诀之一了。”里斯图伊玛压低声音。

“嗯……他没有留下任何一张圣母百花教堂穹顶的图纸，您是说，守住秘密吗。”

“啊，那个我们待会再说。孤儿院当然是有图纸的，其中一张平面图就在里面的墙上挂着。布鲁内列斯基先生从始至终，把整个工程的每一个细节都掌控在自己手里，他在自己和工匠之间画了一条线，不可逾越。这是前所未有的权威。”

“你看，米开罗佐先生的圣母领报大殿是由木头模型开始的。从模型到实物，这之间的距离可长着呢，尺度、距离、装饰、形制都有很大的活动空间。但是布鲁内列斯基先生，直接出了一张平面图，清清楚楚地标好了尺寸。他早就在脑袋里看到了作品完工的样子，它是一个无法被分隔的整体。他已经在自己心里协调好了所有的构成元素，如果有人尝试改动它的任何一部分，必然会带来严重的不协调感——而布鲁内列斯基先生是负责人，他只要用这一个理由就能驳回所有的改动。平面图上的立柱是一个涂黑的圆圈，墙壁是一条加粗的实线，画出了精确的横截面尺寸。这时候，我们只要在平面图旁边，”里斯图伊玛竖起了手指，莱昂纳多想象着他们前面凭空悬浮着一张图纸，朱利奥的指尖就点在一个黑圈圈上，然后他的手指动了，朝着外侧水平拉开，“画出柱子的模样，门窗的模样。”

莱昂纳多眼前的幻影动了，图纸沿着自身的中心水平轴翻转九十度，在平面图两侧垂直平行铺开的柱子以自己的根部为点，竖直旋转九十度，立了起来。他加上了墙，封上屋顶。

“这个设计就完成了，不会再改了。”

“工人只要严格按照尺寸雕刻好柱子、山墙，把它们一一归位。”莱昂纳多说。

里斯图伊玛摊开手说：“这就是我的新祖师爷，他重新定义了建筑师这个职业。对了你现在累不累？”

“一点都不累。”

“想不想爬到佛罗伦萨的最高点看看？”里斯图伊玛戳着莱昂纳多的胳膊。

少年跳了起来，喊道：“要要要！！”

圣母百花教堂穹顶上的塔尖在六年前完工，建造告一段落，但最顶上的金球和十字架还没完成。按照布鲁内列斯基以及他的朋友兼接替者米开罗佐的设计，金球和十字架要用红铜打造，用以安置圣器。顶层不是想进就能进的，双层穹顶内的楼梯只对工人和神父开放。不过教堂里的神父都认识朱利奥，愉快地给他们两个开了东南侧的一扇小门，放他们上去了。

“这段路很长，楼梯也不好走，小心一点。”里斯图伊玛提醒道。他让莱昂纳多走在自己前面。

墙壁部分的楼梯间还算宽敞，只是隔几步就堆了建造维护用工具，还有雕到一半的大理石雕塑。墙壁上开了足够多的圆形小窗，透进来的光线足够让人看清脚下的路。两人很快爬上了墙体的最高处，短短的走廊尽头是一扇黑门，那之后便是在双层穹顶之间盘上顶端的楼梯。

从高处俯瞰地面让人头晕目眩，红白绿三色瓷片铺出圣光轮般的辐射状的图案，人低头看下去，好像要坠进那个深不可测的核心里去。抬头往上看，塔尖的凸起正对应地下的中心，冥冥中，有一股贯穿天地的力量在这座教堂里流动。

“真想看壁画完工的样子。”莱昂纳多趴在栏杆上说，“您觉得，会是什么主题？”

“有这么得天独厚的空间条件，当然是一个大场景，比如创世和审判。画面构成的复杂程度从顶心往下层层加大，多符合这两个主题啊！”里斯图伊玛说。（注4）

他们动身往上走，空间骤然变得黑暗而狭小，呈向内收缩的弧度的墙壁让人非常不舒服，里斯图伊玛的口头授课再次开始。

“走在这里你是无法发现布鲁内列斯基先生的秘密的。”他说，“因为他严格要求泥浆将整个穹顶，两层的内外全部严严实实地刷上粉浆。”

“这么说，秘密就在它之下？”莱昂纳多笑了，摸着厚实的白涂料，“难道是砖块排出来的图案？”他很快又否定自己：“应该不对，砖再怎么摆也还是砖啊。”

“就是它。你猜对了。”里斯图伊玛收获了少年一个居高临下的震惊面孔。

“砖就是砖，不会有罗马混凝土那么结实耐砸。但是，你看，那些高得像骨架的法国哥特教堂不也是用砖石一点一点垒起来的吗。砖石的图案，和它们每一块之间的受力关系直接相关。”

“如果让你垒一个穹顶，你会怎么摆方块？”

“先摆一个圈，第二层的每一块都在第一层的基础上向中心移动一点点。”

“这样的话，每一块砖的表面并不能和它之上的完全贴合，总会有一点错位。在这里，灰浆粘合剂是不起效的。我们用的灰浆和《建筑十书》里的承重用灰浆——也就是浇筑用的混凝土浆料，完全不是一回事。这么大的一个建筑，单独抽出相邻的两层来看，是很难以肉眼判断出这个错位，但它总会存在。这几千层累加下来，就会导致一个结果，塌。”

“布鲁内列斯基先生并没有解决这个错位问题，因为它无法解决。但他放弃了中心辐射图案，用几根长带子，从下方螺旋形朝上，把这八根骨架绑在了一起。每几块横向排布的砖旁一定会有一块垂直摆放的，连起来看，砖块本身构成了几千个千层的旋转阶梯，你就把它们理解为以Z形纹理编织的丝带吧。水平方向上的错位处的漏洞会被临近的垂直砖块加固。我喜欢叫它‘鱼骨纹’。”

“这还不是全部。这个穹顶的跨度太大了，自体重量非常高，越往高走越接近中心——哪怕尖拱的承重能力远比圆拱好——它就越难以抵御重力向下的拉扯。记得我在会议上提到的吧？人们冒着生命危险建造，因为木头支架一拆，垒好的拱、穹窿很可能就塌了，几万块石头就往你身上砸。工程越接近尾声，高处砖块间的黏合剂要承受更大的力。所以，布鲁内列斯基把这八个部分的每一层砖都做了一个倒置拱。这个形状很关键，它能把向下的力沿着拱形向着两边分散。越往上走，这个倒置拱的曲度就越大，能更好地对抗自身重量的拖累。”

“至于怎么确定每一层的弧度，他的方法为什么有效、到底正不正确可不可以被应用到别的地方，那就是另一个故事了。我们快到顶啦。”

莱昂纳多开始怀疑朱利奥是不是每天陪着菲利波一起练剑——顺便爬个几百遍自家房子，两个人的脚步都没停下来过，而朱利奥一路上吧啦吧啦讲个不停，连声大喘气都没有。

“回到你之前的那个问题，保密能力真的是成功的关键。”

莱昂纳多说：“这能保证他是绝对无法替代的。”

“有求于人总是短一截，你说得对。”里斯图伊玛说。“他不满意建筑工人工会干涉他的工程，便在他们罢工的时候以低价雇佣别地的散工。等工会回头求他别这么做的时候，他的手里就有主动权了，他可以颠覆这座城市的传统，甚至连工人的薪酬都能绕开工会由他自己决定。他还进过监狱，但是穹顶还没建完，所以美帝奇家族和大贵族们争相保他出来。”

“有个底牌在手，真的可以为所欲为啊。”里斯图伊玛说。（这里没有注释，但是这句话真的是伏笔！！！！）

“如果你想做建筑师，感谢这个老爷爷吧，他以一己之力给建筑师打出了自由。”

两人终于看到塔尖的拱形玻璃窗，莱昂纳多拉住扶手用力将自己扯上最后一层台阶，对着开始发红的、斜射来的阳光眯起眼睛。他俯瞰着佛罗伦萨，一张以红和黄为主色调的大网铺开来，城市布局的疏密一览无余。他在塔尖上慢慢转着圈，看到古代老房子的密集和混乱，领主广场、新圣母大殿广场的豁然开朗，美帝奇家族的圣洛伦佐教堂周围的另一片开阔之地——同样由菲利波·布鲁内列斯基设计。他看到了古老的秩序被推翻变成混乱，和自混乱中萌出、已经趋渐稳定的新秩序。

里斯图伊玛说：“他就用佛罗伦萨的砖，花了十六年，建成这个奇迹。”

“奇迹不一定在贵，不一定要拿人命来换，”他指了指自己的太阳穴，“它来自己这里。”

他看着少年被染成金红色的眼睛，突然蹲身亲了一下莱昂纳多的额头，然后拍拍他说：“回家吧。”

莱昂纳多回他父亲的住处，两人在路口分别，他说：“我真的觉得自己有了两个师父。”

“你要是想学剑法的话，菲利波绝对愿意教，那你就有第三个啦！”

他们挥手告别。

莱昂纳多在半路上停住脚步。他和一个牵着黑马的高个子擦肩而过，他恍恍惚惚地转身，顺着阳光的方向看过去，那人一头红色的长发亮得像即将达到熔点的红铜和着盛秋的枫叶，叶子被点燃了。他的发梢上冒出了一团小火苗，随着发卷的颤动跳跃着，而后他整个人都烧了起来，马的皮毛被映得通红。当然那个人并没有自然，不然街上的行人肯定要吓得魂飞魄散。莱昂纳多记住了那个颜色，他在未来的几年内，一直觉得那就是最完美的阳光和火焰的色彩。

================  
胡扯部分注释：  
1.这段里众人的逻辑如下：  
翠花讲了宝钻的故事。韦罗基奥和他的一个学生很《圣经》地从中看到了人要敬神、遵守神谕，不要妄图挑战神的地位，保持谦卑。大番茄把故事里的所有出场人物都拉到了同一条线上，他不认为这里的“神”就代表无可置疑的绝对正确。翠花没有表态自己对神的看法，她在反思没有参与屠杀的精到底算不算错。  
安德烈韦罗基奥反对的是文艺复兴时期的人类中心论，但他的立场是我纯粹胡扯的，我没找到他到底是什么态度。Leon Battista Alberti提出，人类站在宇宙的中心，只要人想，人便能做任何事情，可掌握的知识没有尽头。他并没有直说过人类就能超越神。但是15世纪中期，宗教的重要性的确没以前那么高了，这一点从城市规划上也能看出来，教堂不再是城市的绝对中心。  
2.没人知道这个雕塑早期手稿和模型长啥样，我编的。  
3.谁知道有没有这个会……圣母领报大殿最早的设计里到底有没有穹顶都不知道。  
4.一百年之后，Giorgio Vasari在穹顶上画了《最后的审判》。  
================  
引用资料：  
1.Pier Vittorio Aureli, “The Politics of Filippo Brunelleschi's Syntactic Architecture”, 2015  
2.NOVA, “Great Cathedral Mystery”  
3.Keneth Clark,”Leonardo da Vinci”,1939（这本书每一章都会有的）  
4.Giorgio Vasari, ”Lives of the Most Excellent Painters, Sculptors, and Architect” ,1550. Translated by Julia C. Bondanella, Peter Bondanella,2008（这本书也是每一章都会有的）  
5.Meredith Cohen, “The Sainte-Chapelle and the Construction of Sacral Monarchy”, 2015（这篇文章后面还会出现）  
6.很多维基百科页面


	3. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是用来推主线的，不那么着重讲房子了，我们来讨论眼睛和一点点古代的色彩理论吧！  
> 韦罗基奥教会大番茄技艺，精们拿着大番茄自己打出来的钥匙，帮他造了一扇通向新世界的大门~  
> 上一章有个错误，Cosimo de Medici的继任者叫Piero di Cosimo de Medici，我突然发现继任者不能叫柯西摩二世……啊……因为他的名字不是Cosimo，真正的柯西摩二世要到下一个世纪（其实我不记得我有没有改，我是直接从本地文档里复制过来的，也许改过了，我真的想不起来）

安德烈信奉莱昂·巴蒂斯塔·阿尔伯蒂的理论，色彩应该给物体渲染出浮雕一般的立体感。而本身就以雕塑成名的他，认为雕塑是给平面艺术打造型基础的不二法门。从带光影的草图，到可触摸的立体的实物，再将它重新拉回平面之上，跟着这条线走，学生能最好地理解两种艺术形式之间的连系。莱昂纳多是一个天赋异禀的学生，但安德烈想等莱昂纳多已对造型了如指掌了再让他进入下一个阶段。安德烈早就知道莱昂纳多有着常人无法理解的观察力和造型能力，他的眼睛最能捕捉“生命”，他的手能给他所见的另一种形式的生命。安德烈在教授莱昂纳多各种物体的规范塑造手法的同时，告诫他千万不要停止写生。安德烈认为，所谓永恒的“完美”，本质上是从无数转瞬即逝的生命里脱身而出的东西，人要去看、用最神圣的身体器官——眼睛去看。

莱昂纳多一直想配出那天看到的完美的火焰色。但比起某一种、或者某几种特定的颜色，印在他的脑海里的，其实是一个比较模糊的概念。他以为自己靠着眼睛记下来了那些颜色，但其实，当他开始回溯记忆之后，他发现他无法说出它们的名字。于是，他发现了，人的记忆没有那么可靠。人以为自己回忆的是眼睛捕捉到的客观事实，实际上，回忆的只是上一次的回忆。古代波斯的大学者阿维森纳认为，眼睛只是学习、理解的第一步，“看”这一个动作并不仅由眼睛完成，在眼睛之后，人的脑袋里还得有五个区块共同运作才能真正“看见”。而且，佛罗伦萨城里的红发人士数量非常稀少，绝大多数是偏暗的棕红色，极少有几个人的混了一点金色，莱昂纳多再也没看到那天日落时分所见的那么令人震撼的红头发，连和其相似的都没有。他知道，如果他再不赶快把他看见的色彩用手复原出来，他就要把它弄丢了。他需要获得师父准许，开始学习色彩，因为这样才能光明正大地接触到颜料——颜料很贵，有的颜色比肉桂还贵，艺术家可以不吃肉桂但一定要买颜料，浪费颜料是会被打死的。

他找了一天，故意磨磨蹭蹭地做事，待别的学徒都回家了他才把手里的图画交给老师过目，然后讲起了他那天的所见。

“看到那个人的时候，你有什么感受？”安德烈问他。

“我只感觉到了不带任何属性的美。”

“他有对你说话吗？”

“没有，他在走路，根本没有看我一眼。师父您是怀疑那个人是火焰的恶魔吗？”

“恶魔的火焰不是红色和黑色吗？”

“恶魔会引诱人堕落，但我觉得，他只激发了我对于新的美的追求。”莱昂纳多说，“他让我看到了我从未在佛罗伦萨和芬奇镇见过的光和火焰，像来自另一个世界。”

“我怀疑你看到了天使。天使也会携着火焰降临。”安德烈笑眯眯地说，“可能是一个来提醒我该给你开新课的管艺术的天使吧。”

莱昂纳多简直要跳起来了。

整个佛罗伦萨城里的艺术大师们都极度注重培养学生的阅读能力，要求学生读大量经典著作。莱昂纳多的色彩学习也是从阅读琴尼诺·琴尼尼的理论著作开始。莱昂纳多三年的学徒生涯让他的拉丁文和希腊文水平快速进步，他从未像城里的贵族少爷们一样接受正规的文法教育，但他的语言能力并不比任何一个同龄人差。

安德烈已经同意莱昂纳多接触少量的颜料，让他自己调色观察记录不同颜色的配比构成。他开心得不行，把基础的调色玩熟练之后立刻开始尝试还原他心中的那个完美的金红色。这期间，他彻底搬来了佛罗伦萨和父亲一起居住，不再两地来回奔波。除了礼拜日，他每天都来韦罗基奥的工作室。雕塑和绘画的学习时有中断，因为安德烈也是一个很有经验的里拉琴和鲁特琴演奏家，他每个星期都抽些时间出来和莱昂纳多一起研究音乐——不是教授，是一起探讨，比如给简单的民谣的重新编曲、练习一些难度较高的古典曲目。里斯图伊玛往往会带着他自己做的小竖琴加入。

十七岁的莱昂纳多已经变声完毕，有了一副结合了童声的甜美清亮和成年男声的磁性的好嗓子，他又开始唱歌了，并很快在佛罗伦萨的贵族圈子里有了名气——从前是人人都知道韦罗基奥有一个长得非常漂亮的学徒，现在是人人都知道那个非常漂亮的学徒将来必定是个了不起的人物，至少也是个好乐手。大家倒不大了解莱昂纳多的绘画和雕塑水平如何，因为获取大师资格之前，他不会有机会独立完成作品，而莱昂纳多也绝不愿意把自己的手稿随便示人。

韦罗基奥接到的聚会邀请函上开始出现诸如“如果可以，请您带上莱昂纳多”这样的话，举办方还会把这样的信给皮埃罗先生也送去一份。在佛罗伦萨，音乐家和诗人都是相当受尊重的群体，美帝奇家族尤其崇尚诗歌和音乐，并把它们看为最完美的艺术形式（注1）。安德烈之所以成为美帝奇家族继唐纳泰罗去世后最喜爱的雕塑家，不单单因为他在视觉艺术上的造诣——雕塑、绘画。服装设计、室内设计，还因为他是一个里拉琴和鲁特琴表演家有很高的音乐素养。以表演者的身份参加宴会完全不是令人难为情的事情，从贵族到平民都乐得去露一手。

莱昂纳多发现朱利奥在这一点上和佛罗伦萨人完全不一样。朱利奥精通至少四种乐器，肚子里有无数的歌谣，还有好嗓子和共鸣开起来仿佛能震塌房顶的演唱技巧，但他不去以玩乐为主要目的的派对，像美帝奇宫里建筑师吵架那么严肃的音乐探讨会他是可能去。至于菲利波，莱昂纳多至今没发现他除了练剑、编故事和做饭以外还有什么喜欢做的事情。

莱昂纳多趁着自己喝多了，敲开朱利奥家的门问了他这个问题——大家已经很熟了，喝醉之后做出一点稍显鲁莽的事情会让人觉得可爱，哪怕人尽皆知“酒后吐真言”，稍微触及别人的痛处了也容易被原谅。朱利奥先确认莱昂纳多没有醉到听不清话的程度，然后说：“我弹琴就是为了让自己高兴呀，我是想让别人高兴，但是谁能保证拿出去之后，别人收到的就一定是我想表达的呢。”

“而且太麻烦啦。”朱利奥摆摆手，“最顶级的音乐家能弹首悲伤的曲子能让大海哭让天哭，能把他想表达的画面直接投射在最没有音乐感知能力的听众眼前，我离这个境界还有十几万年的距离呢，我会遇到不懂音乐不愿意听音乐的人，我不会把精力浪费在他们身上。但是我也不想给愿意听的人弹琴啊。”

“音乐的客观存在就是拨弦之后到这股能量散发完毕的这段时间。遇到了合适的听众，一首美到让人忘不掉的曲子就跟鸦片一样，听的时候的震撼和刚听完、旋律还在你脑袋里那会的回忆，就跟抽完鸦片之后的爽感一样。这时候有多爽，等后面空虚了、瘾上来了就有多痛苦——我们暂且忽略你这种过耳不忘的小疯子。然后呢，这个音乐家就此成名了，会不断接到各种赞助人的邀请，走上人生巅峰，钱来了，大把的漂亮姑娘和漂亮小伙子想着怎么扒了你，但是我不觉得自己是音乐家呀。”

“我对自己的定位非常明确嘛，我是建筑师，我要么带着一群人造我想造的房子，要么就去搞相关的研究。当个乐手会消耗我的能量。”

“哈对了，你不是想画战斗姿态下的人体吗，快来！”他不等莱昂纳多发话，直接将他拖了进来，“菲利波在练剑，光膀子，快去看！”

莱昂纳多还来不及搞清他会不会被菲利波打死的问题，就看到一个扎着马尾的男人将一把沉重的双手大剑从后方抡过头顶，身体随着剑的惯性旋转，然后全身肌肉猛地绷紧，将已指向地面的剑刃在空中画出一个斜向天空的近两百七十度的银白色扇形幻影、抡向另一边。他绝对能用这个动作砍下马头，龙头应该都行。他用的是伊比利亚大剑，一种重心很靠前、难以驾驭的沉重武器，抡开了像绞肉机一样极其适合在街道上作战，和贵族间流行的佩剑根本不是一回事，他正在练的动作也像只在战场上才会出现的。

他身上全是汗，有几缕卷曲的发丝黏在皮肤上，顺着脖子一路蜿蜒而下指向隆起的胸肌。他的身材比莱昂纳多隔着衣服预期的要细得多，像个被拉长了的希腊时代美男雕塑，但他仍然是肩宽胸大腰细臀翘，身上的每一根线条都在多描绘什么叫战士的形象——菲利波也许不是一个可以拿来如实描绘的完美静态模特，因为他并不那么符合古典时代的标准，但他让莱昂纳多看到了完美的力量感。

这和那天所见的火不一样，莱昂纳多知道自己绝对不会忘，他的眼睛不再仅仅是“看”的第一道门。所以，菲利波和火是有什么本质上的区别吗？莱昂纳多问自己，一边努力睁大眼睛，想把菲利波的每一个细节都录进脑袋里。

他发现自己好像起了生理反应physiological反应（我怕被吞）——不是对着菲利波这个人，而是对着他展现出来的美。这也不是他第一次有这种感觉了，他十三岁前后，曾对着起飞的鸟、蝴蝶和冲上石块的水硬起来过。（注2，一定要看这个注释啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！）他找了个借口匆匆告辞，毕竟，搞同性恋违法，而朱利奥和菲利波不一定能理解他。

不过从后来的反应看，他们要么没看到，要么真是懂莱昂纳多，两个人和他的相处还和从前一模一样。

“我上次和你讲到哪里了？”莱卡因迪问莱昂纳多。  
“神之子、最伟大的工匠的大儿子被俘，他的好友的自杀式营救计划成功，大儿子将王位让给了自己的二叔，就是那位好友的父亲。新王的二儿子和侄子开始筹划建造隐匿之城，用以躲开黑暗大敌的阴影。新王和诸王子带领大军打了一场胜仗。您上次说，您还没有想好隐匿之城的模样，所以停下来了。”莱昂纳多知道菲利波问的是上次，但他回忆着一年半以来断断续续地听到的东西，将那些碎片按照时间顺序串了起来——这样能让故事的讲述者感到被尊重。菲利波经常会给已经告一段落的剧情再添上点内容，所以他的口头讲述并不那么连贯。  
“那位二王子选中了一块处在山脉、森林、河流的层层包围之下的平原，那是黑暗大敌的力量还无法深入的地方。那座城市的名字叫‘岩中歌’，它用白色的石头堆筑，每一条路都铺了石砖，哪怕下雨也不会有泥泞。它有七层用七种材料建造的大门。工匠们给每一道大门设计了不同的机关。”莱卡因迪说，脸上慢慢地有了罕见的笑意，“虽然我还没有完全构思好，只是知道一个结局，但这一点我是确定的——岩中歌的建筑，设计、结构、材料和随之发明的机关技术，都是这个故事里的巅峰。二王子的追随者们设计了一个强大的系统，将城墙之外的大河的水，通过两根主管道和水泵抽入位于高处的城内，活水再分流进无数的小管道内，进入每家每户。被使用过的污水先过滤掉所有的杂物，然后由另一组管道引进一个位于地下的天然洞穴里，经过处理的水一部分用于种植，田地无法吸收的就回到那条河里。城中有很多个喷泉，空气里永远有泉水的甜味，还有彩虹。”

莱卡因迪花了大篇幅去描绘这座城市，她平时攒下来的形容词和表赞美的语气词全都在这时候用上了。

“哇！这真是每一个建筑师的梦。”莱昂纳多跟着她笑，“我指那些真正为‘人’考虑的建筑师。”

里斯图伊玛将一瓶金棕色的酒和两个杯子放在桌上，顺口说：“其实我相信，只要给大家一点点门路，所有的建筑师都会为生活在城市里的人考虑的，谁不想让阿诺河干干净净的呢？我们只是还没看到路的方向而已。复原罗马时代的排水管道系统还有可能，但是如何将污秽之物从水里剥离，现有的技术根本就没有办法实现。”

“排泄物准确来说还是有办法的，一路往东走，会到达一个地域辽阔的伟大国度，他们的城市就很干净，便溺不往河里倒，而是由一群人挨家挨户地买，然后运到城外卖给农家做肥料。腐肉也好办，禁止屠夫把下水碎肉往河里扔。但是怎么执行呢？两百年前，法国国王的禁令的都没实现，大家照把屎往楼下扔。至于别的污染物……就真不知道怎么办了。”

“哦对，克里特文明繁荣的时候，有专门用来给人上厕所的装置，上面有个可以出水的孔，有水流自动将排泄物冲到地下的管道里。你可以试试从这里入手呀。” （了解大番茄生平的小伙伴们！你们应该已经看出来了！！这是个压根不叫伏笔的伏笔！）

莱昂纳多知道，这样的对话是不可能在师父那边发生的，更别说是大家一边看着美酒和新鲜爽口的瓜果一边讨论下三路话题。

“这是哪种苹果酿的？”莱卡因迪问里斯图伊玛。

“说是新品种，还没起名字，好像是把一般酿酒用苹果里的苦味剔除了。”

“这也是那位酿葡萄酒的先生送的吗？”莱昂纳多问。喝过那种酒的人都对它念念不忘。它不用稀释，本身的酒精含量就恰到好处，质地像水一样无杂质，闻起来有一股奇异的芳香——像是最新鲜的水果和花捣成浆的气味。

“啊不是！”里斯图伊玛笑道，“送葡萄酒和送苹果酒的两个朋友都酿酒，但是酿葡萄酒的只酿葡萄酒，酿苹果酒的只酿苹果酒，酿葡萄酒的不种苹果，酿苹果酒的……好像种葡萄吧，他那里什么都有。你们继续说啊！唉，菲利波，你今天打算讲到哪里啊？”

“到了你没听过的地方我会喊你来的。”莱卡因迪说。

里斯图伊玛扑过来想抱莱卡因迪，不出所料，他又被推开了，然后他蹦跳着回了自己房间。

莱昂纳多越来越想问问朱利奥到底有什么保持年轻的秘诀。他三十几岁的人，外面一套一套的可能唬人，私下里行事却经常像个孩子。莱昂纳多从朱利奥身上看不到一丁点衰老的迹象，而他知道自己的师父已经过了巅峰，往后只会一路走下坡。他发现师父身上开始有了赘肉，腰带会勒出一个小圈来，小臂上的肌肉线条也没有他刚来的时候那么清晰了。

“二王子在城市的中心、也是最高处，种下两颗种子。等小树苗长成，他的追随者们以为自己还在童年时代的故土。他还原了最初的光明的诞生地，但只有物质形态，岩中歌里没有人能像那个大工匠一样复制光明。”

“他想把自己的国度建成一支真正的歌，那种在故土上传唱的、没有血、没有人哭的歌。但是歌总会唱完的。”莱卡因迪发现自己用了太过生动的方式去描述刚多林，弥补道，“如果说所有的路都绕不开毁灭便是一出悲剧，这个故事就是绝对的悲剧。我想象出了这么美的城市，一砖一瓦地将它建了起来，接下来，就要毁掉它。”

“和神的诅咒有关吗？”

“神的诅咒会一一灵验。”莱卡因迪说。

里斯图伊玛风风火火地跑进来，一屁股坐在莱卡因迪身边的地上，捞过一串葡萄一边眼睛眨巴眨巴地望向莱卡因迪。

“你不是知道后面的故事吗？”

“我知道刚多林是被毁灭了，但是你从来没告诉过我细节呀！”

“刚多林？就是这座城市吗？”莱昂纳多问。

“刚多林和岩中歌，只是两个名字而已。”莱卡因迪说，“曾经的二王子成了岩中歌的国王。他的妹妹，这个国度的长公主，在一次出游中受到了一个邪术师的迷惑，和他有了夫妻之实还生了一个儿子——除了邪术师，这段婚姻无人承认。这个儿子，我们就叫他小王子吧。他发现自己的母亲并不快乐，便和她一起逃离邪术师的掌控，回到岩中歌。然而邪术师在后面尾随着他们，然后想杀了背叛自己的儿子。长公主帮小王子挡下了邪术师的攻击，中毒死了，邪术师也被国王当场执行死刑。小王子在一天之内接连失去父母。他的童年时代里阴影重重，有一个阴鸷、极端、变态的父亲，和一个要么忧伤要么精神恍惚的母亲；回到岩中歌后，还是个少年的他被国王授予了贵族头衔、领地，他又拼命地学习，凭着自己的天赋和技艺，在成年之前变成了这个国度不可或缺的工程师、材料学家、武器设计师。”

“他应该很不快乐。”莱昂纳多不由自主地打断了莱卡因迪。

“是啊。”莱卡因迪说，“他得到了尊荣，但是从未有人以他想要的方式爱他，而他却执着地以为，只要自己不断地努力、变强、变得无可或缺，随之而来的尊重和崇拜就能填补这些缺失的爱，如果没填上，那一定是他还不够好。他喜欢不可与之通婚的堂姐，这也是注定不会有结果的爱。”

“后来打了一场仗，岩中歌出兵援助，虽然没能改变战事的胜负，但他们成功带着数量众多的生还者安全撤退。黑暗大敌做梦也想找到这座城市，但他既没有在这场战争中抓到哪怕一个岩中歌的俘虏，力量也无法深入探测那片土地。直到有一天，他的手下抓住了外出探测矿脉的小王子。”

“他供了城市的详细位置。”里斯图伊玛一时没忍住，剧透了一个莱昂纳多早就想得到的后续。

“没有什么酷刑折磨，他的灵魂远比一般人脆弱，黑暗大敌直接一击摧毁了他的精神和人格。他并没有任何出卖家园的意愿，他的计划是想尽一切办法赶快自杀，但是他毫无抵抗之力。”

里斯图伊玛瞪大眼睛——这里就和他从历史书中读到的不一样了。

“审讯小王子的就是黑暗大敌本人。”莱卡因迪看着里斯图伊玛，“我不知道有谁能抗住他们的手段。”

“你不是讲过，最伟大的工匠和他的弟弟都能跟黑暗大敌正面对抗嘛。”

“你不能要求所有人都是那样的疯子和英雄。”莱卡因迪说，“也不要要求所有的反派都是彻头彻尾的坏人，真的不是这样的。好故事并不非黑即白，现实里就更不是了。”

莱昂纳多说：“这个小王子就是诅咒中的背叛者，尽管他并不想背叛。”

“是。”

“那您想好神和岩中歌的居民如何看待他了吗？”

“居民想让他下地狱，直到最终审判日来临，永远被折磨。”

莱昂纳多抱住自己的手臂：“好可怜……真的没人知道这着并非出自他的本意吗？”

“他被抓住的时候孤身一人，归来之后，他再也讲不出故事。他的精神已经完全被摧毁了，只有最表层还完整，里面混乱不堪。”

“至于神的态度，我无法想象。我已经开始反思我编这个故事的初衷了，神的态度，想必也是要变的，但我不能理解神所看见的。我需要你的帮助。”

莱昂纳多摆出更认真的倾听的姿态。

“莱昂纳多啊，”她问道，“如果你是这个故事里一个没有参与杀戮的无辜者。你虔诚地相信神，向他们祈祷，却因着那个诅咒，你的声音永远也不会被神听到。直到死亡之后，你才会再一次见到神的踪迹，你会怎么想怎么做？”

她又补充道：“假如，诅咒下达之时，你就是一个连辨别是非的能力都还没有、画画的碳棒都握不稳的小孩子，只想着明天和领居家的小伙伴去哪里玩，哪怕你有杀害他人的能力也根本没有那个念头。”

他拖着下巴想了很久，说：“我不祈祷，因为我无法判断我到底是在对什么祷告——是‘神’吗？还是人创造出来的、除了拿来崇拜就别无它用的偶像？我没有那样清晰的强大的精神寄托，我想做一个观察者、记录者、学者，但不想做信徒，那会阻碍我去看。所以我没办法回答您的问题。”

莱卡因迪抿着杯子里的酒，突然一口喝空了大半杯，说：“抱歉，我刚才那个问题有语言逻辑上的错误，也无法回答。”

“分两种情况。一，你是一个无辜的虔诚信徒，你听到了那个诅咒，却仍然每天都向神祷告，你坚信神是不会抛弃你的。但是神真的听不到你的声音，你慢慢地发现了这一点。这之后，你会怎么想怎么做？”

“二，你是一个无辜的信徒，没有听到那个诅咒，因为那时以你的身体和精神状态无法理解神的措辞。你虔诚地祈祷，然后在无数次祷告之后从未获得回应，终于推断出神真的听不到你的声音。你会怎么想怎么做？”

莱昂纳多笑了：“我觉得，第一种情况，这个人会接受神安排的命运，安然走向死亡，然后去面对神。因为他知道自己身负罪孽，而神就是正义、公平、命运、一切。这个人是不会痛苦也不会迷茫的。第二种情况我觉得应该不会发生吧，我身边的人总会告诉我神谕内容如何啊。一个人这么说我可以不信，两个人还可以不信，如果所有人都统一口径了，那我会信的。”

“我承认这个问题对我构思神的态度没有帮助。从人向神的逆向推测不能实现。”

这个话题撞进了瓶颈，无法继续下去了。莱昂纳多聊起了他正在系统学习的色彩理论，日落时分他便回家了。

两人走向厨房，里斯图伊玛问莱卡因迪：“黑鼹领主的故事是真的吗？”

“我们都只能相信自己所相信的真实。”她说，“我毕竟不是梅格林，但哪怕是梅格林自己也不一定能完全还原过去的现实——绝对公正的叙述，那是伊露维塔的能力。”她今天喝了不少酒，故事都讲完了却还没恢复到惜字如金的状态。

“那……他真不是背叛者啊！”这句话里没有疑问的语气。

“让我说，他真不是。他就是一普通精灵，除了不那么圆满的经历，他和天鹅港满大街跑的那些帖勒瑞孩子没什么区别。”

里斯图伊玛满脸疑惑，莱卡因迪决定继续解释下去——她其实并不情愿。

“如果一个人是安格班绝对不会放过的情报源，那么……能直面黑暗、精神上无懈可击的的是英雄，或者疯子，就如费诺和芬国昐殿下，还有后来的凯勒布理鹏。能在泄密之前自杀的是非常聪明而且专业的刺客——陶瑞尔和她带出来的那一批木精灵那样的，有一身稀奇古怪能气死安格班行刑人的本事，比如封闭所有感官同时给自己下一个命令，一旦封闭被解开，灵魂直接判定身体死亡，强制打开通向曼督斯的路；或者通过破坏大脑的方式彻底摧毁所有记忆；或者用一种强制自己周围所有敌人对自己发情的药——是药还是什么来着，这你要去问她本人。”她耸耸肩，“你说，这两种神经病，放眼全体人类和精灵，能有几个？”

里斯图伊玛起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他尝试把自己代入进去，但他无法想象自己接受那些训练。他离那个可怕的年代太远了。

“那时候，中州的精灵多半是害怕失去肉体的，因为灵魂身体分离已经和黑暗、痛苦、可怕的未知的死后审判结合。梅格林尝试自杀了，而不是在敌人动真格的之前就被吓破胆子什么都说。其实就凭这一点，我就不应该叫他普通精灵了。”

“我还是不能保证我所述的都是真相，但我可以告诉你哪些部分是我的亲身经历，哪些是转述。从梅格林来到刚多林到那场战争，这是我亲眼看到、感受到的。你的历史学得怎么样？”

“啊，我读到过那场战争，‘无法计数的眼泪’，泪雨之战。”里斯图伊玛说。

然后他在莱卡因迪的背后捂住了嘴。

莱卡因迪是刚多林的精灵，图路卡诺和艾克希里昂殿下的侄女，泪雨之战以后再也没回到刚多林，没有亲历过它的毁灭。也就是说，她死在那里了。

所以她才说自己并没有活过多少年，远不够一个纪元。

莱卡因迪见水烧开了，往里面撒了盐，扔了一大把擀面条。里斯图伊玛机械化地把新鲜的番茄、罗勒叶、腌橄榄、奶酪碎和橄榄油放进钵里研磨成酱。

“你听过图尔贡、艾克希里昂或者艾嘉摩斯的建筑史和理论课吗？这三个教授都是刚多林的主设计师。”莱卡因迪一直叫他们的辛达林语名字，因为刚多林时代便是那么称呼的，里斯图伊玛则喊惯了昆雅语名，他花了两秒对上号。

“我选的是图路卡诺教授的，我一年级的时候他是我的学业顾问，后来就成了导师啦。哦对，一年级不是四季更替一次就结束啦，我的一年级读了快十五年，二年级也超过十年了……”

莱卡因迪知道提里安建筑学院总共有五个年级——如果学生自己愿意，可以读到八年级，便打断了里斯图伊玛：“他们还在拿刚多林当反面教材，批它设计失误吗？”

“有！这是每一个教授都必须要讲的例子。”

“说他们那些设计师光顾着满足艺术层面的追求，没严格贯彻最初的建造目的，没考虑整个时代的大环境，没很好地融入环境，对吧。还会拿木精灵的建筑做对比，批判自己的设计失误到底有多严重。”

“是啊！考试只要提到刚多林，想拿高分你就必须得分析它到底哪里不好。可是我们都觉得，刚多林真没教授们骂得那么糟。我们精灵不就是喜欢漂亮的东西吗。对了！你也去听过他们的课吗？”

“他们在曼督斯里说的，说了很多遍。对应外面的时间，那是第几纪元来着？那时候他们还没有办学校的打算。”莱卡因迪说，“其实我们都喜欢刚多林，不管她的结局到底如何，她还在的那段时间真的很棒。”

“在一个伤毁的被神放弃的世界里，有那么一个能让你想起故乡的白城，哪怕我们知道它终将被血染红，我们也愿意留到最后啊。”

============  
胡扯注释：  
注1：这是我在一篇讲大番茄为什么离开佛罗伦萨跑到米兰的文章里看到的一个观点，还没去考据，直接搬来了。大番茄1480年去的米兰，这章故事发生在1469，这时候的美帝奇家是不是这样我不知道啊……  
注2：大番茄1476年被人告搞基，但是罪名被撤销了。当时人超喜欢用搞基罪去陷害别人，并不能作为大番茄是基佬的证据。以及我看了达芬奇自己的手稿，我真的觉得，他爱的是这个世界上的美，而不是一个特定的人，他也不是以“人”的身份去爱。


	4. Chapter 4

今天是个好日子。一大早，小油画里飞出了一只带着陶瑞尔来信的白鸽子。她说自己马上就要来佛罗伦萨，问里斯图伊玛想要哪些地方产的肉桂、每种要多少。里斯图伊玛老早就盼着这一天了，想也不想地写好早已在脑袋里构思完毕的回信。他对这种昂贵而且神秘的香料了如指掌，看一下闻一闻就能判断它是从中国还是斯里兰卡来的、具体又出产自这两个地方的哪里、用的什么手法炮制、适合做什么菜。这全是拜陶瑞尔所赐。然而他绝对不能把这本事拿出去炫。要知道，肉桂的贸易完全是被阿拉伯人垄断的，从那不勒斯到威尼斯的人都还在信阿拉伯人那个胡编乱造用以坑钱的故事——什么肉桂是鸟拿来在悬崖高处筑巢的名贵树枝，只有鸟巢翻了人们才能得到肉桂。幸好里斯图伊玛在中州的联络人陶瑞尔自己就是个“阿拉伯富商”，不然凭他和莱卡因迪那不稳定的收入以及他自己的抠门程度，他只能在大贵族的正式宴会上吃到肉桂。

但有这个“阿拉伯富商”情况也没好到哪里去啊！深谙什么叫低调和融入环境的陶瑞尔绝对不会给他捎数量可疑的香料，也就是说，依然只有一点点，逢年过节能吃上一顿的程度。

里斯图伊玛当时其实是抱着来玩一圈的心交了毕业课题的第一版计划书，他压根就不知道自己到底想做点什么，本来指望着图路卡诺教授给他点建议，谁知教授直接跟他说，“在中州参与建筑设计”本身就是一个非常好的毕业课题，不用再细化了，直接过去走一步看一步吧。接下来便是一系列出发前的培训，比如中州的地理环境、文化风俗、宗教、政治、语言、建筑技艺，还有如何融入人类世界——最后这个课程是在他和莱卡因迪抵达中州之后才上的，授课人就是陶瑞尔。出发之前，两个精灵对她的所有了解仅是她生在第三纪元、同时有西尔凡精灵和诺多精灵的公主头衔、是提里安的一个大型农场的老板，以及她和卡纳芬威殿下都常驻中州，很少在维林诺露面。里斯图伊玛的一个西尔凡同学说，她在老几辈的西尔凡精灵里名声很好，不过她具体做过什么就不清楚了。等到了中州见到了他们的红头发联络人，里斯图伊玛终于知道她在很久以前——精灵的战争年代，是个专门搞情报、杀敌军重要角色的刺客，这大概就是西尔凡精灵喜欢她的原因了。

莱卡因迪和里斯图伊玛也喜欢她，谁不喜欢她谁简直不是精。首先，她的林子口音昆雅语可爱得要命；再者她头发好看；最重要的，她是一个负责得差点把里斯图伊玛感动哭的好联络人。她给两个精灵安排好了天衣无缝的身份——祖宗十八代都有迹可循完全不怕查，帮他们在巴黎找好住处置办产业，缺钱了送钱、断粮了送吃的、武器坏了寄新武器。她一般在东边的君士坦丁堡，但是全天和他们保持联络，出了紧急情况，这边一句话都不用说，她便能迅速到场。一看就知道她有魂在曼督斯心在维林诺的大发明家费诺罩着，用的全是提里安都还没普及的黑科技。她说，当联络人是有薪水的，图路卡诺殿下给她发了一大笔工资，虽然她根本不缺钱，但是拿了钱就要认真办事。领钱不干活无异于占着茅坑不拉屎，不是好精。

总之，里斯图伊玛早就想好，课题做完写报告的时候要专门留一节夸陶瑞尔——

另外还要有一节给莱卡因迪。

里斯图伊玛写完回信，愉快地决定回床上躺到中午，分点赖床时间给大脑整理一遍这三百年来发生过的、有关莱卡因迪的事情。最近莱昂纳多每天都在满城乱跑，研究的都是里斯图伊玛一知半解也不太感兴趣的绘画，他基本不会在傍晚之前回到这条街，里斯图伊玛完全不用担心要跳起来火速换装这种事。

莱卡因迪也是领着教授发的高额薪水来干活的，像陶瑞尔一样负责。她在他心中一直是一个非常神秘的精灵。她和她的家人、朋友都对她的过去闭口不谈，哪怕是在出发前的晚餐桌上——图路卡诺教授请他去家里吃了个饭，莱卡因迪的父母到场了——里斯图伊玛知道了她生得很早，是图路卡诺教授的侄女——莱卡因迪的父亲是埃兰薇的哥哥，她的母亲是艾克希里昂教授的妹妹。倒是里斯图伊玛为表诚意，把自己不到三百年的精生经历吧啦吧啦讲了一遍，连他家喜欢拿食物给孩子起名的事情都说了。也不知道那几个双树纪出生的精灵听完了是觉得他可爱还是觉得烦。

她算是里斯图伊玛的保镖——他连澳阔隆迪的天鹅都打不过，遇上结伴的人类匪徒就只能玩命地跑。不过等两个精灵安顿下来，里斯图伊玛发现这个保镖还是个厨师，做得一手有诺多宫廷风格的家常菜。她只是爱做饭而已，这不是她的工作内容。她打起架来厉害得吓人，近身武器样样精通，而且下手极其有分寸，想要让人晕过去就绝不留下一点永久性损伤。她无数次在城池间的道路上、城内的势力冲突下，或是单纯看里斯图伊玛不爽的死对头手里救下他的小命。

他们在人类世界里一直住在一起，没到形影不离的程度，但是饭一般一起吃、晚上睡在同一栋房子的不同卧室里。历史书和歌谣的记载总归不那么令人信服，和自己朝夕相处的精灵就是个活化石，里斯图伊玛当然会逮住这个机会使劲问。但是莱卡因迪的保密技能一流，所有涉及历史的问题她一概不理，里斯图伊玛唯一能确定便是她曾经住在刚多林。她的姑父和大舅全都执着地遵守那套严于律己宽于律人的社交礼仪，绝对不会把别人的话当耳旁风，总会做出回应，但莱卡因迪根本不吃这套，她还真能把里斯图伊玛的喋喋不休置若罔闻，对着他失望的神情无动于衷，久而久之，里斯图伊玛这个心很大的乐天派小精灵也习惯了。

不过在斯特拉斯堡的时候，里斯图伊玛被人陷害，岸上亵渎神灵、企图召唤恶魔的罪名丢进监狱，差点就要被扔上拉肢架，莱卡因迪的营救没有成功。最后是梅格洛尔来了，用一首竖琴曲拆了酷刑室所在的那栋塔楼。里斯图伊玛至今都不知道，莱卡因迪的行动到底在哪一个环节出了错。那是一百多个中州太阳年前，中州爆发了一场席卷大陆的瘟疫，尚未被感染的人蜂拥去教堂和医院寻求神的庇护，不去教堂、不按照神职人员的指示行事还不被感染不见恐慌的精灵会显得格格不入——后果很可能就像斯特拉斯堡事件一样。他们被陶瑞尔接到了君士坦丁堡，朝着东北方向驶进黑海——黑海的正中有通向维林诺的航道入口，回维林诺放了个小长假。

这期间里斯图伊玛和莱卡因迪基本没碰面，她既不去海边也不怎么在提里安现身，和里斯图伊玛的活动范围完全没有交集。他们重新渡海回到中州之后，莱卡因迪就变了。她偶尔会和里斯图伊玛一起去工作场地——里斯图伊玛参与的项目多是教堂，而这是从前的她绝对不会走近的禁地，好像那是供奉堕落的迈雅、黑暗大敌魔苟斯的神殿一样。最近的这十来年年，她开始回应那些问题了——她不一定用言语答复，可能是肢体动作和神情上有点变化，反正不再像块冷冰冰的石头一样。碰上了莱昂纳多之后，她开始讲双树纪和第一纪的历史，逐渐加入只有亲历者才能讲出的、史书里绝不会出现的细节。直到前些日子，她爆发地抛出了里斯图伊玛做梦都没敢盼过的信息。

就像一潭死水上出现了几条引水渠，她好像活了起来。

想到这一点的时候，里斯图伊玛又是一身鸡皮疙瘩。他无法摆脱“曾经的莱卡因迪好像是个死精灵”这个想法，不过他很快便意识到他是有点被人类的“死”给影响到了，精灵死一死不过就是灵魂抛弃肉体去神殿住一段时间，提里安建筑学院里三分之一的教职工都死过，莱卡因迪肯定在很长很长时间里都是死精灵，所以和一个死精灵待在一起好像没有任何不对。

所以他又笑呵呵地跳进厨房帮莱卡因迪切菜。莱卡因迪在杀一只活鸡。她把一根细长的锥子从鸡颈椎和头骨的交接处插进鸡头抖了两下，一秒之前还在挣扎惨叫的鸡立刻不动了。里斯图伊玛既不会杀鸡也不会放血拔鸡毛，所以他只能切菜。

莱卡因迪在做陶瑞尔从很远的东边带回来的一道菜，菜名就是“煮鸡肉切成块”，不同寻常之处在于，因为特殊的煮法和水里放的酒和香料，鸡皮煮出来是亮澄澄的黄色，而鸡肉雪白鸡骨髓泛红，撒上一点葱花和香草末点缀，配色非常好看。

里斯图伊玛听说过陶瑞尔也很会做饭，不过他还没吃过，只经常收到她寄过来的菜谱。也不知道她待在中州是不是专为收集人类美食、写一部中州美食发展历史的砖头书。

“我很想把你写进论文，专门讲你到底怎么救的我，你同不同意呀？”里斯图伊玛问。

“论文里写这种事情不会跑题吗？”

“教授们说过我可以写一篇记录报告嘛，不一定得是篇那么死板的论述。再说我自己都没提出过一个核心理论或是设计概念，没想着要研究点啥，整个就是跟着人类的大方向走然后暗搓搓地搞点事情，也没什么东西好论述啊。”

“你的论文有多少人会看到？”

“大概有十个教授？负责教毕业生的教授可能都会读吧。”

“把危险的事件都略掉，不要提我和你——不对，你的话随意——在哪里受过伤。”莱卡因迪说，里斯图伊玛连连点头。

她又觉得不妥，改口道：“还是尽量少写点吧，几句话随便提一提最好。”

里斯图伊玛表情夸张地喊：“为什么呀！！你明明救过我这么多次！不然我早就嗝屁去见那牟大人了！没有你我绝对得迟个上百年才能毕业！”

“我爸妈还有大舅，要是看到了……会想去殴打你的教授。”

里斯图伊玛露的眼睛瞪得巨大。艾克希里昂教授会殴打图路卡诺，怎么都无法想象。

莱卡因迪道，“他们以为，我来中州的性质差不多就是旅游。所以……最好永远也不要让他们知道这些事情，尤其是斯特拉斯堡那次和巴黎战争。你想让你父母知道吗？”

“我老爸老妈知道呀！陶瑞尔一直在给他们寄信！他们说出事了火速自杀，他们去曼督斯门口接我。”

莱卡因迪愣了足有半分钟，这于她来说已经称得上是瞠目结舌的程度了。她败下阵来，道：“我家人既不愿意‘出事’也不愿意看到我自杀。”

安静了好一会，气氛有些尴尬，她说：“另外‘殴打’是不准确的，他们真想打架也会去训练场一对一决斗。”

“不过大舅以前真的有个战神的称号，大家打仗都喊着他的名字冲锋。”

里斯图伊玛开始想象成日一身银色或者蓝色长袍、口袋里装长笛的艾克希里昂教授全副武装提剑砍掉怪物头颅的画面，意外地发现这非常和谐。

“你的教授连我都打不过。”她擦干净手上的水，拍了拍里斯图伊玛。后者一个激灵，立马保证他只会写莱卡因迪是如何从外行人的视角给他以灵感和启发的。

“唉……那你觉得，如果我问陶瑞尔我能不能写她，她会同意吗？会生气吗？”

“因为你的请求而生气，绝对不会。去问吧，她那么……”莱卡因迪在找恰当的形容词，“她是一个特别温柔的精灵。”

里斯图伊玛一开始还无法把这个词往陶瑞尔身上套，但他想到肉桂、想到自己的身份、介绍信、房子、一直没丢的小命，使劲点头表示同意。

============

莱昂纳多走遍了佛罗伦萨的教堂，近距离地分析欣赏里面的绘画。安德烈教了他“应当如何”——圣母玛丽应是什么样、耶稣的神情和姿态应是什么样、男人女人小孩的脸应当怎么处理、什么是正确的光照，莱昂纳多在将老师的讲述和著作里的理论同现实里的名家作品结合起来。他不相信《圣经》，对耶稣、圣母玛丽、施洗者约翰这些人物也没有什么特殊的感情，只单纯把他们作为被描绘的对象看待。他看到的是神圣的形象。刚成为母亲的圣母玛丽抱着婴儿，在金色圣光之下、被天使和圣徒环绕着接受加冕，她的面孔和身体姿态上已经没有了作为人类的感情。她目光平静、平视她的正前方——像俗世里的国王和王后那样，将视线投向观画者和参拜者的上方，没有目光接触。他不太喜欢这样的表现方式，他眼中的圣母玛丽和婴儿耶稣是一对母子，母亲因为怀孕而变得柔软丰腴，抱着柔软白嫩的婴儿，目光里满是软得像水的爱意，母子周围环绕着甜甜的奶香味，那是一种让人觉得温暖、能安心入眠的好味道。

他深入地读了琴尼诺·琴尼尼和莱昂·巴蒂斯塔·阿尔伯蒂的绘画著作——这是百年多来所有的绘画学生都要学的东西。他也不喜欢这两位大师所传授的理论，尽管莱昂其实已经对琴尼尼的技法提出了一定程度的批判和改进，莱昂纳多觉得还是不够。两个大师都认为，技巧娴熟的好色彩能让一幅画看起来像浮雕，有距离上的深浅，有对材质和光影的逼真渲染。莱昂纳多看过他们的作品，也在老师的指导之下按照他们的理论练习上色，但他不觉得任何一副作品的立体感能和真正的浮雕媲美。尤其他有一个以“生命力”闻名的雕塑家老师，莱昂纳多非常清楚，能让一座雕塑活起来的必要因素是什么，而他并不能在那些画作里看到。

琴尼尼学派认为，上色应当按照先深后浅的步骤——选定一种不经调和的纯色颜料涂在最深处，然后往颜料里添加白色，涂在阴影较浅的地方，重复添加白色、上色的步骤，直到没有阴影的部位用近乎纯白的颜色。莱昂·巴蒂斯塔·阿尔伯蒂的改进方案则让大家从光和影的中位开始，在那里用上最饱满的原色颜料，比中位深的地方加黑色，比中位浅的地方加白色。不管按照两者中的哪一种来画，莱昂纳多都觉得画面里有一点不和谐感，并不是说前辈大师的作品不好，而是它们真的不那么像上色后的浮雕。他无法判断那种不和谐到底来源于什么，他才学疏浅、还没出师，连初出茅庐的年轻艺术家都还算不上。

他相当喜欢的一幅画是圣克罗切教堂里巴龙切利家族礼拜堂里的墙画，作者是乔托的教子、最有成就的学生之一的塔德奥·加迪，用的湿画法，在平滑的石膏底面还未干的时候直接在表面作画，颜料便渗进整个石膏层，可以在室内环境下保存很久很久，颜色不会有太大的改变。但湿壁画非常难以驾驭，整个创作过程中都要保持涂料表面的湿度稳定，并且颜料很快就会和石膏层结合，想修改便只能整体拆下来从头开始，能完整创作一幅这样大型的湿壁画本身就是大师的手笔了。莱昂纳多知道现在的他离那个境界还有很远。他和安德烈一样都很喜欢油画，因为以油稀释的颜料异常柔软顺滑，色彩之间的过渡可以被处理得非常细腻，物体的边界也是如此——湿壁画当然也能做到，但它需要一面墙，需要赞助人的垂青，并不能像布面、木面油画一样装在手提箱里带着到处跑，等颜料干了还可以覆盖修改。

这幅墙画描绘有关生母生平和耶稣降生的场景，两面墙被分隔出了十一个区块，从圣约阿希姆的梦境画到三博士朝圣。绘画题材上，这幅壁画并没有特别出气的地方，莱昂纳多尤其喜爱它是因为它的光源位置与众不同。同时代的绝大多数作品都喜欢用平行光，比如太阳或者月亮，画面中的每一个人物和物体的深色浅色区域分布基本保持一致。而这幅墙画，不仅采用了与众不同的点光源，还画出了光从礼拜室南方的窗户投射进来的效果。比如牧羊人看见圣灵，光线不是从一个遥远的、不确切的地方发射出的平行光，而是那个圣灵，他像一盏灯一样照亮了牧羊人周身的环形区域。站在稍远的地方，观者会发现及时遮住中间的窗户，他也能从画面上感受到阳光的存在。莱昂纳多的绘画学习是从写生开始的——野路子，没受过任何正规训练，他所做的便是如实描绘他看到的，被描绘对象身上的所有进入他的视野的细节，都会出现在纸上，这就包括了不那么规则的、不会进入模板的阴影。大师们并不大喜欢大家去描绘一个不规范的、不确切的、特定的光照和环境下的物品——莱昂纳多不明白这到底是是为什么，这是他从身为美帝奇家族的宫廷艺术家的师父那里学到的。巴龙切利家族礼拜室里的这幅壁画让他看到了一个新的可能。

他又站在这个礼拜室里细细端详。大家族们相当乐意向世人展示他们的财富和艺术造诣，巴不得多点人去欣赏这个由名家创作的礼拜室，圣克罗切教堂里的牧师自然不会拦着莱昂纳多。他最近经常到这里来，一站就是一个上午或者下午。牧师、修士和来访的教徒会来找他说说话，聊艺术、音乐和佛罗伦萨贵族圈子间的新鲜事。所以，当一个声音在他背后响起说你好呀，又见面了。”的时候，他自然而然地应道：“是啊，很喜欢这幅画，最近师父那边也不忙，所以多来看看。”

他说完愣了一会，因为他并不记得他曾和一个有着这样声音的人交谈过——他用了“又”，说明他以前至少和莱昂纳多打过照面问了个安。这个人的声音让莱昂纳多联想到了朱利奥和菲利波这对表兄弟，因为他们三个的嗓音在某个无法用语言形容的层面上特别像，有一种共同的特质，听完就觉得他们大概是同一类人。不过这个人很可能不是个朱利奥那样的好歌手，这是莱昂纳多的直觉。

他转头去看站在自己右侧的人，朝他微笑问下午好。那个穿着绿色阿拉伯丝绸衬衫和深棕色皮裤的棕红头发男人也朝他笑着回礼，一笑露出洁白的上排牙齿。他的眼睛很大，脸瘦下巴尖，嘴也不小，笑起来之后整张脸上全是满溢的欢愉，特别有感染力，别人看着就觉得开心。他个子和菲利波差不多高，姿态挺拔身材修美，有种骑士的傲气，神情谦逊平和，更像古时候道德和荣誉的代言人了。

“恕我冒昧，我和您可能是比较早的时候见的吧？这段时间的事情太多了，我觉得自己可能忘了很多事情。”

那人眨眨眼——他的眼睛在光下是浅绿色，说：“是比较早，几年前的事情了。”

莱昂纳多微微侧着头，在记忆力搜索这张面孔。他注意到这个男人有颗小虎牙，鼻梁上有点雀斑。他确信自己没见过这张脸。

“那这样呢。”他说，然而并没有做出任何动作。

莱昂纳多正觉奇怪，忽然看见，他的头发颜色变了，棕色退了大半，露出红铜的颜色。脑后扎起的小揪揪散成了及腰的蓬松长卷发，看过去满眼都是跳动的火焰。他的面孔上已经出现了一些微妙的改变，皮肤变得更细腻，颧骨、额头、苹果肌、鼻尖和下巴上的有了奇特的柔和光泽，这让他的脸不再那么清晰，像隔了一层纱或者雾。莱昂纳多发现自己无法判断对方的性别。

这就是那个牵着黑马带着火和光的人。

“您……您真的是天使吗？”莱昂纳多问。

“不是呀，我和你一样，都是神的孩子。”他的笑意更浓。  
神之子。莱昂纳多最后一次听到这个词，是在菲利波那里。他用“神之子”来称呼故事的里的人。

他打了一个激灵，眼前的火焰突然消失了个彻底，照亮礼拜室的光源还来自于南方的窗户和背后地板上的反光，面前的红头发男人还扎着小揪揪。

“请问，您……是谁？”莱昂纳多的声音在发抖。

他摆摆手：“我可以说我叫乔瓦尼、让、托马斯、阿方索。”

莱昂纳多便不再问了。

安静了一会，他说：“你相信‘真名’吗？说出一个人、一个物品的真名你就有了控制他的力量；被剥夺了名字就等同于死亡。像以前的屠龙英雄故事那样。”

“我不信。”莱昂纳多还是迫切地想知道这个人到底是谁，但他决定先回答问题，“我不觉得‘莱昂纳多’有那种力量。”

“我也不信。我可以有一百个名字，也可以让别人叫我‘那个红头发的’，也可以完全无法被人提起。名字是一个称呼、一个定义，是给别人用的，不一定关被命名者什么事情。”

“可是，如果一个人失去了所有的‘名字’，这应该指的是所有的代号，就包括‘那个红头发的’，那无人能谈论他，他很快就会被忘记。他还存在吗。”

“他愿意的话就存在呀。这个世界如何看他如何对他，他不一定在意。他的存在本身不会因为名字而又什么改变。变的是，他在他人的世界里的投影。”

“人的眼睛看见的、耳朵听到的，也是他人在自己的世界里的投影，人永远是被动的接收者。艺术家们还会在创作的时候自然而然地思考这个问题，再次创作的世界和看见的世界之间有什么关系。我们有太阳、月亮、蜡烛、火把照亮世界，这些光带着物体的特质进入我们的眼睛，然后被脑袋里的那五个区域消化理解。我们看到的，到底是物体在光的世界里的投影，还是被光照亮的物体？在最终被我们看见并理解的图像里，到底什么才是最本质的元素？是光，光赋予了物体可被理解的形态；还是物品，它反射了光，光是它的妆点。从现在的情况的来看，主流是认为，物体应该是那个本质。”

“我觉得是的。”莱昂纳多说。这个人所说的东西也是莱昂纳多一直在想的。大家觉得，眼睛是最重要最崇高的那个器官，因为“眼见为实”，它给予所有视力健全的人客观。万一不是呢？

“不过啊，你有一双不一样的眼睛。”他说。

莱昂纳多在一瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他居然没觉惊讶，好像本该如此。

“你能看到我在燃烧，这就是最好的证据。”

“所以……您头发上的火，是真的还是假的？”

“我的头发上没有火，身上也没有火，我也不会自燃，更不可能像个大火把一样照明。”

莱昂纳多的嘴角撇了下去，满脸的失落。

他说：“那是灵魂里的东西。它是不会在这个世界上产生投影的，但你能看到。你的眼睛能带你穿过投影直达那个本质，至于那个本质到底是光还是物件本身，只有你知道了。我并没有你的眼睛。”

“莱昂纳多啊，你是一个天生的画家，而且会打开一个新时代。”

“您到底是谁！”莱昂纳多上前一步抓住他的小臂，“不，请问我该如何称呼您？”

“我们马上就会再见的啦，”他拍拍莱昂纳多的胳膊请他松手，“到时候你就知道了。”

他摆摆手走了。

莱昂纳多浑身发冷地在壁画面前站到了日落时分。他想到了自己在自然中看见的无所不在的旋涡和波纹——水和花瓣上的常人只要细心观察也能发现，但莱昂纳多看得到风里的旋涡，不是通过叶子、沙子、衣服的摆动来看，而是真的看到了。当他的师兄弟在为前辈大师的作品折服，他永远在心里提出质疑：认为他们的图像并不是“浮雕”，他们的颜色有哪里不对劲，不论是因为风格、传统还是因为别的什么。他开始怀疑，自己眼中的世界，是不是真的和别人的不一样，他看到了极致的美，所以就回不到常人的世界了。

他决定去找朱利奥和菲利波聊聊，他本能地觉得这些疑问还是不要让老师知道比较好。他敲开朱利奥家的大门，发现他家常年空着的马厩里站了一匹黑马——就是那个红头发的马。

“我们有个亲戚来啦！”朱利奥看着马说，“你想吃点什么？我有很好的苹果酒！”

莱昂纳多被他带进餐厅。系着围裙的红头发和菲利波正在长桌上切菜，时不时地说上极为简短的一两句话。朱利奥问红头发他带来的酒在哪里，红头发指了指墙角的小柜子，朱利奥就欢喜地跳过去抱了三瓶走。他们无疑是老相识。

但是红头发居然有一个阿拉伯语名字！菲利波说他叫“阿哈迈德”。

莱昂纳多联想了一下他身上昂贵的丝绸——他还穿着这件衣服做饭，他判断这是个阿拉伯富商。

==============  
引用资料（以前出现过的不写了）  
1.Leon Battista Alberti, “De Pictura”, 1435  
2.Leonardo da Vinci, “A Treatise on Painting”, translator JOHN FRANCIS RIGAUD  
3.James, Ackerman, “On Early Renaissance Color Theory and Practice.”


	5. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章大番茄二十岁了，1472年。  
> Master Piece在这个年代其实是指艺术家的出师作品，或者出师之后的第一幅作品（不一定是独立完成的，毕竟在那个年代纸贵布贵颜料贵，和别人合作是很正常的事情），就像一个毕业作品一样。后来才指很牛逼的大师画的作品。  
> 我不管佛罗伦萨到底有没有圣卢克工会了（艺术家的工会），我就说它有吧。  
> 入会有没有仪式、需要什么考核、有多少个等级全都是我编的，千万不要信。我只知道同期的德国的泥瓦匠的等级…………  
> 大番茄的《圣母领报》在很长一段时间里，都没人认为这是大番茄画的。后来发现番茄有一张手稿，和天使身上的衣服一模一样，而且x光检测发现颜料的构成和韦罗基奥的记录吻合（天使是完全由大番茄独立完成的，这部分的颜料不含铅）。这里采用韦罗基奥起头、画一半全权交给大番茄完成这个说法。这幅画的透视有点问题，桌子的线条不指向消失点，玛利亚的胳膊长度有点不大对劲，不太像是安德烈画的。  
> 方便理解，本文的长度单位用米。当时的佛罗伦萨其实用braccio（臂），1 braccio=0.58米。并且，有好几个不同的城市都用braccio作为距离单位，但是每一个braccio都不一样长……长的有70多厘米，短的可能到40多厘米。  
> 我不确定大番茄怎么称呼我们现在的“哥特建筑”，哥特人（Goths）这个词是很早就有了，但是当时的人不会这么叫被他们自己推上神坛的宗教建筑。文艺复兴的佛罗伦萨的作者批判中世纪的建筑“野蛮”（可以说是推翻了他们自己的成就），gothic这个词就出自那时候，意为非理性。但是不认为以前的设计非理性的大番茄不会用这个词，所以我就真不知道应该写啥了，大家意会吧嘤嘤嘤。  
> 我越来越懒，不想写注释了。

这条街上新开了一家面包店，关了一家面馆，发生了几起斗殴事件，安德烈新收了两个有意往金匠方向发展的徒弟，菲利波的故事离完成近了一大步，莱昂纳多的学徒生涯也走向了终点。一年半之前，他就不再仅是帮安德烈起草和调颜料的助手，开始在师父的作品中扮演重要角色，比如《圣母玛利亚和圣婴》的造型和上色里都有莱昂纳多的手笔，他画了圣母玛丽头上和手上的半透明的纱和部分背景（注：这里是编的）。安德烈清楚，蛋彩颜料是莱昂纳多最不喜欢的绘画媒介，因为它干得太快，颜色无法在纸上融合，笔触明显，而且因为其半透明的质地，难以覆盖修改。但莱昂纳多给师父交上了一份完美的答卷。创作这幅画的时候，莱昂纳多从始至终都保持高度的投入，没有让个人的好恶干扰他手下的动作。他出色地应用了安德烈传授的技法，下笔一丝不苟、笔触细腻、明暗和色彩的关系清晰而柔和。他的部分和师父的完美融为一体——纱布上的褶皱是圣母玛丽所着衣物的线条的延伸，轻飘飘的、透光的纱和密实的织物既有各自迥然不同的质感，又有奇妙的统一，背景的选色也非常和谐，没有用过度亮眼的颜色喧宾夺主，也没有刻意淡化让场景失去了真实感。

这之后，安德烈将《耶稣受洗》画面左下角的小天使全权交给了莱昂纳多。这幅画的视觉中心在画面正中的高大的耶稣身上，左下角是一个相对不那么重要的位置，正适合拿给技艺较为成熟的学徒练手。莱昂纳多很快画好了草稿，而后在木板上铺画底色层，确定基础的明暗关系。底色层的阴影部分一般用灰绿色颜料，后期在上面叠加淡红色和白色来表现人物的皮肤质感。莱昂纳多有意降低了绿色的比例，因为他见过位于表层、更容易剥落褪色的红颜料褪去后，人物的皮肤会像僵尸一样绿，衣物的明暗关系也不对了。他的动作很快，花了不到一个月的时间完成底色层。此时的小天使除了还没有五官，已经成了一副完成度比较高的黑白画。他（无性别）跪在地上，上身略微朝右，侧头看向右上方的耶稣和施洗者约翰。优雅、充满生命力的扭转让这个小天使像极了一个活着的人。而只要莱昂纳多保持他惯常的上色水准，完成后的天使绝对会美得让人屏住呼吸。

安德烈知道，莱昂纳多该出师了。

城市里，已出师并取得大师资格的艺术家都会加入圣卢克工会，安德烈自然也是这个工会的成员，并在伟大的雕塑家唐纳泰罗身后成为佛罗伦萨工会里最有话语权的成员之一，他最喜爱的徒弟莱昂纳多也早已在工会成员中闻名。大师们都清楚莱昂纳多的技艺已超越了至少半数的独立艺术家，一致通过接纳莱昂纳多入会的提议，待他完成他的“大师之作”，以便授予他大师头衔（这里编的）。

工会每隔一段时间就会召集核心成员开个会，莱昂纳多的入会仪式在一个礼拜一的早晨，在常规会议之前。原本要和莱昂纳多一同入会的男孩不巧生病了无法到场，莱昂纳多便成了全城大师唯一的焦点，享受着他们或欣慰或鼓励的目光。他被师父嘱咐过，今天不要戴胸针和项链——圣卢克的会长在简短的例行致辞后授予了莱昂纳多一枚钉在丝绸绶带上的青铜徽章，并将它别在莱昂纳多的领口。他转身朝向满屋子的人，冲他们鞠躬，抬起头的时候，他迎着被彩色玻璃滤过的光，看见坐在最后的朱利奥那两排比阳光还亮的大白牙——其余的部分因为逆光只有一个灰黑的剪影。莱昂纳多觉得这个场景无比可爱，不由地笑了出来。

他没有注意到人群集体静默了，直到他走回自己位于后排的座位，衣物的摩擦、不规律的呼吸、咳嗽声才重新响起。他笑起来的那一瞬间，天蓝的眼睛被彩色的光点亮，里面有无数的星星和火花，像烟花那样炸开了，迸发出震慑人心的光芒。

莱昂纳多的公证员父亲就在会议厅外面等儿子。他前不久刚买下了一栋离美第奇家族宫殿不远的房子作为“成人”礼物送给儿子，今天想带还未看过新房产的莱昂纳多去看看。皮埃罗以为儿子会迫不及待地搬入完全属于自己的新工作室，成为一个真正的独立艺术家，莱昂纳多却执意要留在师父身边，像以前一样，画画自己的东西，帮帮师父起草造型、涂两笔颜色。这番对话就发生在会议厅的门口，陆续出来的人们或多或少都听到了一点，皮埃罗丝毫不觉尴尬，反而为这样一个尊师重道的好儿子骄傲。出师、加入公会后的独立艺术家还留在师父的工作室里在佛罗伦萨是比较少见的，因为学徒时期不仅辛苦、不自由，还基本没收入，大家都迫切地想证明自己，但莱昂纳多绝不是唯一的一个，众人不觉奇怪，就赞叹一句他和师父的关系真好。

莱昂纳多便笑着回应他们：“是啊，安德烈先生是个非常好的人。”

他不愿搬走是因为一副合作作品还没有完成，除此之外还有一个相当关键的理由——他不想离那对表兄弟太远。

自在巴龙切利家族礼拜堂里遇到红头发的阿哈迈德后，他一点一点地确信，阿哈迈德所说的真的在灵验。他之前是韦罗基奥工作室里的大师兄，经常帮师父带刚入门的小徒弟。莱昂纳多会带他们出城，站在山上、河边，有意让师弟们描述他们到底看见了什么。这都是十来岁的学过文法和诗歌的少年，已有相当的语言表达能力，不存在无法指出所见之物的问题。莱昂纳多会去拜访别的大师，向他们请教如何以眼观察学习，并将图像知识结合于画面。无论是小学徒还是名扬天下的大师，他们无一提到了风的形状、河面之下的水的形状、树干里的会跳舞的生灵、土壤里无时无刻不在奔跑、向上跳跃的东西。莱昂纳多知道了，这应该都是只有他才能看见的。

为什么一个自千里之外的伊斯坦布尔来的、仅和他有过一面之缘的商人，会如此了解这连他自己都一无所知的秘密？他到底是谁？莱昂纳多觉得，只有不断接近朱利奥和菲利波，他才能旁敲侧击地摸到一点线索——至少，阿哈迈德只要来了佛罗伦萨就一定会在表兄弟家落脚，每天都坐在窗边的莱昂纳多不会错过。

而他的确看到了值得留意的东西。这两年，他偶尔会发觉朱利奥和菲利波的长相有了些许微妙的变化，在他长时间直视两人的面孔之后——比如菲利波讲故事、朱利奥谈建筑理论和历史的时候。而一晃神，他们仍然大致是十四岁那年初见时的样子，而且确实是比那会老了一些，比如眼角多了几条皱纹。菲利波答应去韦罗基奥工作室当几次模特，安德烈十几年来的愿望终于实现了。菲利波认为，在自家浴室和卧室以外的地方全【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】裸是非常不雅的行为，所以他至少会留一条遮住关键部位的衬裤，这并不影响艺术家们把握他的肌肉结构。莱昂纳多逐渐确信，穿衣服和不穿衣服的菲利波之间真的有相当明显的体形差异，这绝对不是幻觉，因为每一次都能看到如出一辙的变化。为此，莱昂纳多悄悄溜到更衣室里去研究菲利波脱下来的衣服，那都是再普通不过的男士衣物，比如丝绸衬衣、棉布里衣、薄羊毛的裤袜，连个夹层都没有，只有藏重要证件用的小口袋。他对比了自己画的速写和小学徒们的作品，他笔下的人物身形更为细长，躯干的肌肉虽然线条非常清晰、侧光下有着深深的阴影，但并不呈现时下男人们推崇的、希腊时代战士雕塑那般雄伟壮观的大块——而这却是小学徒们看见的。忽略笔力的差距，大家画的速写表现出了高度的一致性，只有莱昂纳多的格格不入。他收起自己的画纸，没让任何人看见。

莱昂纳多的“大师之作”是一个相当常规而且流行的题材——《圣母领报》，大天使加百列降临，向未婚的玛利亚宣告她即将以纯洁的处女之身成为上帝之子的母亲。这其实是一个来自美第奇家族的委托，指明要求使用长为高的两倍左右的大块木板，完成后可以镶嵌在墙上的灰泥浮雕间。这种大型画作的创作时间通常持续长达几年，期间会同时做点别的事情。《圣母领报》早在去年冬天就开始了，他们二人已经确定了基础构图和圣母的姿态。画面的地平线大致位于高度的三分之二处，圣母玛丽呈坐姿，因为天使到来之时她正在家里，读书或者做针线。地平线的位置将与她的水平视线大致重合，配合画面尺寸和其可能的摆放位置，这个消失点会给观者极强的代入感，仿佛大家就在跪或者坐在圣母的身侧。

按照绘制《圣母领报》的传统，加百列的高度应当和圣母持平，双方互相行礼，因为一方是上帝手下的天使长和信使，另一方则是即将在神的领域加冕的耶稣之母。圣母的地位要高于信使，所以加百列的头位一般比圣母的稍低，抬眼略微仰视圣母，或者低头看向她的脚。当然也画面表现的是加百列从天而降、进入圣母的视线的那个瞬间，但莱昂纳多曾经猜测过，加百列的谦卑姿态也许是因为未婚生子于一个单身的女性而言太过危险——与人私通会被处以石刑，死得非常痛苦，大天使此举也是在向一个普通的、只能接受命运无法拒绝的少女表达歉意（注：这里是根据年轻的大番茄不信圣经这一点编的完全没有史料支持千万别信），所以，天使的姿态一定会遵照传统来画。这样一来，画面前景里所有人物的动作都确定下来了——加百列单膝跪下宣告，圣母坐着聆听。有了一个明确的方向，莱昂纳多的研习便可以以极高的效率开展起来。他深知布料的褶皱就是人物的灵魂，人的动作可以有极强的故事性，而动作完全依赖布料来展现，画布的关键则是处理极度复杂的明暗关系，这就需要大量的针对性练习——莱昂纳多已经认定了，画的核心是光而不是物体，研究画里的光就需要现实里的光，哪怕找不到一模一样的完美光照也要尽可能地贴近。从斜上方投下的阳光最能表现人物面部的起伏、方便展现大量的细节——对应现实，这就是早晨九点十点、下午三四点的光照，够亮又不会给人脸带来过于锋利的阴影和高光。工作室正好有一面朝东南方的窗，是完美的模拟现场。莱昂纳多找来各种各样的布往人体和物品上挂，画下了大量的速写。

天气越来越暖，春天已经过半了，整个画面变得愈发明朗起来，安德烈觉得，他们很快就能开始在镶板上起草。但是，城里的一切并不是都如此顺遂。

一日入夜之后晚饭时间之前，莱昂纳多已经回到了父亲给他买的房子里——它还不是工作室，只是一个住处。他家大门突然被敲响了。来者竟然是莱昂·巴蒂斯塔·阿尔伯蒂以前的男仆，开口便请他往莱昂家去一趟——而这位侍从和莱昂的雇佣关系早已应当解除，他以莱昂身边人的身份出现在这里相当奇怪。一年又几个月前，莱昂完成了圣母领报大殿的设计，应教皇的邀请前往罗马，他那时已经是六十六岁高龄，觉得自己也活不了几年了，打算就在教廷中心接受上帝的召唤，所以他只带走了几个学徒，辞退了佛罗伦萨家中所有的帮工。莱昂终生未婚没有孩子，他在城中的住处是美第奇家族赠予的，按照遗嘱，这栋房子要被用作教学场地，他的家里也不会再有一位新主人。（注：这里是编的）

师父安德烈的确是莱昂非常欣赏的年轻雕塑家，不过二人私交一般，即使莱昂还在佛罗伦萨，他也绝对不会不打招呼直接派人来请安德烈上门，更不用说请安德烈的徒弟，一个都没和莱昂单独说过一句话的小青年。他真的被吓了一跳，但还是迅速放下手里的东西，跟着这个男仆走了。

从莱昂纳多家到莱昂的府邸间有很多条窄巷，两个强壮的男人难以并肩而行，男仆专挑这种小路走，明显是不想让太多人看见他们，行迹非常奇怪。莱昂纳多的脊背渐渐发凉，他走在男仆的身后，右手一直扣着左手手腕。红头发的阿哈迈德上次离开之前，送了他一个可以绑在小臂内侧的机关，和敌人近距离遭遇了能以极高的速度射出刀片，莱昂纳多随时准备触发机关。

但是男仆什么都没有做，把他带到位于小巷的后门处，拿出一条串了镀金银链子的钥匙打开那把刻了莱昂大名的锁。

“很抱歉打扰您，事出突然，我也只能遵照阿尔伯蒂先生的吩咐。请上二楼，卧室在楼梯右手边第二间，他在里面。”他说完便走，完全不给莱昂纳多任何问话的时间。

他看着已经在身后关上的小门，和整栋无比安静没有人迹的四层排屋，迟疑了很久，最终决定上去看看。莱昂纳多跟菲利波学过好几年的剑术，战斗力足以自保，料想不会有谁派一群高手来找他这个连个人资产都还没有的小人物麻烦。他以前跟着师父来过莱昂的家，很快便找到了通向起居区域的那座楼梯。他站在黑黢黢的卧室门口，抬手敲响了门。

门内发出咯吱一声，莱昂纳多吓得往后跳了一步，然而，从门缝里探头出来让他进去的人，竟然是朱利奥。

莱昂纳多便进去了。

屋里有两个老人，一个躺在床上，一个坐在床边的扶手椅里。唯一一根点亮的蜡烛将将照亮床头，难怪从外面看不见一丝光。屋里有一股温暖的橘子味，那蜡烛大概是用昂贵的蜂蜡和香油做的，燃烧充分，没有烟味，即使是得了肺病成日咳嗽的老人也不会被呛到。

莱昂纳多迅速认出，坐着的是米开罗佐，床上的是莱昂，莱昂的脸上有一层奇异的光亮，他快死了。

莱昂说：“布拉奇奥先生，您又回到佛罗伦萨了。”

“是。”朱利奥应道。

莱昂脸上的笑意逐渐加深，他扭头看着米开罗佐，说：“哈，我赢了。”

“我早就说过，这是个没有悬念的赌。”米开罗佐笑着摇头，“你这辈子总是赢，你比我会说会写，比我会讲故事。你的名字在后世将像一颗星星一样。”

“我们又不在意这个。”莱昂笑得很顽皮，像个小孩。

米开罗佐摇摇头，说：“你们管罗马的那一套叫文明，百年前的那些叫野蛮。你们这群会讲故事的人，看到了纸和笔的重要性，写这个时代有多么伟大，推翻我们其实站在百年的地基上这一事实，说我们创造革新，重新将世界带回文明。真的是这样吗？”

“谁不是呢。”莱昂说。

“对，只不过你的故事讲得好，以后的人便只能看见你的故事了。”

“跟我们没关系嘛。”

“我也不是什么坚持自我描绘真相对历史负责的人，美第奇家族想要什么，我便以建筑满足他的欲望，哪怕我真的不喜欢布鲁内列斯基先生的孤儿院，我也能给别人建一座出来。我们这样真的对吗。”

“何错之有，何对之有？人是站在宇宙的中心的人，我们学习知识探索世界，不掌管正义对错，那是上帝的判决。”

“脱身于人体，脱身于森林，都已经为人所用了，怎么就能判断一个文明另一个野蛮呢。”

“我没有时间和你再就这个话题辩论啦。”莱昂说。（我懒得写解释了。双方的观点都是基于他们的生平事迹和作品风格的胡扯。）

米开罗佐握住莱昂的手。

“布拉奇奥先生，我要和米开罗佐打最后一个赌，请您做个见证。我们想猜猜，莱昂纳多的名字，能不能流传到最终时刻。”

莱昂纳多浑身一颤，呼吸急促起来。

“为何需要我作证呢？您会上天堂，自然能看到答案。过去、现在和未来的一切都在上帝的眼中。”朱利奥说。

“我看到啦，”莱昂颤颤巍巍地伸出手指向未被烛光照亮的墙，“那条路。它只有一个终点，既不是天堂也不是地狱，是未知。”

“可我也看不到那一天。”朱利奥说，“从死亡中醒来，前方就是最终时刻，我和您不是一样吗？”

莱昂没说话，看着朱利奥坏笑，一脸拆穿别人说谎后的得意之色。

“你们选边吧。”朱利奥也笑了。

米开罗佐俯身下去，莱昂在他耳边以极低的声音说了一句话，避开了莱昂纳多，而朱利奥是听得到的——“我选‘能’。”

米开罗佐说：“看来我和莱昂的意见没有分歧了，这个赌局不成立。”

莱昂发出一阵虚弱的笑声，然后慢慢安静下去，胸口的起伏归于平静。莱昂纳多却一口咬住了胳膊才没喊出声来——他看到一扇黑暗的门，连着一条以无数的星星点缀的甬道。老人彻底停止呼吸的两分钟后，门消失了。

米开罗佐不是神职人员，他没有念祝祷词，只是舀出了即将淹没烛芯的蜡油，让火苗再次亮起来。朱利奥扶着他下楼，将他送上停在后门外的马车，和莱昂纳多一道回家。

“布拉奇奥是我外祖父的名字，他是布鲁内列斯基先生的好朋友，一起设计了圣母百花教堂的穹顶。”

“阿尔伯蒂先生是将您认成了您祖父吗？”

“大概是吧。”朱利奥说，“你先不要问，稍微耐心一点，所有疑问都会得到解答的。”

“啊……我是想问，米开罗佐先生说的‘脱身于人，脱身于森林’，是指希腊罗马人和哥特人的建筑吗。”

“是啊。他认为三百多年前开始成型的那种宗教建筑——反人体，强调垂直向上的力量——起源于哥特人的最早建在森林里的房子。归根结底，其实都来源于生存的本能。很早很早以前，人开始给自己建造遮风避雨的地方，他们发现方形和圆形是最优选择。方形稳定、容易建，而圆形给人提供了更开阔的视野。生存经验被归纳总结成了定理，人们开始研究‘为什么’，便有了不可证伪的完美神圣的几何图形。这些拥有‘完美’的性质的图形无处不在。我们眼中的理性优雅的古典理论和粗俗蒙昧的东西，都源于它们，一个结合了人体的比例，一个描绘了树枝互相交错的模样。”朱利奥指尖相对，摆出了一排尖拱，“百年前、两百年前的建筑师就没有读过《建筑十书》吗？他们当然读过，当然知道一千年前的罗马帝国建造了什么样的东西。那些被批为‘非理性’的宗教建筑，就是被我们的前人捧上神坛的，成为了储存一切知识的神圣场所，连接圣灵和天堂。那从人体脱身而出的当然是俗世的象征。然后，俗世的力量大增，在我们这里占据上风，这回换做‘人’被推上神坛。在这个领域里，从来就没有完全的独创，每一个建筑师都站在前人的肩膀上。”

“我们这个时代，正在抹掉过去？”莱昂纳多说。

“批判古代赞美现在，很正常嘛。完全舍弃类型学的思考方式，想象一下未来，可能还真的是。文字比声音要能经得住时间的考验，总结、理论配合易于理解的解说要比密码和图腾一样的图形容易被人接受，我们这个时代热爱理论和故事，而祖先们则不是。”

他们走到了分别之处，莱昂纳多带着重重的疑问回到了自己家。

他发觉自己完全没有工作的状态，在家休息了一天才回到韦罗基奥工作室投入《耶稣受洗》和《圣母领报》的创作。

罗马那边传来消息，莱昂·巴蒂斯塔·阿尔伯蒂于昨天——四月二十五日的凌晨去世了。二十四日的晚间，莱奥纳多在佛罗伦萨城里见了大师最后一面。到底是谁有能力在短短几个小时之内将一个人从佛罗伦萨送去罗马？莱昂纳多的心里已经有了答案，但无从证实，可能这就是朱利奥为何让他耐心等吧，他也只能等着答案飞来他面前。

菲利波的故事里出现了另一种神之子和另一种死亡，他讲到了先降生的孩子和后来者之间的爱情，以及他们的孩子如何改变了世界。莱昂纳多问菲利波，另一种死亡到底是什么，他说，是拆一份未知的礼包，然后自由地飞向新世界。莱昂纳多瞬间联想到了莱昂大师临终前的话。

莱昂纳多给《耶稣受洗》里的小天使以黑白灰三色添上了面孔——长而挺拔的鼻子，饱满柔嫩泛着光的脸颊，花瓣一样的嘴唇。天使神色温和，似笑非笑，像一个美得不像话的人类孩子，又有不可忽略的神性。安德烈在小天使身前呆坐了两天，放弃了为《圣母领报》上底色，将这两米长的巨幅画作全权交给了莱昂纳多。

秋天来了，佛罗伦萨的另一个建筑和雕塑大师大限将至。米开罗佐的身体状况迅速恶化，他早就处理好了所有事情，毫无顾虑地让医生停止了一切激进的治疗手段，只祷告，配合以缓解关节疼痛的温和药物。他开始邀请朋友们上门拜访，做最后的告别。而他见的最后一个人是莱昂纳多。他让屋子里的医生和子女都出去，单独留了莱昂纳多。

“我年轻的时候，佛罗伦萨有布鲁内列斯基和唐纳泰罗大师，他们之后，又有了莱昂。永远有人站在我的前面，我一直追不上。”他说。

莱昂纳多不知该作何反应，他并不认为米开罗佐比任何人差，但既然这是临终时刻的话，那想必是真的，至少于他自己而言是真的。

“我是唐纳泰罗大师的学生，仰慕布鲁内列斯基先生，而我一开始走了一条和他、和这个时代相背的路。后来我变了，我知道科西摩大人想要什么，那我就给他什么。我是一个称职的宫廷建筑师，仅此而已。”

“您也要生活啊，资本才是推动历史的手。”莱昂纳多说。

“不，不一定的。”米开罗佐一直半眯着的眼睛睁大了，“莱昂在这一点上，比我做得好，所以他赢了，他活出了他理想中的模样。为什么呢……”

莱昂纳多保持沉默。他真的不知道老人到底在说什么。

“我和他打过一个赌，你也听到了。”

“关于我的？还是朱利奥先生的外祖父？”

“哈！”米开罗佐笑了，“朱利奥，朱利奥的外祖父。莱昂告诉我，朱利奥就是布拉奇奥。”

莱昂纳多握紧了拳头——他的猜测好像是对的，那对表兄弟不以真容示人，因为他们不会老。

“谁知道是真是假呢，莱昂反正说他看见了。”米开罗佐转头盯着莱昂纳多的蓝眼睛，他浑浊的目光突然变得无比清晰，“原来如此啊。”

“我知道为什么了，原来如此啊。”他又说了一遍。

“他叫莱昂，你叫莱昂纳多，他也有一双你这样的眼睛，你们都是不会被忘记的人。”

“我……”他的声音低下去，“终于看到莱昂说了一辈子的门。”

莱昂纳多猛地抬头扫视卧房——

是的，黑色的门和星辰密布的甬道出现了，又消失了。

床上的老人死了。

莱昂纳多走出去，候在门外的神父和子女们进入房间，祷告声低低地响起。

大家围上来问米开罗佐最后说了什么，他答道：“大师说，他觉得阿尔伯蒂大师做得比他好，他想通了为什么。”

两天后他的葬礼在圣马可修道院举行，全城的雕塑家、画家、建筑师和工艺大师基本都去了。莱昂纳多看到朱利奥和菲利波坐在后排，两人披着同款的黑丝绒斗篷，神情肃穆。菲利波今天没扎小辫子，他的头发放下来居然已有这么长，卷曲着垂过肩膀，比其下的丝绒还要亮。莱昂纳多已经在小天使的头发上卡了好几个月，现在他豁然开朗——头发里闪着星光大致就是这样了。

葬礼后，莱昂纳多穿过人群找到朱利奥，说：“阿尔伯蒂大师和米开罗佐大师都提到了一扇门。”

说话的竟然是两次都不在现场的菲利波：“你看到它了吗？”

“是。”

菲利波侧过身，等莱昂纳多赶上来和他并排，然后低头在莱昂纳多耳边说：“那不是幻觉。”他抿着嘴轻轻一笑，加快脚步和朱利奥消失在广场上的人群里。

莱昂纳多不由自主地停下脚步，他盯着二人消失的方向，眼前看见的却是那两间点着蜡烛的卧室和光环之外的黑门。

他回到韦罗基奥工作室坐在《耶稣受洗》面前，用刮刀挑起一点黑色的矿物颜料粉掺入蛋黄液里调匀，提笔在白布上测试颜色，然后怎么都无法下笔。他擦干净调色板上的新鲜颜料，走到占据了一整面墙的《圣母领报》前。它的底色层都还远没有完成，仅有很淡的轮廓线和几抹浅灰色。莱昂纳多想象着草和花在加百列的脚下生长、开出一片永不停止转动的漩涡，高而细的柏树在日头已落但光亮未褪的浅灰色天空前形成一片剪影，少女玛利亚和天使身上的光也像天空一样温柔——他还记得，自己第一次在自然面前忘记呼吸便是在这样的一个傍晚。那时他的母亲坐在家门前面朝西边，最后一缕金红色的光打在她脸上。

他手里的画笔脱手而下撞上地面，因为他看不到自己成功的那一天。黑白的速写和色彩是不一样的，描绘一只蝴蝶或者一朵花一棵树，和一副有人、建筑、花草、天、光的大幅作品是不一样的。他的眼睛捕捉到了太多的美，而他还没有让记忆复活的能力。

他的脑袋里在不断回响米开罗佐的两句话——“我们这样真的对吗？”，“你的 故事讲得好，以后的人便只能看到你的故事了。”

莱昂纳多眼前的圣母就是一个佛罗伦萨城里的美丽少女，有着白皙柔嫩圆润的脸和高高的额头；加百列是一个美丽的少年，还是前辈大师笔下的“完美”的美丽少年，额头饱满、山根很高、轮廓比较锐利。

千年之前的圣城雅路撒冷的居民真的长得和佛罗伦萨人一样吗？他们身后日落时分的天空，也是这一片吗？

他站了一整天，小学徒们谁也不敢来打扰他，将他拍醒的是来这边借鸡蛋做饭的朱利奥。

“这种题材的画可不是肖像啊。”朱利奥听完他的困惑，如此说道。

“你要画的是佛罗伦萨的玛利亚和天使。佛罗伦萨正在称为另一个耶路撒冷或者罗马，圣灵就在你我的身边。”

“可是作为人的玛利亚，并不是佛罗伦萨人。”

“你不认识少女玛利亚，没有见过耶路撒冷，你要如何入手呢？不正是和你一直以来想做的背道而驰了吗？”

“你画的不是‘人’，就像圣母百花教堂也不是‘大房子’。”

莱昂纳多扑过去给了朱利奥一个大大的拥抱。


	6. For the Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个姑娘喝多了然后搞上了然后翻车了，没打预警TAG因为只有这里翻车  
> 小鼹鼠来了！  
> 我依然不知道中世纪搞城市规划的人在当时应该叫啥……英文的专业书籍里叫他们Gothic urban planner。还是那句话，同期的人只会觉得他们在做的是东西是“现代的”。  
> 不能想象桃子怎么笑出一整排大白牙的话，去看看演员的各路社交账号，就懂了。  
> 翠花有PTSD。

佛罗伦萨的市民蜂拥而至圣母百花教堂西面的大教堂广场（Piazza del Duomo）。手工艺人、艺术家、学徒们为了抢好位置差点打起来，贵族小姐夫人们拿着手帕或扇子捂着胸口躲避混乱，她们的明着暗着的追求者趁机守在姑娘旁边大献殷勤。

美第奇家族全副武装的侍卫在一块深紫色的天鹅绒幕布周围排成环形，把幕布之下的东西保护得严严实实。看形状，那是一副大幅画作，立在支架上，离地约有一米五高。

大教堂广场东有圣母百花教堂，西有圣乔瓦尼洗礼堂。站在天堂之门朝东望向圣母百花教堂西立面的最高点、或是从教堂大门看向洗礼堂的金顶，视线和地平面恰好呈四十五度角。几个世纪之前的城市规划师们大刀阔斧地改动了这整一片区域，拆了曾经的主教堂和毗邻广场的房屋，在这片地皮上不断地修改教堂的建造方案，将它加长、加宽、加高，拓宽街道，让道路和广场每一处的宽度，都和其正前方的教堂窗户高度一致。象征着规则、从视觉上给予秩序的一比一已经融入这一区域的骨血里，正将千年之前的小村镇一步一步变成新时代的罗马。

不过这样的设计会遮挡日出和日落时分的直射阳光，导致傍晚时分大教堂广场的天黑得比别处快一些。

太阳渐渐朝西落下，藏进洗礼堂后面，揭开天鹅绒幕布的时机还没有到。洗礼堂塔尖上的金球已经不再亮得晃眼、头顶天空的蓝色慢慢变淡，金色从天边铺上来。待到金色和蓝色一同褪去，变成一种温柔的、偏紫的灰色，终于，一个身着礼服的男人和主教堂的神父一道来到幕布之前。

“诸位。”神父大声说，人群却根本没有心思听他讲话，反而爆发出震天响的尖叫声，各色的手绢和帽子挥得像海浪一样。不知是哪个姑娘带头喊起了“莱昂纳多”，乱哄哄的叫声找回了秩序，只用了十几秒——

“莱昂纳多！”

“莱昂纳多！”

神父和美第奇家族的男人相对而视，然后慢慢地拉开了帷幕。

广场北边的街景突然裂开了一道口子，露出背后的天空，一小块草地在地平线下生长。裂口逐渐加大，草地上有白花开了。

人们慢慢地安静下来。

幕布持续揭开。人们看见了一只手，小拇指翘出一个优雅可爱的弧度，按住手下即将被风吹乱的书页。人们知道，这是圣母玛利亚的手，她正在读《圣经》。这本《圣经》的书页又轻又薄，纸张柔软得像丝绸——也像那只少女的手。它柔软细嫩，骨肉匀亭，作者以极其细腻的笔法抹掉了一切颜料和笔触带来的僵硬感。朝光的亮面上被施以粉红色，阴影部分也泛着极有生气的红和黄，人看着便能想象，这一只手是何等的温软，握起来多么有弹性，只有十来岁的少女才有这样的手，像一朵吸饱了水分刚刚开放的百合花。

加百列的右手捏成宣告手势，左臂抱着一束雪白的百合花，那是纯洁和佛罗伦萨城的象征。他所穿的布料像是很细很软的亚麻，以绳子扎束，包裹着他永远年轻饱满的躯体，在上面形成复杂的褶皱。他有着一头栗色的卷发，无数细碎的小卷搭在脑后，头顶的圣光照出了黄金的光彩。

圣母玛利亚的身躯和面孔终于露了出来。那是怎样温柔细腻的一张脸啊！亮部和暗部的过渡柔和得就像晨光下的薄雾。玛利亚的脸颊饱满微鼓，鼻梁高而直，却有一个珍珠般圆润的鼻头，其下是像花瓣一样小巧的嘴。忽略她的圣母身份，她就是所有人心中最完美的少女，这样的形象无需过多的粉饰——比如皇冠和笼罩周身的圣光，本身就有了充满人性的神性。

整幅画揭幕完毕。佛罗伦萨楼房林立、车马不停的中心，便多出了一座有天使和玛利亚、有白花开放、有山有河和有港口的花园。

这幅画里的种种特质可以说是革命性——花草不是画面边缘的装饰性图案，而以写实的笔法描绘了花瓣的卷曲、伸展，草的匍匐、直立；影子不再是象征性的一片深灰色，而根据物体的具体形态有了不同的形状；对象不是一个一个孤立的个体，有明确的相互联系，它们会将自己的影子投在别的东西上面；最关键的，整幅画里有了确切的时间——傍晚。

有熟悉画作和策展的艺术家发现了，画的摆放位置非常巧妙，背北朝南，完美对应了现实里的光照——日落时分的太阳在西偏南处，洗礼堂背后的太阳被滤掉了一部分黄色，照亮另一个世界。画架的高度恰好使得画面的地平线与站立、平视前方的人眼中的地平线完美重合，这给了观者无与伦比的代入感和震撼。

这是一幅气氛平和静谧，但能让人浑身燃起火焰的画——

加百列和玛利亚就在佛罗伦萨。

光线暗得要全神贯注才能看清画面，“莱昂纳多”这个名字重新在人群里响起。大家其实不知道这位年轻的艺术家到底身在何处，也并未期待他在此现身，大家只是无法抑制心里的激动，高呼他的名字。

然后他真的出现了，从教堂北面的阴影里，贴着墙根走向自己的作品。他戴着一顶橘红色的贝雷帽，身着暗红色丝绒衬衣、棕色马甲和深绿色裤袜，脚踏一双红色小皮靴。他站在油画面前，对着人群展露笑容，摘下帽子鞠躬，从肩头甩开的金发像融化的黄金。

尖叫声炸开，众人高高地朝天抛出自己的帽子，一遍又一遍地喊“莱昂纳多”。

莱昂纳多觉得一股炙热的气流冲上头，他的眼睛湿了，视线一片模糊。

自从他第一次踏入韦罗基奥工作室的大门，他便想象了无数次自己功成名就之后的情境。他是所有人目光的焦点，站在万人中央，他的名字是震动大地的咒语。那是何等的荣光，没有人——哪怕是最保守的神父——还会记得他是皮埃罗的私生子，人们会叫他莱昂纳多，芬奇来的莱昂纳多，画家莱昂纳多，雕塑家莱昂纳多，那个会被整个佛罗伦萨爱着的莱昂纳多。

这一天终于来了，他却并未感到有多扬眉吐气。他其实从不需要拼命地证明自己，自有大批的人在城中宣传他的才华技艺。年少成名后生活迎来翻天覆地的变化这样的剧本就不是莱昂纳多的。他激动是激动，激动得快要流泪，但他想对人说，他的透视画错了，玛利亚的肢体比例不对，人物和建筑的关系也错了，他将来还会做得更好，请你们再等几年。

这种话没必要说的。他才二十一岁，许多学徒就是这般年纪，他是一个年轻稚嫩的画家，可以犯错，别人会接受他的错误也会等着他成熟，那是所有艺术家的必经之路。

他听到人们又安静了，在等着他说话。他透过憋了满眼的眼泪看到站在人群最前方的师父，他也戴着一顶橘红色的贝雷帽——整个韦罗基奥工作室都有同款的帽子。

莱昂纳多不知自己该说什么。他不想向人解释他的创作灵感、为何要用如此写实的方式绘制宗教主题、加百列和玛利亚的模特都是谁、这么细腻的笔触用了什么技法，能看懂的人自然不需要问也不需要听。除此之外他还能说什么呢？说这一年里，他都在尝试发掘朱利奥身上的秘密，所以他是带着这种求而不得探寻无门的神秘感和无力感创作的，也将它们融进了画面？

他终于把眼泪全部憋了回去，看清安德烈在对他笑。他突然明白有什么东西缺了。

那对表兄弟——尤其是朱利奥，不在这里。

朱利奥就是莱昂纳多的另一个师父，和安德烈扮演了同等重要的角色。安德烈传授莱昂纳多以技艺，怎么造型，金属、黏土、石头怎么处理，颜料怎么调配、怎么涂抹，如何用笔触表现材料的质感；朱利奥拿建筑做例子教莱昂纳多理解世界，如何看过去和现在，如何分析每一样东西背后的根源，如何摆脱几百年来根深蒂固的类型学和象征主义，用过去和现在推测未来。朱利奥永远在莱昂纳多触手可及的地方——他在对门的小院子里，美第奇家族的宫殿里，某个工程进行中的教堂或者宫殿，圣卢克工会的会议厅里。但他今天不在，没见证莱昂纳多的成为大师之作的公开展出。

莱昂纳多清了清嗓子，只说了一句话：“最前方那位带红帽子的先生，是我的师父，Andrea del Verrocchio，感谢他六年来的教导，我爱他。”

他在人群再次沸腾起来之前鞠躬行礼，躲进圣母百花教堂的楼梯里去了。他听着身后的声音，安德烈成了人群的焦点。

今天晚上美第奇家有个派对，莱昂纳多毫无疑问地在邀请名单上。现在离派对开始还有点时间，从这里直接过去很近。那时候天就全黑了，人群散去画也会收进教堂锁好，莱昂纳多不大可能会被新收获的粉丝们围住。

他坐在楼梯上，回想着今天早晨看见的事情。

前几日，大家决定要将莱昂纳多的《圣母领报》公开展出。美第奇家族的人按照约定前来取，莱昂纳多全程在旁边监督他们的工作，跟着马车一道往圣母百花教堂去。

他在路上看到了红头发的阿哈迈德。他还把头发扎成一根小马尾，牵着那匹黑马，穿一件绿色的衬衫，但这一次他不再是一个人。阿哈迈德的左手边有一个瘦高的男孩子，看上去很年轻，感觉最多最多就跟莱昂纳多一样大。

莱昂纳多发觉自己无法移动脚步了。他冲美第奇家族的人打了个手势，告诉他们自己很快就会赶上去——

那个黑发男孩太美了，是莱昂纳多从未见过的苍白、略显病态的美，尽管他有一副宽窄有度、挺拔舒展的好骨架和精瘦有力的肌肉。他的脸有完美的瘦削型的骨骼，嘴唇薄，略微抿着，满是克制着的忧郁。他的头发是少有的完全不带卷曲的直发，又黑又亮，像城外山里看见的夜空。那双铅灰色的眼睛蒙着一层不透光的雾，如此明亮热烈的阳光好像根本落不到那里去。

莱昂纳多远远地就抬手对阿哈迈德打招呼，后者立马回应，笑得特别热情，和那个黑发男孩子沉郁的面孔形成了鲜明的对比。阿哈迈德转头对男孩说了几句话——莱昂纳多觉得，他大概是在介绍自己，因为黑头发在那之后冲他轻轻点了点头，尽管幅度小得基本没有，但莱昂纳多还是看得出的。

他们走近了，阿哈迈德说：“要成大师啦，恭喜你！”

“是朱利奥他们告诉你的吗？”话一出口，莱昂纳多就意识到这是废话。阿哈迈德这种神奇的人自有收集信息的路子，哪里需要用这么滞后的方法。

果不其然，他用目光指向四周，笑道：“不啊，这整座城市都在议论这件事情呢。”

“这位叫梅格林，法国来的小伙子，这是他在佛罗伦萨的第一天。”他向莱昂纳多介绍黑发男孩。

梅格林应该不怎么会意大利语，低头皱了好一会眉才看着莱昂纳多说：“早上好。”口音的确像是北边的，有从喉咙深处发出的浊音。

“你好啊，我叫莱昂纳多，来自芬奇镇。欢迎来到佛罗伦萨！这是最棒的城市。”莱昂纳多露出一个热烈的笑。

梅格林缓慢地说：“但愿如此。”——这样的回应完全在莱昂纳多的预料之中，看他的样子就知道他不是什么会客套的角色。

“至少，”他又说，“领主广场(Piazza della Signoria，韦基奥宫外面那个广场）是个很好的设计。”

“梅格林是朱利奥的同行，不过侧重方向不同。”阿哈迈德说，“这些我是不懂的哈哈哈，你们过两天可以好好聊聊。”

“梅格林先生有住处了吗？如果没有的话，我那里还有好多空房，随便住！离哪里都近。”

“有啦！”阿哈迈德说道。

“韦基奥桥南边有佛罗伦萨最好的面包店！那段河是有点恶心，整天有人往里面扔烂肉下水，但是那个面包店是真的好。它的酸酵面包和蜂蜜蛋白饼干整座城找不出第二家！”

梅格林丝毫没有要回应的意思，阿哈迈德接过话头：“真的吗？我还没去过呢！你知道菲利波就特会烤面包，我完全没想过要去吃外面的。”他扭头看了一眼已经走得很远的装着油画的马车，催促莱昂纳多：“啊！耽误你的事情了！快去吧！”

“我会多呆几天，想找我就来啊！”

莱昂纳多发觉马车即将消失在视线里，他拔腿就跑，十几步之后又停了下来回头望去。他听到背后有点奇怪的动静——

菲利波狂奔向牵马的二人，在大街上、众目睽睽之下，一把抱住了梅格林，开始嚎啕大哭。

莱昂纳多领教过菲利波的力气，看样子他这时候是用上全力了，怕是要勒得人吐血。但梅格林就站在那里随菲利波抱、把鼻涕眼泪往他肩膀和头发上抹，然后，梅格林也抱了回去。

阿哈迈德站在旁边看着，一脸欣慰的微笑，像是那两个男人的老父亲或者老母亲。

圣母百花教堂的神父上来给楼梯间点蜡烛，他告诉莱昂纳多公开展览已经结束了，但人们还挤在那里没走，他最好等上一两个小时再出去。

莱昂纳多问神父他能不能爬到顶上去看夜景，神父直接将手里的风灯递给莱昂纳多，嘱咐他注意安全。

站在教堂的塔尖上能看到韦罗基奥工作室所在的那个街区。工作室是看不到，但朱利奥家亮没亮灯还是能瞧见的，那栋房子有一个大得不寻常的中庭，站在高处不难找。那对表兄弟都宅，不爱应酬不爱出去吃饭，这个点肯定在家。但那一块是黑的，一点烛光都没有。

他们可能临时有事出城了？莱昂纳多如此想着。

他估算着时间爬下楼梯，小心翼翼地探头出去查看情况，见人群真的散了才从北面的小门出去。

莱昂纳多是很喜欢派对的，像佛罗伦萨绝大多数有点身份的年轻人一样。派对上有美酒佳肴、音乐、漂亮的贵族少年少女，能和各种意义上的大师接触，只要你知道怎么说话怎么笑，花半个晚上的时间就能有巨大的收获。莱昂纳多就是这种人，他还懂音乐，觉得尴尬了、不知道自己该做什么了还可以去弹两首曲子。

一个贵族小姐半调笑半刁难地让他拿鲁特琴弹“新出炉的面包”，她是当前社交圈子里最亮眼的姑娘，长得很漂亮，一头金发，身材丰满，能说会道。往常的莱昂纳多不会拒绝一位少女小小的无理的要求，看着漂亮的、花一样的女孩子开心地笑他自己也高兴。但他今天突然觉得场中所有的人——绫罗绸缎、昂贵的宝石加身——不管是男是女、是年轻是老、有没有被众人认可的美貌，都特别乏味。现场作《新出炉的面包》不是信手拈来完全不用过脑的，但对他来说根本不算刁难，他就是懒得为面前的少女思考。莱昂纳多说，他喜欢吃的面包都要等放冷了才好吃，所以他其实从未关注过刚出炉的面包是什么样，而他坚信“眼见为实”，他要对所有出自自己之手的东西负责。贵族小姐还是被他逗笑了，话里话外都暗示着她欢迎莱昂纳多随时去她那里对“眼睛”进行更深入的讨论，就差直接往脸上写“来啊”。

莱昂纳多对此提不起一丁点兴趣。他看着姑娘涂着白粉和口红的脸、剃得高高的发际线、层叠的布料间一线柔软的胸脯，看到的却是夕阳下的红头发，还有菲利波挥剑时隆起的肌肉、被汗黏在脖子上的发丝。他又发觉，以前那些令他仰慕的英俊的风度翩翩的贵族诗人，也不过就那样而已。他看惯了能让这些人自行惭秽的美，就比如藏在层层表象之下、从灵魂里冒出来的火焰——应该只有他看到了。

他真的呆不下去了，派对过半后找了个借口离场回家。

他打开大门，甩亮手里的火折子准备点灯，门廊里却在一秒间亮如白昼，紧接着，朱利奥的大嗓门在他耳边炸开——

“莱昂纳多是大师啦！！！！！！”

他的脖子上被人套了百合花环，怀里塞进一只打着缎带的大盒子，又被几双手推进餐厅，各种美味佳肴的香气扑面而来。直到他在餐桌前站定，莱昂纳多才反应过来，朱利奥、他师父还有菲利波就在他家里蹲点等他回来。他鼻子一酸，看着烛光下暖烘烘的三个人影，满眼热泪。

这才是他期待的派对啊！

“钥匙是你爸爸给我们的，他全程知情。”安德烈说。

“我们没有动你的东西，锅碗瓢盆调味料柴火都是带来的。”朱利奥补充道。

“没事没事！随便用！”莱昂纳多忙说，“谢谢！我爱你们！能遇到你们，我是全世界最幸运的人。”

“你在美第奇的派对上吃过没？”菲利波给餐桌上摆餐具，问道。

“基本没有吧。今天不知道怎么了，在里面一秒也不想待下去。”他终于低头认真地看了看餐桌上到底有什么，震惊道，“你们做了这么多！”

“啊，阿哈迈德和梅格林也在。而且我们都还没吃晚饭，要是你已经吃饱了，那就看着我们吃啊！”朱利奥说。

安德烈按着莱昂纳多坐下，让他赶快拆礼物。

盒子的最上层是一套七色的粉状颜料——红黄蓝白黑绿紫，装在涂了漆防水密封的木头罐子里，全是市面上最优质的不含铅的颜料。颜料罐旁边是黑貂毛油画刷和刮刀。颜料的量很大，黑貂毛也是油光水滑的上品，这一套买下来绝对不便宜。

莱昂纳多发现盒子还有第二层，他把罐子和笔刷都取出来，稳妥地摆在桌子中间，掀开了厚厚的垫布。

映入眼帘的，竟然是一把弯刃短剑，连手柄加起来约有一臂的三分之二（1 braccio=0.58米 ）。这把剑做工精良，重心离护手很近，非常好单手掌控。手柄看着光滑，其实有细密的防滑纹路，只需要很轻地抓握，它就会牢牢呆在人的手里。莱昂纳多拔剑出鞘，只见古铜色的剑刃上有一个花体的大写字母“L”。他发现这不是刻上去的，而是在锻打的过程中用层层金属的纹路堆叠出来的。他不懂锻造，但想也知道这把剑必定是由一个金属大师专为他定制的。

“上面的颜料和笔是我们的，剑是阿哈迈德送的。”朱利奥说，“唉，他有钱，出手都是大手笔。”

莱昂纳多差点“哇”一嗓子大哭，这三个人一路看着他长大，也不差这一次掉眼泪。但是他意识到自己已经二十一岁了，已经是佛罗伦萨最年轻的艺术大师了，再对着师父哭有点不像样。他正纠结着怎么把眼泪憋回去，阿哈迈德在外面喊了一声“快帮我开门！”。

他抱来一只大盒子，梅格林在他背后，怀抱莱昂纳多早上提起的那家店的面包。阿哈迈德带来了好多瓶酒，紫色的是和着花一起酿的葡萄酒，绿和黄的是苹果酒，都是市面上绝对找不到——美第奇和帕奇家族都弄不到手的。

这顿伊比利亚半岛人的晚餐终于开始了——据说那边的人吃饭特别晚，佛罗伦萨人都睡了他们才开饭。莱昂纳多吃了一块裹着粉糊炸了再烤的鸡肉，立马发觉这应该不是菲利波做的。他和师父整天去那边蹭饭，对菲利波的烹饪风格再熟悉不过。菲利波做饭喜欢用口味比较温和的香草，很少用有辛辣味的调味品，偶尔放一点点青辣椒提味。

“这是我做的。”阿哈迈德笑眯眯地说，“伊斯坦布尔那边的菜，不过改良了一下，酱汁里放的是发酵的辣椒，红色的是西班牙的甜椒粉。”

“阿哈迈德做饭特——别厉害！”朱利奥说，“要是你住在佛罗伦萨就好了。”

“这谁知道呢。我是蛮喜欢佛罗伦萨啊，但是搬家不容易。”阿哈迈德说，“说真的，我不太喜欢伊斯坦布尔的绘画风格，佛罗伦萨的可要好得多，还有你们两个。”

“我决定放弃绘画啦！”安德烈说得坦坦荡荡，“唉，我看了莱昂纳多画的天使，才知道上帝就没赐给我一双画家的手——和眼睛。莱昂纳多啊，你真的是开创了一个新的纪元。”

莱昂纳多说：“我只是想用更真实的方式表现明暗关系，大师们肯定也知道应该怎么做，而且会远比我画得好。”

“可是你画出来了嘛！”朱利奥把刀叉往桌上一竖，“别扯什么是因为教廷力量持续衰弱你才敢在画面里创造世界，你就是做了别人没想过的事情。”

“我……”莱昂纳多脸红了，挠了挠头，“自从我觉得光才是我所见的本质，我就……没办法照着传统来了。”

他发觉坐在桌角处的梅格林一直一言未发，也不和他们有目光接触，问道：“我们是不是应该说法语？或者拉丁语？”

梅格林第一次开口：“我听得懂，不用了。”

“他不爱说话，除非讲起建筑。”菲利波帮他解释道。

朱利奥拎起一瓶苹果酒噔噔跑到梅格林身侧，帮他把已经喝空的杯子重新满上。梅格林点头道谢，端起杯子继续沉默地喝起来。

“这是一个新品种，我没想到这酒酿出来这么甜。不喜欢的话可以兑点柚子汁，粉红色那两瓶。”阿哈迈德指了指桌边的瓶子。

安德烈喝了两杯之后突然狠狠一拍大腿，说自己灵光突现，要赶快回去画草图，也不等大家跟他道别就跑了。众人都习以为常，该吃的吃该说的说。

一个话题结束，餐桌上奇异地安静下来。莱昂纳多扫视众人——菲利波和梅格林在喝酒，朱利奥正往嘴里塞鸡腿，阿哈迈德在给卷饼上抹酱，暂时无人有说话的动向。

他现在喝得有点晕，嘴巴关不住心里的话，想说什么就不假思索地说了：“我一直在想，现在在坐的，是不是……都是魔法师？”

“阿哈迈德身上会冒火，朱利奥和菲利波的长相经常在变啊。你们是不是会易容的魔法？还是说，你们都是森林妖精？精灵？仙子？不会是天使吧！”

朱利奥猛地抬头盯着他，嘴里还叼着长长的一条肉。

“你刚才猜对了一个名字。”菲利波说。

“天使？！！真是的天使？”莱昂纳多叫道，“我一直把阿哈迈德当天使看，难道是真的？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”阿哈迈德大笑，“我几年前就和你说了我不是天使啊。”

“是精灵，但不是你们的故事中那种住在花里长翅膀会飞的小精灵。”菲利波说。

“是身高两米八块腹肌会光膀子打铁徒手捏爆人头的残暴狂战士哈哈哈哈哈！！”朱利奥说，收获了另外三人意味各异的目光。

菲利波说：“里斯图伊玛，说话要负责任，我和你都没有八块腹肌都不会打铁，你也没有身高两米，还不会打架。”

“哦……”朱利奥讪讪道。

“我们四个里，没有易容的只有梅格林。”阿哈迈德说，“梅格林也他的精灵语名字。但是，我想，我们的真容你也应该见过了，易容术挡不住你的眼睛。”

莱昂纳多张大了嘴，说：“怪不得……”

“所以，我们也没必要再伪装了吧。”菲利波说。他站起来，伸开手臂，整个人一下舒展开来，及腰的长发甚至比梅格林的还要亮。他开始发光，雾一样的光晕之下是一张完美得绝非人类所有的脸，每一处的骨骼、肌肉、脂肪、皮肤都美到了无法修改的临界处。

身高两米是真的……

莱昂纳多仰头看着他。莱昂纳多也是个头高大的人，菲利波大概比他高出大半个头，足有二十厘米。

“我叫莱卡因迪，意为绿百合。”他说。

“里斯图伊玛，意思是……”朱利奥迟疑一会，“甜豆芽。我妈妈生我的时候喜欢吃蜂蜜拌豆芽，所以我就叫甜豆芽了。”朱利奥的容貌没有这么惊艳得吓人的变化，身高也保持一致，才到莱卡因迪的颈部。他还是一张娃娃脸，眼睛又大又亮，和这么一个可爱得令人发指的名字高度契合。

阿哈迈德的真容莱昂纳多已经在教堂里见过了，但当他站起身的时候，莱昂纳多差点从椅子上摔下去——他发现阿哈迈德是女孩子。

虽然阿哈迈德基本没有胸也没什么腰线，但她的胯部绝对不是男人长得出的。

如果精灵有和人类差不多的身体结构，阿哈迈德绝对是女孩子。

“是啊，我是女孩子。我的名字陶瑞尔就是个阴性词，‘森林的女儿’。”阿哈迈德说，莱昂纳多心里在想什么一目了然，“而且莱卡因迪也是女孩子。”

莱昂纳多一口酒没咽下去，喷了满桌子。还好菜都吃得差不多了。他想到莱卡因迪那肩宽胸大侧腰肌发达和胯部同宽的身材，想到她经常脱了上衣练剑，光膀子抱过自己，还脱衣服给他们做模特……虽然她只有胸肌，但这到底算不算非礼女性啊！！！！

“那……那朱利奥——里斯图伊玛，是男是女？”

“我是男的！”里斯图伊玛说，“我有XX的！”

“精灵的性别差异比人类小得多。”莱卡因迪说，“我们也不觉得胸是性【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】器【嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】官不能外露。我家那边法律禁止公共场合全【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷】裸，但不穿上衣没有任何问题。”

一听这话，莱昂纳多便立刻恢复了常态。他们不是人类，自然有和人类完全不同的文化、风俗、看待世界的方法——他想到了更关键的问题。

“菲……莱卡因迪，你讲的那个故事，就是历史对不对。真的有神之子，那个大工匠也真的重造了光。”

“对。”

“你是亲历者，对吗？”

“只有一部分。你想听吗？”莱卡因迪清楚自己在明知故问，只不过这种礼仪是值得遵守的。

莱昂纳多连连点头，里斯图伊玛也冲她眨巴着一双大眼睛。莱卡因迪和梅格林交换了眼神，梅格林对她笑了一下，她说：“我们先把碗洗了吧，待会干了就不好洗了。”

满桌的碗碟都撤了下去，莱昂纳多也过去帮忙。他们很快洗好所有的餐具，铺在干净的白布上放在通风处晾干，回到了餐厅。里斯图伊玛把桌子搬去了墙角，在地上铺了一张大大的毛绒毯子，正中压着茶几，上有玫瑰香味的蜡烛、酒和没吃完的点心水果。他说这样才有茶话会秉烛夜谈的气氛。

“首先，我所讲的历史，发生在很久很久之前，那时候的人类，和现在的人类严格来说并不是同一个族群。”莱卡因迪说，“我的故事开始于日月诞生之前，光明的来源还是两棵树，我们把那个年代称为双树纪。日月出现后开始用数字标记。建造刚铎林、泪雨之战、所有的王国接连覆灭发生在第一纪元。而现在是第六纪。”

“这之间大概过了多久？”莱昂纳多在心里算着莱卡因迪的年龄，“你知道我不相信《创世纪》里的说法，我觉得人类——我们这一批人的历史远不止五千年。那第一纪元，会不会在……几百万年之前？”

“神的土地，和我们现在所在的这一片大陆有完全不同的时间流速，精灵和人类感受时间的方式也不同。对精灵，来说并没有过去那么久，总共算下来不到两万年。但这片大陆上的人类，的确用了那么长的时间重建文明。”陶瑞尔说。（注意这里真的是伏笔）

“这两个人类文明之间发生过什么？”

“那是一个很长很长的故事，能讲上一个星期。”她说。

莱卡因迪说：“我是双树纪出生的。梅格林第一纪，陶瑞尔第三纪，里斯图伊玛第六纪。但是……”她停了很久都没有把这句话说完的意思。陶瑞尔静静地看着她，然后帮她补上了：“活得最长的其实是我。”

莱昂纳多知道，故事里的两种神之子有两种完全不同的死亡。先出场的神之子是精灵，他们的死亡只是肉体和灵魂分离，灵魂会前往一座神殿。如果这个精灵有明确的重回物质世界的意愿，他们会重新获得身体，大致就是复活了。他以为他会经历一次世界观的崩塌和重塑，但他发觉自己毫无障碍地全盘接受了成为历史的故事——本该如此啊，这么古老的大地，生长得无比缓慢的岩石都能堆叠出无数层纹路，人类怎么可能是第一批建立文明的智慧生灵呢？比人类更古老的生命为什么不能有点超越人类的奇迹呢？

“我亲眼见证的历史大概是这些。大工匠——他叫费诺，我的母语中他叫费雅那罗，意为火焰的魂魄——抛下他的弟弟芬国昐，又名诺罗芬威，也就是后来的至高王，弟弟带着他的追随者徒步穿越冰峡，那时候我六岁；费诺的长子被黑暗大敌设计俘虏，归来后让位给芬国昐；荣耀战役；刚铎林建造，我七十岁；最后就是泪雨之战，芬国昐的儿子死了，刚铎林之王图尔贡继位至高王，我四百多岁。我没活到刚铎林覆灭，那是听别人讲的。”

她很紧张，手紧紧地握着酒杯，镀银的铜杯子已经被捏变形了。陶瑞尔给她倒满酒，莱卡因迪一口喝了一大半。屋子里在沉默中有了剑拔弩张的气氛。

莱昂纳多的喉咙很干，他不停地吃桌上的葡萄。里斯图伊玛本来坐在陶瑞尔旁边，现在已经和莱昂纳多挤到了一起，他也在吃葡萄，一大盆满出来的葡萄很快就去了小一半。

“先说点别的吧。”陶瑞尔轻拍莱卡因迪的肩膀，“没必要今天全讲完啊。”

“不！”她猛地抬头，“我不能再回避了，要么今天，要么就得永远这样下去。我的工作还没做完，将来会遇到更危险的情况，斯特拉斯堡那次不能再发生了。我就是一个定时炸弹，看到一座雕塑就完了。那不过就是蛇从人的脊椎里爬出来，就是一块石头啊（法国斯特拉斯堡主教堂外墙上的一座雕塑，衣着光鲜的国王拿着苹果引诱一个无知少女，国王的后背已经被蛇吃空了，蛇和癞蛤蟆从他的脊椎里爬出来）！如果那时候梅格洛尔和你都恰巧被拖住……”

“那我就麻利地自杀回家嘛！”里斯图伊玛噗通一声坐在莱卡因迪旁边抱着她，“你知道我看得很开的！”

莱卡因迪愣了一会，习惯性地把里斯图伊玛的手从自己身上拉开，后者笑嘻嘻地爬回莱昂纳多身边坐好。

她换了一个切入点：“刚铎林国王图尔贡是我的姑父，我爸爸的妹妹是他的妻子。他是一个很厉害的建筑师，回到西边之后办了一所建筑学院。这边没有那种学校，大概就是，神学院里教的不是神学而是建筑设计、城市规划、材料、建造。里斯图伊玛就是那所学校的学生，图尔贡是他的毕业课题指导教授。我被派来保护里斯图伊玛的安全。这就是我们回到这个世界的原因。”

“为什么是我呢。因为我在那边呆不下去了。”

“我的家人朋友都在把我当病人看。那真的……”她突然笑了，一脸的无奈，“他们都很好，很爱我，都希望我天天开开心心的，毕竟死过一次好不容易重生了，当然要怎么开心怎么过。我做不到，接收不了他们的爱又无法拒绝，我走投无路，就只能跑了。”

“这又是为什么呢……”她又灌了大半杯酒，“回到刚才的话题吧。”

莱昂纳多怕她光喝酒不配东西吃不舒服，捡了一大把葡萄、苹果片和小饼干装在盘子里推到她面前。

莱卡因迪却根本没看到，她仰头看着天花板，说：“刚铎林出兵参加泪雨之战的时候，我是在弓箭手抛射之后第一批往敌阵里冲的重装骑兵。我那一队应该是最早死的，但是我活到收兵了——没有胜利，是为了保存力量不被敌人一网打尽，带着能走的所有人撤退。莱昂纳多，我之前和你说的，刚铎林的保密工作堪称完美，黑暗大敌有史以来只抓到了小王子那一个俘虏什么什么的，不是真的。”

莱昂纳多的心脏狂跳，一口气憋在胸口根本吐不出来。他的眼睛只能看到莱卡因迪，所以没注意到坐在最外面的梅格林正掐着自己的大腿浑身发抖。

“因为我就是第一个。”莱卡因迪说。

她长长地吐出一口气，舒展一下身体，说：“我上辈子整体来说还是很幸运的，一直过得很开心，就是最后倒霉了一下。”她伸手戳戳陶瑞尔，说：“要是你生在第一纪就好了啊，有你的那什么‘自【啊啊啊和谐啊啊啊啊】杀大【啊啊啊啊和谐】法’我就不会这么倒霉啦。”

“不，第一纪的贝尔兰大陆，根本没有能让刺客诞生的环境。我绝对不会想到仗还能那么打。”陶瑞尔说。

“我被抓住是因为我路痴。我知道我方向感是比较差，但一直也没影响生活，可能是因为，我看着刚铎林一点一点建起来，对它太熟悉了吧。我真的没想到我竟然那么路痴，打了仗才发现的，已经晚了。吹了收兵号角，我根本不知道应该往哪里跑。好不容易找到了，我们的掩护被击溃，敌人也赶上来了，那时候大队应该撤进战场南面的森林，我再跑会暴露方位。然后，我没自杀成功。”

“我说过小王子不想出卖刚铎林。他会说，所有被抓进去的俘虏都会说，除了最伟大的英雄和疯子没有人扛得住黑暗大敌的手段。因为我知道，而且非常非常清楚。黑暗大敌的老巢叫安格班。当他们真想从你身上挖出情报，意志力最坚强的精灵甚至不可能放弃身体自杀，因为有手段干扰你的思维，让你根本无法产生自杀的念头。刚铎林没有毁在我手里的唯一原因就是我路痴，我根本不知道它到底在哪里。我很早很早就把我知道的全抛了个干净，什么都说了，但是他们不信，不然我早就能被弄死了。”

莱昂纳多突然发觉他听不清莱卡因迪到底在说什么了——她的声音就在耳边回响，但就像风声水声一样成了环境的背景音。但是他的眼前开始出现飘忽不定的画面，偶尔清晰，偶尔模糊得只能看到一大片血淋淋的颜色。

他看到带尖刺的锁链从莱卡因迪的肩膀、腹部、大腿上穿过，她被人打断全身的骨头，绑成一个扭曲的形状一次一次地往水里扔、捞出来再往地上砸，骨刺在撞击间穿出皮肉，最后她的眼睛和耳朵里都在流血。她被绑在架子上，有人剥光了她全身的皮，然后一片一片地撕下肌腱，最后打碎肋骨，把碎片往肉里按。然后她被治好了，全身上下看不出一点伤痕，后面便是更可怕的手段，循环往复。

很久之后，一个看不清面目、头戴尖刺状皇冠的黑影笼罩了莱昂纳多。待黑影消失，莱昂纳多看到几头巨狼扑向地上一团血淋淋、和着白色骨片的烂肉。画面在此一片黑暗。

里斯图伊玛扯着嗓子嚎啕大哭，莱昂纳多摸了一把自己的脸，发现他也被吓出了满脸的眼泪。陶瑞尔搂着莱卡因迪，用一种他听不懂的语言说话，而莱卡因迪伸了一个懒腰，满脸轻松地笑了。

“这就是历史书里没写的东西。你看到的是富有悲壮美的诗歌，诗歌背后并没有英雄和颂歌，只有一地的血、烂骨头、流出来被踩烂的内脏。战争里根本没有美。”莱卡因迪对里斯图伊玛说。

莱卡因迪一口气吐完了心中的憋闷，只觉得神清气爽，好像回到了刚多林建成那会，她那无忧无虑充满希望和力量的青年时代。灵魂上的创伤已经在曼督斯神殿和罗瑞恩花园里被修复，重塑的新身体甚至超越了上辈子的巅峰状态，她觉得自己确实可以把五个纪元之前的陈年旧事放下了。她知道自己一时半会还做不到，甚至可能永远都做不到，但她确实是不怕了。

她看着那边后劲上头、哭声渐止开始晕乎的二人，特别想找人继续说说话，便转向了陶瑞尔，而她根本没察觉到莱卡因迪的动作，只盯着香薰蜡烛的小火苗，神情木木的不知到底在想什么。莱卡因迪便仰头又灌了一杯酒，推了推红发精灵，道：“你的头发真好看。”

“别吹我了，你也不差。”陶瑞尔哼道，声音黏糊糊的。她刚才不知不觉喝了一整杯葡萄酒，这量对她来说明显已经多了——“明明是诺多和洛瓦尼安那群酒鬼西尔凡的混血，酒量居然这么烂，简直对不起血统。”莱卡因迪如此想道。

“不！红头发是稀有发色，全阿门洲都数不出二十个来。”

“……”陶瑞尔嘴巴动了动，最终没说话，引得莱卡因迪玩心大起，凑到她面前盯着她看。

陶瑞尔抬眼，瞥了一下莱卡因迪，又垂回去，还把下巴搁在膝盖上，眼神直勾勾地盯着自己的鞋尖。

“你要是单身，我现在就该问你来不来一发了。”莱卡因迪说完之后咧嘴笑开了，露出两排白牙，一边几乎融化在阴影里的梅格林抖了一下。

“哦不，我知道你有男朋友，但我已经问了……就……就当是开玩笑过火了嘛。”

“可以啊。”陶瑞尔又抬眼看过来，脸红红的，但她眼睛里的光还和平日里一样锋锐，像用绿钻石磨出来的刺剑。

莱卡因迪懵了——开玩笑调戏好朋友，谁知人家当真？！

“只要你能做到不当真不对我动感情，我就可以。”

“你……你喝醉没？”

“懒得动，但很清醒，所以绝对不是趁人之危，酒后乱性都算不上。”

“我不会的，我是真的不想谈恋爱，永远也不会喜欢谁，不，应该用‘爱’。”莱卡因迪说——操！她也把玩笑话当真了。

“说真的，我很早就有点喜欢你了——你知道不是那种想谈恋爱做伴侣的喜欢。”

“我看得出来。”陶瑞尔说，“我很荣幸。毕竟我不是你最喜欢的那个类型。我之前调查过你的背景，知道你喜欢的是矮矮的可爱的姑娘，软妹，身娇体软那种。我还知道你是好多刚多林小姑娘的‘初恋’。”

“呃……是啊。”莱卡因迪有些尴尬。毕竟让对方知道自己不是她的首选真的不礼貌。

人说酒后吐真言，没毛病，酒精是一种很好的抑制剂，削弱了理智释放本性。莱卡因迪就是个很奔放的精灵，艾尔达那些约定俗成的和与生俱来的规矩在她身上就不起效——也并不是所有精灵都只能对真爱的终身伴侣动情，占的比重是很小，但算绝对数量也真的不少了。陶瑞尔看上去是个很好的炮友，身材好体力好行事干脆，就是不知道技术如何。听她的口风，她大概一点经验都没有，不过莱卡因迪也不在意。她在刚多林时代就喜欢当那个负责出力的“服务者”，看着姑娘们舒服了她的满足感简直不能更高。

“他刚走了，再过来也是几天之后了，而且他不介意。”——“他”所指的无疑就是男朋友了。

莱卡因迪知道那是个矮人，而且死了有好几个纪元，一直以灵体状态出现。她其实能看见灵魂，人类的精灵的都可以，但她还从未见过矮人的灵魂，也从未见过陶瑞尔的男朋友，不知是矮人们从不在佛罗伦萨出现还是怎么的。

“确实，很多直男都爱看妹子操妹子，唉，但是接受不了男的搞男的，为什么呢，博爱点不好吗。”莱卡因迪伸了个懒腰。

陶瑞尔歪头看她，说：“我没什么经验，但我完全不介意和女孩子互相解决生理需求。”

“我同意，女人才懂女人。多粗多长都不如灵活。”

两个姑娘眼神相对，都笑了起来。

梅格林刚听到谈话的苗头不对，还想趁人不注意悄悄溜出去，但鬼使神差地，他发现自己硬是没动，也不知道是震惊得动不了，还是因为热爱“挖掘”的心被勾了起来不想溜——

诺多族第四任至高王图尔贡的侄女要日了第一家族的小公主？！！！世纪八卦世纪八卦。

他绝对要把自己的嘴闭得比刚多林的城门还严实，他真不想再死一次。

他身边传来布料摩擦的声音，两个姑娘扔下睡得四仰八叉的莱昂纳多和里斯图伊玛，还有梅格林这个默默地蹲在墙角的两百岁小精灵，上楼了。楼上是莱昂纳多还没装修完的客房，只贴了一层红白绿三色的瓷片作为地板，摆了一张木制的长条形矮桌，是适合席地而坐的高度。

莱卡因迪开始脱陶瑞尔的衣服，上来就扯开腰带扒下外面的半袖罩衫，另一手两下解了她的半身短裙，全扔在矮桌上。陶瑞尔举高胳膊摘掉鹿皮包金属的护腕和连在手指上的暗器机关，蹲身把它们小心地放在地上。她背后的交叉绑带被扯松了，身为一个没什么胸常年男装的精灵姑娘，她自然不需要什么束腰胸衣，衬衣之下空无一物，深深的背沟和其间的骨节已经若隐若现，莱卡因迪就趁她起身的动作脱了这最后一件上衣。陶瑞尔被吓了一跳，下意识地往胸前伸手，却被莱卡因迪一把抓住手腕，然后推到地上。陶瑞尔相当清楚她真的喝多了，她身上软绵绵的一点力气都没有，被人猛推，居然连防御动作都没来得及做。不过莱卡因迪的动作很轻，胳膊圈在陶瑞尔的腰下，并没有让她撞上哪里。酒精扩张皮下毛细血管，让她原本就高的体温更上一层，整个人像团火一样要烧起来了，而她的后背和胳膊猛贴上冰凉的瓷砖，一丁点缓冲时间都没有，剧烈的刺激直冲上头。一根冰锥直往火焰的焰心扑去，她无法控制地想蜷缩起身体，而诺多精灵顺势松开扣在她腕上的手，解了腰上的细皮绳。这条有弹力的鹿皮长裤紧贴身体，做得像时下流行的连裤袜，脱起来并没有那么容易，扭结的皮料卡住了皮肤，等终于脱掉，陶瑞尔的大腿上也多了好几条红痕。

陶瑞尔身下的瓷片已经被体温暖好了，随后而来的是更大的热量，伴随无数个细微的刺痛点。她头都不想抬，半音半气地抱怨道：“这不是打仗啊，你慢点。”

任何已经进入状态的人都会把这句话看做邀请，她自己也很清楚，那声音和平日里的迥然不同，一字一句都在对着面前的人喊“来啊来啊来啊”。

莱卡因迪扒自己衣服的进程却停在了打底背心上，外面的花边衬衣就挂在她的小臂上，迟迟没被甩向地面。诺多枪骑兵的胳膊和胸绝对是力与美的完美结合，然而陶瑞尔的目光却落在莱卡因迪的脸上，因为后者正用一种与她的直率不符的、一言难尽的目光盯着陶瑞尔的身体，缓慢道：“我感觉，你是比我还倒霉。”

“嗯？”

“我可是第一纪元生的，第一纪的精灵都倒霉，我只是死得比较不同寻常，取平均值，我也就大众水平。但你那都第三纪后期了怎么还能活出我们的风格？”

陶瑞尔发觉酒的后劲冲上来了，她的脸也热了起来，继而是整个脑袋，血脉的搏动被放大，整个颅骨成了它的共鸣腔，一下一下地把思维都截断了。她想了半天都没明白莱卡因迪到底想说什么，又“嗯？”了一声。

满月的光投在她身上散射而成的光晕，比莱卡因迪的要暗不少，因为陶瑞尔的皮肤真的不光滑。从锁骨开始往下，她全身密布着各种各样的伤痕，纵横交错的长短线条间分布着块状的凹凸不平，一层一层叠起来，都让人没法准确判断致伤物到底是什么。莱卡因迪跪在她两腿之间，俯身下去把手伸到她背后拉起她的上身。解开的黑色长卷发落了陶瑞尔一身，又痒又凉，她哼哼唧唧地扭动起来。莱卡因迪一下就摸出她的肋骨断过不少次，愈合的断口会比正常部位更粗，形成一个低低的隆起。最末端的肋骨背侧曾经有过粉碎性骨折，因为它的形态太不正常，而它紧接着一道从前到后贯穿整个人的疤痕，按照位置看绝对致命。

“你这……够人死好几次了吧？”莱卡因迪不由自主地摸上去。她摸出陶瑞尔的脊椎也断过，而且胸椎之下的部分应该碎得很厉害。求生欲望很强的精灵的确能将断掉的中枢神经长回去，但是脊椎粉碎性骨折绝对超出了愈合能力的极限。而且想弄出这样的伤还不死真的是不容易，天知道她以前到底经历过什么。

陶瑞尔终于明白她到底在指什么，推开她到处乱摸的手，辩解道：“我哪有那么倒霉！我都没重生过。”

“要不是你那会没有安格班，我真信你也迷路被抓过。哦不你不迷路。”

“啊，那对我没太大威慑力，我们……”莱卡因迪照着陶瑞尔的锁骨窝舔了上去，她闷哼了一声才把话说完，“很会自杀。”

黑发精灵埋头一路向下，一边舔一边轻咬，不时对着沾湿的地方吹口气，她的声音含糊不清：“气死安格班。”

“比如……”她的话被突如其来的痒痛截断了，诺多精灵在舔她的肚脐周边，湿润而高温的舌头以恰到好处的力度扫过了所有的敏感点。她突然想起，莱卡因迪声称自己睡过数量可观的刚多林姑娘，她现在对这话深信不疑了——这动作太熟练了，她的每一个反应都逃不过莱卡因迪的观察，没两分钟，她整个上半身所有的敏感带都被摸得清清楚楚——甚至还有连她自己都没发现的地方，不知道是不是因为酒精让触觉更加敏锐。情报的质量和行动的成功率有直接相关性。随之而来的攻势越来越精准，逐渐抛开了所有花里胡哨的动作，直攻要害。一股一股大小各异的电流在陶瑞尔身上乱窜，最后全部朝着小腹奔涌而去。她开始微微颤抖，而当诺多精灵的舌面重重地蹭过她的乳首，那团雷电一下子炸开了，她咬紧了嘴唇没喊出声来，本能地想缩起肢体，完全忘了莱卡因迪就跪在她的两腿之间，她这一缩正正好好让诺多精灵撑住她的后腰往上一托，陶瑞尔的腰背离地，仅靠肩膀和后脑支地。她曲腿圈住莱卡因迪的背，却没撑几秒就软了下去，然后被拉起来跨坐在了诺多精灵圆润有力的大腿上，因为跪坐的姿势略微隆起来的股直肌碾过她的下体，留下了一条湿润的痕迹，她瞬间瘫在面前的精灵身上，伸手环过她脖子，把脸埋进那头蓬松喷香的黑色卷发里。

莱卡因迪一手搂着陶瑞尔的腰，一手紧贴着她的肚子伸向下身，对着柔软湿润的部位挑弄开了。两个精灵胸腹紧紧相贴，莱卡因迪以不规律的节奏蹭着红头发姑娘，手下的动作和上身保持相反的强度。很快，陶瑞尔再也没办法把呻吟声憋在喉咙里，开始在她耳边叫了出来，那声音随即逐渐和她的动作同步，高低婉转有急有缓，像一盆泼上火堆的油脂，一下让莱卡因迪炸开了。她手下的动作猛地加快，骤然将陶瑞尔的声音压成了一道压抑到极致只等着爆发释放的细线，然后在那一刻即将来临之时抽身而出。从无比接近峰顶的位置自由落体回地面，陶瑞尔身上的瘫软有一瞬间消了大半，她猛地抱紧了莱卡因迪，大量因为快感和与之对比强烈的空虚带来的眼泪冲进黑发，把它弄成了湿黏的一缕一缕。

等挂在身上的精灵的颤抖平息下去，莱卡因迪撑着陶瑞尔的腿把她托起来，一脚扫掉胡乱搭在矮桌上的衣服，然后将她抱上了桌子。桌面不宽，她人一上去腿就自然地向两边滑开，她的小腿和桌子同高，脚正好能踩在地面上。她试了好几个位置都觉得胳膊摆得不舒服，便伸向头顶抓住了那边的桌缘，整个人坦坦荡荡地完全展露在黑发精灵面前。莱卡因迪爬上桌子按着陶瑞尔的大腿，低头下去舔上一片水光的下体。木精灵的身上有很好闻的木调清香，，私密部位也不例外，这让莱卡因迪兴致大起，将她会的所有路子都拿了出来，吮吸、啃咬、或轻或重的舔舐、撕扯齐上，陶瑞尔大腿上的肌肉紧紧绷起，却被力量远超她的诺多精灵死死按住动弹不得。猛烈收缩的肌肉加倍了快感，冷和热的对比、酸、麻、疼痛和些微的窒息感全都被放大，一波一波地冲过她全身，最后卷着她的腰，将她狠狠拉下海底又一把拖出。急剧的空虚之后高潮前所未有地猛烈，她发不出声音，只有节奏混乱而破碎的急促的呼吸声，伴随着身体无法控制的抽搐，桌面上湿了一大片。  
此时，莱卡因迪的酒劲终于上来了，也可能是因为陶瑞尔整个人就特别对她胃口，她并没有像以前一样放开已经高潮了的姑娘，而是向前一步，再次拉高了她的胳膊按在头顶，按的不是手腕，而是将两边小臂紧贴在一起再抓着手肘压向桌面。这个动作制住了从肩膀到手腕的活动能力，即使陶瑞尔滴酒未沾，以她们的力量差距，她也根本无法发力挣脱。她的本能开始将她从醉意和快感的余韵里唤醒，愈演愈烈的危机感驱动着她尝试各种动作挣脱禁锢，但未能和意识同步的身体只能在湿滑的桌面上无力地扭动，差点滑了下去。莱卡因迪用另一只手将她拉回来，膝盖往下一压，直接狠狠跪在陶瑞尔的大腿上。坚硬的膝盖骨好像砸开了她的皮肤和肌肉层，剧痛之下，她却完全不能活动身体缓解，全身紧绷得似乎要断裂，一声尖叫硬生生地被收紧的横膈肌和腹肌卡在咽喉处。

她无法呼吸，血液冲上略微向后仰着的头，憋出了满脸的眼泪。莱卡因迪的的确确看到了她满脸痛苦的表情，但根本没有停下来给姑娘喘口气的意图，右手的食指直接伸进她身体的最深处，不留任何缓冲时间地用力向小腹方向一勾而后迅速抽出，指肚和剪得足够短但仍能让人感觉到的指甲刮过身体内部早已充血的两个敏感点。陶瑞尔死憋着没喊出来，她知道自己没有扭转局面的可能性，处在失控的边缘根本控制不了音量，残存的理智提醒着她楼下还有人，有一个没怎么喝酒的梅格林和两个不知道什么时候会醒的人。但她还没来得及吸进一口气，依然处在缺氧的状态，当呼吸反射无法被抑制的时候，诺多精灵暂停了片刻的动作再度开始，而陶瑞尔的反抗意图一瞬间被打得烟消云散。

高温的内壁紧裹着莱卡因迪的手指，甚至让她感到了压痛，她试着等陶瑞尔放松下来，但后者已经完全失去了控制力，长久不见放松的迹象，诺多精灵干脆硬挤进去了第二根手指，依然不给一丁点适应时间，逆着肌肉的收缩在里面转动、屈伸，让疼痛还来不及传上大脑就没进了辐射状的、刺激得人尖叫的酸麻感中。陶瑞尔的下唇有了拿油脂化开的胭脂虫红的色泽，整个人从头发到腿间都湿得像刚落过水，她的神情姿态上早已没了那种刀刃似的冰冷锋利感，开始变得绝望，甚至彻底不再自主地全力对抗诺多精灵的压制，她身上的肌肉仍然在不断地收缩，但那是出于神经反射。莱卡因迪看着听着陶瑞尔在自己的掌控之下一边哭一边呻吟，夹杂着某种断断续续的她听不懂的语言，酒精的劲头彻底释放了。这是她睡过的最对她胃口的姑娘，声音、身材、长相、身体反应和平日形象的巨大反差都让她兴奋到了骨子里，再加上她无法彻底释怀的陈年往事，她的欲望爆炸式地脱离掌控。她就想着，先操了再说吧，理智什么的早都抛到十万八千里之外了——她这不仅是酒后乱性，还是趁人之危。

陶瑞尔的嗓子开始哑了，叫声慢慢低下去，而一声声压抑的闷哼和时而极长时而非常短促的呼吸都昭示着诺多精灵的动作没有放缓而是在愈演愈烈。她咬住一缕甩至她面前黑发开始撕扯，随之而来的是身体内里动作更加粗暴的攻势。从她下体涌出的体液早已从最开始的粘稠状变得比清水浓稠不了多少，诺多精灵的每一次抽出都伴随着小小的一股泉水，汇入身下的水迹中，逐渐蔓延到了桌面的边缘。莱卡因迪听到姑娘的哼叫和呼吸都在一声短促的高音后戛然而止，进一步加快手下的动作。红发精灵的腰腹处突然爆发出了近乎挣脱控制的力量，随即，一股温热的清澈液体喷射在诺多精灵的胳膊和小腹之上。周围传来轻轻的嘀嗒声，桌面上的体液终于滴落瓷砖地面。陶瑞尔最后的力气都被抽干净了，再感觉不到胳膊和大腿上的疼痛，瘫在桌面上，把快乐痛苦委屈无助混杂在一起无法言表的感受全都哭了出来。

诺多精灵确实放开她了，此时真的也没必要再去按着。莱卡因迪趴过来，又一次从锁骨开始一路亲舔下去，分散了她下身开始凸显的不适感。疲惫和困意从四面八方而来包围着她，诺多精灵轻柔的亲吻和触摸正像是催眠曲。就在她即将睡着的时候，又一次进攻开始了，她被从半梦半醒间猛地叫起，好像经历一场坠崖般的自由落体。一个冰凉的带着弧度的东西撑开充血的收缩的入口，一下深入到手指无法触及的最深处。她张口就骂：“妈了个逼我日你祖宗啊翠花！！！”回应她的却只有身体不断被填满抽空，酸胀、疼痛和诡异的快感交织。她伸手去抓莱卡因迪的脑袋，却连头发都握不住。她绝望地向两侧摊开手臂，模模糊糊地觉得诺多精灵在咬她，专顺着长条形的伤疤，她好像一直在骂人，但从未产生任何效力，最后有东西在她体内炸出了一片致盲的强光，她在那之后不省人事。

莱卡因迪把陶瑞尔抱回地上，这才发现她把人折腾了一晚上，现在天都快亮了。精灵的视力足以借着这点天光看清室内的情形，绝对是一片狼藉。体液风干之后在暗红色的桌面上留下一大片一大片白痕，地板上遍布着颜色和反光度一看就知道有问题的斑点，整个屋内都充斥着一股甜腥暧昧的气味。陶瑞尔抱着堆在地上的衣服，身子缩成一团，胳膊和大腿上全是她按出来的淤青，肩头胸腹和腰侧遍布红得发紫的因子，留长了的红头发一半和布料缠在一起，一半铺在地上，湿得像一缕一缕的海藻。莱卡因迪尽可能小心地从她怀里扯出自己的圆领无袖罩衣，随便往身上一套，光着胳膊和腿下楼去打水。她一下到二楼，正好撞上了带着一身屋外的凉气的梅格林。黑鼹领主向来苍白的脸上满是血色，他神色尴尬结结巴巴地打了个招呼，掉头就往楼下跑，“砰”一声甩上了一楼的大门。客厅里的两个人还睡得死死的，动都不动，她放心地从厨房拎了两桶水上去，顺手把大门从里面锁上了。

她心里懊悔不已。这他妈是在莱昂纳多的新家，那桌子是他新买的还没用过的，她还要像个执行任务的刺客一样清除所有痕迹，这是她最不擅长的事情，而做惯了这件事的精灵正抱紧了她的所有衣服昏迷不醒，还在哭，怀里的布湿了一大片。

她意识到，自己好像玩脱了。

真的玩脱了。

只要不限制在一对一的擂台上，莱卡因迪打不过花了几千年专门研究怎么杀人最轻松最迅速的陶瑞尔，她有生命危险。而且人家的爷爷就在托斯卡纳。

这可能是严重的外交事件。

玩脱了玩脱了玩脱了。

她把整个房间的地和家具擦了好几遍，点上香薰蜡烛开窗通风，让面包店的味道填满屋子。她打空了莱昂纳多家的最后一点存水，拿了条新毛巾，在陶瑞尔身边蹲下。她一蹲就是好几个小时，脑袋里一片空白。

时间接近十一点了，太阳移动到了能直射屋内的最高点。强光直接打在陶瑞尔脸上，她的睫毛动了动，睁开眼睛看着诺多精灵。

莱卡因迪此时的表情比早晨的梅格林好不了多少，陶瑞尔却没说什么，撑地慢慢地坐起来，开始环顾四周。

她的目光落在桌面上，上面扔着一把入鞘的短刀，一手长的刃面，白钢一体铸成的刀鞘上刻着藤蔓和花朵的防滑纹。

这把刀是她常年绑在腰带上不会解下来的，但她的腰带在手上抱着，内侧暗格里的东西都在，唯独绑着刀鞘的绳扣开了。

莱卡因迪看着陶瑞尔眼睛里的水雾以吓人的速度散去。陶瑞尔抽了条皮绳绑起头发，二话不说开始穿衣服，然后沉默地起身走出了门。

诺多精灵追出去，只见她的黑马载着她朝着出城的方向狂奔，一骑绝尘。莱卡因迪咬了一下自己的手指，去井边打水，一桶一桶地填满莱昂纳多的水缸，然后回去三楼又擦了一遍地，顺便浇了自己一头一身的冷水。

中午时分，宿醉的两个小男孩都醒了，梳洗完毕讨论起今天吃什么。里斯图伊玛说圣母百花教堂附近新开了一家面馆，有一手独门秘技值得一试。他们没在屋里找到梅格林，只拉上莱卡因迪一起下楼。

诺多精灵走在最前方，她一踏入院子，四支血红色的箭就从四个诡异的角度擦身而过钉在地上，两缕头发随着风打了几个圈，最后缠在了箭尾的白羽上。她顶着阳光抬头环顾，只见陶瑞尔一身墨绿色猎装，手持黑色反曲长弓，神色冰冷地看着她。

然后陶瑞尔的身影不见了。莱卡因迪只回头看了一眼身后两个被吓呆的小男孩，一截雪亮的弯刃已出现在视野里。陶瑞尔的长刀架上了诺多精灵的脖子。

她收刀后撤一步，抬手抛来莱卡因迪的弯刃剑——莱昂纳多在她的客厅里见过——反手向后腰拔出了对刀中的另一把。

莱卡因迪看着她，腿发软，连声道：“我错了我真错了，我不该喝酒的，这是严重违反‘和谐健康维林诺’守则的行为。”

“出城上山，你随便挑一个地方，打一架。”


	7. Buddy

三百多年里，里斯图伊玛从未见过陶瑞尔气成这样。以往不管他和莱卡因迪惹了多大的麻烦，是不小心炸了别人的城堡还是被抓进地牢断手断脚，陶瑞尔永远一脸平静地来帮他们收场。古精诚不欺小精，基本不发脾气的人怒火上头之后才是最可怕的。他看陶瑞尔揪着莱卡因迪的领子把她拖走——像拎一只鸡，有一瞬间神情恍惚，仿佛见到陶瑞尔一把火连人带院子全都烧个干净。

里斯图伊玛断片之前看见的最后的一幕还是陶瑞尔搂着莱卡因迪，后者笑得特别开心。那时候离现在才不到半天，怎么突然就成这样了？！难道就在他和莱昂纳多睡死的这段时间里，莱卡因迪干了什么丧心病狂的事情？她也是个老好精啊，能干出什么……他戳戳莱昂纳多，金发青年愣了很久都没动，里斯图伊玛以为他是还没醒，绕到他前面，却发现他的脸红到了耳朵。

“你怎么了！！是酒精过敏吗！！”里斯图伊玛喊道，“那很危险啊！不过你以前从来都没事，怎么突然就过敏了？经常熬夜画画身体变差了？”

“不……不是……”莱昂纳多的目光躲躲闪闪的。

“啊！不是就好。”里斯图伊玛示意莱昂纳多走快点赶快吃上饭，见他还是一副神色诡异漫步云端的样子，干脆一把抓住他的胳膊往前拖。里斯图伊玛点了一份加百里香和干辣椒的大蒜橄榄油面，莱昂纳多根本没认真看菜单，随便一指就完事了，里斯图伊玛一眼瞄到他点了一盘生咸猪肉（Pancetta）。他想起陶瑞尔说过，以人类现有的养殖技术，根本没办法保证猪体内没有会感染人类的寄生虫，精灵当然不会有事，但人类要是得了寄生虫病就非常麻烦了，只用盐腌制其实不能保证完全杀死虫卵。他召回老板，给莱昂纳多换了盆牛肉蔬菜汤。

等面吃了一半，里斯图伊玛才意识到梅格林不见了，他回头一想，发现今天就还没见过梅格林。他想着梅格林大概是去逛街了，而且第一纪来的领主自然挺能打，没什么好担心的。

“我跟你说啊莱昂纳多，”里斯图伊玛把下巴搁在杯子上，“梅格林特别厉害的！我们和隔壁学校的课本里都有他。妈呀，昨天我一听到这个名字，整个人都炸了！！炸成一朵大花花！我看着这个名字上完学，居然就见到真人了！！！”

莱昂纳多还是那副痴呆样，精灵喊了他好几次都未得到回应。这就真的不对劲了。但还好，莱昂纳多还知道吃饭，也发觉汤没配面包，招手叫老板补一份多加大蒜的。

他叼着面包，终于说了一句不结巴的话：“我就是，一想到菲利波不是男人，整个人有点不好。”

这是假话。把莱昂纳多吓成这样的，其实是半夜里楼上的动静。他是喝多了，一开始断片了，但他酒醒得快，一两个小时之后就能半睡半醒地将周围的声音听得清清楚楚。

首先，他的两位少年男神全都是姑娘——“姑娘”这词有点不对，她们肯定是有一定身份的，至少也要用“女士”，“淑女”就稍微有点可怕了——这已经给了他当头一棒。

其次，两位“男神”，搞起来了。如果真是俩帅哥哥拔出那【和谐】话【和谐】儿互插XX，莱昂纳多倒也会很淡定，佛罗伦萨城某个有头有脸的贵族老爷就被窝藏美少年，不知昨晚怎么风流呢。但两个姑娘来这个，他是真不知道女性应该怎么玩，快感到底来自哪里——是的，莱昂纳多二十岁了，画过上千张女性人体，但还是处男，并且也没有处得够好的女性朋友。那两位不仅搞起来了，而且听起来非常激烈，成夜爬人卧室的佛罗伦萨采花贼要是来听墙角估计都得红着脸咬手指。

最关键的，也最是让莱昂纳多无法接受的，少言寡语一本正经的莱卡因迪居然是个老流氓。气质高贵淡漠一身传说的道德楷模般的人都是老流氓！！！这个世界还有值得相信的东西吗！！！！！

莱昂纳多不知该如何面对未来。

“唉，女孩子行事太不方便了，而且我们的幻术也没办法掩盖半米的身高差距，不然莱卡因迪都不会去装男人。”里斯图伊玛道，“装男人得往裤裆里塞一大坨东西，夏天里热死了，还不能穿露肩的裙子。她有好多好多裙子，要么改短送陶瑞尔了要么压箱底了。跟你说哦，现在其实还好，我们刚来那会才叫一个夸张，男人都要团手绢塞进去，非得显得XX有脑袋大。我是接受不了。”

莱昂纳多直听见了几个关键词。他心里突然腾起了一种极为神奇的感觉。就在刚才，他意识到，做了他六年二师父的朱利奥，其实就是个和他的年龄不相上下的少年，也不再是师父了，他们将会是朋友，甚至是伙伴，再不具有任何身份和等级上的差异。这并不是因为莱昂纳多取得了大师资格，比如他永远也不可能对安德烈产生同样的想法，不管莱昂纳多在未来取得了多么伟大的成就、跃升到哪一个阶层，他永远会叫安德烈“师父”。朱利奥是朋友。当莱昂纳多还是个依附家族和师父的小学徒，朱利奥是老师，当莱昂纳多成长起来……朱利奥一直是那个朱利奥，一直在韦罗基奥工作室的对面从未离开过，致使他们的关系发生变化的是莱昂纳多。而他也明白了——是真的。如醍醐灌顶一般地看清了，时间在这个建筑师身上是静止的，直到莱昂纳多衰老到死，朱利奥依然是这个快乐的少年。他是一面镜子，照出莱昂纳多身上一丝一毫的变化。

“嘿，你是不是昨天喝傻了？”里斯图伊玛伸手在莱昂纳多眼前晃，“我会煮解酒汤，回去喝一碗呗。”

“是有点。”莱昂纳多只好说。他在问自己，到底要对里斯图伊玛说真话吗。他迎面对上那张嫩得像只鹅崽子的脸，脑海里跳出了莱卡因迪的剑和陶瑞尔的双刀，当即决定闭嘴，能闭多久闭多久。

“哦我刚才是在想，”他随便找了个点，试图让两人的谈话有点意义，“阿哈迈德的刀真漂亮。”

“哦！！！”里斯图伊玛顿时激动得难以自已，一拍莱昂纳多的大腿，“那必须的！那两把刀是传奇的大工匠亲手打的！你记得莱卡因迪讲的故事里最早的那个捕捉复制光的神之子吧？就是他！”

莱昂纳多其实还未完全接受神话便是历史——而且是活着并将继续活下去的历史，他连《圣经·创世纪》都质疑，更何况是同他完全无关、无从证明的东西。甫一听见那个名字，他反应了一会才告诉自己，那是个真人。

“我有没有和你讲过我是来做毕业课题的？”

“没有。”莱昂纳多回答得很确定，他又加上一句，“菲利波先生提了一提。”

“她又不是当事人，当然要我来说。”他笑嘻嘻地打了个响指，不想引来了老板，忙喊着来一盆牛肉汤多加辣椒粉和芹菜。他又想到了什么，老板刚转身就被他叫了回来，再加了一份炖羊排配蔬菜杂烩和橄榄油干酪粉面条。

莱昂纳多在接连的冲击之下头脑有点浑，莱卡因迪那简短的叙述早就被忘得差不多了，他毫不介意再听一次。

“我是提里安建筑院的学生——提里安是一座主城的名字，做完这个课题回去交了论文就能毕业，我的论文就类似你们的出师之作。不过我们没有师父学徒这层关系，没有独立的小工坊，所有学生同属学校，所有老师由学校统一管理。”

莱昂纳多点头表示理解：“就像一所教授建筑的神学院，或者是巴黎左岸的大学。”

“每个学生一入校便会被分给一个学业顾问，这个老师不负责一对一授课，只帮学生制订学习计划，学生遇到困难了需要聊天谈心了也会找他，总之，我们没有固定的师父，只有这样一个杂七杂八什么都管的顾问。等到要毕业了，全体教授和毕业生一起开一个会，根据每个学生的个人意愿和课题题目分配导师。这么说吧，我也不知道哪种教育方式更好。我们那里是有一套公认的培养体系，招什么样的人，从哪里开始入门，怎么带学生发现兴趣所在，怎么从兴趣走向职业。但是你们这边的，我觉得其实也很好啊。学生从一开始就在工作中学习，出师后不会苦恼于怎么和社会接轨。唉……等我毕业也要工作了……”里斯图伊玛扯着自己的脸说道。他这才发觉自己本是要讲费雅那罗和梅格林的故事，结果背景引入太长都跑题到教育系统上去了。

“我们的校长叫图路卡诺，梅格林是图路卡诺妹妹的儿子。你记得吧，莱卡因迪也是图路卡诺教授的侄女。梅格林是她表弟。图路卡诺的大伯就是那个伟大的工匠，火之魂魄费雅那罗。图路卡诺教授和梅格林都是第一纪元的著名建筑师，业内人士无一不知的那种。但是当年，梅格林的师父却不是他的大舅，而是一位叫罗格的工匠。罗格是我们隔壁提里安理工学院的校长。”

莱昂纳多想，听起来精灵的艺术界也是有派系看出身的。对照佛罗伦萨的情况的来看，里斯图伊玛大概就是唐纳泰罗或者莱昂的徒弟，出身极好、根正苗红，只要报上师父的名字，好些事情便迎刃而解了。那现在，身份背景依然是一团迷雾便只有阿哈迈德了。

“费雅那罗则是……不管你有业无业、是哪个业的业内人士，绝不可能不认识他。他是死了上万年，但是……他无处不在。”

“因为死亡的定义不一样？”莱昂纳多问道。

“啊，对，我应该说，他的灵魂脱离肉体上万年了。哈哈哈哈哈如果是费雅那罗校长听到这话大概会因为我用词不严谨、没考虑到语境和词意的变迁把我臭骂一顿。”里斯图伊玛的眼睛里闪耀着令莱昂纳多觉得刺眼的光，“他是提里安理工学院的另一个校长——灵魂校长，会远程连线给我们两个学校的人上课，书法、语言学、冶金锻造、珠宝设计、武器设计与制造、航空工程之类的，反正他就是什么都会！什么都精通！他觉得绝大多数的活精——包括好些教授在内都是无可救药的智障。但我们还是在抢他的课呀！”

“什么是远程连线？还有什么是‘理工’？‘航空工程’又是什么？”莱昂纳多准确无疑地复述了他无法理解的那些音节，完美五破绽的澳阔隆迪口音，引得里斯图伊玛瞪大眼睛仔细端详他，像看另一个值得人崇拜的未来的费雅那罗。（注释：15世纪，‘科学’和‘艺术’的定义和我们现在完全不一样。相比14世纪science指craftsmanship，art指一种不可证伪的、完美的、从几何图形出发的逻辑，15世纪的定义更加接近现代，但是仍然很不一样。这个时候，“科学”“艺术”还不分家，但即将开始分家。在15世纪，没有能和现代的‘设计’、‘理工’、‘工程’完全对应的词，酸菜这句话用佛罗伦萨话是根本说不出来的，他下意识地蹦了几个昆雅语词。）

他随即想到莱昂纳多有极高的音乐天赋，过耳不忘还能唱出来，便释然了，而后费了好一番功夫解释这些词以及它们诞生的背景。

莱昂纳多并不能理解或认同精灵口中的分工。一个只知道测算空气如何从物体周围流过的人，如何称得上是真懂飞行器呢？一个只会提出理念绘制草图的人，怎么能叫成功的艺术家，并被整个社会赞美呢？

不，这不是全部，只是一个瞬间的状态。莱昂纳多提醒着自己，他们不是人，他们有无限的时间去学习、去实现一个想法，能阻碍一个精灵的应该只有他的心。人类有燃烧的求知欲，有探索无限的野心，但人类没有时间。在这个层面上，两个世界都朝着同一个终点而去，又同样被什么所局限。殊途同归。

“费雅那罗校长只尊重聪明人。但他所谓的‘聪明’是个很可怕的概念。被他骂到怀疑精生的那些同学教授都不傻，都是千挑万选出来的，走出去几乎各个是受尊敬的人物……他很喜欢梅格林，喜欢到什么程度呢，讲课的时候经常念叨：看看课本里的梅格林，还没成年就发明了革命性的建筑材料，我们这群傻蛋应该觉得无地自容，出去撞穿地面帮他找宝石。”

“刚多林是一座以白色石头砌成的城市，石头坚硬抗压但不能很好地抵抗拉力。梅格林发明了一种处理石料的方法，让石头和特殊的合金在某种程度上合为一体，同时具备两种材料的优点。那种石头的耐火性算不上顶好，添加的金属也不能起到什么帮助，梅格林便制作了一种白色的涂料，主要成分是高度耐火的黏土和天然耐火岩石碎屑，涂在石料的表面等完全阴干便完功了。那场战争中，刚多林燃烧了一整晚，然而绝大多数的建筑物都没有因高温垮塌。梅格林的发明救了近万人的命，让他们有机会走进逃生通道而不死于建筑物倾覆。直到现在，提里安城还在用它。具体的手法我没办法教给你，因为它需要精灵从血脉里带出来的什么东西，可能是种族天赋吧，人类是学不了的。”

“这……这确实太厉害了。”莱昂纳多感叹道，“我未成年的时候连幅能署名的作品都没有。”

“费雅那罗校长觉得，梅格林的发明挽救了刚多林，把它从‘狗屁不通’，变成了‘勉强有可取之处’。”

“等等，刚多林的主设计师就是图路卡诺吧。费雅那罗这么说真的没问题吗，两所学校会不会打起来？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，莱昂纳多你真是一个热爱和平的佛罗伦萨好青年。这在佛罗伦萨不都是常有的事情吗？当事人们气是肯定气啊，但生活还不是一切照旧。何况费雅那罗在灵魂神殿里，图路卡诺在外面，他们两个谁也打不到谁，就更不能怎么样了。”里斯图伊玛一脸无所谓地挥手，“图路卡诺教授是真的一直在骂刚多林，因为它有谁也不能否认的致命的设计失误，这是被他写进课本的。但你知道，自己的作品就是孩子，只能自己来骂，不能让别人骂。费雅那罗还偏偏喜欢盯着教授的每一个新作品批判，只说不好的从不说好的……他们两个的关系据说很差。”

“大概是有什么旧怨吧。”莱昂纳多说。

里斯图伊玛突然露出一个大大的笑脸，探着身子朝莱昂纳多身后招手，喊道：“嘿梅格林！快来吃饭！”

莱昂纳多转身去打招呼，但那个苍白的黑发青年根本没有回应他，只朝里斯图伊玛点了头。

他走过来坐下，从口袋里取出一张白底黑纹的昂贵丝绸方巾铺在大腿上，拿起汤匙舀了半勺牛肉汤，动作迅速而无声地在碗沿轻刮匙底。他昨天晚上也是这么吃饭的，没有任何不对，但此时此刻，在一家价位低廉平民口味的露天饭馆里拿出这副做派就有点太格格不入了。

里斯图伊玛伸出一根指头轻轻戳了戳梅格林的腿。后者停下撕开面包抹黄油的动作，转头面无表情地看着里斯图伊玛。莱昂纳多看得心里发凉。他有点害怕梅格林，虽然他知道人不可貌相，他和梅格林也不熟，还完全没有资格去评判人家，但他真的看见了敌意——阿哈迈德口中的“真视之眼”带给他的能力。梅格林身边有一片密密麻麻、细得像雾的针尖，将他包围起来，只对着里斯图伊玛留了一片开口。

梅格林左手一抓，将方巾塞回口袋。

“我刚跟莱昂纳多讲到维林诺的大学！这个汤好喝吗？这家店的牛肉用盐腌得比较久，炖出来的汤会不会有点太腻了？我是喜欢这种呀，我觉得全城最好喝的就在这里！你要是觉得不好，我们待会再去一家？或者我回去给你煮晚上吃？哦这个面包呢怎么样？”

“都很好。”梅格林很认真地答道，还竖了大拇指。

莱昂纳多顿时僵了。梅格林身上那种矛盾的冲突的美，像一股滚烫的风吹进了莱昂纳多心里，直击灵魂。

“啊那太好了！莱昂纳多我刚才讲到哪儿了？哦对两个校长之间的恩怨。哎呀除了这一点，我们那边学院和学院之间的关系都还挺好的。总共有十三所高等院校，除开那两所，还有海洋学院，林业、农业学院，服装学院，珠宝学院，音乐学院，美术学院，我们可以随便去任何一所学校上课，只不过外校生可能要多交点钱。当然我们建筑学院最好了！对谁都不收钱！还包吃包住发零用钱！”他贼兮兮地环顾四周，压低了声音，“跟你们说，林业学院是最抠门的。他们校董会董事长贼精，不放过一分钱。”

他见到梅格林和莱昂纳多皆是一张不明所以的脸，停下来解释了一番什么是校董会。

“董事长是不是……”梅格林思索一会，“欧罗米森林那边的一个国王？叫什么呢？眉毛很粗很爱钱的那个。”

“哇就是他！”里斯图伊玛说，“诶你见过他吗？我见过，校董会视察学校的时候他牵了头巨大的鹿来，那脑袋足有这————么大，毛茸茸超可爱的！”他张开双臂比划着。

“我认识一个女孩子，以前在他麾下。”梅格林说。

里斯图伊玛对莱昂纳多正色道：“别对阿哈迈德提起以上内容，尤其是那几个形容词。”

梅格林仿佛这才注意到桌上还有第三人。莱昂纳多看得出，他终于进了梅格林的视野。

“因为他是陶瑞尔的爹。”里斯图伊玛耸肩，“她听到‘抠门’会不高兴，你得说‘有经济头脑’。”

莱昂纳多表示理解。

“那她长得到底随谁？”

“不知道啊！我见过她哥，爷爷，爷爷的弟弟，爷爷的爹，”里斯图伊玛掰着指头数，“好像谁都不像。”

待三人磨磨唧唧地吃完午饭，日头已经西斜了。莱昂纳多灵感爆发要去韦罗基奥的工作室画画，三人朝同一方向走去。

莱卡因迪居然在安德烈那儿。安德烈在里间，莱卡因迪坐在门边的小板凳上。她看上去很惨，头发里插着枯叶和揉烂的青草，衣服破了好几处，一身的灰和泥巴。她脱了半边袖子，正往胳膊上倒酒，酒液冲过一大片红的紫的青的糅成一团的伤口，她连眉头都不皱一下。

她很坦荡地说：“阿哈迈德打赢了。他在家里，我暂时别回去的好。”

“你可以睡我的床。”莱昂纳多说。他想逃，因为一见到莱卡因迪，半夜里听见的动静就开始在他耳边大声回放，令他面红耳赤腿发软。他借口去买调色用的鸡蛋，在屋里呆了一分钟便出去了。靠在墙上喘气的功夫，他见梅格林也逃了出来。

两人尴尬地对视了一眼。

梅格林走近莱昂纳多，说：“莱卡因迪不会把我们怎么样的。”

莱昂纳多一把捂住了脸。

“另一位我就不知道了。但她下手是真的狠。”梅格林抖了抖。

“换我也要往死里打人啊！”

梅格林看他的眼神里有了几分亲近，转换话题：“我看到了你的画，很美。”

莱昂纳多受宠若惊地捂住胸口。

“你长得也很美。”

“哦兄弟！谢谢！你也是！我一看见你就想到月光和银河下的雾、红杉和沼泽。”

梅格林不善言辞，没接话，只迟疑地伸手过来，轻轻拍了一下莱昂纳多的肩。他见到街上的男人都这么做。

“嘿，原来你不讨厌我啊！”莱昂纳多脱口而出。

“我不喜欢人类，但是我喜欢创造美的人。”

“我也是，同道中人。”莱昂纳多搂过梅格林，而精灵没躲也没挣开。梅格林穿上衣服看着特别瘦弱，但莱昂纳多摸出了一身漂亮的肌肉。他在心里盘算着怎么说服梅格林脱了给他当模特。这应该挺有难度的，他看着就不像是莱卡因迪那种觉得穿不穿衣服没什么所谓的人。


	8. The Gaze

在佛罗伦萨的艺术家圈子里，菲利波是众所周知的剑术高手。所以，当众人看见冷傲英俊的菲利波大帅哥居然挂彩了而且还挂得很惨，八卦之火都顿时燃烧起来。莱卡因迪懒得理他们，缄口不言，大家眼见着不可能讨到任何好处，短短的几天之后便再没有人谈论这个话题了。只有安德烈还在锲而不舍地追问。他见过菲利波真实的战斗力，远比城里众人以为的要强得多。他们当年在旅途中碰上一伙山贼，菲利波仅凭皮和木头做的剑鞘就将十来人马打得爬不起来。要知道双拳难敌四手，再厉害的高手也难以同时对付这么多敌人的围攻。安德烈无法想象那个奥斯曼商人究竟是个什么样的人物，居然能大败菲利波而且下手这么狠——整出了一背的淤青和擦伤，脸、脖子、肩头和大腿上都有血淋淋的刀疤。阿哈迈德那个人多文雅知礼，和这对表兄弟的关系向来特别好。这突如其来的剧变让安德烈忧虑难耐。

“感情问题。”莱卡因迪只对安德烈说了这么一句话，后者却立刻露出了意味深长的笑容。感情问题绝对能让好兄弟反目成仇，相当合理。莱卡因迪不明白安德烈到底要表达什么，是“原来你是基佬”还是“做人要有底线别去祸害好人家的姑娘”，不论是哪种，传出去都不大好。为了不找麻烦，莱卡因迪决定继续闭嘴，而安德烈已经窥得自己想要的秘密了，自然不会再来纠缠。莱卡因迪在韦罗基奥工作室里住了三个晚上，第四天她试探性地回了趟家，一切平静，开门之后并没有红羽箭嗖嗖嗖地迎面飞来，陶瑞尔照样和她说话，神色如旧，像那烧了一整天的暴怒只是幻觉而大家已经醒了一样。安德烈再次见到菲利波的时候，他身上露在外面的伤口全都长好了，一丁点痕迹都看不出，大帅哥并没有破相。此事就算这么揭过了。

过了足有一季，天气转凉，莱卡因迪对安德烈和莱昂纳多说：“阿哈迈德是真的会打架。”

莱昂纳多早已不觉尴尬，扒着桌子不停地让莱卡因迪讲得详细点。

“我擅长在开阔地段战斗，走的大开大合、公平对决的路子，可以说是一种很适合战场的打法。阿哈迈德在扎实的基础之上，更擅长利用复杂的地形和手边一切可以用的东西，只为击败对手。他的招数往往能完全出乎别人的意料，很难防，加上我迷路，所以我就被打了。”

莱昂纳多记得陶瑞尔以前是个刺【哦啊啊】客，后来转行做生意去了，他旁敲侧击地打探那个远古文明的事情：“那如果是一对一的公开决斗，禁止任何阴招，你和阿哈迈德的战果会怎样？”

“我会赢。”莱卡因迪毫不犹豫地说，“不过，如果是以前的他……”她突然住口，话头一转道：“这种擂台型的对决真没什么意思。”

“贵族精神骑士精神嘛。”莱昂纳多摆摆手，“凡事要讲求一个道义，杀人放火也要光明正大地去做，打个仗一定要排着方阵正面冲。”

“这种想法是真的害人。你无法预测是否敌方的每一个个体都如你一般有原则，个人行为里的变数太大了。”莱卡因迪说。莱昂纳多从中听出了好些悲剧的影子。不过听她所言，她亲历的那个时代好像全都是些悲剧，也不知道具体有哪些是和战场上的阴谋有关。也许阿哈迈德就是因为看清了这些，才另辟蹊径地去培养了刺【哦啊啊】客？

“我们这里，这种平原战役将来会越来越少的。”莱卡因迪说，“每一座城市和堡垒的力量空前加强，有战略意义的区域高度浓缩成这些点，加上火力系统完全的城墙最为易守难攻，领主们很可能会放弃风险更大的正面迎击。那他们就需要建筑师们设计出更好的堡垒，让火力覆盖面积更大、死角更小，让城墙抗得住更强的炮火攻击。有这本事的建筑师世道再乱也能活得很好。当然这也得至少得是二十来年之后的事情了，目前看，半岛上的这几座城市间应该打不起来。”

莱昂纳多惊觉莱卡因迪是在指给他一条明路。和平年代里，大动干戈地把金银珠宝和青铜钢铁往武器、城防上砸相当蠢，领主们要的是弹唱得欢乐小调、写得赞美和叙事诗、画得出贵族肖像、能设计宫殿教堂和室内装饰的艺术家。打起仗来，这一切都要暂时扫去一边，铜铁拿去铸造加农炮、箭矢和盔甲，石料都准备抬上投石机扔出去，谁还想着艺术家的饭碗。如果他上能风花雪月，下能金戈铁马，只要别半途死得太倒霉，他这一辈子将会过得无比辉煌。

“你对刚才说的那些，大概有几成把握？”安德烈问莱卡因迪。

“七八成？现在这种动态和平是持续不了太久的，势力之间缺乏一种压倒性的制衡力量，想也知道再过上些时间肯定要乱起来。”

“啊！反正到那时候我肯定去见上帝了。”安德烈大喇喇地一摊手，“莱昂纳多啊，你要提前谋划一下，或者干脆就先好好赚上一笔钱，看苗头不对了包袱一收就跑，去那些没人会想打的地方。”

他立马发觉此话不对，又说：“我就随口说说，你我都不是这种愿意躲起来过小日子的人。”

“我是想。”莱卡因迪耸肩，“娶个老婆开个店，小饭馆或者裁缝铺，收支平衡就好。”

这句话一下子将莱昂纳多带回为他打开刺激新世界大门的那晚，于是他的脸“腾”地通红——他们精灵，还可以同性结婚吗？！

莱卡因迪看了他一眼，于是她的声音在莱昂纳多脑袋里响起：“法律不承认，但是不会管。”

不像这边，同性性行为被坐实之后，双方都要被抓起来送去体罚式苦修或者劳役。

可是她为什么会突然说这句话。莱卡因迪话不多，会隐瞒很多信息，但说出口的部分绝对都是真的，她突然在两个人类面前爆出一句展望未来的话，难道是憋了很久、又不能在同胞面前说，干脆这时候发泄一下？莱昂纳多知道自己反正是活不到菲利波大帅哥真娶上老婆那一天。

安德烈却说：“那你得赶快啦！你和我年龄差不多，再老一点孩子都难生！你看那谁，四十好几了娶了个年轻姑娘，几年了才生出孩子，脑袋还有问题。”

莱卡因迪丝毫不尴尬，顺着他的话说：“生不出孩子更好，我这样去带孩子会养歪的。”

“你还养歪？小心一下子养成个大学士吧！你看你拉丁语希腊语那么好，文武双全长得贼帅，想睡你的漂亮姑娘一大把，挑一个聪明的，完美！”

“不是这样的。”莱卡因迪摇头笑了，却不再接话。

里斯图伊玛最近没有任何活干，他在整理自己这三百年来写下的笔记、写论文的大纲——拉上梅格林一起。梅格林的年龄其实非常小，和里斯图伊玛是同龄人，他们两个又是同行，一凑在一起有说不完的话——并且不是人类的语言。莱昂纳多看着他们那完全沉浸在自己的世界里的模样，不好意思去打扰他们，加之他又听不懂精灵的语言，等了足有月余才碰上独自一人的梅格林，并成功拉他出去吃饭。

饭桌上，他提起了“莱卡因迪未来的老婆”这个神秘人物，梅格林的眼神一下子变了，仿佛死人突然踢开棺材红光满面，结结实实地把莱昂纳多吓了一跳。

果真，即使是精灵这么美这么遥远的生物，也是喜欢八卦的。莱昂纳多将那天的情境详细地复述了一遍。

“你要发誓如果说出去不得好死我才能讲。”梅格林说。莱昂纳多二话不说，长篇大论地对天念了誓词。

“莱卡因迪差不多是我姐姐，她看着我长大成年的，教我武技，教当时几乎不懂交际的我怎么和那些大贵族小贵族打交道。我也很关注她身上的事情。”他环顾四周一圈，“我觉得，她那句话八成是随口一说，菲利波也快要四十岁了，单身老男人的角色要演得完整一些。”

看着莱昂纳多失望中夹着兴奋的神色，梅格林叹了口气：“你是以为，她想和她……准备正经地谈个恋爱？”

“真不是，人家是有男朋友的，心已经交出去了。精灵几乎不可能爱上两个人。”

“至于莱卡因迪，”他再次检查周围的安全程度，“只喜欢女孩子，而且只想建立肉体关系。城里大把的单身小姑娘也喜欢她，不是准备结为伴侣地爱，她们乐得保持这种轻松的关系。”

“所以……莱卡因迪，也是个花丛高手吗？”

“而且很讲道德原则。”梅格林点头，“我不知道她会不会把心交给别人，或者说，还有谁能走进去。”

莱昂纳多又听出了悲剧的味道。他的神情完整无遗地照出了梅格林自己都难以察觉的慌乱和悲伤，梅格林终于还是没能开口将后面的话说下去，而是换了一句：“如果她俩真的好上了，那多好。”

“感觉你们都很喜欢阿哈迈德。”

“你不喜欢吗？”梅格林挑眉反问。

“嘿嘿，喜欢啊。她是我整个少年时代的天使。”

“其实我很怀疑，她这种人见人爱的角色到底是好是坏。”

“为什么要怀疑？她又不想害你，那不就好了？”

“不不不，我不是这个意思……”梅格林像是被戳中了不得碰触的伤处一样，局促起来。莱昂纳多把自己盘子里好吃的小羊排切了一块递过去，梅格林小块地切着羊肉，慢慢地吃。

“我是很难喜欢一个人的，那些凡夫俗子太傻了太丑了。”他皱起眉，有了几分年轻气盛的刻薄，“但是我见她第一面的时候我就知道，我不会讨厌她的。她不会画画不懂音乐不懂建筑和锻造，一件作品都没有，却连我都能收服，还有谁是她的对手？”

“我就是在想，这种能力到底是怎么得来的？与生俱来？还是后天学习的？这要付出多大的代价，这样的人活得累不累。”

“莱昂纳多，你看，还有不少人讨厌你呢。”

莱昂纳多顿时失语，也不知道梅格林这到底是在表达什么态度。

“怎么会有这样的人？”梅格林又问。

“你们第一次见面的时候，她都做了什么事？”

“她带着一条长毛大狗驾船过来接我。海港的太阳很大，她给我搭了一件挡太阳的斗篷。然后她说她饿了，去买点东西回来一起吃，让我等她一下。”

“那只狗钻进来舔我，一身苹果味。她买了水果和一只烤章鱼，没撒辣椒粉。”

莱昂纳多笑道：“你不吃辣嘛。”

“对。她拔刀切了两半，问过我的口味之后，她那份撒了辣椒。”

“她说躺狗肚子上睡觉特别舒服，我就靠进去了，一觉醒来已经到那不勒斯了。”

莱昂纳多跟着他的话将自己代入情境，然后摇头道：“这真的是厉害。”

“为什么呢？”

莱昂纳多就给他细细地分析：“她需要和你亲近，又不能太近。见你太阳晒着递斗篷，这是靠体贴你来拉近距离。让你等她，是请你帮她一个小忙——像老朋友那样，再一次拉近距离。烤章鱼买回来再撒调味料，这是表明她和你完全不熟但是愿意认识你的态度。自然，亲切，保持距离，难怪你能喜欢她。至于狗，谁不喜欢没有骚味的长毛狗啊！”

“还有你会和吃的过不去吗？”

“不会。”

“那不就对了！”莱昂纳多拍梅格林的肩膀，“厨师就是艺术家！”

梅格林沉默着想了一会，终于想通了。

“让人喜欢又不难，就两个原则，一是想着对方，二是保持距离。做到这两点对自己也好嘛。”莱昂纳多想到梅格林私下里毫不掩藏对那些入不了他眼的人的鄙视，“看不上的人就算了，浪费精力，不如回家画画。”

梅格林却在想，陶瑞尔为什么看得上他。他也了解她的大概背景——根正苗红的劳模，战乱年代是真正的前锋，和平年代是个好农民。叛国、害人、绑架、觊觎有妇之夫、觊觎近亲这些事情她一件都没做过。梅格林的事情整个中洲的精灵几千年来无人不知，他想不通她为何会一点芥蒂都没有。莱卡因迪之所以如此是因为她完全明白梅格林以前到底经历了什么，陶瑞尔那整个时代都没发生过这种事。梅格林不相信没有一模一样的经历支持的同情和理解。

梅格林的记忆力好得吓人，他一个月学会拉丁语和希腊语，看完里斯图伊玛的笔记，三天之内便整理完三百年的宗教建筑发展历史——用的是一套速记符号，莱昂纳多看不懂。他出去租用铁匠的铺子打点小东西，嫌设备太差，免费动手帮那个老头改装锅炉、重做更精确的模具，还做了一台靠踩踏板驱动的打磨设备。老铁匠之后在佛罗伦萨城里声名鹊起，这就不是梅格林放在眼里的了。

莱昂纳多勾画出了梅格林的形象。他猜测这个精灵在自己人中是个不善交际、凭活儿吃饭的少年天才，传说中的本事太高所以有资格无视一切世俗的条条框框的人生赢家。

自完成《圣母领报图》之后，莱昂纳多足有大半年没正经地画过一副作品，只画画研究类型的手稿笔记，偶尔给韦罗基奥工作室的画上添一两笔。这之外的时间，他都在这家那家开的派对之间跑，和城里的贵族年轻人一起喝酒唱歌吃饭，买新衣服参加化装舞会。安德烈认为创作好比生孩子，连着生伤身体，两个大作之间不能隔太近。出去交际也是一个年轻艺术家必须要做的，很可能就找到了一个趣味相投的赞助者。

其实莱昂纳多自己非常苦恼。他的脑海里一直隐隐约约地有一个想法，和女人相关，但他不知道那具体是什么，该怎样表现出来。他只知道他想画女性，而且是一种特定的、能吸引他的人类女性。而这就意味着，他接不下绝大多数女性肖像画的委托，因为它们死板无聊。负担得起肖像画的都是贵族家庭，而且基本是给新婚夫妻画侧面肖像——它会抹掉一切个人特质，让活着的人变成财富和名声的展示架，并被关在一座玻璃橱窗里，像监狱一样。人物的面孔会被约定俗成地模糊化，一切照着时下流行的长相和发型来。反而是家族传承的珠宝和纹章一定要精细地刻画。尤其是女人，观者认不认得出这个女人是谁根本不重要，只要看得出她是哪一家的女人就够了。

活生生的女人莱昂纳多都看不上，更何况是这么死板压抑、灭绝人性、不尊重人的画——莱昂纳多并不是看不上女性，他只是不喜欢那些附庸风雅的女人，因为她们身上没有莱昂纳多想要的美，他也讨厌这样的男人。

这样的厌恶感是从《圣母领报图》展览的那天开始出现的，距今已有好久了。莱昂纳多逐渐认清了精灵就是好看这一事实，哪怕是口口声声地说自己是个大众脸、男朋友女朋友都找不上的里斯图伊玛也相当好看。他们和人类属于两个世界，根本不能一概而论。莱昂纳多不可能在人类身上看见火焰和森林，人类的头发里也不会藏着一大片星星。莱昂纳多自认为他已经能不以精灵作为参照物去看人类了，但他的每一次社交仍然伴随着厌恶感。他开始怀疑，自己对“附庸风雅”的定义是不是就类似费雅那罗的“傻”。

直到他认识了吉内芙拉·德·班奇（Ginevra de’Benci，大番茄画的第一幅肖像画），他终于有点明白那并不是厌恶感，而是疑惑、不耐烦和愤怒交织的复杂感情。十四岁的吉内芙拉出身大贵族之家，然而她之所以闻名于贵族和艺术家的圈子却不仅因为家族，更因为她本人的真才实学。她是一位出色的诗人，能用拉丁语、希腊语和意大利语三种语言创作，人还未在社交圈子里露面，她的作品已经在佛罗伦萨传唱开了。待一众未婚贵族知道诗歌的作者是个未婚的小姐，纷纷摩拳擦掌地筹划着怎么赢得小姐的芳心。这其中自然有些无赖，吉内芙拉用讽刺诗将他们一个一个地骂走了。班奇家族向来重视每一位少爷小姐的教育，对这个锋芒毕露的女儿只有支持。她的形象气质和那些生来就只学了怎么当妻子和母亲的小姐迥然不同，她高傲疏离，言辞犀利，目光冷漠而锐利，说起话来引经据典，参加的也多是艺术家和学者的聚会，极少出席那些赤【哦啊啊】裸裸的相亲宴。这种显赫的出身，她和她背后的班奇家族的确不用担心她会不会嫁不出去，她的确可以如此恣意。

尽管莱昂纳多的拉丁语希腊语都不算好，远没达到能欣赏诗歌的程度，吉内芙拉对绘画和雕塑也没有很高的心得，他们两个却很投缘，很快便互相邀请上门做客。吉内芙拉认识了安德烈和那群学徒，莱昂纳多也接到了一个未来的委托——班奇家族非常想请莱昂纳多为吉内芙拉绘制结婚肖像，如果他愿意，把她哥哥乔瓦尼的肖像一起画了当然更好。莱昂纳多当场答应，班奇家族老爷恨不得立马把报酬给结了，莱昂纳多推辞了好久他才作罢。吉内芙拉的母亲甚至动了把女儿嫁给莱昂纳多的念头，若非莱昂纳多明确表示他这辈子要和艺术结婚，吉内芙拉也当场反对，那位母亲可能马上就去找莱昂纳多的父亲皮埃罗了。

班奇兄妹被拉去跟韦罗基奥工作室的人还有精灵们一起吃饭，饭桌上谈起了吉内芙拉那副肖像画。她确信自己是会结婚的，一点都不怀疑那副画能不能面世——就算她真不结了，画也是要画的，又不差这点银币。一众艺术家开始七嘴八舌地打探她的喜好。她只提了一点要求，却也是最难做到的——她想让画上的自己活起来。

“我不喜欢侧面肖像，对着图都认不出人。”

“造像早就不是禁忌了，莱昂纳多既然能在画板上创造一个世界，肯定也能画我呀。”她托着腮说道，十四岁的少女的脸上有一层细细的绒毛，呈现柔软的银色，仿佛是精灵在月亮下发出的光。吉内芙拉的眼睛里满是对未来的憧憬，安德烈的学徒们甚至有些不自在。

莱昂纳多看到了这一切。他们为什么会坐立不安？要说身份，这里还真有人的家族和班奇家族差不了多远。要说不熟悉就更不可能，他们都不是第一次见她，以往也都没什么异常。到底是有哪里不一样？

莱昂纳多一拍桌子站了起来，说：“我知道了！”

众人全都看向他。

因为目光！

有身份的女人以避开男人的眼睛为礼。因为“女人的目光不洁、不吉利，能勾引男人犯罪”。莱昂纳多从小生长在这，至今才成功跳出来回头审视，才终于明白了究竟是什么在困扰他——依然是一个问题，为什么呢？一个目光怎么就能引人堕落？究竟是女人蛊惑男人堕落，还是男人自己想要堕落？

吉内芙拉是不吃这一套的，而莱昂纳多也是，也许这就是莱昂纳多和她投缘的原因。于这一层面上，她就像那两个精灵姑娘一样。

“我大概知道要怎么画你了。”他坐下来，笑眯眯地看着吉内芙拉，“活人会呼吸，会说话，会和别人互动，肖像画也是能做到的，我需要用它讲一个故事。我最近就去画草图。”

少女受宠若惊：“不用这么快吧！”

“灵感来了，就像燎原之火。”莱昂纳多指指自己的头。

他画了半个月，用颗粒细腻的碳棒涂抹出了吉内芙拉的脸。她半眯着眼斜斜看出纸外，直盯着观者的眼睛，那目光和她平日里在社交场合上一样冷淡。吉内芙拉见了简直要惊叫出声，捧着画纸回了家，当晚，班奇家族的侍从就给莱昂纳多送来一份厚礼，并明说这并不是委托的报酬。

注释

1:大番茄的Ginevra de Benci是荷兰以南的第一幅画中女人和观者有直接目光接触的肖像画。


	9. The Generation

自莱昂纳多接下了吉内芙拉的肖像委托，时间已经过去了一年多，他也过了这么长的一段逍遥日子——手头里有现钱，还有房产和铺子拿出去放租，隔三差五出城一趟在山里看花看风看石头，回来研究研究人体构造和光，饿了就去建筑师家蹭饭，再听听朱利奥和梅格林讲百年之前的法国和拜占庭帝国。他不想接委托就不接，只要想了，放句话出去大把的贵族老爷找上门来。自此，莱昂纳多真的明白了里斯图伊玛所说的“整个世界都在你面前”到底是什么意思。莱昂纳多不断地感叹，自己真是个幸运的人。虽然是个私生子，但他父亲给他提供了丰足的物质基础，还没出师就送了他佛罗伦萨中心区域的房产，这让他有底气做一切自己想做的、拒绝一切他讨厌的。

莱昂纳多知道吉内芙拉小姐肯定会有一帆风顺甚至辉煌的一生，他没想到的是，她居然同时得到了四位大贵族的爱慕，其中就有佛罗伦萨的现任统治者洛伦佐·美帝奇。还不是那种把聪明漂亮的姑娘当个可占有的物件一样、带着轻蔑和施舍意味的爱慕，而是尊重她、想请她做这个家族的主母——当然，莱昂纳多不觉得他们的尊重是真正的尊重，像几个精灵那样才是，但这整个国度里也没有几人能做到那个程度，发自内心地认为人皆平等、所谓地位的高低之别只是最外层的一个面具。因着吉内芙拉的这层关系，莱昂纳多无心插柳地打入了金字塔最最顶端的那一个小圈子。他从前也和那几个人打过交道，比如《圣母领报图》展出之前他就和洛伦佐·美帝奇单独交谈过，但他这才真正走了进去。

洛伦佐·美帝奇亲自登门向本奇家族求了婚，不出所料地被拒绝了。那时候莱昂纳多正在本奇家做客，带来的那瓶阿哈迈德酿的苹果酒刚刚被喝完，敲门声就响起了。洛伦佐先是看到桌上的空酒瓶子，然后吃了一句“愿美帝奇家族和本奇家族的友谊长久，上帝保佑”，拒绝了晚餐邀请便走了。虽然他脸上一直带着爽快的笑，但谁知道他到底在想什么，这种身居高位的人向来擅长隐藏感情。莱昂纳多看着他，心里顿时就有了不好的预感——当然，洛伦佐的不满不可能指向吉内芙拉或是本奇家族，贵族小姐们都要矜持，哪个男人求婚没吃过几次闭门羹，然后靠着张弛有度的策略才能赢得姑娘的芳心。莱昂纳多怀疑，那不好的预感会灵验在自己身上，一会又觉得他是因为不常和权利中心的大老爷们打交道、所以想得有点多，因为他并没有在洛伦佐身上看到什么——一般来说，那种具有明确的指向性的敌意都会具象化成什么不可名状的东西，只要莱昂纳多愿意，它就出现在视野里。

感谢阿哈迈德早早地给他解释了“真实之眼”还教他怎么理解和控制，否则人真的要被满眼的奇形怪状的东西逼疯。

不过，在相当长的一段时间里，洛伦佐的行动和态度都没有端倪。他付钱请莱昂纳多为一首诗谱曲，并在领主广场的晨间奏乐里演了，还时不时地询问一下吉内芙拉肖像画的情况。莱昂纳多觉得洛伦佐不讨厌自己，但那种隐隐的心慌又的确是真的，他只能慢慢等着时间来揭示了。

佛罗伦萨的主教把圣母百花教堂顶上的十字架和立座委托给了安德烈。经过长达一年的讨论，他们确定了设计方案——十字架将立在大理石的塔尖之上，底座是一颗球，直径足有塔尖（Lantern,我暂时没找到中文学名，以后补上）直径的三分之一。两个物件都用金色的金属打造，表面要做得非常光滑，当晨曦来临，这座教堂将会被来自天堂的第一缕光芒点亮。（【注释！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！】：关于那个球，我在瞎XX扯。史实是1471年它就做完了。而且Brunelleschi的设计里已经考虑到球和十字架了。但是关于安德烈到底有没有按照原设计在做有不同的说法。）

这项工程没有期限，因为众人都知道它非常难。布鲁内列斯基的穹顶已经是在挑战不可能了，没有人知道它的承重极限是什么，往上面再安一个金球会不会把它直接压垮。不管是黄金还是黄铜、红铜，密度都比大理石要大得多，即使它肯定要被做成空心的，为了能抵御高处的强风、能真正作为这座城市的一顶冠冕长久存留下去，金属层绝对不能太薄，如此规模的雕塑还是会给整个穹顶带来很大的负担。大家要么就寄希望于“鱼骨纹”的砖块、那八根骨架还有大理石塔尖跟红砖穹顶的连接处足够牢固，要么，安德烈就要发明一种新的手法，让空心的金属球再薄一点、再稳固一点。而打造一个完美的球体也非常难。安德烈是一个拒绝赌【哦啊哦啊】博的人，一生至此都是稳打稳扎地过来的，直到他试验出了零风险的技法，他绝对不会在场地上有任何的动作，即使他非常清楚，布鲁内列斯基那样的人肯定把方方面面都考虑到了，整座建筑一定坚固得超出任何人的想象。

莱昂纳多也参与进去帮忙了。他想到了梅格林。但梅格林一口拒绝参与这个项目，说安德烈也是人类的天才，有他一个就够了。

里斯图伊玛怕莱昂纳多觉得尴尬——不过事实上是莱昂纳多完全不在意，凑过来解释说梅格林目前正全心投入他自己的事情，有太多新东西要学，不想分散精力。莱昂纳多想到他这段时间很少见到梅格林，追问下去，才知道他是在学习精灵的那些“新”技术，那些他因为死亡而没能参与并见证其发展的东西。那是整整一个种族近万年的积累，梅格林要凭一己之力追上去，然后再一次走进未知的领域，他有他作为一个大工匠和发明家的骄傲。

“我这种傻的要求就很低啦，毕业了好好建几栋小房子就好啦，精生就圆满了，梅格林这种，我比不了的。”里斯图伊玛笑嘻嘻地说，撅着屁股趴在地上画图，他在手画一座法国的小教堂的平剖立面图，一比一百的尺寸，画的是从动工到建成的各版设计。

他见莱昂纳多凑过来了，兴致高昂地解释起来：“这是巴黎的一座克鲁尼会修道院的礼拜堂，圣马丁教堂（注：法语Saint Martin des Champs, 英语Saint Martin in the Field，Dedicated to Saint Martin of Tours，因为建在城墙之外，所以叫in the fields。普遍认为这座教堂是欧洲哥特式建筑的起源），墨洛温王朝（注：457-751，法国那一块的第一个王朝）的时候就建起来了，那时候是一座罗马风格的（注：Romanesque）。后来它塌了，亨利一世决定重建。嘿，这就是我参与的第一个项目！当然我没见过亨利一世，那时候我还没到呢。”

他隔空从左到右一划：“时间顺序，最右边的是现今的完成版本。”

莱昂纳多也趴下来，仔细地看着那一套三视图。这座教堂的规模是真的不大，二十来米长的正厅，连着一个被双层回廊包围的半圆形后殿（注：正厅nave，回廊ambulatory，后殿apse）。莱昂纳多第一眼望过去便觉得好像有哪里不对劲，浑身不舒服，仔细一看，发现这座教堂里的一切都是不规律的。正厅和回廊本应该共用一条中轴线，左右两侧完全对称，但这座教堂的后殿和正厅之间有一个七度左右的夹角。屋顶的穹窿也毫无对称和规律可言，每一块的形状都不一样。天知道当年的石匠是怎么把它修起来还没塌的，真的太不容易了。莱昂纳多有想到有精灵参与了建造，开始怀疑这会不会是里斯图伊玛报复社会的作品。

里斯图伊玛的图纸画法和别人的都不一样，他严格地控制每一条线的粗细，而且在平面和剖面图上标注了每一层的材料和详细的数据（注：脑补现代施工图。中世纪文艺复兴那会是没有施工图的）——表示材料的大概是那所提里安建筑学院用的一套符号，莱昂纳多并不认识，但他猜测，有一部分是大理石，有一部分是砂石，教堂的骨架要么是另一种石头、要么便是木头。

莱昂纳多看到图纸下方有一排奇怪的斜体字，拖着长长的尾巴，上边装饰着菱形和圆形的点。同样的字他在阿哈迈德写的信上也见到过，但相当明显，图纸上的字要比阿哈迈德写的好看太多——身为一个接受了系统训练的艺术家、人类和精灵的文明又有如此多的共通之处，莱昂纳多还是看得出一个精灵的字写得怎样的。

“这是昆雅语的腾格瓦字母！我上学那个地方的语言。腾格瓦横着写，还有一种字体叫萨拉提，竖着写。我是看图配字啦，横幅的就写腾格瓦。”

“你们那边大概有多少种语言？之间像吗？我们这一块的语言都从拉丁语里演变出来，相似度很高，精灵有这样的吗？”

里斯图伊玛大笑：“说真的，照我看，法语意大利语葡萄牙语西班牙语都跟方言似的，就是语法系统稍微有一点不一样（注：现在的这几种语言不能当方言看，15世纪差不多是可以的），类比我们那边，大概就是我家那一块和我上学的地方说的话吧。同源，而且长久以来交流密切，所以相似度还是很高的，书面用语稍微学几个月就能掌握了。莱卡因迪和梅格林之间说辛达语，它和昆雅语就很不一样了，发音、词根、拼写、语法系统都不像。不过我基本不会辛达语，所以他们和我说……非常古典的昆雅语，有些词在官方文书里都找不到了，得在语言学教材里才能看见，不过我们交流起来都没有障碍啦，听得懂的。

“哦还有陶瑞尔，她的母语严格来说是辛达语的一门方言，但是，除了她那边的之外谁也听不懂也看不懂，基本也可以说是另一门语言了，叫西尔凡语。还有莱卡因迪她爸那个民族的语言，据说在很久很久以前，费雅那罗出生那会，梵雅语和昆雅语非常像，不过现在就真的不是了。昆雅语的发展趋势大概是越来越简单，很早的时候，昆雅语光是敬语就有几套，语法系统也很麻烦。梵雅语一直保持着以前的样子。大体就这些啦，还有的就是些差别很小的。书写系统通用的就这两种，西尔凡语和我家那边有自己的字母，但是不对外流通，因为非常的象形文字，别人都看不懂。”

“我听说，语言会影响一个人如何‘看’这个世界，你觉得这说得对吗？”

“非常对。”里斯图伊玛说，“语言——文字和声音，都是有力量的，有的能让你看到未来，有的能作为命令改变世界，有的能和森林直接对话——比如西尔凡语。我、莱卡因迪、梅格林和陶瑞尔从小到大看见的世界肯定是不同的，我肯定我不能完全理解他们的世界，尤其是陶瑞尔的。

“在这片大陆之外，有一个民族的语言里，‘红’、‘黄’是一个词，‘蓝’、‘绿’是一个词（注：非洲一个部落，有一个心理学实验研究了他们，引用以后补上，实在想不起来了），那边的人便真的对颜色非常不敏感。啊我听梅格洛尔说的啦，那些人眼里，树叶和无云的天空是同一种颜色。”

“梅格洛尔？”莱昂纳多确信自己听到了一个新的名字。

“我以前和你讲过吧，我认识一个非常厉害的音乐家，弹起琴来能招风唤雨，就是他。”

莱昂纳多陷入沉思。

“我听陶瑞尔说，所谓‘真实之眼’就能让你脱离语言——人类的语言和人类的集体记忆的束缚，将一切不可见的、可见但是你不能真正理解的具现化出来。”

“如果这种能力开发完全，我能看到一切的本质。”莱昂纳多复述陶瑞尔的话。

“我是在想，这所谓的本质，也得以一个像的形式呈现。而且是能……”里斯图伊玛斟酌用词，“以视觉信号传到你的大脑、能真正‘看’见的像。而人类的眼睛只能看见所有光中很小的一部分，那真实之眼带给你的图像，到底是那个‘本质’，还是勉强能让你理解的转化过的‘本质’的投影——依然是投影。”

“哇！”莱昂纳多露出夸张的惊讶表情，“这个问题太高深了！谁能解释得了！不想了不想了会掉头发的！”

“总忘了你是人类……我们不掉头发。”

“打死你打死你！！”莱昂纳多一巴掌拍在精灵的屁股上，“说回这座教堂，这应该是穹窿的骨架吧？为什么长得这么奇形怪状的？（注：文末附平面图，来自Mapping Gothic France）”他指着后殿上纵横交错割出一个个三角形的虚线——打了调子的是切割面，明显是楼梯和地砖纹样的部分用的较细的实线，那这些虚线必定指代切割面以上的东西，也就是天花板的构造。

“是骨架（注：Rib vault的rib），我干的。”他嘻嘻笑，“你知道所谓Romanesque跟古罗马帝国的房子并不是一回事，看着又粗又笨的，正方正圆的造型，墙后窗户小，里面阴暗。其实也不能叫阴暗吧，至少当时的人不这么觉得，但我是精灵啊，我们的房子非常注重光。不对，这么说不严谨，我学校那块的精灵非常注重光，陶瑞尔那边的是木精灵，喜欢住黑林子里的地洞和树洞里，他们见不见光完全无所谓。”

莱昂纳多点头，其实他无法理解怎么会有人不需要光线充足的居住环境。

“亨利一世想重建嘛，那时候是一千零几十年，整个大陆西南边所谓的文明国度里，占主流的还是罗马风格。我加入的时候，他们还真准备就那么建了。我一看这座教堂又要建成那么无聊的模样了，觉得不行！我就把尖拱和肋穹窿的结构带进去了。这种结构远远比半圆拱和半球状穹顶稳定，尖的造型能更好地分散受力，这就意味着，我们不需要那么厚的墙、那么小的空洞也能保证房子不塌，窗户可以做得更大，内墙可以被柱子代替，室内空间更明亮，流通性更好。也很难说是不是我‘带来’的，它同时也在勃艮第地区出现了。再往前追溯，两百多年前埃及有了这种拱，然后传进了东边的伊斯【哦啊啊啊】兰世界。不过我记得，公元七八百年的时候，那边还很少见到尖拱，东罗马帝国的风格还是绝对主流。然后呢，那边就开始朝着另一条路发展了。啊！跑题了！

“反正这座教堂里用尖拱真的是我提出来的。至于它为什么长得那么奇形怪状，这是一个挺长的故事。首先，我需要向工友证明，这种结构的确比他们准备用的那一套稳定。这经过了很长时间的讨论和试验。然后，我得让克鲁尼会的修士修女们认同。最后，虽然我是完全清楚应该怎么把这座教堂造得完美对称的，但是在当时，这是一套全新的东西，如果我一步到位，那我绝对就成名了，以后想再自然地保持匿名就不容易了，我不想做布鲁内列斯基先生那样的天才。全新的东西需要摸索，人类又没有建模和数据分析的工具，只能靠实地经验。大家就是一点一点地试探，这一块建好了没塌，那就去垒下一层。我们的要求很低的，只要能建起来不塌就行，场地测量标记上也没什么经验，所以就建出了这个完全不对称的东西。不过我很喜欢啊！我就觉得什么几何图形的旋转重复特别无聊，搞点这种事多爽，逼死强迫症！

“圣马丁教堂真的开启了一个新时代。一层（注：哥特教堂的层数指的是窗户的层数，完全不代表你真的可以爬多少层楼板）的窗户足有同规模罗曼式（注：依然是Romanesque）的两倍高，白天里整个后殿和回廊里甚至不用电灯。我们把后殿二层窗沿下的墙壁做成了斜面，每一块区域能减轻几十公斤的重量，光线也能更好地进入室内。后殿的承重柱直接承接穹窿的骨架，漆成同一个颜色，在视觉上，这座教堂看着非常轻，好像一套骨架就能撑起所有重量。好些工匠被苏歇院长（注：Abbot Suger，哥特建筑的基础形制在他这里成型的。abbot是修道院院长）召去建紧随其后的圣丹尼教堂，那可是供奉法国国王的守护圣徒的主教堂，国王死后就要埋在里面的。苏歇就提了三个要求，不要内墙只要柱子，窗户要高要大，室内空间要高到极限，离天堂再近一点。再往后，拱越做越尖，教堂的整体形态也从越来越高而窄。国王的圣礼拜堂将圣丹尼教堂的结构又往高和轻盈的方向上推了一步，二层礼拜堂的窗户简直是从地板直接拉上天花板，像一座钢铁骨架和玻璃搭的房子一样。那个内饰是真的漂亮，国王有钱啊，什么宝石磨粉拿去做漆和玻璃的染料，紫的黄的红的绿的金的，再来个靛蓝的天花板，整个就是一顶王冠。”

“我们这边就没有那样的教堂了，毕竟罗马帝国的东西根深蒂固，怎么往高里拔，平面上的比例都不怎么变。”莱昂纳多说。

“是啊，结果这边的人就开始攻击以前的东西了，说那是野蛮的哥特人的毫无逻辑和理性可言的房子。早一代人，菲利波——菲利波·布鲁内列斯基那一代的还不会信这种论调，你这一代的可能也不怎么会，但是再过上一代，从前的教堂，那些用来沟通神明、连接过去现在和未来、储藏一切知识的圣杯，全都要成低劣之物了。其实啊，怎么可能没有逻辑和理性呢？人类的文明从古至今不就在追求秩序和理性吗，这是刻在人类的骨血里的。只是几百年前的建筑师——那时候还是石匠，是工匠而不是艺术家——有一套纯几何的逻辑，不像古代希腊那样以人体为一切的核心。那一套是很难很难用文字描述的，更难以总结成寥寥几句的理论，如果没有深入了解过工匠的世界，外人真的无法理解。这样的东西如何能对抗时间呢？”

莱昂纳多突然想起莱昂大师和米开罗佐大师去世前的对话，他们也说了非常相似的内容。莱昂自己就是这种理论的撰写者和推广者，他在死前反思了自己的著作。

“历史也曾是现实，这里的时间流速都是一样的，时代和时代之间其实本质上没有什么不同。”里斯图伊玛耸肩，“只是为了各种各样的目的，人们删改过去的现实。然后现实就成了历史，历史成了传说，又成了谜题。”

莱昂纳多今天什么都不想干，抱了一堆吃的蹲在旁边看里斯图伊玛画图。他的手非常稳，画直线曲线全都不用尺子，下笔手笔就是非常精确的线段，人类基本不可能做到。

里斯图伊玛干活的时候话也很多，自己挑不起话头了就不停地让莱昂纳多找他说话，莱昂纳多也真的照着他的话做了——

“我在想一个问题，我最近在看亚里士多德的著作。你知道，他的理论自六、七世纪以来就成了宗教的基础。他说，女人是堕落腐化的，自然是女性——大地之母盖亚，所以自然也是堕落的。女性的唯一作用——身体和心灵——就是给男人的精【啊噢噢噢噢】子提供一个容器。我在想，如果类比自然，所谓‘男性’和‘精【啊哦哦】子’到底是指什么？他们那一群男性学者的思想吗？”

“我觉得这理论纯粹扯几【啊哦哦哦】把蛋，看看就好不用深究。去踏马的女人劣等，先打得过莱卡因迪再说。”里斯图伊玛骂道。

莱昂纳多说：“我在想，一切都有根源。结合整个大背景，我觉得其中一个原因是，男性发现，男人更有力量，而且一个男人就能让很多个女人怀孕，所以女人的地位就低了。男人刚从女性手里夺取权利之后，为了固权，创造了各种各样的理论去支持自己的行为、贬低敌人。那，它背后是不是也有一个根源？人类从未见过、但是真实存在、并且无时无刻不在影响这个世界的什么东西？”

“有，魔苟斯，曾经的神名叫米尔寇，就是故事里那个大魔王。”莱卡因迪的声音在背后响起，她应该刚好听到了莱昂纳多刚才那段话，“神的孩子，应该是一切平等的，是魔苟斯在世界上种下了邪恶的种子。”

莱昂纳多回头，看见她身边跟了一位个子矮矮的少女。

莱卡因迪又说：“因为我知道独一之神和维拉们是带来秩序和美的。但是真的有他们所谓的未被伤毁的美好世界吗？那个世界真的美好吗？什么是美好？这大概就是堕落的神灵和人类的想法吧。质疑神本身就构成了罪。”

那个少女其实也不矮，以佛罗伦萨的姑娘间的标准，她算得上身量高挑了，都过了一米六，但莱昂纳多心中，大部分的标准都来自精灵，所以她是真的矮。她一头棕色卷发，蓬成大大的、能包住整个身子的一把，像只大松鼠。

莱昂纳多还没见过一个干净到这种程度的人或精灵。少女的眼睛是晚霞即将退去时分东方天空的蓝色，深灰蓝，那里面只有一片干净的颜色，除此之外，什么都没有——她身上一定有哪里不对。

“这是陶瑞尔的朋友，有事情来找她，明天或者后天就走。”莱卡因迪介绍道，却没有说名字。

里斯图伊玛和莱昂纳多上前自我介绍，由莱卡因迪翻成昆雅语——莱昂纳多分得出哪些是昆雅语。姑娘笑眯眯地掏出一个小本子，将二人的脸和名字记下了。莱昂纳多凑过去看，发觉她的速写画得极好，绝对是大师水准，几根不断的线条就画清了二人面孔的特质。

她还是没有说自己的名字。

“陶瑞尔还在赶来的路上，还要一会才能到，我们先吃个晚饭？”莱卡因迪问她。

“好呀！我听说梅格林也在这里？”少女的声音也非常好听。这是另一门语言，旁边的里斯图伊玛露出了迷茫的表情。

“他在山里打铁，我先把汤炖上再去出去叫他。不过陶瑞尔过来肯定会去找梅格林的。”

她便在里斯图伊玛旁边地上坐下来了。里斯图伊玛试探性地跟她说话，发觉少女完全听得懂昆雅语，但她基本不会说，只能蹦两个单词。她讲的话里斯图伊玛也只能听懂一点点。他却露出了恍然大悟的表情，对莱昂纳多说：“这就是我说的西尔凡语！不过应该是很古老的版本。我大学的室友是个木精灵，我天天听她和家里聊天吵架勉强懂一点。莱卡因迪听得懂但不会说。”

两个精灵居然就这么聊了起来，表情手势肢体语言齐上，居然聊得特别开心，看得莱昂纳多一愣一愣的。

“她说她丢了绝大部分的记忆，在按照朋友给的线索一个一个地去见以前认识的人，把记忆找回来。她认识梅格林，关系很好。”里斯图伊玛说。

“她叫陶瑞尔队长，但她不知道究竟是个什么队长。”

“这是她要见的第三个人，前两个是她爸妈。陶瑞尔对她来说应该非常重要。她通过谁——我不认识那个人——给我们这边发了个消息，但是她动作太快了到得太早，陶瑞尔没接上她。”

里斯图伊玛开始给姑娘叽里呱啦地讲他的房子，比着手语，二人兴致高涨。

终于，阿哈迈德到了，果真把梅格林也带了回来。少女原地蹦起跑向大门，拿着小本本准备做记录，却被阿哈迈德一把拉进怀里抱得紧紧的——加上身高差，像抱女儿似的。但是阿哈迈德哭得一塌糊涂，少女反而使劲拍她的背不停地安抚。

众人从陶瑞尔口中知道了姑娘的名字——卡拉加伦（Caragalen，galen绿，carab帽子，假设林子精语法比较混乱不在意形容词放前放后），西尔凡语里意为绿色的帽子，因为当年他们部队的制服就是这个颜色。

就是那一群传说中的、正规编制的刺客。

莱昂纳多看着阿哈迈德已经哭了快半个小时，心里也疼得难受，这都是一群经历过战争的可怜人，只有他和里斯图伊玛是两个又单纯又幸福的小蠢蛋。


	10. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可爱的莱昂纳多脱处了！  
> 绿帽子是我现实基友。我去年九月想着要写这篇，她从那时候就开始要求上大番茄，不管我写啥剧情不管绿帽子是啥角色，一定要上大番茄。

10.Cherry

这一章继续推主线，耶！  
绿帽子是我现实基友。我去年九月想着要写这篇，她从那时候就开始要求太阳大番茄，不管我写啥剧情不管绿帽子是啥角色，一定要太阳大番茄。  
=============================  
莱昂纳多的头很疼。他觉得自己的屁股凉凉的，硌着很硬的东西，大概是躺在地上。他用力把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到了一点点银蓝的光。根据日期对应的月相和此刻的月亮高度推断，这时候是午夜刚过。他昨晚喝多了，估计还没爬上床就躺地上睡着。

他记得，陶瑞尔一见到卡拉加伦就开始哭。卡拉加伦两笔画完一张小小的肖像速写，明显有很多话想和她说，但是她的情绪完全失控，晚饭都没吃。莱卡因迪往嘴里塞了两大块去骨鸡腿肉，拎着一瓶酒把她拉到楼上去，然后她们两个好像一直都没下来了。莱昂纳多甚至都不确定她们当时还在这栋房子里，毕竟两个大姐姐都是走路不出声的。然后餐厅里就是他们四个人。陶瑞尔每次过来都会带好多吃的喝的，这一次也不例外。卡拉加伦和里斯图伊玛把她的酒全抱到桌子上了，姑娘和梅格林拿着瓶子就喝了起来。他们两个的酒量都特别好，大概和莱卡因迪有得一拼，能把酒当水喝——一般这么干的人类后来都酒精中毒死了傻了，但是精灵完全没有问题。莱昂纳多看着他们两个喝得那么开心，不知不觉地，就玩脱了，断片了。

然后发生了什么呢？他总觉得好像有哪里不对。

他发觉自己睡在韦罗基奥工作室的二楼、他自己的专属卧室里，而不是在建筑师家。建筑师家的地板铺的是没打蜡的软软的松木，而不是马赛克瓷砖。

房间里的气味有点不对。他用力深呼吸、转动手脚唤醒还在迷糊着的鼻子。

真的有哪里不对。他闻到了清爽的草香，混着一股甜腻淫【啊哦哦哦】靡的味道。他觉得自己好像闯入了某个贵族老爷夫人和情妇情夫厮混过后的现场——一定是一男一女，因为两男搞完的味道不是这样的。这个鬼混现场的主角之一肯定就是他了，他感觉到凉风吹起一身的鸡皮疙瘩，胸口上还有两个点觉得格外的刺激。

他伸手捂住了脸。上一次是听了两个精灵喝多了之后玩脱的全程的墙角，听得他浑身既热得像火烧又冷得像冬天落水，这次轮到他了。

怎么说脱离处男身份都是一件值得庆贺、令人印象深刻的事情，到他这里，他居然整个人是懵的，什么都记不住。

酒不是个好东西。喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒。

他决定起来研究一下这个案发现场，然后，他的手按到了一把头发，又凉又滑像匹中国来的贵到离谱的丝绸。没有人类长得出这样的头发。

只要别搞了那两个大姐姐就好，只要别搞了那两个大姐姐就好。他一边在心里念着，一边壮士赴死般坐起来、扭头看向身边——

不，这和搞了大姐姐可能结果差不多。

绿帽子姑娘胡乱裹了条绿斗篷，该露的不该露的反正大半全都没遮住，大字型躺地上睡得流口水，一脸的笑意。莱昂纳多想起来，那是陶瑞尔的斗篷，她进门的时候还系着的，深棕色和深绿的织锦，内层是羊绒。她翻了个身，哐当一下把腿砸在莱昂纳多的肚子上，又把他踢回地面了。然后那条腿一勾，莱昂纳多被扯进她怀里，卡拉加伦干脆紧紧地缠上了莱昂纳多，然后开始啃他的胳膊，边啃边嘟囔着他一个字也听不懂的西尔凡语——昆雅语他还是听得懂三个词的，正式和非正式的谢谢，还有再见。

莱昂纳多觉得，自己在被陶瑞尔打死之前，大概要被绿帽子姑娘勒死了。卡拉加伦的力气特别大，大概也是个单手捏断铁棍的壮士。莱昂纳多还不想刚脱离处男身份就死掉，所以他壮着胆子，用力戳了戳卡拉加伦。

绿帽子姑娘眼睛瞬间睁开了，又大又清亮的一汪灰蓝色，月光下像一口清水井。她一转眼睛，坏笑着用佛罗伦萨语说：“真好吃。”

莱昂纳多如被闪电劈中，半晌，声带舌头和嘴唇先他的脑子动了：“谢谢。”

“你的屁股真棒。”她又抛出来一句，还是佛罗伦萨语。

“等等，你会佛罗伦萨语？”莱昂纳多最先注意到了这个问题，至于他的屁股到底好不好这根本不值得关注，因为他的屁股长得就是很好看，圆翘饱满结实有弹性，皮肤还很细。

“昨天……梅格林……”莱昂纳多只听到了这几个词，她大概是说，昨天她刚跟梅格林学了几句。

我靠那为什么会学“你屁股真棒”还把这句话说得那么流利口音那么地道啊！姑娘你脑袋里到底都有些什么！

“洗过啦。”她又蹦出一句话，拎着斗篷爬起来，蹦向开着的窗户，然后匪夷所思地消失了——就这么，一丝不挂地，出去了。

她的屁股也是真的好。以及，莱昂纳多发觉他身上的确清清爽爽的。

事情太复杂了，脑袋死了。莱昂纳多爬上自己的床，在被子下面缩成一团，又伸手出去把枕头捞进来抱着。

睡着之前，他的脑海里跳动的最后一个念头是——不是说真喝醉了根本硬不起来吗，因为酒精是抑制剂，为什么绿帽子姑娘还能成功地把他给日了？

而莱昂纳多猜测的的确没错，莱卡因迪和陶瑞尔真的不在家。天刚一黑全，她们两个就从窗口上了屋顶，在那上面坐了一会之后，陶瑞尔觉得这不是个说话的地方，便和莱卡因迪一路走晾衣绳、跳房顶、踩旗杆地到了大教堂广场（注: Piazza del Duomo，圣母百花教堂西门口那一块地，大番茄的出师作展出的地方）。这真的是莱卡因迪第一次干这种事，尽管知道精灵的平衡能力都不差，胆子大一点下脚稳一点摔不了，但当她跳下最后一栋房子、落在教堂广场的地面上时，她还是觉得自己有点虚虚的。他们刚多林的诺多精灵从来都走大路，骑兵连战场上都走大路，从生到死都和住在森林里的天生的刺客不是一个路子的。

陶瑞尔提议要到圣母百花教堂的塔尖上去。莱卡因迪提醒她，这个点教堂已经锁门了，门口有卫兵，没有特别要紧的事情是进不去的。陶瑞尔拉着她绕着教堂转了一圈，找了一个没有人的空档，一手搂紧了莱卡因迪，一手对准了教堂正厅的屋顶发射钩锁。风哗啦啦地吹了几秒，停下来的时候，莱卡因迪眼下的是一片延绵的屋顶，被灯火衬成了很深的蓝色。

莱卡因迪正想说话，陶瑞尔打手势让她安静。屋顶的南北两侧各有一条不窄的道路，有卫兵巡逻。教堂可是这整一个区域绝佳的瞭望台和箭塔，白天晚上都有士兵站在这里俯瞰城市。再往高处走就不会有人了，一来上下都不方便，二来，穹顶塔尖的阳台上视野并不好，目光所及之处约有一半都是红砖，将将看得到下面的广场和街道。二人无声地摸向通往穹顶楼梯的门，顺利地爬到了最高处。这里就看不到火光的污染了，今天的湿度很低，头顶一片星空，还能看到那条雾蒙蒙的光带。

“我刚才想说，你手上的那个装备干嘛不给莱昂纳多送一个，你可连刀都送了。”

“人类不能用的，体重大、手臂的骨骼肌肉太脆弱，胳膊会拉断。梅格林倒是在设计一套适合人类的外骨骼，能分散受力。我以前用过比较粗暴的办法，长距离坠落而且没有降落伞的紧急情况，我用绳子在身上绑出一张网，连着钉进石头里的箭，既没摔死也没被自己的绳索勒成两截，但是具体的使用感受就……反正不想再来一次。梅格林那个是正儿八经地计算过的，应该连软组织挫伤都能避免。”

“哇，我居然什么都不知道。”莱卡因迪也就是随口一说，她从来不管这些设计研发的东西，只管拿来了之后怎么用好。然而陶瑞尔那边的一系列装备不是藏起来的、隐形的暗刃就是帮人潜行匿踪抄近道的，全都跟她不对盘。

“里斯图伊玛也不知道。”陶瑞尔笑，“没法得到建议就不用花时间去说了。”

她像只游墙的壁虎，贴着大理石的柱子爬到飞扶壁的顶上去，又把莱卡因迪也拉了上来。石柱顶上有略微凹陷的弧度，躺上去很舒服，宽度也足够两个精灵翻翻身。

跑了这么远终于停下来，明显是要说要紧事的架势。莱卡因迪认真地看着陶瑞尔，等她开口。然而她迟迟不出声，紧皱的眉头和握在一起的手说明她非常纠结——这是基本不在她身上出现的东西，至少莱卡因迪还没见到过。

她认识的陶瑞尔，从容淡定、办事井井有条，不生气不恐慌不忧郁，什么麻烦都能解决，而且事无不可对人言，只要你问她就答。然而从战争年代的前线上活着出来的精灵，谁没点自己的故事和不会让人见到的秘密。陶瑞尔这是……越来越接近完整的她了。

“我一直觉得，我对卡拉加伦做了很过分的事情，无可饶恕的那种。偏偏她什么都忘了，干净得跟张白纸似的，我说什么都不合时宜。”

“我需要问一下，以你的道德标准，什么才叫过分？”莱卡因迪在陶瑞尔继续下一句话之前赶快问，“对我来说，只要没反水去安格班再把自己以前的朋友也拐进去、别去强上妹子别乱【哦啊啊啊】伦，别的都不叫过分。”

陶瑞尔笑了：“那我的标准真的比你的要高一点，至少我觉得，我年轻的时候就干过挺多不太对的事儿。不过的确，我不应该把责任往自己身上揽。过分的是那个结果。”

“绿帽子说她是第四纪元出生的，那个时候不是已经和平了吗？中土的精灵也走得差不多了吧，还有什么让你们回去参与的大战役？我好像没听说过啊。”莱卡因迪道，又哈哈一笑，“不过那时候我也啥都不知道。”

“第四纪元末的时候，发生了一件……”陶瑞尔犹豫着挑选正确的词，“改变了整个世界的事情。

“我们那边——就是大绿林——还有挺多精灵没走的，西尔凡精灵对西方的神灵没什么概念，觉得那里都不如林子好。当时维拉给我们发了警告，说如果我们一直留在中土不走，逐渐变快的时间流逝速度会消耗我们的身体，最终把我们变成幽灵。不过这件事情也没发生，或者说还没来得及发生，大家就……不是西渡了就是死了，死去维林诺的比较多，反正结果是全都走了。”

“的确是一场战争，而且因为某些原因，维拉对维林诺的精灵封锁了消息，所以，它在历史上是不存在的。”

莱卡因迪微张着嘴点头：“有点超出我的认知范围了。”

“具体是指什么？”陶瑞尔侧头看她，“维林诺是一个环，各种意义上的，从创造的最初它就被赋予了这个属性。所以想要切断外来的什么东西，不管那是信息、能量还是生物都非常容易。”

“勉强有点理解。”莱卡因迪说，“我的意思是，既然有精灵是亲历者，而且他们全都到了维林诺，那为什么还能完全不存在？”

“哈哈抱歉。我从来不和人谈这些，所以也不知道怎么解释。这么说吧，人发明了拱，因为它能均匀地将上方的压力分散下去，完美的圆也是最神圣的不能证伪的图形之一，它的存在象征着的宇宙的真理。它怎么来的呢？有这样的可能，人类文明的最初，人发现环状的屋子能给他们以最宽阔的视角，环状的地域最能让敌人无从匿踪，所以人们赋予了圆这么神圣的属性。而这就是神、神圣的维林诺在中州的投影。即使他们完全不干涉这一批次生子，他们对这个世界的影响无处不在，神就是这个世界，神是一切。”

莱卡因迪的表情从茫然慢慢变得紧张起来。

陶瑞尔猜得出她在想什么，说：“它真的不是寻常的什么历史事件，也不是所有的真相都应该广为人知。倒不是个禁令，或者什么神操控我们的思想让我们说不出来，都不是的，只是大家不约而同地选择了保密。不管到底知道多少、有没有窥见真相，对所有相关信息都保持沉默。”

“你铺垫了这么长，快点进入主题啊！”

陶瑞尔说：“我有点紧张，要不先随便干点别的？把酒喝了蛋糕吃了？”

莱卡因迪忙说：“不不不！不敢喝，之前那次真的怕了。”

陶瑞尔拍了她一巴掌：“你到底都在想什么啊！爬个屋顶看个星星就想着搞【哦啊啊啊】别人。”

“你看出来了？！”

“那么明显的暗示再看不出来我白活这么多年了。我好歹也是个林子精。”

莱卡因迪就一下凑到她身边，翻个身搂了上去。

“我以为你真的想弄死我来着。”莱卡因迪在她耳边说，越凑越近最后轻轻咬了一口。

“偶然事件不能用作为评判因素，尤其是对一个精灵。你的记录很好，就玩脱了一次，绝对的偶然事件。而且杀精灵犯罪。”她的声音抖了起来。

莱卡因迪把脸埋在她的头发里：“‘记录很好’，感觉我【哦啊啊啊】日【哦啊啊啊啊】了什么不得了的人。”

“我就是搞情报的，收集个人信息是老本行。不过……”莱卡因迪亲了一口她的脖子，痒得她笑起来，“你五个纪元以前具体跟谁有过纯洁的肉【哦啊啊啊】体关系是无关紧要的信息，所以我真的不知道，这一点可以放心。”

莱卡因迪听着脸不红心不跳的，突然想到了一句很有意思的话，脱口便出：“说起来，我的原则一直都是只搞单身的，你真的是第一个。”

“很棒，很刺激。”

陶瑞尔拿膝盖顶了她一下，缩缩头，脸却埋进莱卡因迪的怀里了。

莱卡因迪很想问，为什么她从未见过关于矮人的任何蛛丝马迹，连个鬼魂都没有。生命的灵魂不灭是这个世界最最基础的规则之一，任何东西哪怕是神都无法破坏。矮人不在维林诺，又的确像精灵一样，是和这个世界绑定的，那他们只能在中州了，但是他们到底在哪呢？但现在明显不是谈这种事情的时候——

她害怕陶瑞尔一兴起，真的把那个男朋友叫来了。哪怕他们不觉得尴尬，莱卡因迪都要尴尬得想跳楼。

就在喝得晕乎乎的莱昂纳多被热情奔放的卡拉加伦给办了的同时，佛罗伦萨的最高处，也在发生同样的事情。

这一次非常和谐，两边都滴酒不沾，谁都没玩脱。

莱卡因迪衣衫不整地翘着腿仰面躺着，衬衣的扣子只系上了最下方的两颗。她旁边的精灵却又是一副衣冠楚楚从脖子包到脚的正经样。

“没想到你居然活这么好。”莱卡因迪一本正经地说。

“我真不是什么道德楷模好精灵。”陶瑞尔耸肩，深深地吸了口气又吐出去，浑身放松地躺着，还把头枕到莱卡因迪的胳膊上——软硬适中宽度合适还很有弹性，非常舒服。

“我年轻的时候干过好多神奇的事儿。”

“你能干什么坏事？我真想不到。”

“当众违抗军令啊，想射死国王啊，国王让我滚我就是不滚，和矮人谈恋爱还弄得要死要活的。后来就是自作主张地搞了一堆事，好像也没什么用处，没有我也会是一样的结果。然后我就组了一批人，大逆不道地把暗【哦啊啊】杀下毒跟踪偷听这种见不得光的事情变成了大绿林的常规。第一纪的纳国斯隆德也有段时间是这样的吧，历史上多是批判的声音。”

“你那是没把国王当成国王吧，毕竟那是你老爹不是吗。”

“不……把老爹当成老爹那是很后来的事儿了。”

“哇，那你真是牛逼了。这些我做不到。”莱卡因迪由衷地说，而且是由衷地觉得她牛逼，满是赞美的意思。

“真的，我也就是在什么心灵肉【哦啊啊】体关系上开窍得晚，刚一懂这些就谈恋爱去了，谈了两天，手都没拉上。”

“不受祝福的爱情没什么好结果的，只有一对贝伦和露西安。”

莱卡因迪听出了点非常不对劲的弦外之音。

在这个时候，人是最放松的，心理界线会被拉到很低的位置，莱卡因迪鼓足了勇气问她：“问个很私人的问题，我是真的很好奇，我觉得这真的违反了世界常理，不问清楚我会一直难受下去。”

陶瑞尔皱眉道：“问。”

“你……”莱卡因迪观察了一下对方的脸色，“你的脊椎是不是断过，然后又拼回去了？不不不不只是断，肯定是粉碎性的。”

“对。”她又放松下来，“我还以为你要问什么呢，紧张死我了。”

“不只是脊椎，还有别的地方的骨头，肌肉的分布和形态也很不对劲。这到底是怎么做到的？我就是觉得……”她压低声音神秘兮兮地，“曼督斯神殿是不是不收你啊！你是不是和那牟有仇啊！你那时候该完的都完了，怎么可能还有仇？”

“不不不，曼督斯很想收我的。”她大笑，露出两大排白白的牙，亮亮的，“我不想进去。”

“你别信什么灵魂神殿是阎王的审判大厅这种谣言啊！从那牟到所有的迈雅和来帮忙的精灵都特别好的。”

“我知道的，有别的原因但是暂时不告诉你，饭要一口一口地吃。”她说，“回答你之前的问题，雅万娜女神帮了我一把，不然搞成这样够我死个十几次的。”

莱卡因迪支起了身子，盯着她看，那又认真又好奇的表情像极了一个小精灵。陶瑞尔鬼使神差地说了出来：“因为第四纪元末的那场战争，我做的对不起卡拉加伦的事情也在那时候。”

“等等，”陶瑞尔又道，“这件事情之所以被严格保密真的是有原因的。而且，没有精灵从头到尾地摸清了整个事件的来龙去脉。如果你看见了全貌，你就再也回不到从前的生活了。”

“除了你吧。”莱卡因迪脱口而出，在陶瑞尔一瞬间的惊讶、又立马了然的神色中，她加上，“还有梅格洛尔？”

“你怎么猜到的？”

“你们和别的精灵很不一样。我不知道怎么描述，就是……从第一次见到你的时候就这么觉得了。你肯定是精灵，但……又不完全是。第四纪有大半的时间你都在中土，时间上地理上，完全有可能。”

“你知道我的原则是事无不可对人言，只要你问。你问了就表明你发现了，那我就会回答，一知半解和藏着掖着会导致很不好的结果。”

莱卡因迪笑着说：“没事的，从前的生活对我来说到底是什么呢？不管怎么定义肯定都回不去了。”她怕陶瑞尔不信，解释道：“我和以前的整一个社交圈脱轨太久了，也进不去了。家人有了新的更像家人的家人，朋友有了更像朋友的新朋友，我充其量就算是个记忆里的故人。他们都在变，这个世界也在往前走，我的时间却停了。精灵的记忆不会消失，但会被新的记忆挤开啊。”

陶瑞尔翻身搂抱着莱卡因迪，悄声说：“我的时间也停了很久，而且偏偏是维林诺的变化最快的时候，你也没比我多错过多少。我们是精灵，永不遗忘，总能追上去的。”

“那卡拉加伦是怎么回事？”经过了这么漫长的酝酿，话题终于回到了最开始未能完成的地方。

“我和你提过的，我们那一批刺【啊哦哦哦】客有自己的保密手段。我们没有第一纪的诺多精灵那么强的精神力，没办法构筑防御，甚至完全不知道怎么建造一个迷宫把某个记忆藏起来。我们的品德也不高尚，没什么强大的信念。那最好的办法就是在泄密之前自【哦啊啊】杀。”

“气死安格班的那些办法。”

“有一个办法是——只有很少的几个精灵有这个能力，我就是完全不行的——彻底清空所有的记忆。全忘光了自然就没有泄密的概念了。把自己的精神力高度压缩、再压缩，等到压过了那一个零界点，它会爆炸，抹掉灵魂里除了灵魂本身外的一切，包括人格、语言、名字，回到刚出生的状态。卡拉加伦会，她真的这么干了。

“这是一个不可逆的过程，那牟大人都没办法修复卡拉加伦的记忆，甚至无法让她记住自己的名字，因为那几个音节对她来说毫无意义。这就是她为什么在神殿里呆了这么久、一出来就到处跑着找人的原因。她需要一个一个的人作为节点来重建新的记忆网。

“清空记忆会损伤大脑，最开始是很小的一点点，几天之内会快速扩散，最后让大脑完全失去机能，呼吸和心跳的本能都会忘掉，身体就死了。”

“然后……”

莱卡因迪也紧张起来。

“在这几天之内，发生了很不好的事情。我被别的敌人拖住了，没办法分出人手去救她，而且……那是战争，哪怕有人手也不会派救援，因为没有意义了。

“安格班的半兽人基本不会强【哦啊啊啊】奸抓来的精灵俘虏，因为严重不符合半兽人的审美，就好比让我去睡一只浑身粘液又臭又脏的怪物。但是……那场战争——可见的战争，是人类和另一批人类在打。人类喜欢精灵，堕落的人类也喜欢精灵，另一种喜欢。

“说真的，你这种身高身材长相，彻底失忆了连个反应都没有，那时候的人类可能不会对你下手，赶快搞死完事。但是绿帽子她不是啊。”

“她是我派出去的。战争的最终时刻离她死的地方很近，但是我都没能见到她，一直没有了，直到今天。”

“我看着她长大的。她的爸爸是我的好朋友，和我从小一起打架打到大。他们的婚礼我去了，绿帽子出生后的庆祝会是我做的饭，她成人礼上的裙子也是我送的。那时候……她才不到四百岁。”

“啊，比梅格林大！和我差不多。如果我们忽略时间流速的问题。”莱卡因迪说。

陶瑞尔愣了足有几分钟，笑出了眼泪。

“你说当事精都忘了个干净，天天这么开心，你担心个啥？什么都不记得了一切重新开始最幸福拉！”


	11. The Vilelights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文章里提到的作品完成年份不准。比如Annunciation并不是1472年完成的，彻底画完的时间大概到了1478左右。虽然我一直在注释里讲但是我决定再说一次呜呜呜。

陶瑞尔相当习惯在狭窄的高处睡觉，斗篷一盖就在教堂顶上对着星星睡着了。莱卡因迪怕自己滚下去，不敢睡，翘着腿一时看看星空，一时闭目养神。

莱卡因迪是一个心很宽的精灵。前一辈子除了怎么打仗怎么提升武技之外什么都不操心，乐呵呵地就混到了泪雨之战，刚重生那会想得有点多了，但最近又变回了以前的模样——连夜深人静不可描述的方面都回去了。纳牟知道她可是守身如玉了三百多年啊！

她对陶瑞尔说的那些东西也没什么深挖的心思，知道了陶瑞尔真的差点死过之后她的求知欲已经得到了充分的满足，剩余的部分完全随缘，陶瑞尔想说就说，不想说就略过去。莱卡因迪又不是为了什么崇高的信念和理想而活的，和平年代里她胸无大志，就想有个活干然后吃喝玩乐、再有个是女朋友不是女朋友都无所谓的萌妹子就够了。她最发愁的根本不是陶瑞尔话里的东西，而是等里斯图伊玛的论文写完了、回维林诺了，她就失业了，接下来应该去干什么、怎样不去麻烦她家人朋友也有吃有喝有地方住——

住的地方其实倒真无所谓，她来中州之前，为了躲人，长期睡公园长凳，因此认识了好些常驻提里安内城、又嫌弃树太少了床不舒服所以跑去睡树上的木精灵，还听懂了西尔凡语。

还有一点让她很苦恼——陶瑞尔用西尔凡古语骂人，莱卡因迪一个字都听不懂。她想到，陶瑞尔掐着她大腿肉吼的几句话，傻笑起来。

卡拉加伦抵达佛罗伦萨的第二天，里斯图伊玛和卡拉加伦以外的所有人都没按点起床。梅格林是前一天就又跑回山里打铁去了，所以排除在这“所有人”外。

卡拉加伦神清气爽，坐在里斯图伊玛家院子里的树上啃苹果。树下堆着以前试验混凝土配方时浇出的大量砖块。里斯图伊玛一手揉眼睛一手按脑袋地走上阳台，冲树上的姑娘道声早安，手忙脚乱地接住她扔来的苹果。

“莱昂纳多怎么样？”他问，嘟囔着“喝多了干嘛一定要回去睡啊，我这里又不是没床，还有个照应的人。”

卡拉加伦一字不漏地听见了，嘻嘻地笑。其实她是想说她上【哦啊啊】了莱昂纳多的，但她搜刮了脑袋里的所有昆雅语和人类语言的词汇都无法表达那个意思，只好笑。里斯图伊玛未经人事，白得跟那刚刷上墙的石灰腻子一样，自然看不懂卡拉加伦的表情。

“我去看看他。”里斯图伊玛觉得事有不对，在睡衣外套了一件袍子跑了出去。

片刻后，他半拉半抗地把莱昂纳多拖上客厅的沙发，给看上去神志不清但面色红润气色极佳的画家盛了一碗热腾腾的鱼粥。

这时，卡拉加伦啃着另一个苹果，蹦跳着也进来了，蓬松的头发在身后弹来弹去。

莱昂纳多发出一声意味不明——又凄厉又愉悦又尴尬——的尖叫，缩进沙发角里了。里斯图伊玛回头看看姑娘的表情，再看看莱昂纳多的表情，顿时懂了——

“你的动作也太快了吧！到底是怎么做到的啊啊啊啊！我连妹子的手都没牵过啊！！！”他叫了起来，“不对，我拉过我室友的手，但她喜欢女孩子……”

莱昂纳多听不懂昆雅语，但他能从精灵的表情、语气、肢体动作上猜个七七八八，绝望地抱紧了大靠枕，恨不得把整个人都塞进去。

更尴尬的事情发生了，莱卡因迪和陶瑞尔回来了，带着一身夜风的凉意和露水的气味。莱昂纳多准备好了迎接那两位的攻击，却不想，她们什么都没说。很快，厨房里有了动静。

莱卡因迪用手肘戳了戳陶瑞尔：“我没猜错吧？”

“没有。”

莱卡因迪就满脸赞赏地点头道：“这个小姑娘厉害，动作真快，还下手就是最好看的。”

“看到她这样我就彻底放心了。”陶瑞尔说，“我总担心忘没忘干净，模模糊糊的影子对人最不好了。”

“哇！你是说她以前一直这样吗？是无师自通还是跟谁学的？”

“你想回提里安约妹子吗？你不用担心啊，就你这脸这身材这活，大把的。”陶瑞尔觉得自己在陈述事实，“不过，我们那边确实很奔放，你情我愿开开心心的事情，又整不出什么问题来，干嘛不呢。你在诺多精灵里可能算是个百年千年一遇的大流氓，但是在林子里大概是平均偏上的程度。”

莱卡因迪点头道：“那我就放心了！”

“这守身如玉三百年一平均下去，你连中等水准都没有了。”

“那我努力一把。”

“不如移民我们那边嘛，想达成目标可容易了。黑头发灰眼睛胸还大，大家得喜欢死。”

“对了，问个我觉得比较私人但是你可能不觉得的……”

没等她说完，陶瑞尔说：“我真不是纯洁的小处【啊哦哦哦】女。”

莱卡因迪一拍手：“我终于放心了！越想越觉得我真是个混蛋，还好你不是。”

陶瑞尔严肃地说：“喝酒不开车，开车不喝酒。啪前一滴酒，曼督斯蹲成狗（注释：此处玩梗，这位小伙伴说他什么都没有说过没有人知道他是谁）。”

“说到这个，第四纪之后，还不停地有精灵死进曼督斯，都是不小心玩过火了，一方的身体觉得受到了不可容忍的侮辱和伤害，自动和灵魂分离……然后那些精灵死进去了都是懵的，好久之后，就看到人家的对象哭着也进来了。”

“什么年代了……”陶瑞尔话刚出口就收了回去，因为想到了莱卡因迪和自己，“是不是应该拍一部公益广告啊，劝告大家玩乐要注意安全。”

莱卡因迪的眼睛顿时瞪大：“很好啊！！动用你我的关系找一批有影响力又愿意出镜的，演绎各种伤身伤心的情景和后果！”

“影响力不强求了。你我认识的都是些……”她一愣，“不对还真有愿意出镜的！”

莱卡因迪一下子兴奋起来：“谁谁谁！！”

“我觉得还是不能说。这种事得等确定下来之后再提名字。”

莱卡因迪便下意识地摆出了一副可怜兮兮的表情企图打动她，两秒后收回了，然后像什么都没发生一样地在锅边上磕开鸡蛋打进热油里。滋啦滋啦的声音伴着蛋白质和脂肪的焦香蒸腾而起。

陶瑞尔没憋住笑，被莱卡因迪拿余光看到了。也不能怪莱卡因迪眼睛乱转看得太广，实在是陶瑞尔一笑嘴一咧两排完整的大白牙，相当亮眼。

吃过饭后，莱昂纳多的神色还是不对劲，另一种不对劲。他不止不敢和卡拉加伦有任何目光接触，而且忧虑的神色越来越重。

陶瑞尔将他拉到远离众人的位置，说：“你是不是担心你占了女孩子便宜？”

时下的男人才不会这么想，他们只觉得睡的女人越多越光荣，整出了私生子来那是光荣的风流债，男人的勋章。但莱昂纳多和他们完全不一样。

“相信我，你只需要确定你当时情不情愿就够了，卡拉加伦那边真的不用担心。”

“我……肯定是，愿意的……”音量跟蚊子叫似的。

“那别怕啦！不会意外怀孕的，我们不是人类。”

莱昂纳多猛地抬头，差点撞上陶瑞尔。她便好好地给莱昂纳多讲了一番孩子到底是怎么诞生的、男女身体器官到底有什么不同，彻底推翻了亚里士多德的说法。

“精灵呢，只有确定婚姻关系的双方同时决定要一个孩子才会怀孕。因为只有双方心意一致的时候，女方才会排卵，男方才会分泌精【啊哦哦哦】子。但人类不是，那是没法靠自己的心意控制的事情。”

谈到这种科学的话题，莱昂纳多完全没有羞涩之意了，认真道：“我一定会注意的。”

“酒这东西，说好也好说不好也不好，喝的时候要注意点，容易坏事。”她又劝告道。莱昂纳多再次应下。

谁知道，两天之后，又出了一起因酒而发的事件，莱昂纳多和梅格林都卷进去了，梅格林凭着精灵的速度和力量逃掉，但是莱昂纳多栽了。

他们一群年轻人开派对，莱昂纳多叫上了梅格林，后者居然就应了。派对上有不少艺术家，画画的、写诗的、写故事的、弹琴的都有，都家境不错过得也顺遂，意气风发的，气氛很快就被炒热。相应地，众人不知不觉又喝多了。梅格林酒量特别好完全不受影响，莱昂纳多也记着陶瑞尔的话控制着。但是人在那么热烈的气氛下，自然而然地就有点头昏脑涨。一众画家提到了好模特很难找，尤其是古典题材的男性模特，又要肌肉形态好、块块分明，又要能理解绘画题材和画家的意图摆出正确的姿势，推一步动半步的那种很令人火大。有那副好身材的男孩子多半是贵族少爷，他们才受得起正规的骑士训练，但想说服他们脱衣服还得看缘分。

有人喊起来说莱昂纳多跟菲利波大帅哥练过剑，力气大身材又好，他肯定能对着镜子拿自己当模特。一群人起哄着让莱昂纳多脱衣服，他两下就扒了上衣，然后指名说另一位的胸肌比自己的好看，他凭什么不脱。

于是场面就这么失控了，一众年轻小哥开始扒衣服。莱昂纳多看到了站在角落的阴影里一动不动的梅格林，把魔爪伸了过去。

但他只拉开了半边的领子露出肩膀，大门就被踢开了，几个神职人员带着卫兵上门来抓人。有和他们这群人不对付的少爷控告他们聚众鸡【注释：Sodomy，觉得写聚众搞给太出戏了】奸。这是要被抓去劳役苦修的罪名。苦修指的是麻绳和鞭子把人抽出血、借身体的伤痛来赎心灵的罪恶的苦修。很惨很惨。

当时的情况实在令他们百口莫辩。若是真没搞这种事，为何一多半的人都不穿衣服……但他们还真的就是没有啊！

梅格林原本就在最边上，见情况不对，猫低了身子移到窗边，然后一脚踢碎玻璃，再护着头用身体撞开那个小洞，自离地接近八米的三楼一跃而下，瞬间消失了。莱昂纳多没这个跳窗逃跑的本事，而且就凭他的脸和名气，想跑也跑不掉。所以，他就跟着同样衣衫不整的那群人一起被抓去审问了。

莱昂纳多在审问室里还没坐热板凳，师父安德烈便和卡拉加伦一起到了。卡拉加伦指着莱昂纳多就喊：“他是老娘床上的男人！他敢去插男人屁【啊哦哦哦】眼？我他妈先把他的XX给剁了！莱昂纳多你是个男人就给老娘站起来！说！你X上沾屎了吗？！”一口佛罗伦萨话无比流利，用词低俗到了家，哪怕明说她不仅不是佛罗伦萨人还不是人可能都没人信。

莱昂纳多适时地抱住了头，使出浑身解数开始了声情并茂的表演。

屋里众人面面相觑，随后就把莱昂纳多放了。

回去的路上，卡拉加伦一句“你们的语言那么简单，学两天足够了”，把莱昂纳多噎得眼睛都要瞪出来了。他告诉卡拉加伦，这种罪名其实没什么实质性的影响，大把的人用它来恶心自己的对手，最后肯定不会落到实处的。卡拉加伦也不说什么，就是嘿嘿地笑。

“你说的那些话，对你的名声不太好吧……”莱昂纳多终于还是说了。

“我要你们的名声干什么？我明天就走啦。”她蹦跶着回头。

莱昂纳多心里泛起一股酸楚之意。他总是忘记他们都不是人，会下意识地用人的心境和行为模式去揣测他们。但精灵终究不是人。

梅格林在客厅里等着他，一见莱昂纳多就道歉，说他于情于理都不应该丢下莱昂纳多就那么跑了，还把别人家的玻璃和窗饰砸了那么大一个洞，他拗不过自己的本能，下意识地就逃了。莱昂纳多忙说没关系，反正什么不好的事情都没发生。

果真，第二天就传出消息来了，派对上的人一没有搞起来，二没有在公众场合裸露失仪，指控撤销。对他们那一群各个有背景的人来说，鸡【哦啊啊】奸罪名也只能稍微恶心一下人。

卡拉加伦下午就走，莱昂纳多还想去送送她，莱卡因迪却说：“这是机密，不能被看到的。”他眼睁睁地看着陶瑞尔和卡拉加伦往城门方向而去，委屈巴巴地站在门口。里斯图伊玛看到了他这幅模样，拉着他悄悄避过莱卡因迪的视线，从另一条小路穿出去，隔着一个街区跟在那两个精灵背后，一路上不停地给莱昂纳多打手势让他别出声，因为那两位听得到。

他们只跟到了城门口，陶瑞尔吹口哨叫来两匹马，一阵风似地消失了。里斯图伊玛指着远处的天空让莱昂纳多看。只见一只大鸟在山丘顶上盘旋了一会，降落了。从这个距离都能清晰地瞧见它的羽毛是漂亮的湖蓝色，可想而知它到底得有多大。

“它叫面包，是只很大的小公主，超可爱的！”他又比着手势描绘了一番面包到底长什么样。大致是一只身子跟马一样大、翼展有十几米的巨型蓝鹦鹉，头顶上一撮红毛，喜欢戴珍珠和钻石串成的头环。莱昂纳多羡慕得想赶快回家狠狠揉搓他的羽毛靠枕，又觉得手痒得不行一刻也忍不住了，一把抱紧了里斯图伊玛，开始搓他头发，搞得精灵惨叫连连。

待他俩回到家，陶瑞尔也回来了。她心情颇好，断断续续地哼着不成旋律的音符，问两个男孩晚上想吃什么。众人定好晚餐的菜单，里斯图伊玛和莱昂纳多分头出门买菜，一个买羊排和炖汤用的新鲜香草，一个买蔬菜、鸡蛋和面包。

走去菜场的路上，莱昂纳多看见天上有一条极光似的光带在飘——师父那里有一本北边天寒地冻之地传过来的画册，上面记录了这种发光的天幕，它是女神的化身，能给遇见的人带来祝福。天上的那一条是奶黄色的，神奇地给人一种柔软的质感。莱昂纳多已经想象出了这样一匹布绕过皮肤的触感，微凉、滑不留手，一匹顺下去觉得全身都松了下来。

他去拍里斯图伊玛让他往天上看，但后者什么都没看到，但非常兴奋而好奇地让莱昂纳多给他描述。莱昂纳多环顾四周的人群，也有一些在抬头看太阳位置判断时间的，但无一人的目光在那白日的极光上停留。这大概又是只有真实之眼才能看见的东西吧。莱昂纳多猜测着它究竟是什么东西，一边买完了菜，和里斯图伊玛成功汇合、一起回家。

然而整栋房子里空无一人，莱卡因迪和陶瑞尔都走了，字条都没留下。里斯图伊玛却对这种事情习以为常，一挥手说那两个肯定又一时兴起发现哪里有好玩的东西跑掉了，指挥莱昂纳多洗菜、腌羊排。

莱昂纳多检查了一圈屋子，发觉两个精灵带走了她们的武器。莱卡因迪的弯刃骑兵剑原本就立在客厅的墙角，陶瑞尔的黑色长弓、箭袋和刀也摆在一起，它们全都不见了。

那道极光肯定有问题。莱昂纳多迅速做出判断。

它出现的时候，莱卡因迪正在院子里练剑，并没有抬头往天上看。陶瑞尔突然从房间里冲出来，踩着阳台栏杆扭身翻上屋顶，下来的时候皱着眉、神情肃穆。莱卡因迪便抬头瞄了一眼，她也看见了，而且浑身起了一种又像针扎、又像被稀释了很多遍的撕裂皮肉的痛感，很轻，介于疼、痒和麻之间，非常不舒服。

陶瑞尔背着刀弓从客厅门出来，扔给她外套和剑鞘，说：“一起来吧。”莱卡因迪几秒擦干净身上的汗、套好衣服，拎着剑和她一起出了门。

红头发的木精灵就在佛罗伦萨曲折狭窄只见一线蓝天的街道上高速奔跑起来，像一团刚刚点燃、即将炸开的火，莱卡因迪拔腿追上。她以前从没做过这种事，用尽全力才没撞飞行人，等出了城门终于可以放开了跑，她长舒一口气，刚才怎么迈都觉得别扭的腿终于舒服起来了。

她们骑上了马，那条光带就在她们的斜上方不紧不慢地飘着，两对人马追着光朝着无人的山林奔去。

“那究竟是个什么东西？”陶瑞尔没打不能说话的手势，莱卡因迪问道。

“污秽之光。”她说，“这个世界从根源上被改变了，光不再一定是神的象征。”

“抱歉我没懂。”莱卡因迪诚实地说。

“你相信这么美的光芒能杀死你吗？”

“不信啊！”

“但是它能，而且会让你死得非常难看。”

这句话如一盆冷水，把莱卡因迪从头到尾浇了个透。她觉得自己周围有东西裂开了——那原本是一个蛋壳，光滑的镜面，互相反射着成了一个广阔无垠的世界；而现在它裂了，镜面不再完美，莱卡因迪突然发觉原来那一层壳子薄得像纸，蛋壳里的世界也就是蛋壳那么小。

她们还在林子里狂奔，身下的马训练有素，躲开了所有能抽断脖子、撕裂皮肉的树枝，莱卡因迪只要猫低了身子就是绝对安全的。她从前就是骑兵，在马背上过了大半生的时间，这样的一场奔驰唤醒了她体内沉睡已久的力量，迎面刺来的风一点一点地剥干净了那层灰尘结成的蛋壳，她自壳中又重新出生了一次。

植物密度开始降低，再过不久就要出树林了。莱卡因迪听到了一阵低沉的呢喃，无处不在、从地底一直充盈到天空。那个声音让她觉得非常熟悉，她发觉自己听得懂，那是双树纪的“昆雅语”——昆雅语刚成昆雅语时的模样，也是她的记忆最深处的音节。

那个声音居然在念一首儿歌，几万年前，提里安家喻户晓的一首，唱的是两个小精灵因为抢玩具打了起来，另一个小精灵过来拉架。

“为什么会唱这个呢？”她不知不觉地笑了起来，低声嘟囔着，却突然发觉自己哭了。唱儿歌的人有着直击灵魂的力量。他现在并不开心，所以听者也不会开心。

陶瑞尔高声对她喊：“那是爷爷！自己人！”

莱卡因迪一个激灵醒了过来，一身的冷汗。她完全不敢回头想陶瑞尔若是不在身边的后果。她知道梅格洛尔是个传奇的音乐家，琴声到了极处能呼风唤雨，但这时候展现出的力量远远超出了她的想象。大概就像传说中的露西安？一首歌能唱得逆天改命。

陶瑞尔打了个呼哨，两匹马的跑速慢了下来，她们也出了林子，面对一个坡度并不缓的山坡。她们翻身下马徒步而上。莱卡因迪记得这条路。她虽然是个无可救药的路盲，迷路能迷到害死自己，但这一条路她是不会忘的。因为陶瑞尔那天把她拖到这里揍了一顿。但是林子的尽头并不是这样的一座山，而是一个和缓的下坡，上面是毛绒绒的草，视线所及的地方有一个村子，农田里种了大麦。

处处透着诡异。

“你没看错，地形真的变了。”陶瑞尔说。

莱卡因迪点点头，注意那首儿歌已经唱完了，梅格洛尔换了一首歌，声量一下大了起来。这一次的歌谣讲的是创造，一个雕塑家和画家因作品相识、结为伴侣，创造了更多的好作品。她们也爬到了陡坡的顶上，扑伏在地上，只露了个头出去。莱卡因迪屏住呼吸——

一个巨坑。土地山石像被一把锋利到了极致的刀环形剜掉了一块，坑壁光滑无比，看不到一丁点的凸起和凹陷。岩石泥土的截面暴露出来，一层一层清清楚楚，创世之初至今的时间都凝结在这里了。

梅格洛尔站在坑底唱歌，他的一只手随意地搭在身边的琴盒上，姿态非常放松。他穿了一件暗红色的丝绒长袍，长发里编着坠了银制八芒星的细链，就如一颗贯穿时空的星星。

那条光带也到了这里。莱卡因迪发觉，最后这段路里它不是在自主地飘，是被一条看不见的绳子给扯了下去——她完全不知道自己是怎么看出来的。

一双无形的手开始揉它，光带慢慢地被压成了一团，离梅格洛尔越来越近，只有两三百米了。它也成了一颗黄色的星星似的球，亮但是并不是刺眼，非常美，非常温柔，就是瓦尔达女神的光芒的模样。

莱卡因迪看到陶瑞尔又皱起眉头，手紧紧地扣住了下方的岩石。

梅格洛尔的嗓音在一瞬间化作一把开天辟地的剑，从极高的地方狠狠刺下来。陶瑞尔抿紧了嘴猛地跳起，身姿舒展开的同时，三只纯白雪亮的箭被射了出去。它们在空中匪夷所思地改变路线，拉着奇异的弧线指向三个方向。

光球炸开，炸成了三团，其中一团甚至直直向着莱卡因迪这边飞来。白箭再一次改变方向，从光球的侧方绕过，然后在前面硬生生地掉头、瞬间加速——光球被箭重新压成了一个，而梅格洛尔的剑也到了。

然后什么惊天动地的事情都没有发生。光球消失了，梅格洛尔的歌声停了下来。他背起琴盒走向一方的石壁，消失在了里面。陶瑞尔闭眼躺在地上，看上去有点累。

莱卡因迪发觉自己正平平地趴在草地。再抬头朝前方一看，哪里还有什么坑什么歌手，就是那一片绿油油的斜坡和远方的麦田。

她被惊得说不出话，正好陶瑞尔也没有动身的意思，她干脆也躺了下来。

约摸半个小时之后，云已经有了金红的边，陶瑞尔说：“走吧。”

“我们还做饭吗？”莱卡因迪尽力让自己的声音听起来镇定一点。

“做不动了。”她刚动了动，又瘫回去，“再躺一会。”

“你是不是很累？要不要我抱你回去？”

“让我考虑一下。”

“如果你不来，梅格洛尔能干掉它吗？”

“今天一次是不行了，打不完整，会很麻烦。”

莱卡因迪沉默一会，说：“还有第三个干这种活的吗？”

陶瑞尔咧嘴笑：“以后告诉你。”

她们骑着马慢慢地回了城。家里那两个已经做完饭了，进门的时候恰好摆上桌。

里斯图伊玛回头看莱昂纳多，说：“你看嘛，肯定会按时回来的！”

陶瑞尔吃过饭就回房间睡觉，莱卡因迪想着她肯定很累，还跟莱昂纳多解释说她好几晚上没睡，因为卡拉加伦回来了，太过激动。但莱卡因迪总觉得很慌。她从没见过陶瑞尔这幅走路都有点飘的模样。

等夜深人静、莱昂纳多回了他自己的家、里斯图伊玛和梅格林都睡熟了，莱卡因迪推开了陶瑞尔的门——她居然不锁门。

衣服脱了一地，木精灵背对她在床上缩成一团。莱卡因迪看到她背上裂了一条新的口子，沿着拉弓时收缩的那一条肌肉。白的皮肤和红的肌肉裸【啊哦哦哦】露在外，但是一滴血都没有。更奇异的是，它正在以肉眼可见的速度收缩愈合。莱卡因迪顺着红线望下去，看见了一条足有二十厘米的粉红色，那无疑就是已经长好的部分了。

她说的没错，这的确不是精灵的力量。但是莱卡因迪并没有什么旺盛的不可抵挡的求知欲。既然陶瑞尔什么事都没有，那她就放宽了心等着她全盘托出，反正总有那一天的，完全不用急。


	12. Everlasting

尽管发生了派对事件，佛罗伦萨城里的年轻人却并不以为意，该办的聚会办，该玩的还是玩。只不过，梅格林再也没应任何一个人的邀请，宁可蹲在家里趟沙发上发呆都不再去派对。莱卡因迪笑他真是集各族之长，又继承了诺多的创造力，又学去了梵雅的守身如玉，连衣服都不敢脱，要是再把林子精的剽悍奔放活好给学了，他绝对是千年难遇的好情人。梅格林的脸突然就红了，吓得莱卡因迪仔细审视了好几遍自己说出口的话。她非常清楚梅格林心底里到底有哪些东西是不能触碰的，言谈间绝对不会戳上去，梅格林的反应彻底地出乎她的意料。她又见梅格林并不是一副打算保密的样子，只是支吾着纠结着把想法憋成了一团，便蹲到他身边，轻轻戳了戳他的脸——这段时间长了点肉，面颊的沟没那么深了，手感还不错。

梅格林抓住莱卡因迪的手，低声道：“我……我好像……有点想谈恋爱了……”

莱卡因迪的笑容瞬间绽开——要不是知道自己的嘴并不大，她都怀疑自己要笑成陶瑞尔了。

“好事呀！！”她眉眼弯弯地说，“有目标了吗？”梅格林对伊缀尔的感情是陈年破事了，早在曼督斯神殿里的先无知无觉再混乱的时间里消磨殆尽。伊缀尔的曾孙女的儿子都谈起恋爱了，再长的念想都剩不下什么。

“你说，我要是去追求一个木精灵，我妈他们会说什么吗？”

“说真的，你想想你妈和她的半血堂兄，他们有什么接受不了的？”她眯起眼睛，“你喜欢绿帽子小妹妹对不对。”

梅格林粉扑扑的脸色像冻僵了一样骤然变白，又慢慢地重新变红，支吾道：“也是，我就认识她一个木精灵。还有陶瑞尔，但是她不算，她又不单身。”言毕，他想到那位明明有男朋友了还和莱卡因迪搞在一起，脸色又白了回去。

“卡拉加伦单着呢。”

“是啊，神殿里呆了那么久，外面喜欢她的估计都等不下去了吧。”梅格林说，又想起了一个关键的问题，“不对啊，也就是第四纪最末到现在，这时间也不长啊。啊！！！”他在脑内一下字列开了无数种可能性——绿帽子姑娘有个青梅竹马，绿帽子姑娘的爹妈准备介绍一大批优秀的男孩子，绿帽子姑娘早就看上了一个像里斯图伊玛那么纯洁可爱的精灵……

“谁都比我好。”他抛出这句没头没脑的话。

莱卡因迪摸摸他的头，说：“我说这话没别的意思啊，就是想说一切皆有可能。陶瑞尔那个男朋友，在他自己人中根本都没姑娘喜欢的，大概是要单身一辈子，但是他把眼光往远里一放，女朋友就有了。”

梅格林来了兴趣：“为什么？”他从前厌恶中州大陆上除精灵以外的所有种族，重生后发现一切都变了，连他熟悉的讨厌的东西都销声匿迹，不由得开始抓住一切机会找回他错过的东西。

“按照他们的审美，人不能太高了，因为太高了像竹竿，块头不够大看着不结实可靠，同理腰也不能细，最好是完全没有腰。不论男的女的，头发可以没有，但是胡子一定要多，多到能把整个人包起来是最好的。她那个男朋友，偏偏哪一点都没沾边，长得像个精灵。怕是矮人里的秃头大丑男。”

“看绿帽子那样，见莱昂纳多第一面就敢上他，你还担心什么呀。他们林子里的精灵心最大了，过去的事情去他的，今天明天过得爽就好。”她想到梅格林可能要反驳她，补充道，“陶瑞尔生错地了，她不应该是个西尔凡的。”

“我没这个意思……”梅格林想说，能和你搞起来已经很厉害了，但他说不出口。

“你能联系上卡拉加伦的嘛，直接去找她！”莱卡因迪一巴掌拍上梅格林的大腿，他“嗷”一声跳了起来。

“不会唐突吗！”他叫道。

“小鼹鼠啊！”莱卡因迪叫了这个久未听闻的昵称，“这是第六纪，她是个西尔凡不是梵雅，你含蓄你旁敲侧击她觉得你扭捏烦人。看碟下菜懂不懂啊！”

梅格林神色茫然地点了头，莱卡因迪留他一个人思考，自己躺回卧室的床上，抱着两个羽毛枕头，也思考起自己的未来。

去罗瑞安花园、曼督斯神殿工作是个不错的注意。可是这年头，那两个地方都挺闲的，很可能不需要额外人手了。回提里安就不可避免地要麻烦家人朋友。干脆搬到林子里去好了！！听陶瑞尔说的，在那边即使你整天无所事事也不会有负罪感，更不会被人说闲话，大家怎么样都是乐呵呵的。

她浑身烦躁，跳起来翻自己的储物箱，拿出一条还没怎么上过身的裙子，窄袖、一字领露肩，银色带细腻的闪光，布料轻又垂坠，穿上像一层雾。这是她闲着没事干做的，准备送给雅瑞希尔，她却拿着往莱卡因迪身上一比划，然后怎么都不肯收，最后还按着莱卡因迪把裙子给她套上了，扯到镜子前欣赏了足有半个小时。

莱卡因迪脱光衣服换上这条裙子，在落地穿衣镜前拎着裙角走了两步、转了个圈，散开的裙摆慢慢地在腿边收拢，只激起了些微的气流。她突然觉得自己像个海边的帖勒瑞姑娘，拎着银色的裙摆，光脚在石头、沙子和海浪间蹦蹦跳跳，如果身边在跟着一群鹅崽子就更像了。

她突然心情大好，穿着这条裙子跑去一楼客厅开了瓶酒。身后传来莱昂纳多惊艳的呼声。

“好看吗？”她一手拎酒瓶一手扯裙摆。

“好……好看……超好看！”莱昂纳多疯狂地点头，语无伦次。他意识到，这是莱卡因迪完全不带一丁点伪装的真实模样——哪怕是她表明身份的那晚，易容的法术都没有完全撤除，而莱昂纳多的眼睛也并不能将精灵的魔法剥得一干二净，总留着那么一点人类男性雕塑的形象。她真是有一副前凸后翘的好身材，种族天赋加上长年累月的训练塑造的。

莱昂纳多盯着莱卡因迪的胸，觉得这样很失礼，但是几秒后又不由自主了看了过去——莱卡因迪真的有胸，而且真的不小，胸前一道挺深的沟——充足的肌肉量加上一层厚度适中的脂肪，看着又饱满坚挺又软。其实同样身体条件的男人也能长出这样的胸，圆鼓鼓的跟个大面包似的，实在有点不合时宜的感觉。莱卡因迪的就比他们的好看不知道多少，一个天上一个地下。

莱昂纳多有看到美得令人失语的东西就起生理反应的老毛病，在莱卡因迪面前这真的太尴尬了，绝对不能被她看到。他抱紧了沙发上的靠垫。

“你的肖像画交出去了？”莱卡因迪坐下来问他。

“是的，吉内芙拉和路易吉（Ginevra的老公）都特别喜欢。他们上一次看到这幅画还只有个黑白底稿呢，这一下子就一年了。”

“路易吉的肖像是谁画的？”

“目前连画家都还没找好。”莱昂纳多说，“他好像不喜欢看到纸上还有一个自己。这一点简直跟伊斯兰世界的人似的。”那边禁止造像，细密画家笔下的人物都要统一画成细眼的中国人——其实是离他们直线距离更近的蒙古人的模样。而且透视技法也被禁止，因为它能让一条狗比神的体型还要大。（注：我编的，我没找到这位老公的资料。）

“也可能只是不喜欢自己的脸，挂在家里天天看着觉得尴尬。佛罗伦萨这个时代出一个那样严苛的教徒太难了，吉内芙拉也看不上。”莱卡因迪说。

“不会吧，婚礼我去了的，路易吉长得可帅了。要是师父早一年认识他，说不定大卫像的模特就是他了！”（注：Andrea del Verrocchio, 1743-1745年左右完成的大卫像以大番茄为原型。我又乱改时间，目前是1476年。）

“自卑的原因很难说清的。心上的事情，这里又无药可救。”

莱昂纳多点点头，表示他听了但没全懂。他完全不自卑，他的朋友们也不，他难以理解。

方几上摆着一张长长的纸卷，见缝插针地画了无数的图形，密密麻麻的一片黑灰色。莱卡因迪瞥了几眼，只辨认出了一个连着铁索的球。她拎着酒瓶上楼去，听到莱昂纳多在问梅格林什么关于飞行器的事情。她记得陶瑞尔说她是维林诺最早那批上天的精灵，因为实在是太早了，那会连驾驶证都没有，后来也懒得再去考，无证驾驶到今天。只不过陶瑞尔手里的飞行器和提里安城里的大有不同，莱卡因迪至今还没见过。

飞行器是提里安理工学院那批人做的，罗格发起并负责材料研发，他老婆的团队负责测算气流运动、确定机身形状。项目发展出点眉目的时候莱卡因迪也醒得差不多了，听到了好些进度直播——费诺的大嗓门喊的。那时候是第五纪下页。莱卡因迪对这些不感兴趣，没仔细听，不清楚负责测试的究竟是些谁。说起来罗格夫妻也是一对奇人，一个高一个很矮，还都是精灵里少见的胸大，和费诺在内的任何人物关系都不错，想做点什么可以说八方来援。他们两个和莱昂纳多都有点像，不管想不想和人交际，见面总是笑眯眯的，很博好感。

她想到，要是梅格林真和卡拉加伦在一起了，他俩也是一个很矮一个高。罗格还跟梅格林是亦师亦友的关系，两对男女站一起简直太可爱了。莱卡因迪的心情更好了，对未来失业的迷茫被一扫而空。

秋天，安德烈的大卫像公开展出，身为模特的莱昂纳多又一次成为全城的焦点。他对此感觉非常不好。他其实很以自己的美貌为傲，也喜欢别人夸他，但不是在这个时候。群众的重点应该是雕塑家精湛的技艺和打破“大卫”刻板印象的造型，而不是他的这层皮。安德烈可是个能把金箔和铜箔层叠起来敲得跟镜子一样、用天光点亮城市的艺术家（注：圣母百花教堂顶上的那个球），怎么能受到这样的侮辱。展览全程，莱昂纳多都闭门不出，连朱利奥都不想见。还好有皮埃罗给他雇的厨娘送菜做饭，不然他怕是要饿得两眼发青。

莱昂纳多利用这段时间，好好地思考了一番他的理论、理想、眼里的世界和未来。

他在雕塑和绘画间选择了后者，因为雕塑的美需要借助特定的光来呈现——一般是从侧面打来的柔光，能让石头上那些会呼吸的极其细微的“颗粒”纤毫毕现。而画是在用颜料创造光，创造一个不朽的又有生命的世界。光赋予了这个世界颜色和形体，人不能直接描绘光，但对于物体的极致的刻画却能生动地反应它。就像灵魂不可见，但能从人的一喜一怒间慢慢地描出它的全貌。（注：这段不是我编的，理论出处见Paragone，大番茄在米兰写的，徒弟整理。他觉得雕塑没有画牛逼一大半是因为讨厌米开朗琪罗——那个浑身汗和泥脏兮兮的乡巴佬。本文不写大番茄和米老爷的恩恩怨怨。）

对于莱昂纳多来说，灵魂是可见的，纯粹的光也是可见的，甚至时间也是可见的，但那些信息无法完全抵达大脑——借用古代波斯学者的理论，它们的绝大部分只停留在第一层，能往后去的只有一个“那是什么”。光有“是什么”完全不够。如果你要用色彩画一只陶瓷的花瓶，你需要理解光是怎么作用在它身上的，周围的物体又给他映上了什么颜色、分别是什么形状，而完全写实地把颜色一一抹在画布上却不一定和谐，因为材料本身、温度、亮度、湿度都时刻在干扰色彩的真实性，还因为人的主观审美喜欢去繁取简，你又需要知道如何人为调整。仅仅看见了一个花瓶是没办法画出来的。

莱昂纳多看见了时间是怎么流动的，也从精灵身上窥得永恒的一角——“永恒”囊括一切，包括毁灭和新生，不管周而复始了多少次，它都是它。他想画出真正的永恒——一副永远完美的作品，不管外面的世界天崩还是地裂还是洪水，画中世界还是诞生时的模样，而它不需要成长，生下来就是巅峰，囊括了美和丑，静止和运动，始和终。他回头审视自己的出师之作，忽略透视和人体上的错误不提，它是在讲一个瞬间里的故事，人物的动作、形象、背景故事、场景都取材于一个点。那时候玛利亚还不是圣母，是一个十几岁的纯洁少女，会长高、发育、变老，自然还不能贯穿时间。玛利亚和加百列身处一座佛罗伦萨或是米兰城郊的花园，于夜幕刚落之时碰了面，加百列很快就会回到天堂，天会完全黑下来，玛利亚会收起支架和书本进去室内。这远远没有到图像上的“永恒”。

莱昂纳多想着芬奇镇外的农田和自己的妈妈，画完了《圣母领报》里的场景和玛利亚。那他得想着什么，才能画出他要的“永恒”？是精灵们口中的“独一之神”，是这个世界从一无所有之际至今的所有时间，是不灭的灵魂和不灭的火，还是在一切的尽头那个既轰轰烈烈又寂静的终点？

他想起里斯图伊玛对他说过，从前的人们以那种无法用文字归纳描述的、纯几何的逻辑建造教堂，就是为了借这些完美而不可证伪的图形，创造一座囊括一切知识的建筑圣杯。它们反人体——人生来就带着罪恶，不洁净也不完美——用纤细的骨架接通圣灵，用五彩斑斓的光制造可见可感知的天堂。它们不属于流动的时间，而是连接从前和现在的一切、然后直达最终审判的节点——你来到这个世界，走过这个世界，闭上眼，再睁开，只会看到同一个场景。（注：这种世界观叫typology，时间非线性，因果不成链，所有的事件都有同一个因和果）

里斯图伊玛说他至今都不懂这些建筑到底是如何完成使命的。连土地都会震动、开裂、吞噬所经之处的一切，连山都会崩塌成碎石再被风化成平原，那些木头的、砖的、大理石的、灰砂石的、花岗岩的房子又怎么可能在时间和自然剧变面前立于不败之地。埋在里面的死者，怎么可能还能推开棺材板、睁开眼坐起来看看世界的终结。

和朱利奥不同——也是最关键的一点不同，莱昂纳多是一个人。他明白人类到底有多脆弱、人类为什么会有信仰。而在信仰的加持下，脆弱的人类能改变一切。精灵们让他看见了另一个世界，但莱昂纳多知道自己是个佛罗伦萨人，就是这般道理。何况，他还有这样的一双眼睛。

莱昂大师说，站在宇宙中心的是人。对人来说，没有不可能、没有不可知。摸不到的非物质的信念能作用于物质世界，“能”可以在织出像云雾星空一样的丝绸、在悬崖绝壁上建起一座恢弘的修道院；“知”可以在蒙昧中建立秩序、把“神”的喜怒哀乐推演为科学。它们一起，将山间的小荒地变成如今的佛罗伦萨——新的耶路撒冷和罗马。那么，这片大陆上如此整齐的关于时间和终结的信念，是不是也有可能将假想的建筑圣杯变成真的呢？第一个人砍下木头、将它插进泥土里立起来的时候，肯定想不到，几万年之后，会有雅典、罗马、君士坦丁堡、佛罗伦萨。这三百年来造教堂的泥瓦匠、石匠、木匠、铁匠、玻璃艺人、雕塑家、画家，会不会就是那个立起木桩的人？

莱昂纳多非常确定，这些问题的答案全都是“是”，但是想要得出这一答案，他需要先找到一个办法，将纷乱嘈杂的物理世界里的干扰从“圣杯”之上剥离开——就比如君权和神权的斗争。

从前，他坐在阿诺河两岸的悬崖顶上，几天几天地凝视岩石、土壤、水、雾、草木，恍惚见会看见面前的地貌在变，有时候突然凸起了一座山，有时候山又成了一片汪洋，只有一个尖尖的小岛露出水面。后来他发觉这应该是过去或者未来几百万上千万年的时间的快进。也就是从那时候开始，他彻彻底底地把《创世纪》视为一本小说，和民间的各种故事没什么本质的区别。一个宗教既然都不能正确地描述时间，那它对他而言就没有任何意义了。

他也经常爬到圣母百花教堂的塔尖上去俯瞰全城，但是无论他在那里呆多久、用怎样的专注去看，他从没见过城市的曾经和将来。他只当是登高望远放松心情，但现在越想越觉得好奇。他闻到了一股异常甜美的气味，各种各样的秘密都有这股味道，就像罂粟膏一样。

莱昂纳多已经完全不在意他是否仍然在侵占师父的荣耀，每日每日地在城中大大小小的教堂里外转悠，从一切能达到的角度凝视那些建筑。他的眼里有唱诗班的歌声、人的脚步和呼吸。他还看到了“流动”是如何穿行于玻璃花窗、西侧正门、楼梯、后殿和环形祈祷室之间的，那种本应只可意会不可言传的概念，变成了既像风玫瑰又像什么活着的龙的东西。甚至，他看到了信仰——各种各样的，信神的、只信一个圣徒的、信“神会带给我幸运”的……但是那扇门，他连边都还没摸到。莱昂纳多又想，里斯图伊玛说的那些教堂多半在法国，毕竟巴黎就是那一种建筑的起源地。层叠的飞扶壁把他的视野划分出一个一个的小格子，他立刻开始计划前往巴黎的旅程。（注：佛罗伦萨人讨厌飞扶壁，没有这东西，不知道为啥）

梅格林精通那边的语言，莱昂纳多根本不会，而他却从始至终都没想过要将这一计划告知住在那栋房子里的建筑师们。

他走在街上，突然听到了一对路人在说大卫像的公开展览已经结束了，他们没赶上真是可惜云云。莱昂纳多幡然醒悟，他已经这么久没见到师父了，甚至都完全没有想起他。他这才发觉，他的脚是踩在地面上的——红砖和碎石铺的路。

他呆立在路中间，一身的冷汗。他抬头望向附近的圣费里切教堂——那是一座教堂，灰黄的外墙，正门上有层叠的半圆形装饰，有一扇圆窗和两扇半圆拱形窗。仅此而已，那是一座干干净净的建筑，信仰、流动、圣歌都看不到。莱昂纳多一瞬间哭了，摘下帽子捂在脸上，闪进了旁边的小巷。

接近傍晚，没多少光能散射进这条两侧都是十米、十五米高墙的巷子了，莱昂纳多却看到了金红色的光，少年时代的天使的光。

红头发的天使在朝他招手，他快步上前，然后得到了一个轻而快的拥抱。

“这段时间很累吧？我感觉到你的能力在变强，速度快得有点不对劲，就赶过来了。”

“你想到了很关键的一点，愿望和信仰可以改变世界。”阿哈迈德笑着说。

莱昂纳多差点就要哭着求她有多少说多少。

“你是想从教堂里找到什么？”

莱昂纳多把他的思路完完整整地讲了一遍，阿哈迈德露出了然的神情，说：“现在就想找到画永恒的办法，你有点太急啦！与其说哥特人的神圣建筑是指向末日的一条路，或者是那条路上的一抔土，不如说，它们是在寻找并验证最终审判的可能性。”

“难道可能没有末日终战吗？”莱昂纳多震惊道，莱卡因迪讲的故事里反复提到了它。

“愿望能改变世界，因为那种可能性本身就存在。人看到出生对应着死亡，所以推测这个世界也是有始有终的。也有人相信，这个世界无始无终，它就一直在这里。它们都有可能的。”

“等等，那首歌的终章，不就是一场战争吗？对应基督教的最后的审判。所有曾诞生于这个世界的神之子都会回来，古代英雄们会从沉睡中苏醒。它是……独一之神设定的结局吧？”

“它是发生概率最大的一个结局，除他之外，还可能有别的结局，甚至是没有结局。人的愿望既是世界本身的投影，存在即为合理。”

莱昂纳多毫不犹豫地选择相信他的“天使”。

阿哈迈德说：“别急，慢慢来，跑得太快了可能会走偏。”

“是指……走火入魔伤身吗？”

“不止哦。人的愿望是可能得到回应的，几率非常小，但不是零。莱卡因迪的故事里也讲过的吧，露西安一首歌唱来了独一之神，别人就不行。但是啊，应答者不止有一个，而你无法判断究竟是真正的神，还是别的什么在降临神迹。而什么才是真正的神呢？神也不止有一个啊。”

“我接下来应该怎么办？”

“法国也可以去，但是就不要再想着从教堂里发现永恒了。永恒到底是什么呢？我也不知道啊。最好等它找到你，强行理解无法理解的东西对你不好的。”

“你……觉得我不自量力、亵渎神灵吗？”

“当然不。我一直觉得一切都是有生命的，而且都是永恒的。至于神，”阿哈迈德摇摇头，“我也不是什么好人，真的。”

她还是这样神秘、从容淡定。莱昂纳多曾经觉得自己接近天使了，今天的会面又再一次证明，他太傲慢了。

两人就在原地分手，莱昂纳多回家拆掉了已经打好的包袱，把里面的衣服挂回衣柜。他没再整天去教堂转悠，但前段时间的行径却为他引来了一个新的委托。教会想请他画一幅圣母圣婴图，主题是玛利亚和象征生命和治愈的康乃馨。（注：没有关于委托方到底是啥的记录）


	13. A Noble Retreat

里斯图伊玛在失眠中听到，有人在外面敲卧室的窗户。他掀开被子直起身，又在下床前突然想到“万一外面那人想要我的命怎么办”，从床头柜里抓出了一把细刃短剑反握在手里。

他把窗帘拉开一条缝，居然从中看到了莱昂纳多的脸。他赶忙扯开窗帘，将窗户大大地推开支好，拉挂在外面的朋友进屋。

莱昂纳多顶着一头活像鸟窝的头发，浑身上下散发着一股难以言喻的气味——松节油，亚麻籽油，矿物粉末，新鲜鸡蛋，变质的臭鸡蛋，还有昨天晚餐的鼠尾草、罗勒叶、整头大蒜煎羊排。里斯图伊玛觉得他已经有一个多月没洗澡了，而在此之上，大约留了三个月的胡子。虽说一个月洗一次澡相当正常吧，甚至还能说爱干净了，但是从前的莱昂纳多再怎么忙都会保证一星期泡一次花瓣香料浴——这也是精灵会愿意和他做朋友的原因之一。

里斯图伊玛也在和心里的小精灵作斗争、忍着不把朋友拖下楼丢水里刷几遍的时候，想起来，他俩上一次见面大约就是三个多月前。看来莱昂纳多自那时开始就没刮过胡子了。

莱昂纳多开口就问：“阿哈迈德在吗？”一秒后，他看到里斯图伊玛露出了绝望的表情。

精灵朝上一指，用口型说：“在房顶。”

莱昂纳多转身就要翻窗出去继续往上爬，里斯图伊玛一把将他拉住，补充道：“和你菲利波大兄弟一起。”

莱昂纳多听闻便是一僵，一动一停地走到床边——像他自己做的那些靠发条驱动的小木车一样，然后噗通一声四肢摊开地躺在地板上。

“我大概四个小时之前上的床，一直没睡着。”

莱昂纳多发出一声长长的叹息，说：“她俩，听得到我们说话吗？”

“听得到，但是不在乎啊。等等，你知道她们好上了？什么时候的事！她不是说自己有男朋友吗？”

莱昂纳多给了精灵一个同情的眼神：“好几年前的事了。”

里斯图伊玛情难自禁，爆了句粗。他把手里的短剑塞回床头柜，掏出一个银制的扳指，对着上面镶着的宝石一阵捣鼓。

“好了！”他扬扬手里的东西，“一个消音器，方圆两米外的人听不见我们的动静了。”

“你喜欢菲利波？”小画家问。

“怎么可能，我见她人之前就知道她不喜欢男的。”

“哦……那你大概就是，惊讶一下，这么刺激的大八卦你居然一直不知道吧。我的出师作展出那天，你们不是给我开了个派对吗。喝多了，然后，一拍即合，嗯，搞到天亮。”看到精灵一副痴呆相，他又加上一句，“可能还得有个俩小时吧。”

“可……可是……她不是有男朋友吗？真的有啊，大家都知道她的男朋友是谁。这种问题没必要骗人啊！只要说自己不是单身，连个炮【啊哦哦】友都找不到的！没精灵会去搞别人的老婆啊！”

“我也听过。”莱昂纳多附和，“菲利波和我说过，你们对自己爱的人非常忠诚，身心都完全属于对方。有史以来，仅有的几次再婚还是因为丧偶……”

里斯图伊玛打断他，用气声说，“她的男朋友早就死了，还能怎么死？”

“灵魂，能再死一次吗？”莱昂纳多觉得全身一阵颤栗。

“不……不能吧……”二人对视了一眼，里斯图伊玛抓起毯子把自己裹了起来，“灵魂是不灭的啊，我上过维拉奥力的课，他说的。这是阿尔达里，最不可动摇的规则。”

莱昂纳多想着阿哈迈德对他说过的话——这个世界里有着无数条发展路线，神的设计只是概率最大的那一条——犹豫着要不要告诉里斯图伊玛。他最终还是没有说。

房顶上的动静也适时地打断了愈渐危险的话题。

那个消音器，大概就是阿哈迈德那帮精灵做来潜入偷听用的。它屏蔽我方的声音，却能将屏蔽圈外一定范围内的动静放大数倍，歌剧院里的立体环绕音。结果就是，他们把楼顶上的对话听了个清清楚楚——说的当然是昆雅语，里斯图伊玛翻译的。

谁也抗拒不了听墙角的甜美诱惑。

莱卡因迪和陶瑞尔在讨论她俩谁应该叫谁姐姐这个问题，伴随着略显低哑的笑声和其余的不可细说的响动。莱卡因迪生得早，死得也实在太早了。后者是生得晚了五千多年，但她可结结实实地从第三纪活到现在。

这是一个难不倒当事人的世纪难题，因为莱卡因迪突然发出一声百转千回的浪【啊哦哦哦】叫：“姐姐呀~”

偷听的二人同时捂住了脸。

“姐姐呀~”莱昂纳多确信自己听到谁抽了谁一巴掌，换来的是更肆无忌惮的骚【啊哦哦】话，“姐姐你XXX，又香又甜真是XXXX。你这么娇羞呀，穿着衣服的时候可不是这样的哦~脸红红的好可爱啊，哇都红到XXX了……”

里斯图伊玛忍无可忍地关了消音器。房间里顿时清净了。半小时前还觉得不可忍受的动静顿时变得微乎其微。

“体力真好。”莱昂纳多说。

“那……那肯定的……带兵打仗的，能不好么……”

“对了，你想找她干什么呀？”

“有些理论上的问题想和她讨论一下。比较异端的那种。”

“那还是不要和我讲了哈哈哈，我真的很信一如信维拉的。”

“是啊，我知道。”

“算了你还是说嘛！！”里斯图伊玛趴在床沿，伸个脑袋下来。

“不！”莱昂纳多叫道，“但是我告诉你另一件事。”

“有一天，我们两个去买菜。我让你抬头看天，问你有没有看到极光。”

“记得！我还查了好久资料呢，极光怎么会出现在这里呢，那可是太阳——金圣树的果实——发出的能量和阿尔达的极点的……”

莱昂纳多抬手示意自己也清楚，接下去道：“我怀疑那不是什么好东西。我看到它之后，身上出现了一些奇怪的变化。我……不用睡觉了。不觉得困，也没哪里不舒服的。大概有三个月了吧。”

“这不是很好吗！！！”里斯图伊玛顿时兴奋，拍起了大腿。

“不。最开始我是觉得很好，灵感来了可以整个整个地通宵。但是后来，我只要在原本应该睡觉的时候醒着，就会听到奇怪的声音，从地下和天上传来的，又好像就在这里。”他指着自己的脑袋，“有我听不懂的话，有风声，石头碎掉的声音，有东西在长大，有人出生了，有大批的人死在战场。”

接下来的描述就开始诡异了。

“海在朝天上坠落，一面镜子照出从未被水淹没的海底。光成线，绞杀了太阳，把它变作一颗布满空洞的心脏。”

“海底有恶魔居住的火山，火山之下有新生的草，跳舞唱歌的小孩，一群一群的羊和马。他们之下，是一座快乐的、活的尸山。”

“死人从未腐烂，断肢、头颅和内脏结成一座跳动的方尖碑，肉块、指甲、头发和眼珠上长出了教堂，角、翅膀、鳞片编成新的玫瑰花，寂静的血液和恶灵是阳光。”

“有一个黑头发的人，被自己的琴弦钉上十字架。他看到平直延展出去的土地向上卷起。一座山是旋涡状的云，云挤压出了火山。岩浆朝着云层上流，结成了月亮。那座方尖碑从天而降，伸着一只眼睛和嘴的手，握住了他。”

“还有一个人，坐上一条尖细的白船飘进海的深处，在水中燃烧起来，海变成了星空。有一只大狗在看着。”

莱昂纳多进入了一种神经质的忘我的状态，絮絮叨叨地说了好半天，他自己都不知道时间到底过去了多久。里斯图伊玛早就睡着了，在梦中啃自己的小腿肉。天又亮了。

他叹了口气，起身下楼想去洗个澡。精灵家不知道用了什么技术，把一个旋钮转下去就能接到干净的热水。莱昂纳多常常过来蹭浴缸。

他敲了门，见久久无人回应，便放心地推门进去。谁知，阿哈迈德居然在浴缸里睡着了，看样子已经待了很久。而整盆的水，还在这冬日的早晨蒸腾着紫罗兰味的热气，好像浴缸之下有火盆一样。

他想着非礼勿视非礼勿视，却鬼使神差地走向那边。

阿哈迈德睁开眼睛，一截泛着蓝光的利刃从她搭在浴缸外的手腕处弹出，吓得莱昂纳多腿一软、坐倒在地上。

莱昂纳多确信，他看到浸没在水中的胸口上跳起了一团火苗，转瞬变成和浴汤一样的蓝紫色，消失了。

“早上好。”她站起身，丝毫不介意有个男孩子在场，“我先把浴缸洗一遍，再过一刻钟就能用了。”

“早早早早上好……”莱昂纳多结巴道。

莱昂纳多又进入了那种被蛊惑、被神秘的声音带进光怪陆离的世界的状态，喃喃道：“和我听到的一样……”

水裹着花瓣从她身上滑下。莱昂纳多看到她被一层扭曲的伤疤盖满，层层叠叠的——其实没有严格的层数，看不出新旧，它们像闷热潮湿的热带老树的根——没那么柔软，尚有棱角——纵横交错、互相缠绕。

夜晚的声音里，那个完全成型的方尖碑表面也是这般，一模一样。

他一声尖叫，晕了过去。

================大番茄san要升回去了==================

莱昂纳多这一晕就是两天，醒来的时候又是一个夜晚。他发现自己躺在室外，因为睁眼就看到了明晃晃的圆月亮，而且阴冷的风吹得脸颊和鼻尖有点疼。

“先吃点面包，然后我给你看个东西。”阿哈迈德的脸出现在他的视野里。

莱昂纳多裹着毯子坐起来甩甩头，接过阿哈迈德递过来的面包和热茶，手上的温度让他饿了好久的肚子隐隐作痛。他小口地就着蜂蜜红茶吃面包，觉得自己躺僵了的身体和脑子慢慢活过来了。

他居然在圣母百花教堂的顶上。记得他第一次上来塔尖是由里斯图伊玛带着的，精灵建筑师指着道路崎岖、阳光投不进街道地面的旧城和美帝奇家族的圣洛伦佐教堂，让他看混乱和新秩序的建立，说奇迹就在脑袋里。那之后，他就看到了火焰的天使。他扭头看阿哈迈德，后者在调试手腕上的机关，不时地微微侧头，捕捉风里的声音，好像在等什么东西。

“我吃完了。”莱昂纳多说。

“还饿不饿？”

莱昂纳多摇头。

“我知道那东西都对你说了什么。我能定位被它找上的每一个人。”阿哈迈德说，“它别想逃过我。”她点了点自己的太阳穴，那动作颇有种一切尽在我手的味道。

“你是为了满足我的好奇心？所以我才一直找不到你？”莱昂纳多皱着眉问道。

“对呀。”她开始坏笑，“为了避免你在将来做出更可怕的事。”

莱昂纳多嘟囔道：“我能干什么。”

“你能做的可多了，比如，画出活着的世界，给你脑袋里的那个声音建一个新巢穴。”

“你觉得画能超越时间，哪怕你死了，你的城市也死了，整个文明都死了，只要那一个画面还在，它就是活的。你要创造极致的美，用它来框柱永恒。”

莱昂纳多说：“我们上一次见面的时候，你告诉过我不要这么急，那之后我就没想过这个问题了。”

“真的吗？没有人间故事的圣母、圣婴和康乃馨，这个主题再好不过了。”（注释：康乃馨代表生命，也是佛罗伦萨的国花。佛罗伦萨想变成新的圣城的野心一览无余呀~~）

小画家抿着嘴细细地回想，不得不承认：“你说得对。我想画一张和《圣母领报图》完全不一样的画。”

“你理解不了永恒——不是打击你啊，我也不懂——所以画不出来。你意识到那种美是框不住的，是永远在游荡的，所以你想让你的画也活起来。”

小画家一脸惊恐：“你是怎么知道的啊？！！”

“我不读朋友的思想，但是我听得到它，而它在你心里。”

“等等，你上次和我说的，能回应呼唤的不一定是独一之神，是不是还有它？”虽然莱昂纳多对“它”到底是个什么一点概念也没有。

“是，但严格来说，它不回应召唤，也不帮你实现愿望。”她语调一变，“它住在所有想要颠覆世界的人心里，当你的愿望和能力强大到足以让它发出声音，它就在暗中给你具象化的力量，而代价就是，你听到的那座方尖碑。这种能力用得越多，你就越接近它，最后……”

“最后会怎样？”

“这个我们待会再说。你要记得一点，它的声音听听就好，真假参半，没什么意义。它能说的真话我也能说，不如来问我，我和你还没有利益关系不会坑你。”

莱昂纳多理顺了她的话，急忙澄清道：“我真的没有想过要颠覆世界啊！”

“费雅那罗没有，但他重造了独一无二的光。你也没有，可是你在将来的某一天，也许能画出一个不受伊露维塔掌控的新世界。细密画家之所以不画写实肖像和透视，正是因为极端的信念和活着的真实的美，就是一个完美的巢穴。”

“新世界不好吗？”莱昂纳多脱口而出，随即意识到，他实在是太异端了。

而精灵给出了一个出乎意料的答案：“我不知道，谁也看不到，那是完完全全的未知。”

“由我之手诞生的未知，听上去真的很棒啊。现在的旧世界会怎么样？那我呢？”

“我不知道。”她看着莱昂纳多低声说，“但我会在那之前送你离开阿尔达。我做不到的话，还有别人。”

莱昂纳多突然发现她的眼神变了。以往的每一次交谈，莱昂纳多都没触及到如此禁忌的话题。而这让他忘了，“天使”究竟是什么。他打了个激灵，往毯子里面又钻了钻，最后直接将头整个蒙起来了。

而阿哈迈德又一次准确探听到了他的思维，说：“我真的不是天使。”

莱昂纳多一个恍惚，以为自己还在巴龙切利家族的礼拜堂里。他问阿哈迈德究竟是不是天使，精灵说她也是神的孩子。而这一刻，莱昂纳多听出了另一重意思。

“我做过卫队长，做过特【啊哦哦】务头子，做过农民，现在像个神棍。但我从来就不是天使。”

莱昂纳多把头伸出来，看到精灵笑得露出两排牙说：“我要是真的被天堂录了，大概会跟着路西法跑掉吧。”

“可你看着很虔诚，特别敬业。”

“哈哈哈都是假的！”她笑得更欢了，“你信不信我除了私生活混乱和霸王硬上弓之外，什么坏事都做过？”

莱昂纳多本来想摇头，却说：“我相信人不可貌相。”

“比如，谁也看不出莱卡因迪原来那么浪。”

莱昂纳多哀嚎一声，蒙住通红的脸。

他听到了很轻很轻的脚步声，抬头瞧见一个裹着丝绒斗篷的人钻出门，又转身把一个足有一米半高的琴盒拖出来。他的斗篷边缘绣着一串八芒星，用的大概是金线或者银线，在月下亮闪闪的。

来者对莱昂纳多欠身行礼，说：“梅格洛尔，离这里六十里地的酒庄主。我认识你，但你应该没看到我。”

小画家觉得下身一紧，一句话也说不出来——他连梅格洛尔的脸都还没见到，听着声音就硬了。那把嗓子，是常青藤长出芽，是鬼鸮的呼号，是刚用亚麻油调好的少女皮肤的颜色，还是斗转星移、海把山撕裂。

梅格洛尔丝毫不介意莱昂纳多的呆滞，说：“我想让你看看真实的历史是什么样，它对你说的话究竟假在哪里。”

阿哈迈德补充道：“我不会把我的记忆转成图像，只能由他来做。”

莱昂纳多的性【啊哦哦】冲【啊哦哦】动已经退下去了，扩张的毛细血管遇上渐强的冷风，他醒了个彻底。

梅格洛尔取出一架踏板竖琴，把横放的琴盒当成凳子。他开始调弦，三十六根琴弦渐次发出或高或低的鸣响。莱昂纳多敢肯定，这就是一把毫无异常的竖琴，除了弦数多了些之外、体积大了些、音质顶级之外，和里斯图伊玛的没什么本质的区别。可他也知道，它不仅是琴。

调音完成，整个过程中，这座教堂和它周边的建筑里都是一片死寂。正殿顶上的卫兵好像全都消失了。

莱昂纳多没有听到乐曲，他的人飘了起来，被投入水波中，随之往天上流去。

他一眼认出了那座住着恶魔的火山。但它并不是孤零零的一座山，而是一整片延绵不绝的山脉，笼罩在红和黑的烟雾中，朝着北方的地平线仿佛无穷无尽地铺下去——这个世界是平的。

几个音节跳进了他的脑海——“安格班”。他不确定这到底是早就存在他的记忆里了，还是今天才由弹琴的梅格洛尔说出来。

安格班的南面没有草原，也没有跳舞的小孩和食草兽群。那是一片寸草不生的荒地，土壤乌黑，也飘着山脉中的烟。偶尔，烟散开的时候，他能看到表层的土下埋着依然雪亮的刀刃和箭矢。但是真的有一处地方长了青草，还开着有黄有白的小花。那是一个小丘，几十米高。

它的里面是一座尸山，但不是活的——连骨头都在漫长的岁月里腐烂成灰和土壤混在一起，只有盔甲和刀剑还在撑着这座青翠的山。直到土地下沉，西方天际升起了一堵蓝得发黑的墙，它都是死的。千米高的巨浪让白昼暗如被浓烟遮蔽的黄昏，这片土地就这么消失了。

莱昂纳多飞过茫茫碧波，来到海边。近百位身着白色和金色长袍的人对着海浪在举行什么仪式。他们用一种听不懂的语言唱着一首气势恢宏的歌，莱昂纳多听出了十几个声部。不等他进一步分析下去，这首歌就唱完了。只见众人对着西方匍匐跪拜，高喊着一个简短的句子，大概是“请降下神迹吧”的意思。突然间，十几个身披贴身鳞甲、浑身上下只露眼睛的人从东边的悬崖上飞跃而下，白袍人顿时倒下了一片。剩下的祭祀迅速组织反击，两波人缠斗到一起。闯入者虽然人数少，但战斗力对白袍人呈碾压态，战斗很快结束，留下一地的尸体的血红的沙子。莱昂纳多飞回海上——几千米深的海底正是那座开着花的安静的尸山。他知道那个仪式大概是在从海里召唤什么——因为弹琴的梅格洛尔知道。可是海里什么都没有发生，连一个异常的小漩涡都没有。那个召唤仪式明显是失败的，因为被召唤的对象根本就不存在了。

天色暗了下来，有一个骑着大狗的人在港口上了船。船无风自动，一直驶出去好远。人一直呆呆地坐在船头看着东方，狗趴着，从头到尾占满了整条船。他手里抱着一盏玻璃灯，小小的一团火苗静静地在那里亮着。天亮时分，船掉头回去了。他从来没有跳下过水。

海就是海，从来都没有流上天空。

莱昂纳多明白了，那个从方尖碑上伸出的手也是不存在的。没有尸山，所以没有方尖碑，空间位置没有改变，所以地面不会翻卷成云。“它”说的方尖碑应该就是阿哈迈德，这两个应该有血海深仇，被这么拿来做意象也不算奇怪。

梅格洛尔在擦琴弦，见莱昂纳多已经回到现实，冲他笑了一下。

“坐在船上的人是陶瑞尔。”莱昂纳多说，“那座长出方尖碑和教堂的尸山，是那场战争——叫什么来着——死者的坟墓。火山是魔苟斯的住所。在沙滩上的唱歌的人，召唤其实就是它。”

“它到底是什么？为什么没有看到呢？”

“魔苟斯和他的党羽犯下的最初的恶行，其实是企破坏独一之神的创造。他不满那个神圣完美的阿尔达，便在世界上种下了种种罪恶。他的追随者和造物——数量不可统计了，没有精灵的曼督斯神殿去修复灵魂的损伤，他们死后，灵魂会因为生前的罪行碎成无数块，不可感知、不能拼回。但灵魂是不灭的，即使已经碎了也不会消失，它们无处不在。你吸进的每一口空气、吃的每一口菜里都可能有。

“颠覆世界、亵渎神灵就是那些灵魂的本质，每一个残片里都写满了这些。当有一股同样想改写世界的力量出现，它们的机会来了。那是上一代的人类。精灵退出历史舞台之后，西方的神也不再干预中州大陆的发展。千年之后，一个整个国家的智者质疑书库里的典籍和每一年的祭祀仪式，怀疑那都是传说而不是历史。他们想证明神灵存在，开始举行各种仪式召唤神迹降临。这个念头本身就是渎神了，西方大能者是不会回应的。他们召来的不是神，而是利用他们的渴望开始聚拢合一的残魂——它们生前有神，有死灵法师，有堕落的领袖，有龙。人类得到了他们想要的。比如落在祭坛上的光柱，病得快死的人在仪式上痊愈，都是些无关痛痒的小神迹。人类的愿望更加坚定，灵魂的聚拢更加迅速。直到最后，变成了一个……”

“叫它伪神吧。”梅格洛尔帮陶瑞尔补完这句话，“然后，上一次的文明消失了，中州大陆上又过了几百万年，便有了你们这一代的人类。人类还是从前的人类，没什么变化。伪神需要人的愿望，它又有了重新活动的力量。”

“精灵中有一个小团体，专门负责盯着它，它刚有聚拢成型的苗头就把它打散。我们会常驻中州。”

“我……我真喜欢你们！”莱昂纳多说，“小说里都是秘密套秘密，你们从来不保密。”

陶瑞尔说：“无不可对人言。在你这种人面前故弄玄虚不会有好结果的。你也知道结局会是什么。”

“如果我真的能用画创造世界，这个文明又要消失了。”

“发展到了最后的话，可以这么理解吧。”

“那，我这个人……会怎么样？”他问了第三次。

陶瑞尔犹豫了一下，对着他的脸伸出手，向太阳穴探去。梅格洛尔拉住了她，摇头让她停下。

莱昂纳多干笑：“肯定没什么好结果吧。唉，那我不画完行不行？我真的忍不住啊！”

“我可以教你怎么不听那个声音、怎么控制思维。你的愿望即使再强也需要绘画作为最后一步，只要不完成就应该不会有事。”梅格洛尔说。


	14. Repose and Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大番茄现存的这一堆草稿不是一口气画出来的，连续四年他一直在画玛利亚和圣婴，安德烈的工作室也在画，似乎是个传统。但是谁知道他一个月到底能画多少张呢略略略。  
> 圣母和康乃馨被后人修复（刷）过，大番茄的初始版本到底长什么样还没有定论。  
> Lorenzo di Credi大概1475-1480年之间进了韦罗基奥工作室，具体年份瞎编的。

莱昂纳多在调石膏涂料，一种白土粉、白颜料和哺乳动物皮熬的胶的混合物，涂在纸上可以用银笔起草，拿去刷墙则可以画蛋彩画和湿壁画。他最近挺喜欢用银笔，因为它能清晰地保存每一道笔触，将他的所有思想忠实地记录下来，实在是个好东西。但是他暂时性地搬出了韦罗基奥工作室，没有小学徒帮他刷石膏了，一切都要自己来，自然也不能用得那么随心所欲。为了省事，他一次会涂好一大张，然后在上面见缝插针地随手涂鸦，直到涂得一整张纸满满当当、再无可以下手的地方。

他备好纸张平铺在光滑的木板上晾干，擦干净手，在自己的草图间席地而坐。被鞋底和马蹄磨得光滑的石块和砖块反射夏日晴天的阳光，衬得室内有些暗，但该看的东西还是能看清的。所有草图都贴在十几块大大小小的画板上，除银笔外还有墨水、粉笔和碳棒的。从极简极干净的连续线条，到堪堪能让人辨别形体的复杂线团，所有的画面都在描绘怀抱圣婴的玛利亚——端着水果盘的，拿着花的，一手抱着猫的……浓淡相间的墨，或轻或重的笔触，带来深度和动感的重复线条让每一个人形都富于生命力，一种仿佛要从荒土里长出什么东西的力量。

他端详一会，在一手抱猫一手抱婴儿的玛利亚旁边贴上一张纸，开始修改画面构成。他觉得孩子应该更喜欢这种毛绒绒热乎乎的动物，干脆把猫的位置移到了圣婴手中，构图成了一个不对称的重心偏左的金字塔。他放下笔，上楼去睡觉，两个小时之后要去一趟韦罗基奥工作室，晚上参加宴会。

在那副刚刚完工的《玛利亚和康乃馨》里，他直接将背景里的山脉变成了某种朝上生长的活物，从形态、色调和气氛上都与前景里的圣母和圣婴产生了强烈的对比——安德烈、一众学徒还有雇主评价道，后者用柔软的笔触表现了神之领域里的静止，然而那并非出自莱昂纳多的本意。他不想这么画的，他想要用一张图讲一个故事，回归他二十出头那会的风格。然而，本能告诉他，如果他真这么做——这已经是退而求其次了——不太好的事情还是会发生。因为他一定会赋予背景里的山奇怪的生命。两种生命叠加起来，也足以构建一个超越现实的世界了。

听到了那座既生又死、似山似尖塔（注：不是塔楼，是装饰用尖塔，英文pinnacle）的方尖碑后，他再也没法用从前的态度去描绘山和岩石。他的眼睛也曾带他见证了岩层的生长和崩塌，但那种生和这种生不一样。他一直记得莱卡因迪说过的某种像极北方教堂那夸张的尖塔的刑具——一个尖长的圆锥体，沿斜面安了钩子、锯齿、钝刀片。把人从高处扔下去、再从圆锥上拉起来，皮、脂肪、肌肉、骨骼、内脏挂满那些装饰，人身上留下一朵空洞的花——她说形状比较接近雏菊。这之后，圆锥体内部的机关将在血液的驱动下开始清洁糊得到处都是的皮肉，确保倒霉人下一次也能用上一个干净的圆锥体。据说，这个东西里有以人血肉为食的恶灵操控。莱昂纳多眼中和耳中的山无比接近这个东西，他知道那种恶心扭曲不是现实，是伪神的负面影响，他竭力排除干扰、努力关停会和听觉连通的真实之眼、只画垂直向上的美的生命力，但他没能完成目标。

他其实有点后悔，当时应该克制住自己迫切想要完成作品的欲望，应该把再拖上几个月再交付出去的，那样的话他就能彻底摆脱伪神的声音了。但他又一想，他还没法让完美的前景和后景和谐一体，所以现在这样也没什么大问题。再者，常人很难看出背景深层的诡异。

梅格洛尔告诉莱昂纳多，抵抗伪神的声音的办法就是睡觉和做梦，每天都要保证两个小时以上的连续睡眠时间，这个时长略多于一个睡眠周期，足够让莱昂纳多做梦，神之子的梦境是维拉伊尔牟拥有绝对权力的领域，伪神的力量无从侵入——就像它只会出现在陆地上一样。而它的声音一旦被打断，需要经历一段很长的时间才能重新对莱昂纳多产生足够强的影响。

经过整整一季的努力，莱昂纳多终于能够不依靠药物克服高速运转的大脑带来的亢奋、在根本不需要睡眠的情况下成功让自己倒头就睡。盛夏到来，那邪恶的引人发疯的声音终于消失了。莱昂纳多跑到城外的山上，完全释放真实之眼的力量，只觉得那满眼不可名状、既混乱喧嚣又富有秩序的画面无比的可爱。

安德烈新收了一个学生，叫洛伦佐（Lorenzo di Credi），18岁，刚刚决定转行画画。他是城里金匠的儿子，从前一直跟着父亲学习，有扎实的造型能力和手上功夫。今天下午是他来报道的时间，工作室的成员要一起吃顿晚饭——这已经成了工作室的传统了。

莱昂纳多准时醒来，洗了把脸、喷上朱利奥送的柠檬和青柑橘味的香水，换了一套较为正式、可以出席派对的衣服，出发前往老师家。他在街上遇到了向来神出鬼没的梅格林。他牵着马，马驮着两个鼓鼓囊囊的大麻袋。见到莱昂纳多，他露出一个聊胜于无的笑来。

“居然碰上你了？”莱昂纳多喜出望外地说，“我有多久没见到你了？”

“我回来洗澡，洗发露用完了，头洗不干净。”他间接地回答了莱昂纳多的问题。他们的洗浴产品都特别耐用，精灵又很不容易弄脏自己，可见他真的在山里呆了很久。

“这次要出去多久？”

梅格林认真地想了一下，说：“不知道。马上到最关键的时候了。”

“对了，你知不知道我在做什么？”他又说。莱昂纳多摇头，梅格林皱起了眉：“你不好奇的吗？”

“这是你们的技术啊，要保密的，我怎么能问。”

“谁说要和你保密了？你连梅格洛尔的曲子都听过了，保什么密。你哪天可以来看看。”他想着怎么描述地址，半天都组织不出语言来，便道，“你想来了就跟小豆芽说。”他看了一眼天色，挥挥手便走了。

莱昂纳多的脸部肌肉开始发紧，拉出一个灿烂的笑。他把手插进口袋里原地蹦跶了好几下，才推开老师家的大门。

“哟！我的大莱昂纳————多！”安德烈张开双臂迎上来，把比他细好几圈的徒弟按进怀里。

越过安德烈的肩头，莱昂纳多看到一个瘦削的长脸黑发青年，长一张其貌不扬的陌生面孔，以前从未在这里出现过。莱昂纳多腾出一只手冲他挥了挥，道：“下午好啊洛伦佐。”

年纪大些的学生就是好，不脸红不害羞，干脆利落地行礼、叫了声师哥。

安德烈放开莱昂纳多的时候，他无意中开启了真实之眼，看见洛伦佐干净得就像活在福音书里的人，不禁对他上了心。

“朱利奥最近到底在写什么啊，成日大白天的在那哀嚎。”安德烈边走边说。

“他不告诉你？”莱昂纳多挑挑眉，安德烈摇头。莱昂纳多便明白了，朱利奥是在写他的毕业论文，这要如何跟安德烈解释？

“可能是部理论著作吧，他不总是说时间是图形的敌人嘛，应该就是在写这个主题。”

“这我可没听他提起过。”

“咦？怎么会呢？他向来很支持阿尔伯蒂的理论，大概就是从那之上发展了自己的理论吧。”

安德烈这才点头。洛伦佐听说过对门的建筑师，那两人一个帅得全城闻名，一个在设计他家门口的小教堂。

两年前，韦罗基奥工作室的新生入伙小派对都还办在对门的客厅里，因为那边的地方大。后来朱利奥帮他调整了室内空间布局，改了两面墙，安德烈便终于有能放下长餐桌的小客厅了。

工作室里最新收的小学徒才十一岁，突然发觉自己不是老幺了，兴奋得绕着洛伦佐转来转去，还想去喝桌上的酒，数次被莱昂纳多按下来。安德烈向众人介绍完洛伦佐的背景，大家一哄而上，把早就盯准了的菜扒拉到自己的盘子里。一群半大的孩子和小青年闹哄哄的，却谁也没把食物洒到桌面，也没人含着满嘴的食物硬要讲话。

洛伦佐不怎么爱讲话，哪怕别人将话头抛给他了，他也就慢吞吞地回应上两句，听到玩笑话还会脸红，也不知他到底是生性腼腆还是拘谨。

“我们这儿是佛罗伦萨里气氛最好的工作室了吧。”莱昂纳多说，众人表示同意。

“我弟弟在给铁匠打下手，天天被打。有个更惨的，去学制皮了，也不知道是卖过去的还是正经的徒弟，不到两年就死了。”十五岁的少年叹了口气，“我真的幸运。”

一个从乡下过来的孩子说：“有文化的艺术家不大会动辄打骂吧？”

“那是不会，只会拔剑决斗。”安德烈摸摸他的头，然后转向莱昂纳多，“他就练了一身好功夫。身体好能打就能比别人活得长，活得长也是本事，保命的技能还是要多学学的。”众人纷纷点头，开始讨论要不要在工作室里开剑术课。

莱昂纳多观察着洛伦佐。他真的很瘦，从侧面看只有细弱的一片，露在袖子外的小臂上倒是有点肌肉，但也又干又薄。金匠的工作是精细活，他家又是专做首饰和屋内小摆件的，的确练不出发达的肌肉，可他这瘦得也太像吃不饱饭的贫民了。莱昂纳多猜测他也许是肠胃功能有点问题。洛伦佐感受到莱昂纳多的目光，和他飞快地对视了一眼就又低头盯着自己的餐盘。

莱昂纳多突然就说：“我去问问菲利波愿不愿意教。”他的目光还未完全从新学徒身上移开，仿佛这句话就是说给他听的。

众人一阵欢呼，年龄最小的那位恨不得跳过来亲莱昂纳多一口。男孩子不论年龄，大多对剑和马有极大的兴趣。莱昂纳多本以为洛伦佐也许是个意外，可他竟然也笑了，

饭吃完了，一众学徒想帮忙收拾餐桌洗碗，却全被安德烈赶了出去，只留莱昂纳多一人。

“你愿意继承这间工作室吗？”安德烈问。

“我不知道，老师。”莱昂纳多思索一阵，给出了这个答案，“我不会留在佛罗伦萨。”

这让安德烈有些吃惊了。他眼中的莱昂纳多风趣健谈，毫不畏惧投身辩论和争吵，也非常乐于向众人展示作品——不论是贵族还是平民。除此之外他还会写诗、唱歌、弹琴，仿佛为了这座城市而生。

“我的思想，我的理念，我的设计步骤，我的作品，越来越难以对人言。可是话又说来，为什么一定要用语言表达呢？为什么美帝奇圈子里的人，好像都觉得辩论是必不可少的？我不需要用争吵来证明作品的价值。太多东西只能看和想，没办法听的。视觉比听觉更全面和高级，我觉得他们本末倒置了。”

安德烈突然觉得，这个最年轻的大师学生有点陌生。过去的几年里他从未亲见莱昂纳多的改变——因为那绝对不会发生在有他在场的时候，在他眼里，莱昂纳多是一瞬间换了个大半个人。

“我挤不进那个核心的圈子，美帝奇家族没有那么重视我。”

安德烈说：“你不需要做波提切利啊。”他又觉这话一点说服力也没有，若是对方心有偏见，大概还能听出点居高临下地要求人家退一步的意味来——因为他自己就是老一辈的“雕塑家波提切利”。

“可是我喜欢宫廷。”莱昂纳多对自己的老师向来非常诚实，“我是要创作伟大的作品，这样的画不一定要卖给宫廷。但我也喜欢漂亮的衣服，钱，喜欢我周围的人都出身高贵举止优雅。只有让大领主做我的长期赞助人我才能不为这些发愁。”

安德烈重重一拍莱昂纳多的肩，喊道：“说得好！活得开心赚到钱活得更开心最重要了！”

“这就是你教的啊！”他笑嘻嘻的，“你早就让我别有什么家国情怀，哪里有好工作往哪跑，随时收好东西准备跑。”

“说到继承，我觉得洛伦佐也许可以。”

“他连颜料都还没摸过呢哈哈哈，你怎么看出来的？”

“直觉。”莱昂纳多说，“我很喜欢他。不是那种喜欢啦。”

安德烈点头，想起莱昂纳多曾因涉嫌聚众鸡【啊哦哦哦哦哦】奸被捕，还是他和隔壁的客人一起捞的人。那个女孩子给安德烈留下了异常深刻的印象。

“既然如此，你要不要回来？”

莱昂纳多自是一口答应。他又跟老师聊了些有的没的，告辞去派对了。

安德烈抱着茶杯坐在沙发上，低头看着胳膊——皮肤依然紧致，肌肉饱满。他的头发也还是乌黑一片。为什么突然就觉得自己老了呢？一定是城里风气的错。他觉得自己再健健康康地活个十年不是问题。想到还有时间可以再出几件好作品，他放下茶杯起身大笑，转动肩膀放松筋骨。

接近午夜时分，莱昂纳多才从派对上出来。他彻底明白了，自己就是一个矛盾的人。一边对这些派对的无聊和腻味深恶痛绝，一边又贪恋华服美酒和人们赞美的目光，他没法把这些场合单纯当成工作——不带情绪地同人周旋推销自己，好引来更大的项目。

今天总归还是有收获的，莱昂纳多接到了自己的第一单个人委托——雇主直接找上他本人，而非通过韦罗基奥工作室。美第奇家的人看到了那副《圣母和康乃馨》，邀请莱昂纳多为韦基奥宫里的礼拜室画一幅同主题的祭坛画。这正中莱昂纳多下怀，他最近沉迷于女性人物画，自是一口答应。而这份工作让他想离开佛罗伦萨的心略微有些动摇了。美帝奇家的艺术鉴赏力不容置疑，他知道自己的能力不容置疑，美帝奇家的确欣赏他，所以安德烈说的其实也没错，莱昂纳多并不需要成为领主心尖上的那个人。

他下午脑子一热答应了安德烈要回韦罗基奥工作室。如果他真的搬了，他就得费心思藏好那些常人不能理解的画稿，或者每天跑一趟对门请他们保管。然而好处也有，他不用自己往纸上刷底料了。他回家脱了衣服往床上一扑，翻来覆去地想着到底要不要兑现自己的允诺。滚着滚着，他居然在酒精的作用下一觉睡到大天亮。

他靠在枕头上抓头发按摩头皮，朱利奥说这个动作可以促进头部血液循环，使人清醒，但他依然觉得自己迟钝得一塌糊涂，也不知道是因为长时间的睡眠真的于他无益，还是因为喝多了。

他用胳膊把自己扒拉到床头柜前，拿起茶壶对嘴喝，灌了一肚子水。水一下肚，肠胃开始活动，他顿觉自己的膀胱要爆炸了，一阵一阵的酸疼简直要扯烂小腹的皮。他哀嚎着膝盖不打弯地下楼找厕所，一低头，却看见了站在一楼的朱利奥的脸。刚来上工的帮佣在冲朱利奥说话，问他吃不吃早餐，喝茶还是水酒还是柠檬汁。她对自己的正经老板可没有这么热情。

他解决完生【啊哦哦哦】理问题，正开门要出去，朱利奥冷不防地挤了进来，“嘭”地一声用屁股顶住了门。

莱昂纳多确信，厕所里满是气味。

“去不去找梅格林？”朱利奥压低声音说道。他丝毫不觉自己的行为有何不妥，也仿佛根本没闻到任何令人不愉快的味道。要知道，别人的小便永远比自己的臭。

“今天？”莱昂纳多强行撑起直往下坠的眼皮。

“对啊！我要去，顺路来问问你啦。哦不是顺路，我把马都牵来啦！！”

“呵！你以前怎么不问我。”

“我哪知道梅格林根本没想保密啊！”朱利奥睁大双眼，一脸真诚，“他昨天突然让我给你带次路。”

莱昂纳多明白了，这几个精灵之间也是存在秘密的。比如，梅格林知道伪神的存在，知道梅格洛尔的力量，但朱利奥很可能全无所闻，而他俩都一无所知的是第四纪的阿哈迈德。那时候正是人类和精灵历史的空集。至于菲利波，他完全无法判断。

两人一先一后地从厕所里出来，女仆露出了一个异常灿烂的笑，点头哈腰地报上早餐的食谱。朱利奥威胁她不许说出去，可惜他这张脸让出口的话一丁点威慑力都没有。

一顿充满热量的早餐下肚，莱昂纳多慢慢地就不困了。两人骑上马出了城门，守城的卫兵还追上来夸莱昂纳多的《圣母和康乃馨》画得好。

“其实并不好。”待终于跟偶像说上话的小兵笑呵呵地跑走，莱昂纳多悄声对朱利奥说。

“我实话说啊，我看不懂，我觉得你画什么都好看。”

“如果在外公开这么说，会不会被人鄙视死？”

“具体是指什么？我明明是艺术家，但是连画都不会欣赏？”

“是啊，人不应该尽其所能达到全知全能嘛。”

“这种理论摆上台面来，也就这几十年吧。”朱利奥笑，“我是无所谓啦，我就想毕业然后找到工作。”

“这是做不到的吧？人的寿命太短了。”

“即使永生也不行啊。你看看他们诺多的历史。”朱利奥掏出一个大苹果开始啃，“维拉的力量也有局限，可能只有独一之神才行吧。不过，梅格洛尔好像说，他也有做不到的事情。”

莱昂纳多警觉起来。朱利奥瞥见他紧紧抿起的嘴，放下手中的苹果，说：“我持怀疑态度啦。这个世界的造物主都是他的造物啊。”

莱昂纳多满脑子都是陶瑞尔说的那句话——“人的愿望既是世界本身的投影，存在即为合理”。这个句子在他的嘴里疯狂跳动，马上就要冲出去了，但他强行将其压下：“我见过梅格洛尔了，他是不是还有别的名字？我听到阿哈迈德好像喊他卡纳什么，”

“你见到啦？是卡纳芬威。啊我以前一直叫他卡纳芬威殿下，他还挺不高兴的。哇我很怂的！他可是正经的皇族啊！！”他把吃完的苹果扔了出去，莱昂纳多没看出半点“怂”来。

“你觉得他和阿哈迈德长得像不像？”他凑过来，一副说悄悄话的样子。

“不像，为什么这么问？”

“他俩是亲祖孙啊！”

“你不是说，她爹是那个金发粗眉毛的校长吗，校长的爸爸是梅格洛尔？”

“校长不是亲生的那个爹啦。”

“你们几个都沾亲带故的？”莱昂纳多皱眉说。

“我发誓我一点都没有！我就是一个正经小平民！但是，莱卡因迪是我导师的侄女……”他想起这话早已讲过，以莱昂纳多的记忆力，他根本无需再说一次，“我导师是梅格洛尔的堂弟。而梅格洛尔的父亲，是费雅那罗。”

“所以梅格洛尔和阿哈迈德也是火之魂魄？这……还能遗传的吗？”莱昂纳多想起了什么，在朱利奥再度开口之前说，“费雅那罗的火是创造，他复制了不可能被复制或触摸的光，又并违背了神的意志，然后他死了。他的子孙后代和追随者，没有听从神的意愿掉头返回，所以也死了。那些一开始没有跟随神离开大陆的精灵，在千年之后也在战争中颠沛流离。不听神的话，似乎都没有好下场。”

“可是梅格洛尔呢？如果菲利波讲的故事就是真实的历史，他才是把誓言履行到了最后的人，参与了所有不可饶恕的犯罪，但是他没有死。”

朱利奥半张着嘴，半天才说：“我不知道。”

“就连菲利波那样的人——什么都不懂，被父母带上了路，没有杀过人，一辈子都在对抗黑暗，他们都受到了死的惩罚——先别纠结于字眼，为什么梅格洛尔就能不受影响？”莱昂纳多疯狂地想告诉朱利奥，这个世界上有能颠覆“上帝”的“伪神”，还有对抗伪神的几个精灵，而梅格洛尔和阿哈迈德都是这个组织的成员。

结合阿哈迈德曾经透露出的信息，莱昂纳多能推出这个团体的存在是一个不需要刻意守密的机密，规模绝对不大，但也绝对不止他们二人。成员间一定有某些共同点——能出来对抗那种看不见摸不着但极其危险的东西，绝非常人。梅格洛尔和阿哈迈德有什么共同点？好像除了灵魂里有火和神出鬼没以外，就没有了。

“都说啦，这种问题你要去找陶瑞尔讨论，我真的一窍不通。”朱利奥摊摊手，“我脑子没那么好使，做做设计就用完了。”

“你真的不感兴趣啊？”

“说实话，还是有一点的哈哈，但是没到能让我主动思考的程度。”

莱昂纳多不知该说什么了。

朱利奥和他讲起了自己的毕业设计，以他在人类世界的所做所见为基础元素设计一座在复杂山地里的住宅群。他拿手比划着提里安的模样和场地状态，竭力用佛罗伦萨话描述那些洁白的曲面、跨山的桥、穿山而过的轨道。然而莱昂纳多并不能想象。

两人已经走到荒郊野岭了。莱昂纳多看到，有一处的空气温度比别地略高，地上、树上乃至空气里都有了一种他从未见过的复杂线条。果真，朱利奥朝那边而去。

两人下马，在一颗老枫树上拴好马。朱利奥走向另一棵枫树，将手上的戒指按向树皮。莱昂纳多知道这不是一棵真正的树，它的内部是他能看到结构线但无法理解的复杂机械。

地面突然下沉，莱昂纳多还来不及抱紧树干，他们就已经身处黑暗之中。他什么也看不见，试探性地摸了摸，只抓住了朱利奥的胳膊，二人中间的树却消失了。

他抓着朱利奥保持平衡，用脚探地——如果仅有地面下沉，那他俩中间应该有一个空洞才对，但是并没有。

“这是一个机械升降装置？”

“不，是魔法和机械的结合。”

莱昂纳多似懂非懂地点头。他们在一个筒形的井里，深度不算大，很快，莱昂纳多就看到微光从升降台和井壁间的缝隙里透出来。光越来越强，然后，大片白光突然扑面而来。莱昂纳多却没有闭眼——他的眼睛并不需要时间去适应环境亮度的变化，贪婪地看着这个巨大的、由连绵的尖拱撑起的空间。

光来源于无数个小瓶子，就像把银河里的所有星星都点亮、然后全部排布在这个三十米见方的区域内。他总是听精灵赞美星星，此时他终于明白，原来精灵和人类的星空很可能不是同一片。

“那是我设计的！快看快看！我有建成作品了！”朱利奥在平台上蹦蹦跳跳。

星光之下，是一个同样纯白的扁方盒子，顶和四壁挖了大大小小的正方形和圆形的窗，透过它们可以看见大盒子里面还套了两层小一些矮一些的盒子，有方有圆。墙壁厚度由外向内递增，最外层的盒子轻薄得像一沓纸。窗有的就是一个空洞，有的则镶嵌了一层像玻璃但远比玻璃薄的材料。这是一种他从未见过也从未想象过的建筑形式，摈弃了所有形制、装饰和色彩，用大量的窗户给他以一眼看到底的错觉——细看过去，他才发觉空洞的位置经过巧妙的设计，最里层的小房子其实是私密的。

他想象过无数次提里安的模样，从来就没有跳出圆拱、尖拱、塔、穹顶、藤蔓镂空花纹、白石和古典喷泉的组合。这座小房子完全推翻了他构建起的世界，却让他兴奋地觉得，这样的精灵文明远远比他想象的要美。

房子不大，最外层的边长不过二十米，挨着升降台。位于另一头的巨大而黑暗的空间里还有大量有着或强或弱、形状各异的反光点，莱昂纳多就看不明白了。

梅格林在盒子里朝他俩招手，一只黑白长毛大狗从离地两米的洞里伸出头来，吐着长长的舌头疯狂摇尾巴。

莱昂纳多的脚步僵在了空中——这就是那只狗，他在伪神的声音和梅格洛尔的琴曲里见到的。那个裹着斗篷的人做出了不同的决定，但这只狗一直在那。

“他叫椰奶，是陶瑞尔的狗。”朱利奥说完就“嗷”地一声，飞跑进门然后扑进狗的长毛里，一精一狗顿时在地上滚成一团。

莱昂纳多跟他进去，转着圈圈贪婪地观察。头顶的星光并不像太阳光强烈而直接，它是雾一样的一团，待穿过圣母百花教堂正殿那么高的空间和屋顶的天窗后，并没有在地上投出清晰的阴影，一切都是白白的温柔的。

“这里是你的实验室？什么时候建的？”莱昂纳多问梅格林。

“七年前。”那就是他刚到佛罗伦萨的时候。他引众人朝里走，穿过一扇三米高的门、进入第二层的盒子，又穿过第三层也是最内层第一间小屋旁的走廊，终于见到了做客厅用的环形小屋——里面没有桌子没有椅子，只有几个毛绒坐垫和摆在地上的白瓷餐具。屋顶离地三米半高，三层天窗连成一线，星光可以直接进入屋内。

“这个盒子里都是生活区，另一个里面是档案室和资料室，还可以制作一些小模型，外面的空地才是实验室。”朱利奥介绍到，他还讲起了设计思路，说梅格林是个工作狂，而且工作起来生活毫无秩序，所以他想在连通的工作区和生活区中制造恰当的分隔，促使梅格林活得齐整一点——至少不在零件堆中间炸鸡洗澡吧。二层盒子之间有空地给他练剑，还种了几颗全年结果的苹果树，这样每天都有新鲜苹果吃。

至于颜色的选择，梅格林自己说：“这是刚多林的颜色。”

椰奶体型太大挤不进来，就伸了一个圆圆的大脑袋贴在莱昂纳多身上。梅格林滚过来几个苹果，只见粉红色的影子一闪而过，苹果全进椰奶嘴里了。

“这里建起来不容易吧。”莱昂纳多小心翼翼地问。

“这个洞和通路都是现成的，我们就是起了栋房子。至于材料这些，有办法运过来的啦。”

“你打算在这里长住吗？”

梅格林低着头冲茶，说：“我不会回维林诺的。”

“他和你讲过吧，我以前是研究材料和建筑结构的。”梅格林冲莱昂纳多说，“我改行了，在做引擎和机载武器。”

“飞行器？那个理工学院发起的项目？”

“对，不过我只跟费诺合作，不直接接触学院的团队。”

“到现在这个时代，建筑材料和结构的美学意义远远大于实用意义。他们不需要物理的防御了，那我自然得改行。”

“可惜这里没有真机，你只能看到小模型。”里斯图伊玛又问，“现在到什么型号了？”

“T9，第九代。T指提里安。”他抬头看着莱昂纳多，“但是我在做的并不是它。”

“啊？不是吗？”

“有编码的都是民用机型。”

“挖槽那你在给谁做？！！”里斯图伊玛差点要跳起来了。

“试飞员，以及需要武器的人。”他戳戳莱昂纳多，示意他跟自己走。

“你为什么今天才告诉我？要打空战？什么时候？现在还有龙吗？大蝙蝠？那个什么……戒灵的坐骑？”里斯图伊玛追着梅格林喋喋不休。

“这是一个很长的故事，今天先不说了。”

三人走出生活区，进入靠后的方块，莱昂纳多登时呆在原地目瞪口呆。

这是一个约有150平方米的空旷房间，临近生活区地方，有不计其数的半透明乳白色小方块漂浮在半空，它们还会微微地颤动。莱昂纳多不敢摸，半蹲着挪过这一区域，唯恐触发什么不好的机关。房间右侧是模型区，有两排长桌和柜子，上面密密麻麻地堆满手工制品的常见材料和工具——虽然形状和人类的不大一样，虽然堆得好像要把人淹没，但还是能辨认出来的。桌上唯一的空地是一块切割垫，上有一个分块拆开的圆筒，接近一米长、三十厘米直径。

正对入口的是一扇玻璃大窗，朝着头顶星光之外的黑暗空间，几乎挖空了整面墙壁。窗下有一张朝内倾斜的弧形桌子，跨度两米，上面什么都没有。

“做好准备，想象一下魔鬼马上就要来了。”梅格林说。

“飞行器长得很丑吗？”莱昂纳多道。

“当然不是啦！！”梅格林的声音罕见地拔高了，又立马低下去，“可能会吓到你。”

“什么？有真机？”里斯图伊玛叫道，“你又不告诉我！”

莱昂纳多深呼吸，握紧拳头再松开：“我准备好了。”

梅格林点头，用精灵的语言说了一句话。一瞬间，这个毫无人气的纯白色房间活了起来。悬浮的白盒子大幅度震动，其中最小的一个飘到了梅格林面前。他伸手将其握住，按在弧形桌面上。光点在桌上奔跑，一秒之内画出了一副由圆形、方形边框和线段组成的画面。数千个图形布满整张桌子。他的手指在一根线段上划过，然后，玻璃窗外亮了。

莱昂纳多已经傻了，他眼前的一切都在以慢动作推进。他看见一个亮度极高、让他浑身刺痛的光点，随后，一个光圈朝下落去，慢慢变大。

毫无疑问，梅格林的作品绝对能飞起来。莱昂纳多看到一条反光带，那像极了风的美丽线条。那条线沿着一条扁椭圆形的轨迹向两侧扩展、变形，它在慢慢地接近黑色的风，但仍有不小的差距。他已经看到洞穴之上的空气会怎么托起它，怎么推着它去往目标方向，怎么让它高速飞行，怎么悬停。

他把飞行器的外形牢牢地刻在心里。不知过了多久，时间的流速终于又正常了，他看见梅格林抱着双臂盯着自己的作品一动不动，里斯图伊玛在一边玩一个方盒子——空中出现了发光的腾格瓦字母和图纸，他用手指操控那些并无实体的可见的信息。

莱昂纳多说：“它需要引擎才能飞起来吗？”

“是啊，达到一定的速度，下方和上方的空气压强差才能产生足够的推力让它升空。”

“你是不是在试图模仿风的形状和风交流？”

梅格林皱起眉，一边的里斯图伊玛也停下手上的动作，探头过来。

梅格林说：“不，我们想的其实是怎样在保证升力的前提下减少阻力。”

“如果完美地制造了风，把这架飞行器变成真正的风，会不会就不需要动力了？”莱昂纳多道。他看到梅格林神情困惑，想到他并没有能看见自己所见的“真实之眼”，便说：“我画给你看！”

里斯图伊玛抓住另一个盒子朝这边扔来，它在莱昂纳多面前展开成了一个立在地上的画架和画板，还变出了一根浮空的沾满墨水的笔刷。莱昂纳多握住那支笔——它果真只是一个虚影，在“画板”上一笔便精确地画出了飞行器的背部线条。在这之下，他画出了风。


	15. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真没查到15世纪给不给楼房养猪  
> 大番茄的教学理念全部来自他本人的手稿

莱昂纳多成了梅格林实验室的常客，梅格林给了他钥匙以供他随意出入。尽管他看不懂白盒子里的资料，不认识梅格林所用的材料和工艺，也无法理解那些用金属制成的巨型手臂是怎么运行的，但他能从造型方面提出切实有效的意见。他摸过机身，是坚硬冰冷的黑色金属，表面涂层光滑如镜能照清人脸，用钉锤去砸都留不下什么划痕。他想象不到梅格林究竟是怎么在这样的材料上进行修改的，但他的确一周一周地看着机型在变，越来越像真正的风。

实验室里有一扇门，就是阿尔伯蒂和米开罗佐去世时的那扇装饰了星星的门，它偶尔会打开，将一些银色的金属箱子运进这座实验室。梅格林也会抓着几个白盒子往里面扔。门的另一头是传说中的灵魂神殿。梅格林的合作伙伴、提里安理工学院的另一位校长就在那里。

秋季过半，莱昂纳多再去的时候，发现飞行器不在那里了。整个实验室里一片寂静，喊了名字也没人应。他一间一间屋子地找，最后在浴缸里发现了正一边喝酒一边吃蛋糕一边泡澡的梅格林。

他冲画家举杯，莱昂纳多从善如流地翻出一个杯子——也不管那其实是茶杯了——倒满了酒。酒是苹果酒，但居然是浅浅嫩嫩的粉红色的，像极了菲利波最喜欢喝的那种气泡花果酒。

“飞机送进曼督斯了？”

“刚送过去。”梅格林示意莱昂纳多再给他切块蛋糕。

“曼督斯是灵魂神殿吧，这种物质的东西能进去吗？”

“如果没有纳牟和那些负责工程建筑的迈雅的协助是不行的。费诺也接触不到物质。设计资料可以直接送到他手上，但真机不行。他需要有人在物质世界里帮他制造。”

“你们的神支持你们制造武器？可我记得，菲利波还是谁说过，这是违背神灵意愿的行为？”

“再说，那边也没有战争了吧？”

梅格林笑了，莱昂纳多看出了一点嘲讽的意味。

“看谁设计，谁造，谁用。”他说，“维林诺只是中转站。”

莱昂纳多试探性地问：“伪神？”

梅格林耸肩道：“还能为什么。”

“你也是那个小团体的成员吗？”

“我还在想，毕竟……”他脸红了，“我将来……还是想结婚的。”

莱昂纳多却想到，阿哈迈德和梅格洛尔二人定居了，有自己的生意，除开偶尔的紧急行动——就好比艺术家们会经常去趟罗马、威尼斯或者米兰，他俩的生活看上去也挺安定的，有个老婆好像也什么不对的地方。

“就没有已婚成员吗？”

梅格林略带鄙夷地看了他一眼，说：“没结过婚哪里来的伊斯坦布尔老农民。但现在只有离婚和丧偶的。”

“那都发生在很久之前吧，不是这个团队的原因呀。”莱昂纳多在椅子上扭了扭，然后猛地凑近梅格林悄声问：“总共有多少人？”

“我不知道。”梅格林非常不善于保密或说谎，他是真的不知道。

“为什么是他们？”

“不知道。”他见莱昂纳多一脸的怀疑，又说，“我都不知道为什么是我。”

“你能画出世界，但我就一挖矿打铁造机器的，也没造出什么机械生命来，怎么会跟那种东西有关系呢?”

“那……怎么入伙？”

“我察觉到了异常，梅格洛尔主动来问我了。”

“我没一下答应，即使应了也做不了前线，大概没必要让我知道那么多吧。”

“哇，我的待遇差好多啊！！”画家叫道，“阿哈迈德只跟我说，我再那么画下去她就弄死我。”

“你就听了？”见莱昂纳多点头，接道，“听得对。她只要开口就一定是认真的。”

莱昂纳多的背上渗出了汗。要知道，他每时每刻都在想着反悔，总觉得，即使他反悔了应该也不会如何吧。

“先别告诉里斯图伊玛。他真的什么都不知道。”

“他以为这个题目是他自己想到的，说服教授让他来中州是因为他口才好，加上这里没有什么危险。他就是来做毕业课题，做完就走。其实不仅仅是这样。”

莱昂纳多坐直了身体。

“他以为自己没有刻意干涉人类的历史。其实那些不属于人类和这一代人类的审美、形式、理论和技术构成了他的思想，他不知不觉就将第一纪和第二纪的东西推入历史。短短的几十年里——不要觉得这段时间一点都不短，对你们的宗教建筑而言，几十年可能刚够用来推敲一个方案——巴黎的神权、皇权和财富就像被风暴重塑了。”

“这就是神需要的。”

“我没听明白。”莱昂纳多说。

“一如的命运不是唯一的，而人的念头就是种种概率不为零的可能性的投影，陶瑞尔和你说过吧。”他好像突然岔开了话题，莱昂纳多耐心地等着，“维林诺，不在投影区域内。神的土地位于另一个世界，‘伪神’不能涉足。神无法亲自出手干预伪神的行动，我不懂其间原因，他们需要属于这个世界的生命代行，维持维林诺和中州世界间的连系不断，抑制伪神的力量扩散。没有比精灵更合适的了，我们的身体、灵魂、生命，是和这个世界绑定的。”

“朱利奥是来完成这个任务的，但他并不知情。”

“他们像照顾宝宝一样护着小豆芽，但他早就成年了。这多像戏弄啊。”梅格林摇摇头，“守不住的那天得多尴尬。”

莱昂纳多倒不同意他的看法，也无法理解他的出发点。被朋友们集体瞒着的感觉并不好，“都是为你好”也不好，但得看事件性质和当事人到底在不在意。朱利奥并没有那么强的好奇心和洞察力。他满脑子都是自己的专业，从未幻想过自己有朝一日拯救世界，但即使满脑子的建筑设计，他也不像莱昂纳多一样渴望创作出颠覆性的可以“拯救世界”的作品。他想毕业，找个工作，谈恋爱结婚生崽崽，一边养孩子一边养鹅。于他，深入这个最核心的秘密不见得是什么好事。

再者，莱昂纳多不觉得阿哈迈德和菲利波会保密失败。精灵总说他们不擅阴谋诡计玩不过人类，但阿哈迈德绝对不在此列。

他怎么想都觉得梅格林是误会了，便帮他们解释：“梅格洛尔说，看见伪神之后你就活在一个新世界里了，会和从前的亲人朋友出现本质上的分歧。”

梅格林道：“我的生活没有区别，你呢？”

莱昂纳多仔细想了想，说：“我也没有吧，除了……老路走不通了？走下去就会被干掉当然不行啦！”

“我是不是被耍了。”梅格林说。

莱昂纳多不知如何回应。

梅格林开始对瓶喝酒，莱昂纳多没拦他，因为这是个喝不醉的。灌完一整瓶，他抬手将酒瓶砸了出去。看着飞溅的玻璃碎片，莱昂纳多下意识地做了出乎自己意料的动作——他把梅格林半拎出浴缸抱住了，还轻轻拍着他的背。

精灵头发上的水浸湿了莱昂纳多的头发和衣服。他突然想到自己已经二十六岁了，正教着十八岁的洛伦佐，之后还会有更多十八岁的学生。

梅格林向来不喜欢谈论自己，今天一切照旧。莱昂纳多很快就回去了，在一众学徒的观摩下画那副要送进韦基奥宫的圣母圣婴像。

有一些古怪的事情开始在这座城市里发生，但当事人都是小人物，他们的身边人也并未意识到有何不对。若不是菲利波认识全城的菜贩、屠夫和面包师，而她正好同意来工作室教剑术、每日都和莱昂纳多碰面，他也根本听不到这些消息。

比如，一个干净体面的面包师突然开始在自己家里养猪。他家住公寓楼的二层，清洁打扫已是不大方便，养了猪之后家里每日屎尿成河。排泄物往楼下淌，臭气往上面飘。他和老婆之间产生了不可调和的矛盾，老婆带着孩子跑了，而不堪其扰的楼上楼下叫来了治安官将他逮捕。再比如，一个单身的菜农喊着要种出能让所有人异教徒皈依神的萝卜并付诸于行动，荒废了卖得出高价的柠檬田。他的萝卜有点问题，吃过的人都不舒服，所以他的收入锐减至零，但他饿到一只脚迈进棺材了还在一意孤行。

莱昂纳多听闻后在城里走了几圈，没看出什么异常来。他只觉得这些人是不是疯了，好好的人突然就疯了又不是什么稀奇的事。最多请个牧师过来除魔，再来个药剂师给他灌点奇奇怪怪的药水，不过一般是好不了的。他倒是惊讶于菲利波的社交圈居然如此之广，上至美帝奇家的人下至贩夫走卒她都说得上话。

菲利波只是说：“再等等看，还会有更多的。”

莱昂纳多问她这是不是和伪神有关，她却没肯定。

韦罗基奥工作室的成员快爱死菲利波了。她一过来首先纠正了众人的站姿和坐姿，教了几个矫正体态、锻炼无力肌肉群的动作。这一下，脖子疼的腰疼的症状都减轻了不少。虽然上课的时候只能用木剑，但她给每个人都发了一把没开刃的剑，没有雕花装饰，但拿在手里一摸便知道这绝非粗制滥造随便糊弄人的东西，只要开了刃，这就是能上战场杀人的剑。

莱昂纳多修改了韦罗基奥工作室的教学流程，第一课便教透视。他给洛伦佐讲布鲁内列斯基的理论，让他临摹著作上的插图，又带他去城里各处写生，手把手地教他怎么设定视角，不同的视角高度、透视线的斜率和消失点位置会对画面产生怎样的影响。他在几个月之前还不懂这些，但他看过朱利奥用那些小方块画他自己的建筑效果图。朱利奥叫它们“镜头”，通过调整镜头位置和焦段，他可以控制画面的气氛，甚至能表现出令画家意想不到的场景——他画了一只鹅崽子透过大鹅的屁股、脖子和脑袋看见的建筑。

洛伦佐渐渐地长了点肉，终于不像营养不良了。他回家的次数越来越少，来到工作室的四个月之后，他彻底在这里住下了，睡的还是莱昂纳多空出来的位置。

莱昂纳多也察觉到了一些异常。他看到一件黄金镶嵌珍珠和红宝石的胸针——一匹马正在扬蹄飞奔，马鞍上镶了一颗小小的红宝石。马蹄下是一块凸面的圆形镶盘，上面嵌满珍珠。这件首饰里有某种像活物一样东西在蠕动，似乎马上就要钻出金属和宝石的禁锢，莱昂纳多立马掏钱将它买下。

他从工作室里搬来做首饰用的精密工具，找到菲利波。她正趴在客厅地上给一块墨绿色的天鹅绒布料打线，抬头瞥见莱昂纳多拎着的小盒，当即放下手里的粉笔和尺子，让莱昂纳多去她二楼的卧室。

她找来一块白色厚棉布铺桌，莱昂纳多将工具一字摆开，最后拆开包装，用镊子夹起胸针放在布上。

“伪神不能赋予生命，这个东西还不是活物。”她研究了一会，如此说道。

“你觉得它里面会有什么？”莱昂纳多见她摇头，说，“拆了看一看？”

“它贵不贵？算了，管它贵不贵。花费我补给你。”

莱昂纳多有些惊讶地看着她，随后才记起她根本不是连香料都买不起的平民。他拿出一把尖头的镊子，掰松镶片，将每一颗珍珠和宝石都拆了下来。

“你看不看得到问题出在哪里？”

“不行，一颗一颗打碎吧。”他夹起一颗珍珠用一根圆锥型的细矬子磨，珍珠粉洒在盒子里，很快铺了薄薄的一层。

他磨完了第四颗珍珠，依然什么异常都没能发现。菲利波却说：“你看镶盘。”

莱昂纳多一震颤栗——黄金镶盘上的珍珠已经全部被取下了，只留十几个半球体的凹陷，但不知何时，那上面又出现了珍珠，比从前的要小。无穷无尽的珠宝本是所有人梦寐以求的，但这明显不是什么仙子仙女小精灵的祝福，整个就透着一股邪劲。

珍珠本应由两边朝内弯曲的卡片固定，但莱昂纳多已经将它们一一掰开，卡不住的珍珠从镶盘上滚落，又一批小小的珍珠出现了。

“这这这这里面会不会有诅咒？”莱昂纳多不敢再动手，举着镊子和矬子躲出两米远。

菲利波却毫不畏惧地用手捏起了一颗还在滚动的珍珠，对着光看，然后用力一碾，珍珠碎成细腻的暗红色粉末，落在白布上。莱昂纳多的鼻子有远超常人的灵敏度，待气味扩散到他这边，他闻到了一股很淡的铁锈的味道。

“是血？这是巫术吧！！绝对是黑魔法！”他又往外挪了几步。

菲利波没说话，从腰后拔出自己的匕首。血液眨眼间开始在垫布上蔓延——胸针被她切成了四块，大量新鲜的血液涌出断口。黄金的底盘其实只有一层薄薄的壳，里面装满了血，也不知道那么小的空间是如何乘下这么多血液的。

渗进布里的血似乎不能再生成珍珠，布面上冒出一点点泡沫，很快就又退了下去。

“你认不认识这个金匠？他可能许了愿，但他的愿望用另一种方式实现了。”

莱昂纳多刚想回答，却住了口，因为他意识到声音是从他背后传来的，菲利波的嘴巴也根本没有动。他回头，看到阿哈迈德开了房门，正盯着桌上的一片狼藉。

“我知道店铺在哪里。”

阿哈迈德走进来，也捏碎了一颗珍珠，碾着粉末，还细细地闻。莱昂纳多好奇心大盛，学着她们的动作，但他捏得手指肚都凹下去开始疼了也没能捏碎任何一颗。

阿哈迈德突然拔刀蹲身一挥，刀刃平平地将所有珍珠一刀两断，大部分珠子都在刀刃切过的瞬间化成血粉。她一粒一粒捡起那些真正的珍珠装到盒子里，说：“拿去磨粉可以美容。”

莱昂纳多摇头表示不敢用，她便自己收起来了。

两人立刻前往卖胸针的那家首饰店，坐在柜台后的是学徒，一见进来的居然是莱昂纳多，当场从椅子上跳了起来。他们顺利地见到了正在后院工坊里的老板，正是先前卖胸针收钱的那位老人——莱昂纳多不知道他的具体年龄，但他头发花白，皮肤粗糙布满褶子，脖子和手背上已经有了老年斑，看上去应该有五十了。

“唐纳德先生，下午好！”莱昂纳多先上前问候，很快就聊上了金属工艺。阿哈迈德落后他几步，站在门廊的阴影下，金匠唐纳德似乎根本没看到他。

两人聊得很顺利，唐纳德拿出了家里最贵的酒和现烤的面包招待莱昂纳多，他一直没有发觉阿哈迈德就在离他不过四米的地方看着他。

“您知道哪里忏悔许愿比较灵验吗？”经过漫长的铺垫，莱昂纳多终于引入正题了，“再过几个月我就二十七了，再画上两幅画我就三十岁了。别人这个年龄可能孙子都快有了，我却连个女朋友都没见着。”

“这怎么会呢？想嫁给你的姑娘全城都是啊！”

“总得有个合拍一点的吧，只是想找个人生孩子那可简单了，可是那样多没意思。”

唐纳德喝了几杯酒，这酒后劲很大，他只觉得脑袋里“嗡”了一声，晕乎乎地话像倒水似的往外跑：“唉，说到生孩子，我这辈子就想要个孩子，和哪个女人生都行。我偷偷跟你说啊，我找过医生了，我没病啊！我真的没病啊！我可好了！”

莱昂纳多一喜，刚想开口，唐纳德手一挥打断他：“我！跟你说！你就拜拜我家里这个十字架！保证你马上就有女朋友！”

“您许过愿？然后真的灵了？”他直接握住了唐纳德的手。

“灵着呢！神保证听得到！我啊，马上就有一堆一堆一堆的孩子！”他挣脱莱昂纳多，手舞足蹈地。

阿哈迈德从廊下走出，脚步落地无声，哪怕莱昂纳多一直注意着她的动静也什么都没听到。一扭头，就看到她已经站在身侧了。她在桌上摊开那块包着胸针和血的白布，静静地看着唐纳德。

“怎么样？这个珍珠好不好啊？”他瞟了一眼桌面，问莱昂纳多。后者已经看出金匠的身上盘踞着一股诡异的力量，像雨后疯长的大从大从的蘑菇，成熟的孢子马上就要炸开了。他猫腰闪身就撤到几米开外。

“你用血造了珍珠，这到底是什么工艺？”阿哈迈德开口说话。

“神的力量！神赐我孩子！孩子！孩子是我的血肉！”他直勾勾地盯着阿哈迈德，笑着大喊。

莱昂纳多看到她戴着一枚可以屏蔽声音的戒指，和朱利奥用过的那个一模一样。

“谁回应的你？”她继续问。

“赐我孩子孩子孩子……神！伟大的光明的神！”

“让我看看你的胳膊和肚子。”

唐纳德变脸了，大吼：“出去！我不欢迎你！”他抄起杯子和酒瓶就往阿哈迈德身上扔，但无一命中。阿哈迈德跨步上前，左手在他脖子上一掐，他立刻瘫软下来。她撕开金匠的袖子，暴露出上百条刀口。浅的就划破表皮，深的大概切开了腕动脉，也不知道他是怎么活到现在的。

“你到底应了他什么。”她皱眉道，“莱昂纳多，去屋里找找别的作品。”

他应声而动，阿哈迈德切开金匠的上衣暴露出腹部。这里倒是没有刀口，皮肤和腹腔形状看着也算正常。但她往上一按就立刻摸出了问题——他的腹腔里塞满了一个个拳头大小的球。

莱昂纳多从屋里抱了一筐东西出来，有戒指、项链、小雕像、杯子和未使用的成块黄金、黄铜和白银。他挑了一只酒壶和一个大颗珍珠吊坠出来递给阿哈迈德，说：“这两件不大对。”待阿哈迈德一接过，他扔下筐子就躲开了。

阿哈迈德抛给他一把短刀，说：“如果有东西朝你过去就砍。”莱昂纳多发觉这是一把很老很老的刀，比她和菲利波用过的所有武器都要老，不知道到底杀过多少人，依然锋利。

“等等！”他见阿哈迈德已经抽出长刀，连忙阻止她，“这是什么？！”

“他的孩子。”

他本能地大喊：“我不看！我躲起来！”阿哈迈德并没有阻止，他一头钻进了唐纳德的柴房。进去后他仍旧觉得恐慌，回头一看，整个院子都已被那股力量占据。他钻出柴房的小窗户、跳上屋后满是脏水的小巷，一溜烟地跑出几百米。

唐纳德只是失去了行动能力，但意识还清醒。他满脸绝望地看着这个不请自来的红发男人一刀劈开他最得意的那只酒壶。

十几块血淋淋的肉掉出来，有一块滚进了阔口酒杯，酒液洗掉了它表面糊着的血，显露出形态——一只没有皮的婴儿的手，五指俱全。

“壶里的是手和脚，你肚子里的是头。吊坠里长的大概是眼睛吧。”她没有再劈那颗大得足以镶上王冠的珍珠，“四肢和躯干长在哪里呢？”

他说不了话，用眼睛指了指临街店铺的方向。那里只有他的学徒。

“还有谁在你家许愿了？”她直视着金匠的眼睛，他疯狂而极度恐惧的思维一览无余。

“你知不知道，你的愿望会害死你和学徒，没有生还的可能。等你们死了，还有更多人会死。”

我要孩子！我要孩子！我要孩子！

“你不可能有孩子的，它们活不了。你要把头、手、脚、内脏和肢体拼起来，再把自己的皮剥下来蒙上去，但是你做得到吗？你早就死了。”

我会有孩子的！

她清了清嗓子，模仿唐纳德的声音让学徒关店。等他走进后院准备询问老师的安排，抬手用刀鞘打晕了他。她手腕一转，刀尖插进学徒的后脑，那里是脑干，控制了人的呼吸和心跳。金匠来不及愤怒或是惊讶，只觉得冰凉的东西从他脖子根里穿过，视野慢慢地就黑了。

她拿匕首剖开金匠的肚子，果真看到了塞满腹腔的红球，约有二十个，已经能依稀看见人类婴儿五官轮廓。而它们没有将肚皮顶变形的原因是，他的内脏已经快消失了。她取出一个球，连同酒壶里的手和脚装进玻璃密封盒，塞入腰间绑着的口袋，然后仔细地搜查金匠的家。

她看到了那个十字架，就是一枚普通得不能再普通的梧桐木十字架，用简单的榫卯结构拼起，上了深色的油。它无法附身，无法通过物质世界里的物件或者生物直接“显灵”，但人类在这些寄托了信仰和愿望的东西面前能发出最强烈的愿望。金匠绝大多数的作品都有这种诡异的生殖力量，珍珠会生出小珍珠，宝石会生出小宝石，用手一碾就显露原型——全都是金匠的血，也许还有他那个可怜的小徒弟的血。

莱昂纳多惴惴不安地回到建筑师的家，对菲利波讲了下午的所见所闻。阿哈迈德一直没有回来。晚饭时分，柏拉图门附近有工匠家失火的消息传来这边。毫无疑问，那肯定是阿哈迈德做的。那一块的房屋密度较低，金匠家又是个独门的小院子，火并没有蔓延到周边民居。那火烧到了第二天下午，任凭士兵和周边居民如何灭火，它一直烧着，火场像一个冶炼炉，根本没有人能进去。待它自然熄灭、余温散去，金匠家的房子已经塌了。搬开碎石和砖，众人只找到了一些一碰即碎的骨片，想着捞点贵金属的人全都无功而返。

莱昂纳多害怕纵火罪会追查到自己头上，慌了好几天，见一直没什么事也就渐渐放下心来。

洛伦佐对透视的远离和运用已经掌握得很好了，教学进入下一阶段，莱昂纳多要求他研究人体的每一块骨骼和肌肉，花钱请来一位以肌肉好闻名的模特，让他做出种种动作以供学生观察和触摸。

这些天城里不太平，不断有人家失火，有人喝醉跌落阿诺河淹死，有人疾病突发死在家中或大街上，其中还有一位是安德烈、莱昂纳多和洛伦佐都认识的工匠。

莱昂纳多刚和朱利奥抱怨说没法研究解剖学，因为弄不到尸【啊哦哦哦】体，午夜，失踪了好久的阿哈迈德就敲响了卧室的窗户——他睡在朱利奥的地板上。他悄悄地走出去，没有惊醒向来睡得极沉的朱利奥。院子里，阿哈迈德和菲利波站在一起。

“你是不是要尸【啊哦哦哦】体研究解剖学？”阿哈迈德问他。

“是……是啊，你……”莱昂纳多有些怕她会突然拎出一具放在自己面前。

“我给你做好防腐，送去哪里？”

“我家吧。”莱昂纳多的头有点懵，“你杀【啊哦哦哦】人了？”明知故问，她肯定动了手，而且手法高明，让所有人以为死者是自【啊哦哦哦】杀。

“金匠的孩子……”她刚开口解释，莱昂纳多立刻求她别说了。

“我猜到了，如果你不杀他，他很快也会死，而且死得很惨很惨。”

“所以我以前和你说过，不要许愿，不要对着神像许愿，因为你不知道到底是什么东西在听，听完了会以什么方式实现你的愿望。”

“这就是你们的工作？”

“不是我们，只有我。这种杀【啊哦哦】人的活基本都是我在做。”

“等等，我想问什么来着……”

艾哈迈德耐心地等着。

“你们是怎么成为……这应该叫什么啊？”

“每一个人都破坏了世界的规则。对抗一个可能颠覆世界的怪物，需要一批已经违背了命运的怪物。”

莱昂纳多把“什么”大大地写在了脸上。

“没那么复杂的。”阿哈迈德笑了，“我做了什么呢？我喜欢了一个我根本不能也不可能爱上的人，我们的命运不应该相交，所以我破坏了这个世界的规则。命运开始修正这个错误，但是我谈个恋爱有什么错呢？然后我就一去不回头了。”

“就……就这样啊。”他愣了。

“你是人类啊，寿命太短了，否则我绝对会邀请你的。”

“因为我的眼睛？”

“不，真实之眼是正常的。因为你真的有能力用画创造世界，只要给你几千几万年的时间。”


	16. Conspirator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章开头1477年冬天  
> 这是一场小boss战  
> 这篇里的所有boss战都不会惊心动魄的，除了小菜鸡和吃瓜的，主角都不会紧张。因为这对他们来说是日常，就是一份工作。  
> 这章有骚话  
> 我他娘的到底写了个什么鬼东西出来

莱昂纳多在自家房子里修了一个地窖，请梅格林做了一扇沉重的精钢机关门，出入需要一串十位数的密码。这里是他的解剖实验室，里面发生的事情都是绝对的机密——偷尸体、逐层切开研究组织的分布、做成绘画用人体模型，全是被各国严格禁止的百分百亵渎尸体的恶行。

有几具尸体是阿哈迈德送来的，死得特别漂亮，表皮上看不出一丁点伤口。另外几具是莱昂纳多伙同朱利奥跟梅格林从乱葬岗挖来的绞刑犯和心病突发的流浪汉尸体。那时候阿哈迈德不在佛罗伦萨，莱昂纳多也不知道她用了何种技术保留人体水分和生前皮肤触感，只得趁着尸体还新鲜赶快解剖、画图记录，一旦开始发臭，他就只能悄悄地将其再运回墓地。梅格林有丰富的施工经验，能将翻开的土再原封不动地盖回去，除非有人开了死者的棺材，否则绝对无法发现尸体曾被盗走，还被用残忍得令人发指的手段侮辱。

他本以为这两个精灵也接受不了这种行径，谁知梅格林说他愿意帮忙，而朱利奥一听到“半夜挖坟”兴奋得快跳起来了。他说他活到今天，除了半夜太饿吃光教授拿奶油和糖做的模型之外一件出格的事都还没干过，这么刺激的活动绝对不能落下他了。莱昂纳多大吃一惊，问他俩怎么会同意。朱利奥说，没有了灵魂的身体就是一坨肉和骨头，又不能吃，还不如拿来为科学进步做贡献。莱昂纳多一听，觉得精灵所说有理有据，顿时也不认为自己在做坏事了。

朱利奥说阿哈迈德教过他怎么收集情报，他要趁着这个机会赶快实践一下，于是包揽了确定目标、方位勘查等前期工作。莱昂纳多看他这幅小孩子玩过家家的模样，本来没对他抱有任何希望，谁知朱利奥把活干得特别漂亮，掌握了几乎全城人的生死动向，能拎包上岗户籍行政官——他甚至比吉内芙拉的丈夫都先知道她怀孕的消息。

梅格林的飞行器研发工作暂停了一段时间，他用第一纪精灵的老工艺帮莱昂纳多打了一套解剖工具——刀片薄得像一根几乎不可见的线，能逐层剥开皮肤，但它又有极高的强度和韧性，尸【啊哦哦】僵期的肌肉都能轻松划开。这套工具里有一把锥子，造型仿照古代埃及人制作木乃伊时用来掏空尸体大脑的锥子，但它完全拉开后其实是一把刺剑。此外，每一把刀都可以做飞镖用。这个还不到一尺见方的小匣子简直就是武器箱，是这个动辄拔剑决斗、掏刀子捅人的时代里的旅行必备物品。

常驻佛罗伦萨的这三个精灵谁都没有研究过解剖，他们跟莱昂纳多一样都是初学者，除了怎么肢【啊哦哦】解尸【啊哦哦】体比较方便以外——这还是莱卡因迪从切牛腿切猪肘子里学来的，精灵打仗从不折磨敌人——他们无法提供任何指导。莱昂纳多走了很多弯路，对尸体造成了很大的破坏。待他摸索出了门道，阿哈迈德送来的只剩一具还算完好的。他想把那些被拆得七零八落的尸体拼好了再埋回去，但他的缝纫技术实在太差，最后还是莱卡因迪拿着裁缝工具过来帮的忙。

来年一月，莱昂纳多画完了那副要送进韦基奥宫的圣母圣婴像。他没将草稿里的细腻的动感画入成品，没有按照真实的婴儿体型描绘圣婴，也没有像上一幅画一样赋予背景里的自然景观神秘力量——他将窗户开得很高，只透出了一小方天空，但这幅遵循传统、没有出错的画已经让韦基奥宫的负责人非常满意了。他透了点口风，美帝奇家族很快就要交给莱昂纳多一份重要的工作——必然伴随着极其丰厚的报酬。

莱昂纳多用这幅圣母圣婴像的尾款和几年的积蓄又买了一栋房子，一楼出租给了一家裁缝店，二楼往上用于住宿，然后期待着下一次的任务。

洛伦佐飞速地成长着，一边学习绘画，一边继续提升自己的金匠技术。他以韦罗基奥工作室其下的工匠身份接了些不那么费时的活，比如给贵族夫人小姐雕刻黄金吊坠、为佛罗伦萨主教制作盛放水果的餐盘，赚了不小的一笔钱，终于给自己投资了第一处房产。韦罗基奥工作室的抽成比例很低，整个半岛上的行情是工作室老板抽成三分之一，工匠本人获得剩下的三分之二，但安德烈通常只收五分之一，有时候甚至一分不要。他说他没老婆没孩子，攥着这么多钱将来给谁呢？不如留给自己的学生娶老婆养孩子。

梅格林短暂的休息时间很快就结束了，他又打包了好些洗浴护肤烹饪的瓶瓶罐罐搬回了实验室。偷尸体这一艰巨任务只靠莱昂纳多和朱利奥无法顺利完成，所以莱昂纳多的解剖学研究的进展也慢了下来。

自密集的“意外”死亡事件后，那种诡异的事件再没发生过，众人度过了一个和平的春天。期间，梅格洛尔寄了好几箱葡萄酒，阿哈迈德亲自过来了一趟，送了一箱众人从未见过的酒——浑浊的米白色，闻着有清爽甜蜜的异香。这是用名叫荔枝的红皮白肉水果酿成的，它的产地在东方的大明帝国南部，还是只有皇室和大贵族才有资格享用的贡品。但她向众人打包票，说这批酒比皇室特供还要好喝，因为它是由那边的非人类种族——就像这边的精灵一样，文明技术发达程度远超人类——中尤其擅长烹饪的一族酿造的。

天气渐热，春天很快就进入了尾声，此时的夜间气温是最舒服的。城里富人区的街道和广场经常有夜间诗会和舞会。韦罗基奥工作室的成员都是这些聚会的常客。安德烈和莱昂纳多精通弦乐器，另有几人爱好长笛和小号，洛伦佐虽没有音乐天赋，但他非常喜欢听，经常作为观众给老师和师兄们的表演鼓掌。朱利奥是很少去这些场合的，莱昂纳多在十多年前就清楚，但他最近才听说了真实的理由，而不是什么玄学般的音乐的存在本质和意义——

“我经常跟人吵架，得罪了不少人，怕被拦下要求决斗。”

莱昂纳多气得大喊：“那就打啊！”

“我不会啊！我只会跑！”

“你跟莱卡因迪一起这么久就没练点剑术吗？！”

“手脚不协调我真的学不会！”他说得理直气壮。

在莱昂纳多气愤和困惑的眼神中，他给画家演示了一下他是如何逃命的——胳膊像被捆在躯干上一样紧贴身体一动不动，但两条长腿迈得飞快，眨眼间就消失在小巷里。可以想象，如果他在抡剑的同时走位，大概能用两只脚把自己绊倒。

可能这就是他的导师派了一个认真负责、战斗力奇高无比、打过仗杀过人、战斗经验极其丰富的极品保镖的原因吧。换一个业务能力没这么强的，一个不留神，里斯图伊玛的小命怕是就交代在哪儿了。

他正好在用石膏和黏土做概念模型，一做就是几十个，有了充分的理由不出门。做完概念模型，他还要用木头、纸和黏土做这一阶段的大模型，菲利波也留在家里帮他切木板裁纸。

四月初的一场诗会上，莱昂纳多在围观群众的最外围看到了阿哈迈德的脸。她正处于伪装之下，头发的长度比起前几年更短，都扎不成小揪了。这种短发正是时下风靡的。莱昂纳多溜出来，而她招手示意画家跟她走。

两人到了无灯无人也无窗的后巷，阿哈迈德撤了易容，用手捋着长发，然后开始给自己编辫子。

“最近会有一场针对美帝奇的政【啊哦】变，你们出门的时候小心点，不想卷进去的话尽量避开洛伦佐。”

莱昂纳多捂住嘴，片刻后压低声音再次确认：“大概什么时候？”

“某个星期天，因为洛伦佐一定会出席大礼弥撒。但那边还没确定动手的时间。”

“等等你怎么知道的？是谁家啊？他们接手之后有什么发展策略吗？”

陶瑞尔笑着指了指自己的头，说：“他们别想逃过我。”

这句话，她在圣母百花教堂的屋顶上也说过。

“那是谁啊？”莱昂纳多追问，又立马开始自言自语，“美帝奇的敌人不少。现在的教皇就跟他关系不好，西西里那不勒斯那边也是。西西里王国准确来说不算敌人？城内的话，这几个有政【啊哦哦】治野心的银行家应该都算吧。”

“幕后势力是教皇，执行人员是帕奇家族和萨尔维亚地家族。”

“萨尔维亚地不奇怪，他家一直在管理教皇的产业。帕奇呢？他们怎么跟西斯都六世扯上关系了？”

这个问题的答案对一个常年混迹贵族圈内的人应该是显而易见的，但她并没有对莱昂纳多的无知表示出不解和嘲讽，只是回答道：“帕奇银行出资帮教皇买了伊莫拉城。而且，弗朗切斯科(Francesco de Pazzi)曾对洛伦佐发誓说他绝不倾向于教皇。”

莱昂纳多诚实地说：“我当时完全没关注。帕奇家是十字军出身啊，他不遵守自己的誓言真的会有报应吗？”

“这得看发誓人的愿望够不够强烈，他所说的语言，以及他的发誓对象。一种语言越接近神的语言，它的音节中蕴含的力量就越强，甚至不需要发誓，只要将意愿说出来，它就能一定程度地影响现实。佛罗伦萨话当然不算了。”

“你支持美帝奇家吗？”她又问道。

“说实话吧，我谁也不支持，我就关心我还能不能接到工作。但是，我毕竟也认识洛伦佐大人这么久了……不想看到他被杀。”

“那我就算你和我站在同一边啦。”

“这又和伪神有关？！伪神找到了另一个人可以破坏独一之神的剧本？”他的声音大了些，吸引了两个路过巷子口的人的注意。

陶瑞尔突然开始笑，用调高的男声，然后说：“好啊，圣母百花教堂碰头。”

那两人走了，她重复一遍：“今天午夜后一个小时，教堂屋顶见。”

“可是我上不去啊！”

“我会安排好的，你走北门。”

莱昂纳多决定相信她，回家拿了件绒面斗篷，准时抵达碰头地点。教堂广场上的卫兵好像根本没看见一个身高一米八一头金发的名人就从他们面前经过。他顺利走到北门，那里有两个卫兵把守，门没有锁，莱昂纳多就这么上去了。

爬到塔顶的露台，他看到陶瑞尔坐在栏杆上前后晃着脚。她穿着一双过膝的皮靴和贴身长裤，莱昂纳多看得到她饱满的大腿和修长的小腿，那线条美得像从他身侧吹来的风。

“我有能力在帕奇家族的卧室里杀了弗朗切斯科，但是我不能这么做，因为这违反了常理。所以我也在等政【啊哦】变的那一天。”

“真的做不到吗？那些英雄故事呢？”

“山里的老城堡的确是可以的，探好地形和内部结构，找到视觉死角，目标睡觉的时候一击毙命。但是城里，你看看周围屋顶上站了多少个卫兵，你敢往上爬就立马被射死了。什么舞剑挡箭雨、一人大败军队，绝对是假的，又不是龙。”

“你和梅格洛尔还能拆了他家砸死他吧？我听朱利奥说的。”

“他是可以，我的话……得先刨个坑埋炸药。”

“你说的‘另一个人’，没有啦。伪神在挑起一场不该存在的战争，或者改变一场战争的发生时间。”她笑了，“哪有那么多奇人。”

“我告诉你所谓的正确的未来吧。美帝奇家族在未来的两百年内都会是佛罗伦萨的统治者，这期间会有一些小动荡，但是他们绝对不会失势。这场政【啊哦】变不能成功。”

“所以，你们的任务，其实是在维护正确的未来？”

“是啊，”她有些惊讶莱昂纳多居然至今才知道这一点，“不要偏得太多就行了。”

“如果政【啊哦】变成功了会发生什么？”

“很难说。这得看最后上位的那个弗朗切斯科在想什么。如果他就想和平发展，战争是打不起来的。但如果这场战争真的发生了，它就是一场属于伪神的战争，死者的肉体归伪神所有。”

“卧槽等等！它就需要人类的肉【啊哦哦】体？人类的？不要钱不要统治权？就要尸体？那不就点肉和骨头！没几天就烂完了！”

“人类玩命求的那些东西对它来说什么都不算。它要用这些属于它的尸【啊哦哦哦】体做一个自己的身体啊，然后以此为媒介直接干预物质世界。”

“意思就是……伪神一直在不间断地干扰那个正确的现实？如果没有肉体，它就实现人的愿望——这是小打小闹对吧？哦不是，它在用这种手段推动战争？当战争开始，它得到了自己所需的东西，它就会……降临世界……”莱昂纳多想到金匠唐纳德的“孩子”，未见其真容就已令他怕得不行的“孩子”，打了个哆嗦。

“等等……那，我——如果我画出了世界——我是什么？”

“一个决定性的角色。活着的、‘皈依’伪神的你，足够多的实现了的愿望，一场不该存在的战争，尸体，四者加起来就是那个新世界。

“我们的异端念头和愿望就是那些命运以外、概率不为零的可能性的投影。零为不会发生，一为正确的未来。伪神可以推高这些事件的发生概率，推到接近一，然后让发愿人碰运气去等待事件发生。或者，具现化人的思维，然后让发愿人以为自己的愿望已经实现，那概率就到一了。金匠的孩子就是如此。他有了孩子，不止一个，尽管这肯定不是他一开始期望的孩子，但他觉得他已经有孩子了，满足了——只要他认同就好，和最初的愿望没有任何关系。

“这些事件的规模和伪神真正追求的比起来真的微不足道，但是积少成多，未来脱轨的概率会慢慢上升，直到它拥有了物质身体，概率会非常、非常接近一，但不到无限接近的程度。这个时候，它就需要一个你这样的拱心石（英文keystone）。你不依靠伪神的力量，不依靠神的力量，没有读过那个剧本，你凭一己之力跳出了命运，已经在某种程度上颠覆这个世界了。你的加入，就会让那个新世界变成现实。”

“但即使没有你，伪神也会在这场战争中降临。”

“那它岂不是明知会失败也要行动？哇这样何必呢？”

“行动会失败——而不是阶段性胜利——是因为有我们的存在。我们不会给它改造世界、等到那个人的机会。”她说。

莱昂纳多听出了她话里的骄傲，然而，她扭头看着莱昂纳多，神色非常认真：“可是我们不一定一直守下去。至少我是不会的。”

他没问原因，因为他清楚他绝对看不到那一天。他估摸着自己最多最多还能活个四十年，四十年对精灵来说挥挥手就过去了，她应该不会如此突然地退出。

“你是不是邀请了菲利波？”

她有些诧异：“没有。你怎么会这么认为？”

“她好像知道很多事情。”

“她有意愿也有那个能力，为何要藏着？”

一阵安静之后，莱昂纳多说：“你这么直白……我总觉得好像有哪里不对。”他知道阿哈迈德曾多次强调她的行事原则，怕她觉得自己失礼，又说：“到底为什么会这么做呢？”

“我说过的吧，保密不一定有意义，反而会导致悲剧。”

莱昂纳多点头，但他的神情表明了他其实并没有完全理解，或是想追问那个更直接的原因。

“你这就是在打探别人的私事了。”她抱着双臂，“我讨厌秘密，非常讨厌。但这是个人原因，所以我不告诉你。”

“抱歉。”

“八卦心谁没有？”她笑，“没好奇心了才是问题吧。你有没有好奇过梅格洛尔邀请梅格林的原因？”

“这真的可以问吗？”莱昂纳多抓紧了手下的栏杆。

“当然可以。他的命运本应像费雅那罗一样，在神殿里留到世界终结的那一天，但是他出来了。和我的一样简单，对吧？”

莱昂纳多嘟囔着：“怎么听起来好像——万一我是个精灵——我的入伙理由那么高端复杂？”

“嗯……让我想想，我觉得，你应该能和另外一位并列第一吧。在贝伦之前爱慕露西安的那个歌手，戴龙。他失恋之后逃离故土，从此就在我们的历史里消失了。他想写歌唱歌，而且只想写歌唱歌，然后他就变成了音乐。”

“抱歉，我真没听懂。”莱昂纳多一脸在大冬天被泼了一头冰水的表情。

“这是一个概念问题，他的身体还在，灵魂也还在，但是……”她组织着通俗易懂的语言，“这么说吧，我是精灵。即使我因为谈了个不可能的恋爱所以做了这份工作而不同于一般精灵了，我还是精灵。哪怕全世界的人——包括我自己在内——都认为我是人类，我仍然是精灵。但戴龙呢，他不是了。”

“一个生物的客观存在属性怎么可能改变呢？所以他也入伙了。”

“这个明明就比我的还要高端。”莱昂纳多反驳道，“还有谁？”

“费雅那罗能用自己的作品破坏这个世界的基础规则，比如那三颗宝石。命运规定了神之子没有战胜大能者的能力，但他有。梅格洛尔没有终结。这个世界都有终结之日，凭什么他就没有？他们一个是‘始’出了问题，一个是‘终’出了问题。”她一顿，“这么说来，你的问题也应该出在‘始’上。”

“哇！这都是怎么做到的？”

陶瑞尔打趣地给了他一个鄙视的眼神：“我怎么知道？我自己没文化，粗精一个，哪里搞得懂这些艺术家。”

“不会吧！”莱昂纳多叫道，“你都没文化了，那些语法都不会的人算什么啦。”

她没继续这个话题，拍拍莱昂纳多的肩膀说：“保护好自己。我不知道帕奇在那一天到底会许什么愿。”

谈话告一段落。

一周后，莱昂纳多在建筑师家里又见到了她。她在院子里背阴的地方挂衣服，一看便知她打算在这里小住一段时间——她晾的是一件无花边无刺绣的墨绿色长裙、一条平角的短裤和衬裤。莱昂纳多认出了这个料子，正是莱卡因迪去年冬天用的那块。

这两个的关系到底发展成什么样了？居然连内【啊哦哦哦】裤都送了！？（注：当时的女生其实不穿内【啊哦哦】裤）

安德烈过来串门，一眼便瞧见绳子上的女士内【啊哦哦哦】衣三件套，大喊道：“哇菲利波老兄弟！恭喜你啊！”

莱卡因迪迎了出来，一秒进入角色：“谁知道成不成呢。”

“怎么啦？”他的目光四下一转，“她只想睡【啊哦哦】你不和你结婚？你一个男人居然遇到这种事？喂！那姑娘是什么人？”

“好人家的寡妇，无儿无女。”

莱卡因迪补上一句：“她不图钱，她有钱。”

“唉，希望不是看你长得好，睡完就跑。”

“那不会吧，衣服都留我这儿了。”

“一件衣服算什么？”安德烈又抬眼，细细地看，“哎呦，这料子挺贵的吧？看着素，上面居然有暗纹，还连得起来？？这好费啊。是个富商遗孀？”

陶瑞尔从房里出来——因为听不下去了——拎着买菜的大口袋跟安德烈问好，也顺利地打断了这个话题。

过了三天，里斯图伊玛跟莱昂纳多抱怨说隔壁俩大姐儿的深夜对话太神奇了，怕是在玩偷【啊哦哦】腥小寡妇和中年艺术家的角色扮演，黄【啊哦哦】腔都是地道的佛罗伦萨土话。

莱昂纳多问他，他怎么每次都恰好在人家办事的时候失眠，大半夜的本来就应该和姑娘搞【啊哦哦】来【啊哦哦】搞去，不半夜搞难道还要白日宣【啊呸呸】淫吗。

他一语成谶，也不知道那边到底是听到他的话了，还是觉得体力活动都应该放在白天，晚上就好好睡觉。十来天后的复活节，在周边居民一大早就起来梳妆打扮准备前去参加大礼弥撒的时候，她俩搞起来了。

莱昂纳多前一天是在安德烈那里吃的晚饭，然后去建筑师家串门，被里斯图伊玛拉去帮忙做模型，板子一切便切到了半夜，他就在精灵的床上一觉睡到天将亮。快醒的时候他做了个不知道该叫噩梦还是春【啊哦哦】梦的梦。五六十个美人——有男有女，有人有精灵还有东方的狐狸精和蛇精——嚎叫着朝莱昂纳多扑过来，他不知被谁绑在了地上，动都动不了。他拼命挣扎着，一脚蹬上了床柱子，小拇指和无名指上传来骨头粉碎般的剧痛，瞬间将他从梦里拉了出来。他抱着脚疼得喘不过气时，迷迷糊糊地听见隔壁房间的动静，彻底醒了——

莱卡因迪在用佛罗伦萨话说：“殿下，您【啊哦哦】水【啊哦哦哦】真【啊哦哦哦】多。”

莱昂纳多早就见识过莱卡因迪到底有多能讲骚【啊哦哦】话，但这句话实在刷新了他的认知。他尴尬地看了一眼身边的精灵。里斯图伊玛睡得正香，大概是没听到的。

他饿了，但他不敢动，怕隔壁听到了动静觉得下不来台，或者过来打他。虽然理智告诉他，那两位——尤其中年建筑师菲利波根本不在意，但他依然不敢动。

说真的，隔壁的二重奏挺好听的，再不会唱歌再没文化的精灵都长了把好嗓子，随便嚎两声都像首歌，一高一低两个声音配合起来那就更美妙了。

可是这和谐的令人口干舌燥浑身发痒的声音戛然而止，有什么东西重重地砸上墙壁发出一声巨响。

“我不是故意的！”陶瑞尔说，伴随着穿衣服、抽皮带和刀剑入鞘的声音。

“我……没事没事……政变开始了？”

莱卡因迪可能被踢到了肚子，边说话边抽凉气。

“发信号了，五个小时候之后，教堂广场。”

莱昂纳多听到她轻轻拉了一下弓弦，传出一阵短促的嗡鸣。今天的主教堂广场上人山人海，藏一小群刺客再容易不过了。

“我得等一下。”莱卡因迪呵着气。

“过会见。”

莱昂纳多翻身爬起推开窗户，陶瑞尔从旁边的窗口跳上对面的屋顶。她的动作实在太快，快到让莱昂纳多怀疑自己是不是眼花了。

他推醒里斯图伊玛，迅速换好衣服，跑下楼去生火做早餐。他点好了炉子、刷干净锅，在磕鸡蛋的时候，莱卡因迪也进来了，一手揉着肚子一手刷牙。

“早上好。”她说，仿佛刚才什么都没发生，几个小时之后也什么都不会发生。

“你也要去教堂吗？”莱昂纳多问她。

“去，你呢？”她伸懒腰，又“啊”了一声龇起牙。

“我也想，但是我去了也做不了什么吧。”

“小兄弟，好剑客都是在战斗中练出来的。这是个赢得领主信任的好机会。”

里斯图伊玛急急吼吼地跳下楼梯，冲两人喊：“帕奇？”

莱卡因迪将情况详尽地解释了一遍，刚想劝他呆在家里锁好门，里斯图伊玛就大笑起来：“哇这么刺激的场面！带上我带上我！”

他们像往常一样细嚼慢咽地吃完了早饭，莱卡因迪出去练了一会剑，回来后又吃了点东西，出发的时间便到了。

对普通民众来说，这个点出门连广场都挤不进，但这三人都是有名望的艺术家，他们可以进教堂正殿。复活节的大礼弥撒禁止携带刀剑入场，虽然对大贵族老爷们来说，这条规定形同虚设，但他们几人还是要遵守的。莱昂纳多终于近距离瞧见了那个能装下整间屋子的衣服、食物和武器的小口袋，又是一件费雅那罗的设计——它做成了钱袋子的模样，可以挂在腰带上，也就是一小包金币的重量。莱卡因迪往里面塞了两把弯刃长剑、一杆骑兵枪和几把罗马短剑，莱昂纳多也把自己的佩剑和出师礼的弯刀放了进去。

陶瑞尔不知人在何处，一直和莱卡因迪保持联络。三人走到半路，莱昂纳多听到了莱卡因迪的声音：“他们许愿了。弗朗切斯科·帕奇求一副在今天刀枪不入的身体，他叔叔只求了成功。”

莱昂纳多见里斯图伊玛正哼着歌走在前面，什么都没听见，便知道这又是意念交流。他至今没法不出声地回应，只好保持沉默。莱卡因迪也没再出声了，但她抿着嘴——这是她着急或觉得尴尬时的表情。

广场上卫兵认出三人，让他们绕过洗礼堂往最前面走。人群的嘈杂给莱卡因迪提供了掩护，她在莱昂纳多耳边悄声说：“伪神很可能会回应弗朗切斯科。”

“另一个愿望呢？”

“太空泛了。”

他们进了正殿，自觉站在最靠近门的位置。莱昂纳多的视线穿过了眼前乌压压的脑袋，很快便将正殿内所有人的身份看清了。美帝奇家的人都还都没到，帕奇家的倒是来了雅克波和古利耶莫——他身边的妻子是洛伦佐的姐姐碧安卡。雅克波年龄大了，身体也不大好，不可能亲自参与刺杀，而这位亲美帝奇的中年男人很可能全程不知情。一个大家族并不总是统一战线一致对外的。

他转身朝外，做出在张望着等人的模样，却将圣约翰洗礼堂前的所有人脸扫了一遍——他在很接近西门的位置发现了做平民打扮还稍微变更了容貌的弗朗切斯科·帕奇。他身边是巴龙切利家的博纳多，这是一位须发全白的老人，但体态仍然健硕。莱昂纳多倒是没想到巴龙切利家也会有人掺和进来。二人附近围着约摸十几个卫兵，穿插着混在人群里。他们没有费雅那罗的技术，只能将匕首和短剑藏在袖子、靴子和裤腿里。莱昂纳多放远目光，看到每一位维持治安的卫兵附近都有一到两名神色紧张的人在揣着手或不停地摸自己胸口，大概是为了能随时掏出武器。

他已经将自己的能力用到极限，却一直没有发现阿哈迈德——或是别的谁——的藏身处。他总觉得阿哈迈德会在高处，因为她是一位极其出色的弓手。

仪式还有一刻钟就要开始，莱昂纳多终于发现了美帝奇的家徽——一辆由两匹白马拉着的车停在拥堵的人群之外。洛伦佐和他的妻子克拉丽丝·奥西尼先下了马车，随后是朱利安诺。他独身前来没有带女伴，因为他的妻子早在婚礼之前就病逝了，唯一的一位情妇又即将生产。

一队卫兵将三人护在中间朝教堂走来。莱昂纳多戳了戳莱卡因迪的胳膊。

“保护好自己。”莱卡因迪对里斯图伊玛说。后者已略微踮起脚，一副随时准备跑的样子。

莱昂纳多察觉到左脸上一阵刺痛，仿佛被什么尖锐的东西轻轻戳了一下。他朝那个方向看去，终于发现了阿哈迈德——她居然就蹲在第三层窗户之后，手里的弓已经拉开了。他记起来那块玻璃在年初的一个雷雨天里碎了，佛罗伦萨的大主教想做一块人物彩画放上去，因为工艺繁琐，至今没能完成。

美帝奇三人走到了人群和大门间的空地。莱昂纳多憋住了气，双手紧紧攥着衣角，他眼前的时间流速开始变慢，这让他能看清每一个瞬间。

人群前沿那处有了稍大一点的动静。美帝奇的护卫散开排成两条队列，洛伦佐在入场前抬手冲人群问安。

弗朗切斯科和博纳多拨开了第一排的人，掏出袖中的罗马短剑冲向目标。洛伦佐、克拉丽丝、朱利安诺和群众脸上的笑容还没有退去，带着头盔的卫兵也未在第一时间听出这边的异常响动——

莱昂纳多听到了弓弦的铮鸣，一支白羽箭从高处破空而下。

他在瞬间瞧出了箭矢的目标，不是弗朗切斯科也不是博纳多，而是弗朗切斯科手中的剑。

但这样一支比刚出膛的子弹还要快的箭不仅没有命中，甚至未能近目标的身！

莱昂纳多将眼睛睁到最大，难以置信地看着笼罩弗朗切斯科周身的那股熟悉的力量。正是它将箭矢弹开了。白羽箭被反作用力震成数块碎片。待一块木屑刺中了克拉丽丝的额头，另一块划伤一位平民的胳膊，而二人还没有对其作出反应，莱卡因迪猛地抽出长剑塞进莱昂纳多的手里，率先冲出教堂大门。精灵的反应速度远比人类快，莱昂纳多跟不上她的动作，却也紧随其后。

精灵扔出一把短刀，而它像陶瑞尔的箭一样也被弗朗切斯科弹开了。就在莱卡因迪的剑离博纳多仅有三米远之时，他成功将短剑刺进了朱利安诺的下颚。莱卡因迪闪身避开倒下的尸体和喷射的血，剑刃竖着挥出抽飞了博纳多。他重重地砸回人群，却又被正在前进的护卫推了出来。

尖叫声终于爆发，洛伦佐拉着克拉丽丝向莱卡因迪靠来，精灵斜步上前拦在二人面前挥剑朝弗朗切斯科砍下。但用上了全力的她也只是在弗朗切斯科的左肩上划开了一道不足厘米深的伤口。

美帝奇的护卫和帕奇的刺客涌到了一起，莱卡因迪也在尽力抵挡弗朗切斯科那非人的攻势。他将一把一尺长的短剑使出了斩马刀和安格班的链锤般的威力，攻速慢，但兵器的每一次碰撞都震得莱卡因迪手腕发麻。她知道自己打不过这个人，不是因为她的实力太差，而是因为她没有能力直接对抗伪神。

“再拖三分钟。”陶瑞尔的声音响起来。莱卡因迪不敢分心抬头往上看，只大吼一声：“好！”

莱昂纳多和里斯图伊玛架起洛伦佐和克拉丽丝就跑，他们出乎所有人意料地朝着教堂北面而去。莱昂纳多轻松砍翻几个拦路的刺客，里斯图伊玛一脚踢开了原本被锁住的北门，四人逆着尖叫着逃离教堂的人群的方向看见储藏室的青铜大门外有一个熟悉的青年在招手，那是诗人安杰罗。众人加速冲进去，安杰罗随后转身锁死了门，又拿来几根木条和金属棒再度加固。莱昂纳多和安杰罗持剑守在门后，随时准备应付破门而入的敌人。但他俩知道，这种情况是不会发生的，因为乱党没法调用能硬攻这道足有十厘米厚的实心铜门的器械。他们可以说是安全了。

三分钟前，西门外，被莱卡因迪死死缠住的弗朗切斯科愈发地狂乱，他的身体里仿佛有一团邪恶的黑火在烧，将他变得像一只炎魔——但比真正的炎魔还要可怕。莱卡因迪曾经战胜过一只炎魔，但面对这个被伪神赋予了力量的人，她毫无胜算。她开始在短剑的攻势下节节后退，身上的肌肉已经在发抖。她默数着秒数，咬牙撑过最后的二十秒。

三分钟到了！她脚一蹬地朝左侧扑去，而后就地一滚卸下冲击力。弗朗切斯科的重击落了空，失去平衡一头栽倒在地上。她发觉，不论是斗成一团的卫兵、逃出教堂的贵族还是平民，所有人都自动自觉地绕开了她和弗朗切斯科，甚至无人瞧上一眼。

窗后的陶瑞尔换上那把黑色长弓，射出了另一支箭——很长，通体雪白，没有任何装饰。莱卡因迪曾见过这套弓箭。

箭矢没有被弹开，而是从弗朗切斯科的后背穿入前胸穿出钉入地面。弗朗切斯科发出炎魔和龙的咆哮声，他的衣服烧了起来，片刻间就化作灰烬。

第二支箭洞穿了他的脖子。他的皮肤上开始出现红色的纹路，迅速布满全身，而后转为层层叠叠的条状凸起，像浮雕一样，具有某种诡异的韵律感。莱卡因迪知道陶瑞尔身上也有类似的“浮雕”。她最早以为那是愈合不善的疤痕，现在看来恐怕不是。

第三支和第四支是同时射出的，分别钉进他的后腰和小腿。弗朗切斯科身上的浮雕动了起来，撕裂了皮肤和皮下的肌肉，猩红的沟壑道道直达骨头。

有东西在裂缝中蠕动，像无数只金属的蠕虫或者蛇。莱卡因迪闭上眼睛不再去看，她怕自己又一次回到安格班的那个房间，但几秒后，她睁开眼——

炎魔的角和翅膀，龙的牙齿、鳞片和眼睛在弗朗切斯科身上疯长，先是填满了那些血肉的裂缝，而后在皮下蔓延，将他撑成了一只三米高的怪物。

角和鳞片的确无法被寻常的锐器穿透——他的愿望实现了。

陶瑞尔拔刀从窗户上飞扑而下，红头发墨绿色猎装，像森林里燃起了大火。那“火焰”温度极高，仿佛能融化世间的一切，扑在龙鳞上就将它烧成金红色的粘稠液体。她的力量低于寻常的诺多战士，战斗的时候习惯旋转发力来弥补，所以那火渐渐地转成一个巨大的旋涡。莱卡因迪有了幻觉，她觉得自己的头发和眼睛上真的有了火焰的倒影，变成红色。

战场突然一片寂静，莱卡因迪起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，一秒后，她听到高亢的、海啸和风暴一般的歌声自洗礼堂屋顶响起。梅格洛尔以歌唱家的姿态站在那儿，双手交叠于小腹前、双脚一前一后站立。他的歌没有词，却将位于内陆的佛罗伦萨城拉去了正风暴肆虐的贝烈盖尔海。

海上的暴风吸走了海水，将它抽上极高的天空，再朝着已然平静的海面狠狠砸下！

莱卡因迪不由自主地抬头看天，她知道那上面并没有水，但她仍然本能地半跪下来护住前胸和腹部，甚至用剑支撑身体。她真的感受到了砸在身上的山一般沉重的水，花了好久才重新找回自己的呼吸和心跳。

陶瑞尔正打出致命一击。她熔了仍无法动弹的怪物脖子上的鳞片，然后飞身跃起，一刀砍下那个已经没有五官——因为眼睛和利齿遍布——头颅。

梅格洛尔用渐弱的颤音结束了这首歌，平复一下呼吸，纵身跳至地面。他朝依旧半跪在地的莱卡因迪走来，红色天鹅绒斗篷在地上拖出“沙沙”声。他对姑娘伸出手，莱卡因迪犹豫两秒，还是握住了他的手借力站起来。

陶瑞尔喘着气，一脸疲惫地冲莱卡因迪笑。她收刀入鞘，捂着腹部朝这边走来，说：“政变失败了。"


	17. Florin, Art and Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17.Florin, art, spirit  
> 这章真的真的要进米兰地图了，不进米兰大叽叽就是大汪汪  
> 本来说14章进米兰结果拖到现在卧槽，这篇文总共才没多少章  
> 这章正面写洛伦佐·美帝奇我好紧张。他在我脑中是一片空白。  
> 上一章的安杰罗是Angelo Poliziano。我本来想写他的我还看了他的诗但是我真的看不懂啊啊啊啊！！！！！！  
> Francesco Salviati Riario是比萨的大主教，上一章忘记说了

比萨的大主教和萨尔维亚地家的人在韦基奥宫和各行政部门大楼里被擒获。这一消息宣布了政变的彻底结束，那时候已经不早了。直到确定外面已经彻底安全——战斗的声音、咒骂声和惨叫声全都停歇——储藏室里的五人才敢开门出去。美帝奇的人早已等在教堂的正殿里，待医生检查完洛伦佐的伤口、洛伦佐对救了他的命的三人表示完感谢，已是午夜时分。莱昂纳多和安杰罗聊了会天，三人分手各回各家。直到此时，莱昂纳多终于吃上了今天的第二顿饭——他和里斯图伊玛一推开院门便看到餐桌上摆满了盘子，里面的菜已经吃了一半。建筑师家的这几个人都不会饿着自己等别人一起来吃饭。

这种感觉真的很奇妙。不管外面乱成了什么样，这个院子里的人都一直在按部就班地生活。

梅格洛尔、陶瑞尔和莱卡因迪都在。莱卡因迪在水槽边磨刀，接近二十把刀剑在地上一字排开，里面有她的，有陶瑞尔的两对长刀一对一尺长短刀，还有一对素白的刀是莱昂纳多没有见过的。双刀流打起来帅、杀伤力极高，可是磨刀也得花双倍的功夫。梅格洛尔坐在单人沙发上擦他的琴，陶瑞尔抱着一块狐狸毛的毯子在长沙发上睡觉，头发拖到了地上。他俩都没换莱卡因迪那样的居家装束，依然是一副随时准备上战场的样子。陶瑞尔小臂上还绑着袖剑护手，敞开的领口露出里面的银色贴身软甲。

莱昂纳多和里斯图伊玛饿狼似地扑向桌子，看都没看刀叉，抓起鸡腿和羊排就啃，一口肉一口奶油浓汤。待他俩吃完，仍然在磨刀的莱卡因迪说：“你们把碗洗了吧。”

梅格洛尔突然转头冲二人说：“雅克波·帕奇和博纳多·巴龙切利逃出城了。”

莱昂纳多就看到陶瑞尔突然睁开眼，起身到一半又被梅格洛尔按回去了。他披上斗篷，莱卡因迪抬手将那对素白的弯刀抛给他。

“能麻烦帮我擦一下琴弦吗？先用那块绒面皮，每一根来回擦两次，之后换绸布上层油。”他对里斯图伊玛说。

“好的没问题！对了，话说……”他贼头贼脑地朝梅格洛尔探过去，“我能弹一弹吗？”

“可以啊。”梅格洛尔冲他笑，瘦削锐利的脸部线条立刻柔和了不少，双颊上有了笑纹，“我出去了。”他牵出另一匹黑马，翻身上鞍朝南方狂奔而去。

“诶？为什么要擦琴啊。”里斯图伊玛似是发问又似自言自语，“琴不用擦啊。”

“类似一个仪式。”陶瑞尔说，“就跟莱卡因迪会磨刀一样。”

“你们的刀不用磨？”莱昂纳多震惊。

“不用。”回答他的是莱卡因迪，“永远不会变钝也不会卷刃。”

“我……经常磨我那把刀，就阿哈迈德送的。”

“那把的确要磨，不过不用那么勤，天天拿去打架大概一个月一次就够了。”陶瑞尔说，“那是我打的，工艺不行。”

莱昂纳多发现陶瑞尔的脸色很不好，一副失血过多的样子，但她不仅没有失血过多，可能连出血都没有，因为他没有闻到一丁点血气。

“你要不要上楼睡？床上多舒服！沙发都不能打滚。”里斯图伊玛一屁股坐上方才梅格洛尔的位置，接替他未完成的工作。

“懒，不想动。”她把头埋进毯子里蹭了蹭，瓮声瓮气地说。几秒后，她的呼吸又均匀起来，她又睡着了，身边这些动静好像根本不会吵着她。

建筑师家只有三间卧室，里斯图伊玛一间，莱卡因迪一间，还有一间是客房，也差不多就是陶瑞尔的房间，里面有好些她的私人物品——就比如内衣。莱昂纳多一般都睡里斯图伊玛那，热的时候睡地板，冷的时候睡床。今天白天里他太过紧张和兴奋，极度疲惫后，夜里竟然醒了，而且怎么都睡不着。他走到楼下去上厕所，发现莱卡因迪盘腿坐在茶几上，一直那么看着陶瑞尔。他经过的时候，她回头看了他，指了指餐桌，那上面放了一壶茶。

白天，雅克波·帕奇落网，美帝奇家的士兵将他抓回了城。放出来的消息说他和随从在城里藏到了午夜前，混进前往锡耶纳的信使队伍里出了罗马那门。而博纳多依然在逃。梅格洛尔没随着雅克波一起回来。

这之后，酷刑审讯就开始了。各个家族的关键人物都被关进巴杰罗宫的审讯室，连续两天，几个街区内都能听到监狱地下室里传来的声音——烙铁接触皮肤烧到脂肪和生肉下入油锅的“滋啦”声，拉肢架扯开关节时的脆响，还有经久不绝的惨叫。莱昂纳多自己的家就在巴迪亚教堂北边，只有一街之隔，走到监狱只需两分钟，他实在受不了了，又睡回建筑师家。

他碰到回来拿琴的梅格洛尔，陶瑞尔在莱昂纳多过来之前走了，把房里的内衣都拿上了。不过即便如此，莱昂纳多还是跟里斯图伊玛挤一起。他总觉得那房间里也发生过什么愉♂悦的事情而且事后床单没洗干净，虽然理智告诉他，以莱卡因迪的干净程度，这种事情不可能发生的，但是……这就跟别人的小便永远比自己的臭一个道理，没有例外，谁都不行，能打漂亮会发光的精灵都不行。只有小处男甜豆芽的床能放心躺。

“弗朗切斯科·帕奇”和弗朗切斯科·萨尔维亚地在政变后的第四天被吊死在领主广场上。他俩出巴杰罗监狱的时候全身上下几乎没有一块好着的地方，五官被高肿的紫黑色血疱挤变了形，像畸形秀的展品那样被关在笼子里拖到广场上，前面后面都围满了人。广场上更是人满为患，比复活节的大礼弥撒更堪称全城盛况，从空中俯瞰下去，这块地简直像一块多色的厚毛地毯。萨尔维亚地高声诅咒美帝奇家族，说他们是叛神者，引导人群违反上帝的教诲和肮脏的撒旦信众同流合污，屠杀上帝的士兵——被折磨了这么些天，他居然还有力气，嗓子也没喊坏。帕奇一直保持沉默，脸上既没有愤怒也没有悔恨。莱昂纳多没有去观刑，因为莱卡因迪告诉他了，这个弗朗切斯科·帕奇只不过是一个易容过后的帕奇护卫，本来就是要死的，也算不上什么替死鬼。真正的弗朗切斯科的那副尊荣绝对不能暴露在人前。

莱卡因迪给他描述了那场战斗，画家深感庆幸自己做了拉着洛伦佐跑的英明决定。

洛伦佐在广场上受了伤，腰侧被划开了一道长长的伤口，还被人在相同位置刺了一刀。怕伤怕疼怕死所以随身携带急救包的里斯图伊玛帮他处理伤口，缝得特别漂亮，敷上去的药剂有异常出色的止痛效果，洛伦佐差点都忘了他的血滴滴答答地一路从西门淌进储藏室。药效过了之后他肯定会疼得死去活来，但绝对没有性命之忧。他和妻子曾对三人承诺，会给他们能和他们的勇气相称的酬谢，但这肯定得等事件的余波完全过去。老实说，莱昂纳多相当期待美帝奇大人的“报酬”，比起头衔和珠宝房产，他更希望那会是一个报酬丰厚的重要的委托，比如挂在议事厅里的大幅壁画。

夏天要来了，大幅度升高的气温让尸体腐烂的速度迅速加快。最早挂上去的那两位已经烂出了肋骨，蛆虫在孔洞里爬进爬出，苍蝇和别的食肉飞虫多得像一层网纱，赶上吹南风的天，那浓郁的尸臭味能压过河里污水的臭气。雅克波·帕奇终于上了刑场，他被绑在侄子的尸体旁边，行刑人拿蘸着醋和盐水的鞭子抽他，每抽一下，就有一声喝彩自围观群众里爆发出来。他之后被用钩子撕开胸腹的皮肤和肌肉，全身抹上盐，在大太阳下晒了一天，傍晚前挂了脖子。高浓度的盐起了作用，他的尸体没有烂得那么厉害，在侄子的皮肉已经烂得往地上掉的时候，雅克波变成了肉干。

连续一个月，领主广场上每天都挂上新的死人。前一批烂完了就由后一批顶上。只有雅克波和两位弗朗切斯科的骨架一直在那。广场上的音乐会改到了主教堂广场举办，一些重要会议和改了场地，因为闻那味道工作实在是另一种酷刑。

死刑的执行频率放缓了，雅克波的尸体终于被从绞刑架上放下。一位匿名者切下了他的头，挂到了帕奇宫殿的大门上——除了碧安卡·美帝奇和她的丈夫，整个帕奇家族的幸存者都被驱逐出境。古利耶莫被软禁在家，但他和碧安卡的孩子们仍然能自由行走于城内，也能和佛罗伦萨的贵族通婚。碧安卡是一位才华横溢的管风琴手，在整个半岛上都有很高的知名度——高到足以让她不受政治事件的牵连。政变之后，仍然有亲教皇的教堂邀请她在重要场合上演奏。

莱昂纳多和安杰罗成了朋友，这位学者和诗人开始经常性地拜访韦罗基奥工作室。他一直是美第奇家的座上宾，和一众大家族走得也很近——远不是莱昂纳多能比的。在佛罗伦萨城里，文字和音乐远比绘画、工程和建筑受到贵族老爷们的欢迎。安杰罗给莱昂纳多带来了很多极其有价值的消息，就比如，教皇计划着对美第奇家族的反抗发起报复。

从风声透出到西斯都四世的传令官抵达佛罗伦萨，时间过去了七个月。这期间，又有五十多人被执行死刑。美帝奇也不算滥杀无辜、借机清除政敌，他放过了大量被人指证、但找不到明确证据的人，其中包括教皇的侄子，红衣主教拉斐尔·里亚里奥。教皇下令禁止佛罗伦萨城举办弥撒和圣餐礼，这是相当严重的处罚了，等同于将佛罗伦萨从天主教世界里暂时性地踢出去。但如果美帝奇当真杀光所有叛乱相关人士，教皇的报复很可能远不止如此。

第一个没有弥撒的礼拜日过后，星期一，美帝奇家的侍从在韦罗基奥工作室找到了莱昂纳多，请他第二天和洛伦佐会面，地点在韦基奥宫。莱昂纳多第一次和洛伦佐私下里打照面是在本奇家，他从那时开始就觉得这个比自己大两岁的统治者不喜欢自己，可又找不到证据。时至今日，在他救过洛伦佐的命之后，他仍然这么认为。尤其当莱卡因迪和里斯图伊玛跟他讲了上一个人类文明里的帝国斗争史，他更加害怕，直接将洛伦佐想象成了一个弄死救命恩人来防止被要挟的阴狠无情统治者。但他还是如约去了，因为他知道洛伦佐不是那样的，他看得出来。上门来传话的那个侍从等在大门处，带莱昂纳多进了一间密室——就在大议事厅附近，藏在一副壁画后面，门和墙之间的缝隙巧妙地被画板后的挂毯遮盖。

房间并不如莱昂纳多想象的黑暗沉闷，贴近天花板的地方有一道细缝，阳光和空气还是透得进来的，只不过仍需点起蜡烛才能阅读文件。洛伦佐·美帝奇坐在扶手椅上，另一把椅子空着，无疑在等莱昂纳多。

两人互相问安，莱昂纳多在椅子上坐下。手边的小圆桌上放了水果、黄油饼干和葡萄酒，不过他没有吃，洛伦佐倒是拿起一块饼干塞进嘴里。

“美帝奇家没有那么光辉的历史，出身不高贵，来源都不可追溯。”他先开口，“我从小都在想，要是我们也有个圣城的祖先就好了，那样我就绝对不会听到别人在背后骂我们家族是藐视上帝被钱诅咒的魔鬼信徒。信仰在这个国度里没那么重要，但也绝非不重要。”

“莱昂纳多，你信什么？”他见画家要开口，立刻补充道，“别说上帝耶和华，那肯定是假话。”

“我不知道。”

洛伦佐猜到他可能还有下文，果真，画家又出声了：“我的确有信仰，除信仰以外，还有相信的精神层面的东西，不能叫完全的异端，但我不知道怎么解释。”

“比如，门？”洛伦佐说。

莱昂纳多暗暗地一惊，但他面上、身上都没有表露出来，而是在一秒后看了一眼密室的门，然后说：“门？”

他的表现让洛伦佐有些摇摆不定了，他又一次试探，但换了一个笃定的语气：“莱昂纳多，阿尔伯蒂大师是在家中去世的。”

“不是在罗马吗？”

洛伦佐笑了：“他见过我。而且他告诉我，下一个要见你。看吧，我们之间的距离没有那么远。”

“非常抱歉洛伦佐大人，我真的无法同意这句话。”

“每个人死后，身边都会出现一道门。我看得到，阿尔伯蒂大师也看得到。你也看得到。”

莱昂纳多愣了两秒，终于点头承认了。

“你和阿尔伯蒂大师有一样的眼睛，他说过。”洛伦佐说，“我想象不了你们究竟能看到什么，但是我知道，你们的眼睛是不一样的。”

“莱昂纳多，告诉我，真的有上帝吗？教廷真的是上帝的代言人吗？”

“有，不是。”

洛伦佐倚在靠背上，笑了：“西斯都四世要派兵了。我在想，这场仗如果真的打起来了，我们算不算叛神。”

“我想虔诚地信仰上帝，想把我的国度变成新圣城，因为我的祖先不是帕奇那样光荣的虔诚的狂热信徒，我的家族没有底蕴没有百年的积累。而美帝奇无法和教皇和平共存。”

“菲利普四世打了教皇，灭了教廷的圣殿骑士。”莱昂纳多说，“更早的圣礼拜堂和巴黎都市风格宗教建筑也是一次君权向神权的宣战。”

“他死后会不会下地狱？”

“没有地狱。”

“异教徒和修士，善人和恶人，仁君和暴君，死后都在一起？”

“我不知道，但是没有地狱，也没有天堂。”

“我相信你。”洛伦佐点头，“因为阿尔伯蒂大师也这么说。”

“我其实，不算认识阿尔伯蒂大师。算上那一次，总共只见过他三四面吧，那是第一次和他说话。”

“我小时候上过他的课，”洛伦佐说，“他是一个非常睿智的学者，看得出我不同于旁人的渴望和能力。我的洞察力比一般人强很多，我知道灵魂的存在，也知道在我们的世界以外有别的世界。后来有一天，我感觉到，我们所有人的身边，都有一种邪恶的力量。阿尔伯蒂大师就在那时发现了我的不同。”

“是的，我听得到那首歌，虽然我不知道歌手是谁。那恐怕是天使的声音吧。”

“莱昂纳多，我知道你和你的朋友都涉足了另一个世界，而且你们都能清清楚楚地看到，不像我，只有一种感觉。那是我小时候的愿望，我想做那样的英雄，对抗‘邪恶’，而不是同胞的敌对势力，拯救人，而不是我的人。”

“但是我做不到，因为我是长子。”

“我嫉妒你的眼睛和身份。”

“这就是敌意的来源？”莱昂纳多说。

“你‘看’得出来。”洛伦佐道，“不过我可以发誓，莱昂纳多，我绝对不会利用我的身份和权力伤害你和你的朋友。”

“谢谢。”莱昂纳多冲他笑，“也替我的朋友们谢谢您。”

“绘画的确没有音乐和诗歌那么受欢迎，但这真的不只是我的个人好恶。如果你想去别的地方，更适合的地方，我会帮你写推荐信，当然，可能得等一段时间，而且我要活过这场战争。”

“会的。”莱昂纳多知道，这场规模也许都算不上“战争”的战争是应该发生的，所以它杀不死美帝奇。

二人的谈话到此结束。

教皇下令兵力远胜于佛罗伦萨的那不勒斯王国出兵攻打佛罗伦萨。洛伦佐写信给博洛尼亚和米兰求援，却没有收到回复。边境地带的小规模冲突很快就开始了，那不勒斯的军队连攻数座小型城池和堡垒，随之而来的是逐月加高的税率和越来越少的委托。贵族世家忙于战争，收走了各路工会和教会手里的钱和石头、金属资源。赞助人没有钱，没有材料，也没有风花雪月和歌功颂德的闲心，艺术家自然没有工作了，每天都有人往北边跑，韦罗基奥工作室的成员也在其中。1479年初，安德烈带着一个主攻雕塑的学徒去威尼斯参加竞赛，工作室里只剩莱昂纳多和洛伦佐了。

洛伦佐·美帝奇做了一个英勇的决定。他只带了一小队护卫，在比萨上船驶向那不勒斯，直接将自己打包送进敌军的大本营。佛罗伦萨城却没有陷入恐慌，因为所有留下来的居民都相信领主能完成这一看似不可能的任务。

三个月后，那不勒斯王国倒戈了。随着骑着白马的洛伦佐·美帝奇踏入罗马那门，这场危机宣告解除。顺利归来的领主一举洗掉了继承自家族的“篡位者”的污名，成为了民心所归的佛罗伦萨共和国统治者。

莱昂纳多仍然没等到来自美帝奇家的委托，但奥斯定会的修士找到他，请他画圣唐纳多教堂的祭坛画——《三博士朝圣》。许久没有接到工作的莱昂纳多顿时在这幅作品上倾注了全部的心血。他构建一个异常复杂的场景，画了无数张草稿才确定最终版本。为了透视的准确性，他甚至请里斯图伊玛帮忙，用梅格林实验室里的设备建了一个虚拟的模型。这个过程中，里斯图伊玛的学校教给他的表现手法深深地影响了莱昂纳多——每一个设计都是不同的，都有自己独特的核心，你用什么手法去表现都不重要，只要效果图能传达这个核心。莱昂纳多彻底抛弃了传统，场景、布局、人物动态、光影和预期的颜色无一遵照范式——完全不像他以前的画那样了。

然而很快，莱昂纳多就对这个委托厌倦了。他已用黑白灰画完了底色层，完成度极高，除了个别角落，就像一副用里斯图伊玛的设备去除了颜色的成品油画。他已经实现了脑中的构想，剩下的工作就只是繁重的体力劳动了。

没有意义。

他没有将这幅底画给修士们过目好领取这一阶段的报酬。他频繁地出席音乐会和诗会，写了好几首曲子在那些场合上表演。很快，一首受到梅格洛尔的歌声启发的里拉琴曲引起了洛伦佐·美帝奇的注意。领主问他愿不愿意去米兰为米兰大公路德维哥·斯福扎表演，满心厌倦的莱昂纳多一口答应。

他走在回家的路上，突然间想起多年以前朱利奥——那时还是不是少年，而是一位博学多才的老师和长辈——的话。

“整个世界都在你的面前。”

米兰和罗马的宫廷适合行事比较老派不爱辩论和争吵的人。

宫廷，科学，工程，信任，钱。

米兰。

莱昂纳多知道，自己这一去便要离开佛罗伦萨了。

他去了建筑师的家，向朱利奥和菲利波表达了自己的愿望，他隐约期望着，朱利奥能再给他一点建议。但是，他给莱昂纳多开了瓶起泡酒，把喷涌而出的白色泡沫洒得满地都是。

莱昂纳多又去了一趟美帝奇行宫找洛伦佐，拿到了他亲笔写的推荐信。他自己又写了一封自荐信，说自己是一位音乐家，科学家，工程师，也擅长绘画和雕塑，希望能成为斯福扎宫廷的一员。

出发的那一天，里斯图伊玛和莱卡因迪将莱昂纳多送到了博洛尼亚，三人在博洛尼亚住了一晚，第二日清晨在城门处道别。没有了人类旅伴，两个精灵在午饭前就回到了佛罗伦萨。他们将莱昂纳多的底画交给了奥斯定会。

《三博士朝圣》的公开展览引起了全程轰动，那时候，莱昂纳多已经在米兰的宫廷里住下来了。


	18. Chiaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章有点无聊，真的，后半段还行，前面真的无聊。后半段有点克。  
> 番茄的日记里有一句话，大概意思是“我以为我在学习怎么生活，其实我在学怎么死”。  
> 我一直不大同意番茄喜欢把画面画得暗暗的这个观点。看他本人的手记，画《岩中圣母》那会他非常喜欢光（和chiaroscuro的描述有差别）。画面暗很可能是光油氧化和后人的修复（刷）的锅。没有人敢动他的画啊，因为不知道除掉的到底是氧化层和灰还是他本人的设计啊。  
> 米兰大教堂1483年放了什么雕像我没查到啊，胡扯的。  
> Ludovico Sforza在1494年之前是米兰的摄政公爵（应该叫这个？？regent），还不是正式米兰大公。番茄在人家家里住了16年，路德维哥可爱他了。

刚到米兰那会，莱昂纳多总是在有了新点子的时候惯性地推开门朝对面跑，他总觉得，房门外是一条铺着石砖的路，然后是一扇两开的厚木门。他花了几个月的时间才改掉这一习惯。他从四年前开始就持续性地因自己的境遇而低落，一边不解他为什么得不到美帝奇的真心喜爱，一边在想到底要不要搬家、在什么时间以什么身份和理由搬家。当他真的将愿望付诸于行动——闪电般地，他又在不断回顾、质疑自己的决定。每当他发现自己的门外不是巴迪亚教堂或者建筑师家大门的时候，他会突然停下手上正在做的动作，胡乱地写些忧伤的文字，甚至都不知道自己到底写了什么——

很快，他就没眼看那段时间的日记了。

莱昂纳多住在斯福扎城堡里，一间对着花园和水井的一楼大房间。他不需要自己洗衣服，因为路德维哥给他配了两名侍从，男的做力气活，女的做精细些的家务。除此之外，他还有一间很大的工作室，里面的工具应有尽有，缺了什么都不需要莱昂纳多自己去买——当然，他不放心宫廷采购员的专业水准，肯定是自己出马的。他一直没有招学徒，因为暂时还没有教学的意向。但他有一名拿工钱的助理，是一个十九岁的青年，称不上是艺术家，不过做一名普通工匠大概是够格的。在莱昂纳多这里工作说出去非常好听，小青年乐得帮他打下手。

路德维哥·斯福扎比莱昂纳多小一岁，可是他看上去足足可以做莱昂纳多的父亲。长年养尊处优的生活让他疏于看顾自己的身材，这直接导致了鼓胀的下巴肉和顶起丝绸长袍的肚子。但平心而论，他长得着实不差。他就是一个普通的人类，拥有和年龄相称的外貌。

不正常的其实是莱昂纳多，都三十岁的人了，长得还跟那个站在《圣母领报图》前冲人群脱帽鞠躬的新大师似的。梅格洛尔说，不惧怕死亡的人类反而能更长寿，也更能维持年轻时的美貌和旺盛的精力，不会像别的人类一样在死亡的阴影下抛弃尊严痛苦地哀嚎挣扎，只求多几天的时间。莱昂纳多的确不怕死，因为他很早就知道人类的死亡的本质是什么。他不过多期待明天、规划未来，而是把自己的人生看成一场倒计时。走进那扇门的时候，他除了自己的灵魂什么也带不走。而这样的生死观让他和身边的人——不论是信众，异教徒，还是万恶的不信神的人——都格格不入。

米兰大公发自内心地欣赏他的新军事工程师、音乐家和画家，经常亲自去莱昂纳多的宫廷画室拜访他，和他讨论枪炮桥梁的新设计，而后邀请他去宴会。领主老爷给的报酬也丰厚，他甚至会为了一张连有无实现可能都无法判断的设计图付钱。莱昂纳多的绘画风格是米兰人前所未见的，他将写实的柔和的光影、基于自然的创作理念带进这座仍保佑旧时风气的城市。他就像一只宣告黎明到来的日行鸟。

他成了米兰的米开罗佐或者波提切利。先于莱昂纳多入职的同行们相当嫉妒他，经常公开找茬——文明点的同他就艺术和科学理论辩论，有些还算有价值，但通常是些鸡毛蒜皮钻牛角尖的论点；脾气火爆些的攻击他的身世；再甚者，几句争辩后拔剑要他决斗。第一种人随时可能变成第二第三种。

还在佛罗伦萨的时候，莱昂纳多已经厌倦了争辩——或者说，从小到大，他从未真心喜欢过这种交流形式，一切都是为了融入那个环境，然后接到更好的工作，过上更好的生活——但换了个新地方，这边更为冷冽的空气仿佛给他打了兴奋剂。他居然，在这种除了展示自我“营业”外本应毫无意义的浪费时间的活动中找到了奇妙的欢愉。他体会到了“擦出火花”的思维碰撞——虽然剑和剑砍出火花的情况要多得多，还有居高临下地、轻蔑而轻易地大败弱者的快感。他有点理解提里安理工大学的校长费雅那罗为什么那么喜欢把人骂得狗血淋头，却又对他看得上眼的人那么好了。

当费雅那罗舍弃了一切牵绊和束缚——不做丈夫，不做父亲，不做长王子和王储，不做国王，不要肉体——他便终于有了这么生活的资本。莱昂纳多则是通过自己的努力和朋友们的帮助，彻底站稳了脚跟。

从《圣母领报图》开始，他便早已不是“公证员皮埃罗的私生子”。他不担心自己是否有财产继承权，所以不再需要演一个温和礼貌的好儿子好徒弟来取悦那些能影响他的命运的人——虽然他的确是一个好徒弟，也的确礼貌。不管一开始出于什么心态，演得久了便成真了。也许莱昂纳多也是这样，因为他还记得那个不断地提醒自己要注意每一个眼神每一个脚步的小莱昂纳多。

在米兰，他是生于芬奇镇出师于佛罗伦萨的人人敬仰的大师。

这种属于智者和艺术家的快意恩仇真的太棒了，棒到他觉得和老朋友的告别完全值得。

是的，如果他们还是邻居，莱昂纳多很可能开发不出自己的另一面，也就体会不到费雅那罗式的快乐。

他和老朋友之间还有频繁的信件往来。安德烈赢了那个竞赛，回佛罗伦萨处理了私人财产，将他的工作室赠给刚刚出师的洛伦佐，然后在威尼斯定居——他早年那个要去海边养老的梦想实现了。他买了那边的两处房产，一处出租，另一处拿去做工作室，没几天便招满了学徒。洛伦佐在佛罗伦萨里声名鹊起，至少，跟他同名的美帝奇大人相当喜欢他，他过得非常好。里斯图伊玛还在一边做建筑师一边做他的毕业课题，莱卡因迪仍在韦罗基奥工作室——洛伦佐并没有更换名牌——里教小学徒剑术。梅格林的工作进展得非常顺利，他们计划着要在无人区里试飞，等确定时间和地点了就通知莱昂纳多。吉内芙拉生了第三个小孩，投资了一笔非常赚钱的生意，然后赞助了佛罗伦萨大学的新教学楼，还去教拉丁语诗歌。大家都把自己的日子过得很好，莱昂纳多也是。

只不过，那对祖孙真的是音讯全无。莱卡因迪是这么说的——政变结束之后，长期盘踞在佛罗伦萨、积累到临界值随时要爆发的邪恶力量散得很彻底，很长一段时间内成了不气候，他俩便不会再频繁地到访了。梅格洛尔甚至离开了他的酒庄，请了一个信得过的老师傅帮忙经营。她还说，其实是有办法联络他们的，但是她不知道怎么教给莱昂纳多。

莱昂纳多倒没有主动联络的想法，只担心那两位的生理需求到底能不能得到合理的满足。不过，她俩看上去都是一副“一切随缘”的态度，时机对了就上次床，碰不上就该怎样怎样。毕竟，莱卡因迪可是个因为担心人类姑娘洗澡洗得不够干净就能禁欲三百多年的奇人。

平心而论，莱昂纳多觉得，如果自己曾经体验过长期稳定的高质量的肉【啊哦哦】体关系，并且对这方面有想法，他连禁欲三年都做不到。当然他并不是这种人，所以他也只是胡乱猜猜而已。

米兰和佛罗伦萨有诸多不同，其中最让莱昂纳多着迷的，一为建筑，二为这里的女人——那些不那么正经的女人。在佛罗伦萨，出卖【啊哦哦】肉【啊哦哦】体的女人上不得台面，不出卖【啊哦哦】肉【啊哦哦】体的女人恪守礼仪，都尽量不和人发生目光接触，更不用说在莱昂纳多这类人面前侃侃而谈、风趣幽默了。吉内芙拉毕竟只是极少数。然而在米兰，虽然贵族女士们的行事作风仅比佛罗伦萨的好一点，但是这里的情妇和交际花们实在是有趣——佛罗伦萨只有妓【啊哦哦】女，没有交际花。她们博学多才、能言善辩，参加甚至自己举办文学、诗歌、绘画、哲学和科学发明的小聚会，她们是城里的明星，上流社会的男人们甚至会用不带色【啊哦哦】欲的口气赞美她们的学识、容貌和品德——女性的健谈和博学，在这里的确是值得褒奖的品德。

混迹于大大小小的研讨会和沙龙的莱昂纳多，很快就得到了大批米兰女性的爱慕。有交际花送信表示想跟他睡觉，有贵族老爷的绝色情妇偷偷给他送镶满宝石的华丽腰带，路过的马车里的纯洁处【啊哦哦】女给他丢裹了贴身珠宝的手帕。

莱昂纳多仔细地思考了很久，确认自己真的没有那方面的意思。他就想和这些女士做学术伙伴，或者发生点雇佣关系，仅此而已。他把爱慕者送的礼物尽量都退了回去，言辞真挚地表示他并没有鄙夷各位女士，而是对女色根本就没意思。大多数姑娘都消停了，但有极少数人恼羞成怒，开始散播莱昂纳多是个同性恋天天搞他的助手的谣言，连他俩在工作室用各种姿势乱【啊哦哦】搞、以何种方式弄脏客户财物的细节都有了。

这谣言传开的时候，莱昂纳多的唯一“工作”是深入刻画那副《圣耶柔米》，而这幅画根本就没有客户。他是在佛罗伦萨陷入战争的那段时间画的它，那时候根本没有教堂会出钱买画。画家用它来纾解情绪，并将它带到了米兰，用以证明自己的绘画技艺担得起宫廷大师的职位。他想怎么对这幅画都行，无人有资格来指摘。所以谣言不攻自破。

风波过后，他的助理辞职去了一个金匠师傅那里工作。见莱昂纳多久久没有再雇人，有人建议他收徒，他考虑了很久到底要不要走上安德烈的老路，最后还是决定暂缓一下。

不管有没有开启真实之眼，他眼里看到的光都和从前不一样了。整个城市都在变亮，像开了精灵建筑师用的绘图设备里的提亮和柔光功能。说实话，这样的视野很美，接近童话和神话里描述的仙境，但这对教学——尤其是莱昂纳多一直以来支持的以观察为基础的教学而言是致命的。他看不到常人眼中的世界，所以他无法判断学生的观察和记录到底有多接近现实。

视野的改变并不影响他画画，他看到的画——这些人工描绘的世界——没有什么奇异的改变，他手里的颜料也还是熟悉的颜色和质地。他接了一个圣母圣婴像的委托，客户要求他用佛罗伦萨那边的传统风格绘制。客户一开始还要他设计一种全新的构图，不遵照传统和范例，莱昂纳多把这一要求驳回了。他其实很愿意创新，他的草稿纸上的那些飞舞的流线都在做这一件事，但是这位客户的出价太低了，那样的价钱配不上他的新设计。几番权衡之下，客户觉得自己付不起画家要的价钱，再者他也不需要新设计。莱昂纳多便参照了最早的那副《圣母和康乃馨》的色调和构图，加入了更加人性化的成分——比如，耶稣也是需要吃奶的。他完成得极快，客户自然非常满意。从入行到现在，还从未有客户对莱昂纳多表示过不满，哪怕他根本没有完成委托。

这之后，莱昂纳多一跃成为米兰的圣母圣婴像专业户，不断有人来请他画同主题的作品。他一直认为自己最喜欢的创作对象就是圣母玛利亚，所以他对这一情况非常开心。他接了一些委托，但很快就厌烦了，因为不断变化的光每一天都让他觉得痛苦，而他已完成了脑内的所有构想——就像他画《三博士朝圣》时那样。

他又有点想佛罗伦萨里的莱卡因迪了。她是一个聊天的好对象，什么都可以和她说，而且说完了她还留吃饭。

他给莱卡因迪写了一封信，讲述了他这一年来所见的异常。他在信封上写下“来自巴里的菲利波先生亲启”，然后将它交给邮局。

等回信的时候，莱昂纳多接了又一个和圣母像有关的委托，还是一份时间非常紧的委托，尽管他曾信誓旦旦地对自己说，他再也不想画这个题材了。客户是米兰的一位修道院长巴托洛米奥·斯科里奥内，以及圣母无罪论团体。这一理论是没有受到认证的，尽管它的历史可以追溯到千年以前，这世纪又得到了出身方济各会的教皇的公开支持。大量信众仍觉得玛利亚无罪论是异端，佛罗伦萨城里都没有他们的教堂或者礼拜室。莱昂纳多本人从不评论宗教理论，他从根本上就不相信《圣经》的真实性，但是他对圣母无罪论非常感兴趣，因为他喜欢女性身上的生命的力量，不管它具体以什么方式体现。他很想看到圣母玛利亚成为另一个可以被膜拜的对象，成为少女和母亲们的“神”。所以他破了自己的誓。

合同上要求莱昂纳多和普莱迪斯兄弟合作。这对兄弟分别名为乔瓦尼·安布罗吉奥和伊万杰利斯塔，一位是画家、货币和纹章设计师，一位是金匠和装饰艺术家。乔瓦尼也是路德维哥·斯福扎的长期雇员之一，和莱昂纳多一直都认识，关系融洽。借着共事的机会，莱昂纳多经常上普莱迪斯家去做客，和五个兄弟两个姐妹（注：人数是编的）都混熟了。

他们只有七个月的时间完成这幅画，春末夏初的时候签的合同，十二月初就要交稿。乔瓦尼一直佩服莱昂纳多的技艺，心甘情愿地退居第二位，二人的合作非常愉快，从未争吵得面红耳赤。他们只用了十来天的时间就确定了人物和构图，立刻进入素描手稿的阶段。

紧密的工作日程让莱昂纳多暂时忘了光的问题，或者说，他在不知不觉中适应了这个新视野。他也没意识到，已经快两个月了，莱卡因迪的回信一直没有送来。

礼拜日的大礼弥撒结束后，乔瓦尼和莱昂纳多回到宫廷里的画室继续工作。他们昨天细化了目前为止最令人满意的布景方案，但莱昂纳多在主教堂里又有了新想法。

米兰的主教堂还是一件未完成的伟大建筑作品，最近的一次施工在十年前完美结束，教堂的正殿和后殿封了顶。一个世纪以前的米兰大公请了北方法国的建筑大师参与设计，他们将那种纤细的垂直向上的骨架似的力量带进了伦巴第。所以这座教堂有了多股的石柱、极其逼真的刻着植物纹样和人像的柱头、高低交错的尖拱券、白色大理石贴面，以及戏剧化的光。阳光直射进后殿那三扇巨大的窗，点亮下面的大理石雕塑、黄金的烛台和圣像、透明的水晶十字架和红天鹅绒桌布。正殿两侧的第一层窗离正中的走廊有一定的距离，并不能提供充足的照明。二层的小窗则像两串灯——或者星星，拉出一条通往光明的路。莱昂纳多一直盯着后殿的花窗，他看着太阳高度角在变大，阳光强度在变高，颜色在逐渐褪去，变成神圣的透明的纯白色——白到彩色玻璃拼出的画都无法为它染上足够浓郁的颜色。那样的光照在耶稣雕像上，便赋予了像神圣的生命，让石像撇弃重量，也变成了光（吐槽：我写到这里笑场了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。我，也变成了光。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！！！！！），在亮晶晶的、小天使似的灰尘和光雾中飞向天空。

为何不画一幅这样的《岩中圣母》呢？光中的圣母，就是她脚下的、头顶的、背后的土地和天空。

莱昂纳多知道他的想法比那副未完成的《三博士朝圣》还要叛离传统，因为他要如实描绘一副除他之外无人能看见的“不存在的”画面，他需要说服乔瓦尼放弃那个安全而完美的旧方案。他请乔瓦尼坐下，给他倒了一杯茶，然后在他面前用最细腻的炭笔抹出了光影的概念图。

乔瓦尼的想象能力不如莱昂纳多，他通常要花点时间才能和莱昂纳多保持同步。莱昂纳多握着炭笔，等待着眉头紧皱的伙伴的评价。

就在这时，莱昂纳多听到了陶瑞尔的声音：“我在和平门。”

他当场急促地喘起气来，扔下手里的笔，边洗手边对乔瓦尼解释说他突然想起来自己有事要办。乔瓦尼还在思考到底应不应该使用面前的画稿，也没在意莱昂纳多到底说了什么。

莱昂纳多骑着马朝罗马时代的古城门跑去。那边人不多，他一眼就看到了陶瑞尔那头闪着金光的红头发。他的眼睛和鼻子立刻又酸又热。

她手上戴着戒指，所以他们可以放心说话。

“我收到莱卡因迪的信，她说你看到了奇怪的光。我觉得我有必要过来看一看。我之前被伊斯坦布尔那边的事情绊住了。”

“米兰这边其实没有任何问题？”

“我们都没有观察到异常。一路走进来，”他们已走过斯福扎城堡东南面的环形道路了，“一切正常。”

“问题出在我身上吗？”莱昂纳多有些沮丧。

“莱昂纳多，这一次的确是视觉的问题，而不是听觉，对不对？”

“是的我确定，我想我能分清的。”

“这有很多种可能，我判断不了，所以想看看你到底见到了什么，得读一下你的记忆。”

“好！没问题。”

“先吃个饭？”她探头四下看着，寻找合意的餐馆，“这挺累的，要先吃饱了。”

米兰的商业不像佛罗伦萨那么发达，好厨子都在贵族老爷们的府邸里，很少会出来开餐馆。但是莱昂纳多不能把身份不明的陶瑞尔带进斯福扎城堡蹭饭，他俩只得随便找一家卫生条件过得去的店解决。饭后，他们去了莱昂纳多名下的一处还未出租的房产。

“我要看的是画面，发现眼中的世界变了的时候的画面，不是你当时的思维。但你我都不会将两者切分开，所以我会读到你的思想。”

“等等！让我回忆一下我当时在想什么。”莱昂纳多闭起眼睛，反复确认他有没有突然间冒出什么不可见人的念头，确定真的没有后才对陶瑞尔点了头。

“我得和你保持身体接触，尽量不要动。”她对着莱昂纳多的伸出手，见画家放松地坐着，将整个手掌贴向他的一边脸颊。他感觉到陶瑞尔的体温比一般人和精灵高出许多。她闭起眼睛，整个人进入了一种奇妙的静止状态——仿佛空气和时间都停了。

莱昂纳多和她离得非常非常近，近到能看清她的皮肤纹理、小雀斑和唇纹。她体外有松针的潮湿清冷的香气，体内却有一团不灭的火。这让他想到了深秋的大雨下，一间被壁炉里的松木烘得又干又暖的舒适房间。

这个比喻有点不大对劲。莱昂纳多想到这里，就看见咫尺之遥的精灵笑了。他抓紧了屁股下面的丝绒坐垫。

整个读心的过程无比漫长，他坐得屁股都发凉发麻。可是当陶瑞尔放下手的时候，他看了一眼窗外的太阳，时间最多最多过去了两刻钟。

她脸上的表情明白地告诉莱昂纳多问题有解。

她问：“你从前是不是也见到过类似的光？突然出现，很美，像仙境里来的东西，也看不出有什么邪恶的地方？”

“傍晚的极光？我在佛罗伦萨见到过，还和里斯图伊玛一起，但是他看不到。金色的。”

“你看到了伪神用以降下可见的‘神迹’的形态。伪神无处不在，唯独不在画里，那些都是没有生命的世界，它不能进入。所以你能看到那样的光。”

“你有这双眼睛，又和伪神建立过连系，你能看到它也不奇怪。想要恢复正常的视觉，你只要明白一点，”她盯着莱昂纳多的眼睛，“光不一定神圣，黑暗和阴影不一定邪恶。光是可以被污染被盗用形体的，伪神就这么做了。当然，这全都拜费雅那罗的发明所赐。他用那三颗宝石破坏了阿尔达的规则。”

莱昂纳多推开窗户伸头出去，一分钟后又坐了回来，说：“没变化啊！”

“你还没有真正相信这句话呀。”陶瑞尔说。

画家点头，表示自己一时半会还接受不了。陶瑞尔转换了话题：“我想请你帮一个忙，有些为难你，你可以直接拒绝的。我需要一些罪无可恕的死刑犯做一个测试。”

“这不难办。”莱昂纳多挥挥手，“我刚跟路德维哥说过我研究解剖学，他同意我用死刑犯的尸体。”

“可我需要活着的。”她说。

“啊！”莱昂纳多叫道，“这是比较麻烦了。要不花钱雇几个绝症临终的病人？”

“这有违我的原则。”

“我……和公爵大人的关系还没好到那个程度。”他挠挠头，“很可能帮不了你了。你可以不可以自己潜入偷一个人出来？”

“可以。”陶瑞尔说，“你知道的，我们尽量不动用超出人类太多的力量。可是既然没办法了，自然要用。其实也不会有什么负面影响。”

“是什么测试啊？”

“你看过的，我身上的印记。”

莱昂纳多的确看过，不止看过，还一辈子也忘不了那深入骨髓的恐惧。她是一座人形的血肉方尖碑。

“莱卡因迪是第一个见过它的全貌的人，她还问我，我以前到底做了什么才整出这一身的伤痕。你是第二个，你只是晕倒了，很快就醒来了。我以为它只是一些愈合得扭曲了的伤口，近距离接触过巅峰状态的伪神的人，都或多或少地被异化了。但是，我最近才发现，它能杀人。”

莱昂纳多骂了一句娘。

“我在伊斯坦布尔有果园和养蜂场。农场里有一条河，我在里面洗澡，被一个蜂农看到了，然后他就死了。死前发了狂，用手指抠烂自己的眼睛。我真的不知道他为什么会死，思来想去，只有这一个理由了。”

两人约好，待陶瑞尔这边准备完毕，她就通知莱昂纳多，他也想知道真相。

陶瑞尔的动作非常快，第二天夜里，她就用两个时日无多的病人替换了两名死刑犯。第三天半夜，她和莱昂纳多在城外的森林里汇合。两名久经折磨的死刑犯好吃好喝了一天，养回了些精神，被结结实实地绑在树上还能不断嚎叫挣扎。他们想不明白，这个突如其来的救世主到底想做什么。

她开始脱【啊哦哦】衣服，动作非常快，像打仗一样，引不起观者丝毫色【啊哦哦】欲。

莱昂纳多有心理准备，更知道她身上的东西伤不到自己，还存了点欣赏的心思。

而那两位试验品，在仅看到前胸上的纹样时就已经疯狂了——他们发出非人的嚎叫，以远超人类极限的力气挣扎扭动，那力道之大，甚至让绳索深深地切开了皮肉。他们开始口吐血色的泡沫，内脏从腹部的伤口里流出。

浓重的血腥味铺面而来，莱昂纳多将自己的手掌心掐出了血才忍住没当场呕吐。

陶瑞尔穿好衣服，拔出一把短刀，说：“别看。”

“好！！”莱昂纳多干脆利落地转身跑远十几步。

陶瑞尔切开绳索，将尸体放平在地面，打开了他们的颅骨——

他们的大脑里，正在长出一颗连着一颗的眼球。


	19. Eyes and Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章开头就有点恶心所以刷出预览  
> 飞机辣么可爱！爱飞机有什么错！  
> 小鼹鼠要脱单了  
> 上一章最后那段其实在前面有铺垫的，但是，它在，我没发出来的那部分里……所有只有看了私下传阅版本的小伙伴见到过  
> 番茄快成社会主义接班人了  
> 他娘的终于写到我最喜欢的双层城市设计了嘻嘻嘻。  
> Sforzinda的设计师Filarete本人的手记《Codex Magliabechiano》里说地址已经选好，地基开挖了，但是这本写得像吟游诗人讲故事，所以鬼知道到底有没有到这一步。

那个测试又进行了两次，前后总共有八个囚犯被“提前执行死刑”。她的目标原本都至少能再活一个月，这就给了那些绝症病人自然死亡的时间。这八人分散于米兰的所有监狱，直到被易容了的替身们都死了，狱卒还没发现囚犯曾被替换过。

每一个人的死状都不大一样，却都有一个共同点——他们的头颅里长出了眼睛，少的就长了寥寥几个，多的马上就要从眼眶里噗噜噗噜往外冒了。看结构，那全都是人类的眼球，有视网膜有血管，也有人类眼睛的所有缺陷，一个个都活生生的，感觉把它们完整地挖下来安进失明者的眼眶里就能让他们重见光明。在此之上，有的人的心脏上长出了头发，有的人的肠道内外长满牙齿、而上消化道内壁却覆盖了一层女人才有的子【啊哦哦】宫内膜。她在每一处异常部位上取样，分别装进小玻璃瓶里。

莱昂纳多一直在场，但他硬是忍着没看解剖。他常年保持着旺盛的好奇心和求知欲，可是从不作死，觉得情况不对就坚决一眼也不看，只听亲见者的口头转述。

精灵有了初步的猜测——魔苟斯和索伦的终极理念是破坏伊露维塔的创造，反其道而行之，扭曲独一之神的“美”。人类的身体从内到外都是伊露维塔的设计，是美的造物，所以继承了黑暗阵营的行事本能的伪神要改造人体。让她和梅格洛尔都无法解释的是，伪神到底为什么能通过这些纹样影响物质世界，在这么短的时间内造成如此精密而可怕的变异。这是他们从未见过的。人体组织生长需要能量，必然会从外界吸取，但是她和莱昂纳多都没察觉到周围的异常能量波动。

她在米兰呆了约摸两星期，第三次测试结束后便走了。她仍没给莱昂纳多留联系方式，看来他还得往佛罗伦萨那边寄信，或者，等米兰也出些了不得的诡异事件。

一番考虑后，莱昂纳多决定逆转上一次的构想，他要画曙光将临时的岩洞和山，用那样的微光渲染细腻微妙的场景细节。这是他最擅长做的，也是喜爱佛罗伦萨风格的群众们更想看到的。五个月过去，他和普莱迪斯兄弟顺利地收到了前两笔报酬，绘画进入最后阶段了。伊万杰利斯塔每一次来斯福扎城堡的工作室都要说一句“你们一定会引起轰动”。这段时间里，莱昂纳多暂停了所有武器设计工作，这一开始让路德维哥有些不满，但他也不敢直接找上莱昂纳多，怕这位来米兰弹个琴就定居的艺术家又一气之下跑了。等第一层色上完，莱昂纳多请领主大人过来了一趟，自那之后，路德维哥便再也没抱怨过一句。

莱昂纳多依旧不相信光也有正邪之分，所以他每日还行走在一片光明之中。他想到提里安城，那里的精灵用钻石的粉尘铺地，用白色的石头、混凝土、雾面金属和别的漫反射材料建设城市。起风的时候，提里安大概就是他眼中的这样——里斯图伊玛从没给他看过提里安的相片，因为这是规定。他收到了里斯图伊玛寄过来的设计图纸，精灵的作品的完成度已经非常高了。他一开始在群山之中做了一座山形的巨大建筑，格子结构，层和层之间完全靠柱子支撑，没有承重墙。居住区域就是山里的一个个形态各异的泡泡。建筑内里有瀑布，有树，就是一座立体的城市了。而他的新设计放弃了山形城市，直接把泡泡放在山里，像雨后草丛里的小白蘑菇。泡泡外壳材料的透明度可以调节，想观景时可以让它完全透明，需要隐私可以调成磨砂乳白色，想遮光则可以调高节外层镀膜的反光率。

莱昂纳多看到后的第一反应是，“这得花多少钱啊！！”，不过维林诺的精灵们似乎从不为钱发愁，毕竟那是一个宝石到往海里扔、钻石铺路、艺术大师随手把作品送路边的小孩的世界。

相比起来，人类真是垃圾。贵族可以几代不从商不从政仍生活奢靡，快败落了就娶个有钱新贵的女儿，但普通人今天不工作明天就要饿肚子。每一个需要考虑生活如何继续的人都在以委曲求全的方式出卖自己，不过是卖身体和卖脑子的区别罢了。

莱昂纳多曾觉得自己就快要跳出这个俗世了——来米兰之后，随着路德维哥的看重，他的地位水涨船高，随之而来的是更容易更好的投资发财渠道。他已经跻身不为生计发愁的行列了。除米兰大公外，还有大把的领主老爷等着他跳槽好把他请过去。再等一等，等到他的名字高于一切政治因素时，他所画的、设计的一切，都不再是“实现个人追求的商品”了。而他永远不会成为坐吃山空的贵族老爷。他还觉得自己越来越像那个从未谋面的费雅那罗。

但是转念一想，他吃的用的依赖的，还不是从那些辛苦工作的人身上压榨出来的？那个精灵即使没有了身份、地位、家人、名望和肉体仍然在继续他的事业，没有任何事情能熄灭他那颗燃烧着的心。如果莱昂纳多没有了他的财富和地位，他还能保持现在这样的创造力吗？

这是一个无解的问题，因为莱昂纳多是人类，也将一辈子生活在人类的土地上，他跳不出去的。他开始因这个现实而痛苦。

七个月的期限到来，12月8日，修道院长带着几位修士前来收画。巴托洛米奥先一番夸赞，然后让助手将画搬上马车。他没提最后一笔报酬的事情。莱昂纳多和普莱迪斯兄弟一开始还以为他没准备好汇票或者现金。1200块（注：米兰的货币叫Lire，不知道中文应该叫啥。一个银币5块，一个金币40块）可不是个小数目，很有可能一时间拿不出这么多现钱。但是，他们将画带走后就没下文了——画挂上去了，到访者纷纷拍案叫绝，更多人呼朋引伴地去小教堂瞻仰它的尊荣，可是，圣母无罪论团体一直没有付钱的意思。莱昂纳多被乐团的排练和武器设计工作绊住脚步，普莱迪斯兄弟去上门索要报酬。他们本以为这是易如反掌的事情，协会的会计会交给他们早已准备好的小包，他们现场拆开验收，欢欢喜喜地离开。谁知，那边的答复却是“这幅画没有完成，除非圣诞过后你们把它拿走画完，否则我们不会付钱”。他们怒火冲天地回去将情况告知莱昂纳多，说他们气得差点就当场让巴托洛米奥决斗。普莱迪斯兄弟其实根本不缺这点钱，让他们愤怒的是雇主——一群外行人——在质疑他们的专业技能。而莱昂纳多其实知道这幅画的完成度到底怎么样——对他这个水平的画家而言，画面上还有大量可以细化的部分，但他没想到雇主对“完成”的要求居然跟自己的一样高。然而，他不想继续画了。他都不一定愿意给一张底稿上色，怎么会情愿按照雇主的要求乖乖地返工？所以他一口咬死了《岩中圣母》已经完成，是甲方在拖欠工资。

一场漫长的拉锯战便开始了。莱昂纳多不为钱，他不急。只是，他没想到，两方间的官司一打就是十几年。

春天雨多，不适合做大型木工活，莱昂纳多的自动机关枪和攻城器械的一比一模型推到了四月末才开始制作。路德维哥和军中机械师对这些图纸相当看好，莱昂纳多却是高兴不起来的。他见过梅格林的战斗用飞行器的完整设计，也亲手摸过陶瑞尔的箭，便没法以自己的武器设计为傲了。他看得出无数致命、但是以人类目前的技术无法解决的问题，比如弹料填充耗时太长，摩擦损耗太大，弹料箭矢的造型和风不相配——用精灵那边的话说，不符合空气动力学原理导致动能损耗过大而且稳定性极差。

精灵的技术发展路线非常奇妙，一边从“概念”入手，类似人类想象中的魔法和巫术，一边深入物质的微观层面。比如，制造飞行器外壳的金属是精灵手工铸造的——那是一台原型机，而且永远不会大规模生产，所以无法批量浇筑——铸造的过程中，工匠、设计师和未来的使用者将自己的精神力和某种无法以人类语言翻译的东西注入进去。成型之后，梅格林再从微观层面调整材料表层的微粒的排布。精灵的这些特殊用途的武器，人类永远也无法模仿复制——莱昂纳多预测，人类有能力走上第二条路。而第一条，也是在一开始赋予材料最关键的特性的那一条路，人类无能为力，这是种族和天赋的限制。莱昂纳多看到了，但他摸不到那条边，也无法将它传达给他的同行，连炼金术师也不行，因为他们实则在研究自然中化学元素间的反应。

莱昂纳多偶尔会怀疑，如果他一开始就没有遇到这些精灵——如果他没帮他父亲的佃农画那个罐子，如果他的人生理想是做一名富商，如果他去开果园和酒庄，如果他根本没想到要去记录和创造美——活到这个岁数的时候会不会更开心？

他很快就给了自己一个答案——那样的话，来自芬奇镇的莱昂纳多就不是他了。所有的假设都建立在他没有这样的眼睛的前提上，但他很清楚，正是这双让他见到常人不能见之物的眼睛塑造了“莱昂纳多”。他从小就知道生命的美到底美在何处，到底有多易逝，这让他迫切地想将它记录下来。他看得出碌碌终生究竟平庸丑陋在何处——这和美不矛盾，所以他不想成为那样的人。精灵只不过在他的自我觉醒之后推了他一把，即便没有他们，莱昂纳多也终有一天会走进现在这个阶段，可能会晚个十年。

有个工匠提议说他们可以学习古代希腊人，在工程车上装凹面镜或者凸透镜聚光，好透过窥孔和箭槽远程点燃敌人的攻城梯。众人觉得这个提议很好，又去拼镜子做试验。他们很快发现，因为他们无法把铜或银的表面打磨得光滑完美，也很难将所有的零件拼成一个平滑的凹面，所以有效反射率很低，想要达到期望效果就得把镜面做得非常大。莱昂纳多在伊万杰利斯塔·普莱迪斯的工坊里看他用水银给银镀金，回家后开始尝试用水银做镜面。他的想法很简单——用透明的玻璃和密封胶封住水银，但实际操作起来就不是想象的那回事了。玻璃或天然水晶的透明度不高，质地不均匀，而且成型后想再修改也很麻烦，最后的测试效果还不如磨光的凹面铜镜。尽管如此，他仍觉得这是一条更有未来的路，只不过需要技术的全面提高。

夏天到了，干燥、高温和热辣的阳光让人的心也躁动起来。七月里，路德维哥开始了一个宏伟、旷日持久的项目——重新规划并扩建这座城市。莱昂纳多从一开始就兴趣高昂，会一开完，他拉上乔瓦尼·普莱迪斯去实地勘查米兰城外的地理特征。他向往莱卡因迪口中的那座由白色石头、水和宝石构成的“岩中歌”，他想在人类的世界中复活消失于战争和神迹中的建筑奇迹。

扩建城市并不是什么脑袋一拍做下的决定，半岛上也绝非仅此一家。莱昂纳多还在佛罗伦萨的时候，就听说美帝奇家族在召集人手设计佛罗伦萨的扩建方案。在诸位大领主中，路德维哥的家族尤其热爱城市设计。这两个世纪以来，大陆上没出现几座新城市，野心勃勃的斯福扎家族则想做一名开路先锋去打破这潭死水。自家族创建以来，他们就一直在参与这项活动，大手笔地雇佣优秀的建筑师、几何学家和雕塑家，想像旧时候那些信神的石匠们一样试图参透几何的法则，用完美的图形赋予建筑永恒的力量。路德维哥的父亲弗朗切斯科就雇了大名鼎鼎的菲拉莱特（Filarete, Antonio di Pietro Averlino）设计斯福扎城。菲拉莱特的手稿就存在斯福扎城堡的图书馆里，莱昂纳多去看过，那个设计是一个正圆套着两个九十度交叠形成一个正八角星的正方形。正圆为护城河，八角星为城墙。城市正中是一个广场，周围是领主宫、图书馆、教堂、市场等公共建筑——教堂不再是绝对的中心地位。城墙的尖角正对古代希腊和罗马帝国设定的八个风向，好让正面吹来的风被墙壁泄去力量——维特鲁威说过，他们认为风是种种疾病和污秽的源头，应当被尽量避开。此外，如果在尖角上架设炮台和箭塔，射击死角比起圆筒形炮台会非常小。虽然雇主和设计师已经去世快二十年了，但这项计划并非后继无人，现在的斯福扎家族仍然在继续父辈的工作。莱昂纳多听说城墙的地基已经垒好了，场地在港口附近。顺应火炮在战争中的使用，现任工程师决定用厚土堆架高城墙，好卸掉炮弹的冲击力。这在一定程度上牺牲了几何图案的纯粹性，所以那边正在为此争论不休，工程中断了快半年，至今仍没开工。

和菲拉莱特——以及几乎所有艺术家一样，莱昂纳多也喜欢并相信几何图形里的神秘力量。他见过费雅那罗刻在陶瑞尔的刀刃上的纹路，就是在火焰纹路上层层相叠的菱形、正方形和多角星星，据说那个图案能一定程度地命令风和火。他突然想到一个问题。费雅那罗彻底抛弃了肉体所以不能接触物质世界，他到底是怎么亲手锻造那些刀和弓箭的？他又转念一想，这老哥既然能随手破坏物理规则，任何奇怪的事情只要发生在他身上都是合理的。

一日，一群宫廷雇员聚在长桌上吃晚餐的时候，有人说他最近接了一幅驱魔题材的油画，刚去精神病院里观察取材，被那里面的惨状吓得一周食欲不振。对空气说话、大喊大叫、突然暴起伤人这些都算很正常的了，有人用自己的手撕下整条小臂上的皮肉，有人撕开了自己的肚皮。病院里的医生、护士、修士和牧师每天都在用各种方法治疗——放血、发烧、呕吐、腹泻疗法这些基于元素学说的，草药、外科手术、物理束缚，还有驱魔仪式。对这些已经彻底将灵魂和肉体全都卖给魔鬼的人来说，驱魔已经救不了他们了，他们已经堕入地狱，上帝拒绝再帮助他们，反倒是和信仰无关的那些手段偶尔有点用。那个画家掏出自己的速写笔记给桌上的人传阅，引发阵阵叹息和叫喊。莱昂纳多看到一张奇怪的图，上面是一个蒙着眼睛、头上紧紧地箍着铁圈的病人被绑在长椅上。

他一得空就去了一趟那个精神病医院，作为城中的名人，他很顺利地见到了驻场医生。两人聊起了常见病征和治疗手段。医生告诉他，有些人发疯是因为看到了不该看的东西，比如魔鬼和邪灵，又被它们的邪恶力量影响大脑。这些怪物怕铁，所以用铁圈套头、用白布蒙眼可以切断这些连系，好让驱魔仪式起效，帮助病人恢复正常。这个医生还带莱昂纳多去观察了精神病人的眼睛，的确，他们的目光和眼动都和常人很不一样。莱昂纳多看得出来，有一两个人真的能瞧见一些“不存在”的东西——他顺着病人的惊恐目光看过去，集中注意力，果真见到了形态可怖、可能死于酷刑的鬼魂，或是一团粘稠、不断涌动、好像翻着腐肉和眼珠的东西。后者也是一种怨灵。这些东西和活着的人分属两个世界，它们到底是有害还是无害，端看见者的心。莱昂纳多就是不害怕的，他在知道恐惧为何物之前就见过这些东西，它们是他的世界的一员，后来又有精灵跟他讲了世界的起源。很显然，从未有人帮助过这些被吓得发疯的人，告诉他们所见之物真的存在而且没必要害怕。

莱昂纳多意识到，自己的人生如果换另一个男孩子来过，这些发狂的病人很可能就是那个莱昂纳多的未来。幽灵并非不可怕，精灵和他们的技术绝不是什么人畜无害的，伪神的存在也绝非“常理”。它们之所以不诡异，不颠覆人的认知、信仰、世界，全因莱昂纳多是莱昂纳多。

他隐隐约约有点明白了，为什么看到那个印记的人都在疯长眼珠。人类有太多太多不可见之物，创造人类的伊露维塔不会赋予人类和其理解力不相配的视力，这是一种美丽的平衡，在此之上，人类得以理性思考、发展进步。然而人又有极强的好奇心和求知欲，尤其是这个弘扬人性和理智的时代下的人。伪神想破坏人体的美，便实现人心底的求知欲，给他们更多的眼睛让他们看到更多的东西。人先因无法理解的画面嚎叫自残，随着眼睛越长越多，脑组织被破坏，然后他们就死了。而他之所以没事，难道是因为他的眼睛已经够强大了，没有再长几双的必要？那莱卡因迪呢？直接死于黑暗大敌之手，经历过世上最恐怖的事情，所以无所畏惧？除此之外，他真的找不到莱卡因迪到底还有什么奇特之处了。

他一辈子都坚信眼睛是人体最重要的器官，视觉最是重要最完美的感官，他更加迫切地想从生理的角度上去证明这一理论。运气爆发，他搞来了一具完整而新鲜的尸体——没受过多少酷刑的死囚在狱中心脏病突发死亡。正好他的解剖技术有了质的飞跃，能轻松剥离血管和神经并摸清脉络走向。他锯开这个死者的颅骨和面部骨骼，暴露出完整的眼球和连向大脑的神经，将解剖过程和示意图精确地记录在笔记里。

为了能更好地研究人体，他决定系统地学习拉丁文和希腊语，如果可以的话，他还想学波斯语——所有能找到的科学著作都以这三种语言写成。很长一段时间之内，他成日泡在图书馆里，一本接着一本地阅读、抄录。他觉得手眼配合之下，记忆的效率才是最高的，所以抄书是最有效的学习方法。乔瓦尼·安布罗吉奥·普莱迪斯三番五次催促他回去做米兰扩建项目，但莱昂纳多像根本没听到似的。乔瓦尼对这个艺术大师的广泛而飘忽不定的兴趣绝望了，慢慢地和他疏远了。沉溺在学习中的莱昂纳多对此事毫无知觉。

还在佛罗伦萨时的他有着对情绪和人际关系的精准洞察力，绝不会让这种事发生的。

秋天，安德烈从威尼斯寄信过来，说他马上就要用黏土做浇筑模具了，附带的是一张构造图。骑在马上的将军骄傲地微笑，那匹马也仰着头阔步前行，和主人一样沐浴在胜利的荣光中，衣饰、发卷、皮肤纹理、马的形体和皮毛都栩栩如生。这无疑是安德烈迄今为止的巅峰之作——他的每一件雕塑作品其实都是新的巅峰。

又一个圣诞节过去了。节日中仍在学习的莱昂纳多突然丧失了激情，懒洋洋地窝在斯福扎城堡里的家中烤火喝茶吃东西。路德维哥养了大批的宫廷艺术家，勤奋干活的还真没几个，不差一吃个把月闲饭的莱昂纳多。领主老爷刚从佛罗伦萨招了一个厨师，他做的烤羊腿真是人间美味，快赶上莱卡因迪的手艺了。莱昂纳多隔三差五就要吃烤羊腿，人都吃胖了。他害怕这么下去身材走样，加长了每日练剑的时间。这个冬天特别冷，他只能在室内锻炼，还不小心抽飞了烛台和酒壶。

又一场大雪下得正欢，莱昂纳多觉得屋子里闷，开了不到一分钟的窗户通风，有一只肥肥的鸽子扑上他的脸。手忙脚乱地安抚好撞晕了头的鸟，他拆开小信筒里的信，然后开心得大笑尖叫起来——

要试飞了！

梅格林亲笔写的信，让莱昂纳多带点厚衣服，去米兰城外树林里的一个地方，找到一棵有标记的老枫树，按照老办法开门。是的，他成功地在米兰也开了一扇门。

莱昂纳多当即收了一个小包裹，随便找了个理由告知宫廷管家，冒着雪就出去了。

当他发觉自己真的在下沉，又无法控制地大叫起来，随即听到梅格林的声音传入甬道：“几年没见，好想你。”他不等平台降到地面就跳了出去，扑向梅格林，紧紧地抱住他。

白盒子里有陌生的笑声和一种从未听闻的语言，莱昂纳多循声走进客厅，看到莱卡因迪、里斯图伊玛、陶瑞尔和两个生面孔坐在一起，也在吃烤羊腿。

那两位陌生人都是黑发黑眼，面孔年轻美丽，雌雄莫辩，都穿着华美的皮草大衣，一件黄色，一件灰黑色。深色衣服那位看着就觉得不好惹，像极了地下犯【啊哦哦】罪组织的头子。

“这两位是我的朋友，担当救生员的动作。”陶瑞尔介绍到，“如果飞机空中解体了，他们能把试飞员救下来。但如果是爆炸，试飞员还是得死。这位来自大明帝国，这位来自西伯利亚地区，都不是人类。我有没有和你讲过，亚洲大陆上的生物可以通过修炼获得智慧和法力？他们就是，鸡精和兔狲精。”

斯福扎城堡里养了兔狲，莱昂纳多去看过。他顿时明白灰衣服那位为何会一脸阴郁狠厉了——他可能正开心呢，但就长了这张脸。

那位黄衣服冲莱昂纳多笑：“小兄弟你好呀，萍水相逢，名字不重要。”

莱昂纳多一个字都没听懂。陶瑞尔帮他翻译，解释说那是大明帝国的巴蜀山区方言，不光他听不懂，人家的外地同胞都不一定行。那个灰衣服的人也叽里呱啦地说了一通，这回莱昂纳多倒是听出他讲的是莫斯科公国的话了。那两位既没通报姓名也没告知性别，尽管如此，莱昂纳多还是告诉了他们自己的名字。

“这次试飞地点定在北西伯利亚的冰原上，无人区。”梅格林说，“我们要测试飞机在极寒条件下的性能。”

“还有夜间盲飞能力？”莱昂纳多文。

“没有大雾测试不了。哦夜间盲飞？我们没有这个问题，看得清的。对啊，得去哪个山区试试。如果精灵的感官失效，总得有个救急方案。”梅格林说。

陶瑞尔的声音在莱昂纳多的脑袋里响起：“西伯利亚在伪神的领域之外，伏尔加河附近是东部边界。”

“对，第四纪之前的世界只是现在这个地球的一部分。魔苟斯和他的党羽没有权限和力量突破领域。”

“我想做试飞员。”梅格林宣布道，“这是我设计建造的，我有责任做第一个。”

“如果它真的爆炸了，你又得进曼督斯。”莱卡因迪说。

“没关系，进去再出来，总共也没多久。”

“你有上真机训练过吗？”陶瑞尔问，一针见血地。

梅格林用微不可闻的声音说：“还……没有。但我相信我的技术可以的。”

他又补上一句：“你都飞过多少次了，换个人嘛。”

“她是第一个试飞员。”莱卡因迪指指红头发精灵，“在一个纪元以前，理工学院那群人刚刚做出一台能飞上天的原型机的时候。”

莱昂纳多用震惊而崇拜的眼神看着她，她有些不好意思，解释说：“我一直想换个身体，但是接受不了平白无故地自杀，就等着个机会死得顺理成章一点。没想到，我飞过那么多次，什么致命故障都没有。”

“是啊，所以我至今还没换成。”她摊手。

“那就换我上嘛。”梅格林锲而不舍。

五道严肃的目光盯紧了他，梅格林的嘴角抽了抽，做了投降的手势，说：“好吧。那我要坐副驾驶位。或者等你飞完第一次再换我！”

“等的，副驾驶位？这不是单座的吗？”陶瑞尔大惊。

“驾驶舱布局可以调整的。”梅格林扬起眉毛，一脸骄傲，“全新设计全新工艺。”

“那行啊，别抢操作权。”

他们吃完饭，轮流去洗了澡，准备一觉过后开启通往北西伯利亚的门。

莱昂纳多睡衣都换好了，却被莱卡因迪招手叫了出去。

“精灵有一个仪式，”她说，“同伴出发执行危险任务之前，朋友会剪掉——拔也行——几根头发绑在他手上。送头发是最高规格的祝福。”

“诺多精灵都这样？”陶瑞尔问，“最早那次，我收到了一百来根头发吧，编了条手链。”

“咦？木精灵不会的吗？”莱卡因迪看看梅格林和里斯图伊玛，又转回陶瑞尔。

“我们把头发编起来挂在最老的那棵树上，人回来之后在庆功派对上烧掉。”

莱卡因迪很豪爽地拔了五六根下来，里斯图伊玛也是。那两位性别不明的妖精朋友分别揪下一根红黄相间的羽毛和一撮猫毛递过来。莱昂纳多左看看右看看，伸手拔了几根。他的头发太短了，还不如猫毛长。陶瑞尔有两个丝绸小口袋，她将头发分成两份，分别装进去，递了一个给梅格林。


	20. Fractals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这真是一群热爱生活的精啊（棒读）  
> 狒狒塔台，鼹鼠机械师，别的人全都是航展上拿着手机嗷嗷叫的吃瓜群众  
> 飞行那段可以脑补《战斗妖精雪风》的飞机在峡谷里原地掉头（哇男主居然不死真是注定要和飞机结婚的男人！）

等大家都去睡觉了，梅格林关掉说要让他看看西伯利亚的星空。莱昂纳多按梅格林说的躺在地上朝上看。待里面的星光熄灭，慢慢地，屋顶和那之上约有百米厚的岩石和土壤都变透明了。他看到一条雾似的光带，乳白色、紫色、蓝色和灰色交织，其上缀满彩色钻石。这里离最近的人类聚居点可能要有上千公里，彻彻底底没有任何光污染，极端低温又抽干了空气里的水分，能见度非常高。佛罗伦萨的夜空——哪怕他在一个干冷的天里爬上圣母百花教堂的塔顶——像一个迷幻的罩子，一个边缘处有些微亮光的牢笼，将人压在地上。但这里的星空真的触手可及，看着看着就觉得自己也能飞上去。他对天伸手，去摸瓦尔妲的星星和绒面的宇宙挂毯。

梅格林笑着按下他的手，说：“不能乱摸，好些星星都是神呢，取了形体的。”

他们看到一颗泛着隐约红光的流星。莱昂纳多还没许愿，梅格林就说：“这是一个迈雅有事要回维林诺了。没必要许愿，真的，他们听不到的。听到了也不会回应你。”

“维拉和迈雅都尽可能地不干扰这个世界？”

“自古以来。”

“自从我知道伪神的存在，我就再也没许过愿，再小的愿望都没有。实在是害怕了。我可不想被变成什么恶心的怪物还高兴得不行。”

梅格林让他看正上方的小熊座，说：“这七颗星星是东边的一位大神管的，每一颗星星对应他的一种性情，那边的人和妖精会看它们的明暗和方位占卜。旁边的大熊座才是瓦尔妲的星星。”

“你们那个时代的星空和现在的不一样？”

“不一样，世界的构造都不一样。那时候阿尔达真的是平的，大气层也不是现在的这样。阿尔达不会转动，星星也很少移动，除了埃兰迪尔之星。”

莱昂纳多在记忆里查找“埃兰迪尔”这个名字，第一个跳出来的信息是梅格林以前喜欢埃兰迪尔的老妈，动手杀儿子绑老妈，然后就被丈夫扔下城墙了，也不知道现在的梅格林每一次看到金星的时候都是什么心情……人果真都是热爱八卦的，陶瑞尔说得真对。

“看那个。”梅格林很是激动，拍了莱昂纳多一下。

一颗亮得大得让人觉得不对头的白星从西南方向略过星空，它若是以这个速度在近地天空行驶，沿路的所有山峦、河流和城市都要不复存在了。

“船长总要跑跑新航线的。”

莱昂纳多极目远眺，视线穿过几万、几十万里的距离。他甩开了土地、冰、雪山、空气，置身于黑暗里的群星中。他渐渐地不敢呼吸，脸上却露出了笑容——星星的光环随着一圈又一圈向外扩散的彩色光晕褪去，显露出一条挂着白帆的单桅帆船，船腹上有珍珠、宝石、雾和冰晶。黑暗的宇宙是广阔的平静海面，而星星就是泡沫和粼粼的光点。船上有一个金发男精灵单手掌舵，另一只手拎着酒瓶。他的重心落在一条腿上，另一条腿在有节奏地抖动，抓瓶的手指也在翘起、放下。他肯定在唱歌。

“埃兰迪尔居然在喝酒唱歌？”他哈哈大笑。

“他可是个船长。”梅格林耸耸肩，“你看到茜玛丽尔了吗？”

“唉可惜，没有，他背对我。”

“我看到过一次。”他笑了，“在曼督斯，费诺手里。”

“还有第四颗？”

“只要有费诺在，就有无尽的茜玛丽尔，只不过不会出现在物质世界里罢了。”他停了一会，说，“梅格洛尔写过一首叫《诺多兰提》的歌，以前的人类之间也流传着费诺和茜玛丽尔的故事。那里面都说，费诺觉得茜玛丽尔是无法复制不可超越的作品。不是的。梅格洛尔不了解他父亲的能力，《茜玛丽尔战争史》的作者，是刚多林的精灵，他恨整个第一家族。”

“不过这跟费诺什么关系也没有啦，他根本不在乎。”

“茜玛丽尔到底是什么样的？”

“我无法用语言描述，只能说，它非常非常美，达到了极致的美，我觉得我看到了整个宇宙。”

“那费雅那罗呢？”

“我心中最美的精灵，我妈排第二。他拿着茜玛丽尔，他就是……世界最初的火和光。”

“听上去真异端。”

“我们都是异端。”他又笑，“没法被杀死的异端就是未来的守护者。”

埃兰迪尔星飞出视野。莱昂纳多本想等等极光，但想到明天还有大事，理智地决定去睡觉，他和梅格林挤一间屋子。往床上一躺，他突然想起，今天是他第一次看到梅格林关洞穴顶壁上的灯。

这间实验室里有无数机械，金属的手臂上能顶起一整架战斗机，下能变出一只小小的手刷碗洗杯子。莱昂纳多以为，星光的开关应该和屋内的灯一样，是触摸按钮或者声音，但是，它其实是真正的魔法，要由一名精灵用昆雅语念星主瓦尔妲的祝祷词。莱昂纳多怎么都不信开个灯还有种族要求，让梅格林教他说，然后花了十来分钟练到发音分毫不差。他跑出去，站在一片黑暗中朝上方大声喊了三遍，却没有一盏星光回应他。西伯利亚的兔狲从睡梦中被吵醒，怒气冲冲地跑出来，揪着他的领子将他扔回床上，呲着两颗尖牙用带口音的佛罗伦萨话威胁他：“你再叫就出去决斗啊！”莱昂纳多缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖，呼吸都尽量放轻，抖着抖着，他就睡着了。

一觉醒来洗漱完毕，梅格林扔给他一套白色亮面的连体防寒服，材料和款式都从未在佛罗伦萨和米兰出现过。他发现这套衣服非常的轻，像路德维哥最贵的那条羽绒被。上身之后，衣服的内壁开始发热，将布料和皮肤间的空气层调整到了一个非常舒适的温度。

“冰天雪地的本来不应该穿白色，但反正也没太阳，黑得一塌糊涂。”他这么说。莱昂纳多想着，这大概是为了万一有人不小心掉进冰缝好用探照灯找吧。

梅格林的衣服和莱昂纳多的非常像，但是更加贴身，而且肩膀、手肘、膝盖和胸部有流线形纹路，花纹之间的材质和别处有微妙的不同。他拉着莱昂纳多转了一圈，说：“待会给你一顶头罩，再把你的狐狸毛斗篷穿上就没问题了。”

他俩坐下来吃饭，陶瑞尔边绑头发边走过来，等她坐好，她已经把所有头发紧贴后脑勺卡紧了。她的衣服是墨绿色的——和其余所有衣服一样，看起来工艺非常复杂。最外有一层透明的“壳”，它和墨绿底色之间嵌着一些莹绿的反光条纹和鳞片，这给人一种她仿佛是蕨类植物或者海草的错觉。

梅格林的解释印证了莱昂纳多的猜测。这两套衣服真的很贵，工序多，每一步都是精密操作。不过它也没有投入量产的必要，因为真正需要它的人两只手就数得出来。衣服内外的纹路——用人类的话说——都是“魔法印记”，可以针对环境的变化调整人体血流、情绪、局部体温和压力。精灵的身体素质非常好，好些要人命的环境对精灵来说根本没有杀伤力——譬如北西伯利亚的冬天，绝大多数飞行器驾驶员根本不需要特别装备。但这几个需要它的精灵面对的是极端情况，比如超过承受极限的低温、剧烈的压力变化、血流呼吸受阻。不想在天上直接去见纳牟，就得老老实实地换衣服。

吃过早饭，梅格林唤醒操作台，门在洞穴另一端的尽头开启。就像他俩看星星时那样，墙壁连着外面的地层都消失了，但是没有冷风吹进来，那里好像有一层透明隔热的墙。让莱昂纳多惊讶的是，原来极夜里的“白日”里并不真的是乌漆嘛黑的一片，还是有点亮光的，从天到地都是一种深而通透的蓝色，就是黎明前夕，只不过这里的太阳不会升起来。冰原的地面上有一层很薄的浮雪和冰晶，它们变成了陆地上的海浪。外面的风很大。

里斯图伊玛熟悉整个实验室内的所有设备，他自愿留在室内监控，却被告知说这活有费雅那罗。那边好像在刻意彰显自己的存在，梅格林话音刚落，投影设备突然亮了，在空中用拉丁字母打出“你好，我是费雅那罗”。

莱昂纳多顺口接了一句：“真的吗？！”

“废话！还有谁敢用这个名字？”

莱昂纳多正发愁怎么接话呢，地面的传送带动了，推着黑色的飞行器穿过那面看不到的墙。

梅格林帮莱昂纳多戴好不影响视野和呼吸的保暖头罩，莱昂纳多又裹上自己的斗篷，一行人便鱼贯走入冰原。莱昂纳多惯性地眯起眼睛，他以为外面的温度会低到瞬间冻伤皮肤，可是他居然一点都不冷。那套连体的防寒服将低温和风都拦在体外，内里还是春夏交接那时的惬意温度。顶风行走的确有点累，但风也没大到会将人吹飞的程度。

身后的门已经消失了，他的前后左右，全都是那片令人不敢呼吸的蓝，只有尽力朝远处看、穿透黑暗和空气密度不均导致的扭曲才能发现山的存在迹象。很快，他发现这里并不是死寂的地界，冰下有被冻结的河道和缠绕扭动的生命的力量，这一下就让他安心了。等冬天过去，太阳重新升起，这里会长出苔藓，鹿、狼、狐狸会到访。他退出几十米远，看着纯黑色的飞行器和正绕着它的精灵。黄衣服的鸡藏在灰衣服的朋友背后躲风，兔狲毛绒绒的耳朵和大尾巴都长出来了，在惬意地摆动。

风的线连上了飞行器的结构线，所以，哪怕雷霆万钧的风从侧面袭来也无法撼动它。它寂静无声地停着，像影子一样。

陶瑞尔在和梅格林说话，随后，她轻巧地跳上了伸展出来的飞翼，摸着顶部外壳。莱昂纳多赶忙走到她的下风向，她在说：“测试前临时修改设计有点不好啊。”

梅格林回答她：“我忍不住。”

陶瑞尔朝侧面推开座舱顶盖爬了进去。梅格林原地跳了两下，估量着机翼离地的距离和自己的弹跳力，最后选择扒着爬上去。他也进了座舱，透明的舱盖缓缓扣下，又变回黑色，和其余部位融为一体。机体内外的能量发生了变化，机身的温度有了微弱的提高，随后，风不再像刚才一样接纳它了，莱昂纳多听到了摩擦发出的噪音。看来，想让飞行器变成风，还有很长的路要走。

这架战斗机的能量源是一颗白色结晶，它驱动机体腹部和尾部的装置吸入并压缩空气，然后从前后以及下方的六个喷口里喷出。莱昂纳多看过T系列民用机型的模型，驱动装置反而比这架飞机的要复杂。T系列的最新型号可以提供八个方向的动力，动力源是风“符文”，再加上它的最高速度并不大，操作难度比这架黑色的原型机要低得多。不知道到底是因为什么，维林诺里的那套设计无法搬到这边来，提里安理工学院的两个校长总共开发过四种引擎，前两种——以精灵的眼光来看——都原始粗粝，毫无美感，依靠高能可燃物质的燃烧。第三种动力是内里的火焰，但这就决定了只有拥有这一特性的人才能做驾驶员。第四种就是结晶，它是精神和光，看上去很像屏蔽了光环的茜玛丽尔，但它的制作技艺和茜玛丽尔所用的完全不同，也不涉及对光的性质和概念的破坏——听说是不一样的，反正莱昂纳多也看不懂。

飞行器发动了，朝着远处缓慢地驶去，这边的几个围观群众原地坐下，莱卡因迪翻着随身的小口袋，扯出一捆烧烤用品。她这边组装着，里斯图伊玛翻出一个半米见方的保温箱，黄衣服的鸡原地转了一圈，用一个无形的半球状罩子扣住众人，罩子内部温暖如春，莱昂纳多摘掉了头罩，紧接着就看到莱卡因迪点火引燃木炭，鸡的一只手变成翅膀帮她扇风。等火好了，里斯图伊玛夹起几块厚切的牛肉放上烧烤网，蛋白质和油脂焦化的声音和着香气填满这个小罩子。他又放上去对半切开的茄子、蘑菇和肉肠。

“你你你你你们要在这里吃烧烤？”莱昂纳多的眼珠子都要掉出来了，“两个小时前才吃了早饭吧？你们都饿了？”

“我们又帮不上忙，站着也是看，吃着烧烤也是看，都一样嘛。”里斯图伊玛笑嘻嘻地递给他烤好的牛肉，“给你烤了个全熟的，寄生虫病毒都死了，放心吃。”莱昂纳多接过，一扭头就看到一只有秋天的棕熊那么大的兔狲趴在地上吃生牛肉，他的鸡朋友却不见了，大概追着飞行器准备救精去了吧。

飞行器已经开出好几里远了，原地停下，结晶所在之处的温度提高到了前所未见的程度，像传说中的龙焰和炼炉。机腹的喷气口开始运作，强风对地喷出，飞行器开始缓慢地迎风升起。它在离地三十米左右的时候下降，又回到地面，调转方向再重复一遍刚才的动作。他们在测试各个风向下的垂直起降。风和机身之间的摩擦又变大了，像在打架一样，可以想象如果他们就在附近起飞，那声音得有多大。尽管如此，侧风下的升降也相当稳。莱昂纳多敢说这有自己的功劳。

兔狲吃完牛肉，里斯图伊玛去挠他的下巴和耳朵根，把他挠得眯眼打呼噜，而后翻身侧卧下来，露出白绒绒的肚皮毛。精灵嘿嘿一笑，抱着盘子靠了进去，还在上面蹭脸。

“对了，它有名字吗？”莱昂纳多问。

“那边正为这个吵架呢，”里斯图伊玛叼着叉子说，“费雅那罗想叫它渡鸦，罗格觉得渡鸦太吵了不符合飞机的低调特性，应该叫黑燕，梅格林说它不是飞翼造型，长得不像燕子，叫三角算了。”

“我居然觉得三角不错。”莱昂纳多说。

“我也喜欢啊！”里斯图伊玛叫道，“我们老是用诗里的意象给东西起名字，干嘛总那样呢！它的表面材料的微观结构就是三角形，一层套一层，每一个细节放大下去都是三角……”

他还想继续说，莱昂纳多已经不理他了，因为飞行器起飞了——它升空，悬停了几秒，机头向上呈十三度的仰角开始加速。它的尾后拖出两条细细的白色带子，那是被高度压缩然后喷出的空气中的水，在极端严寒的高空中迅速结成冰晶。它飞到了离地约一千米的位置，停止升高，机身的中轴线和地面保持水平。突然间，它朝一侧大幅度倾斜，莱昂纳多一把抓紧胸口的衣服，而它却没有从天上掉下，而是沿着圆形的轨迹，绕着他们这些围观群众的烧烤点飞了起来——一圈驾驶舱在上，一圈在下。这个圆的半径约有两千米，飞机跑完一圈却只需要四十秒左右。秒速三百多米，这是任何一个人类都无法想象的速度。

这个罩子屏蔽了噪音，舒服是舒服，但这让莱昂纳多没有实感。他穿好衣服，带上降噪耳罩，重新踏进冰天雪地里。

富含能量的声波铺面而来，他的呼吸顿了一顿。那是一种令人畏惧的声音，像一万头野兽在咆哮，也像两股狂风对撞。他却不感恐惧，反而被天空中的金属巨鸟牵着转了起来，一圈又一圈地。飞机再次摆平机身，平行于地面，笔直地加速飞进莱昂纳多的视野正中。在那一瞬间，一场于常人而言不可见的爆炸自机尾震撼了天空，黑鸟一骑绝尘，远远地甩开了声音和风，近乎垂直地冲入繁星。

两秒后，那声爆炸伴随着更尖利的呼啸声传入莱昂纳多的耳朵。他看着在星星间穿梭的黑鸟，听着它发出的声音让天地都在震动。他一边大笑一边尖叫，追着黑鸟的行迹大喊。

它在极高的地方以风声都追不上的速度飞出各种各样的轨迹，空气密度的剧烈变化让星光更加闪烁。忽然，气流的方向逆转了，又是一个“爆炸”，飞机在不到三秒的时间内降速至零，短到几乎不可见的悬停之后，它失控般地旋转起来。莱昂纳多的喉咙一瞬间被一只手掐住了，他觉得自己的手脚在迅速变冷。他又转念一想，梅格林根本不介意再死一次，陶瑞尔更是心心念念地想换个新身体，都等了上千年，如果失控爆炸了，对她来说那就更好啦！他在这里紧张个什么？

很快，莱昂纳多就明白他们是在做极限转向，黑鸟仅转了五六圈便稳定下来，等旋转完全停止，它已成功调转方向，又水平加速，再次突破音障，而后以接近九十度的俯角下降。这整个过程只用了不到十秒。他们飞到离观众十来千米远的地方，在近地处又做了一次刚才的动作，便降速返航了。

黑鸟慢慢开向最初停放的位置，温度也在逐渐降低。莱昂纳多原地蹦起，大力拍着手，居然哭了。他跑向飞行器，看着驾驶舱盖打开，一句话也没来得及说，因为梅格林火急火燎地跳下来，“噗通”一声跪地吐得一塌糊涂。陶瑞尔紧随其后，蹲在他旁边帮他拍背顺气。

“觉得怎么样？”她顺口问，扭头一看到莱昂纳多的表情便什么都明白了。

“我以前觉得静音飞行才好，可是今天这一看……我有点喜欢那个声音了，尤其音爆那一下，太帅了！”

“静音飞行是终极目标，目前根本做不到。”她说，“T 系列基本上实现了静音，风符文借用了曼威的力量，空气会避开机体。所有的风都归属于他，而我们不能用维拉的力量对抗伪神，因为那没有用。”

“我以为你们会拿出个本子记录飞行的时候遇到的问题诶。”

“数据都同步传去实验室了，下午是要开个会。”

莱昂纳多点点头，伸手扶起梅格林，呕吐那阵劲儿过去之后他舒服了许多，走路也稳了不少。

陶瑞尔在他俩背后说：“还好没在上面就吐，防护服的头盔是封闭式的。”

梅格林哑着嗓子回应：“那怎么可能？弄到头发上洗起来麻烦死了！！”

三人进了护罩，梅格林一屁股坐在地上，接过里斯图伊玛递来的气泡水，这东西能迅速清除口腔内的异味、缓解恶心反胃感，还能帮助开胃。莱昂纳多想再吃一块牛小排——离了精灵就吃不到了，人类厨师只会拿牛肉做炖菜（注：那时候欧洲人认为牛肉是干而且冷的，所以要放在水里炖，加湿加温，菜谱上根本找不到煎的牛肉）——却发现牛肉连根丝都没剩下。莱卡因迪朝着翻肚皮睡觉的兔狲努了努嘴。

黄衣服的少年踩着火焰落地，一眼就发现没有牛肉了，一声怒吼踹醒了那只巨大的毛球。兔狲无辜地眨巴着黄眼睛，作势要将吃进去的肉再吐出来，又挨了一脚。

“你们，为什么只有一个上去了？”莱昂纳多问那两只妖精。

黄衣服吃着塞了青红辣椒丁和鸡肉馅的烤茄子，一脸迷茫地看着陶瑞尔，等她翻译。

“只有梅格林需要救援，我就去换身体啦。”陶瑞尔说。

“按我那边的风俗，”她戳戳仍没缓过劲的梅格林，“今天晚上要开派对，庆祝珍贵的原型机没有爆炸。”

“我没问题的。”他扬扬杯子。

算算时间，午饭时间到了，一直在吃烧烤的精灵和妖精又愉快地吃了一顿饭，莱昂纳多真不知道他们四个的胃到底怎么长的。饭后，费雅那罗打开实验室的门，众人鱼贯进入。陶瑞尔和梅格林没休息，一进去便开始拆卸飞行器的外壳好检修内部结构。身为围观群众的莱昂纳多却比他俩还累，往床上一坐就进入梦乡，最后一个念头是“你到底哪里没文化了”。一觉醒来，他渴得厉害，出去找水喝，听到外面有一个讲昆雅语的陌生男声。他循声找过去，蹑手蹑脚地接近实验室，伸了半个头进去，见到梅格林和陶瑞尔并排坐着，跟面前两块屏幕上的两个黑头发男精灵说话。他们和屏幕之间不断有文字、图像和三维的模型跳出来，莱昂纳多认出那是这架飞机的引擎。

跨越空间的信号传输模糊了两位黑发精灵的脸，莱昂纳多只看得出一个扎马尾，另一个披着一头长发，头戴一顶镶着大颗白钻的额冠。后者无疑是费雅那罗，因为他的眼睛里有和梅格洛尔如出一辙的火焰，只不过要更明亮、更为暴烈。那另一个就是罗格了，第一纪的愤怒之锤领主，提里安理工学院的校长。

他又蹑手蹑脚地逃远，在厨房找到正煮着花茶的莱卡因迪，站在她身边等着新鲜出炉的茶水。他端着另一杯茶找到里斯图伊玛，后者正抱着陶瑞尔的狗疯狂地蹭，蹭得一头棕发里夹满黑的白的狗毛。两人坐下聊天，莱昂纳多跟他谈起米兰扩建计划，说他想引提契诺河的水进米兰，像威尼斯那样，将米兰用无数的河道串联起来。提契诺河道的地势本来就比米兰高一些，如果他们再人为加大这个落差、辅以完善的防洪闸，便可以利用重力势能和水的动能的转换冲刷城内的河道，带来更清洁的空气。里斯图伊玛认为这个方案虽然旷日持久，但是完全可行的。两人击掌，说好了等哪天莱昂纳多需要参谋，里斯图伊玛或者莱卡因迪就去米兰。莱卡因迪虽然不是建筑师，她对水利工程有相当程度的了解，毕竟也是参与过刚多林的建设。

那边的会一时半会开不完，莱卡因迪和黄衣服少年不等陶瑞尔了，自己开始做饭。黄衣服的口味相当重，厨房里飘出浓郁的刺激性香气。莱昂纳多捂着鼻子进去看，发现他在用小火放油熬青色和黑色的小颗粒，那是某种香料。他另起一锅烧热油，“滋啦”一声往红色的辣椒粉末上浇。莱昂纳多呛得咳嗽起来，结果被他俩赶出了厨房。

辣椒曾经也是一种离了精灵就很难吃上的东西，但最近不是了，埃及人将它带进了阿拉伯地区，阿拉伯商人又从伊斯坦布尔坐船出发，把它卖到威尼斯，威尼斯的大商户会立刻送一批成色很好的去斯福扎城堡。莱昂纳多作为路德维哥最欣赏的艺术家，自然能分享他身边的所有美食。

晚餐摆在白盒子院里的苹果树下，有在油里煎得焦黄的青辣椒、鹅黄色汤汁里的白嫩鱼肉、拌上苹果醋的北地苔藓、这个季节里不可能出现的新鲜菠菜、水菜和卷心菜、烤得表皮焦脆橙红的整鸡和乳鸽，还有苹果派和酒。

众人在地上坐成一圈，嘻嘻哈哈地开吃了。莱昂纳多不小心吃进鱼汤里的花椒，登时麻了整条舌头，那种有节奏的波动感让他着了迷。等这一波麻劲退去，他又吃了一颗，乐此不疲。里斯图伊玛两杯酒下肚，拍着地开始唱一首能让人想起高山和冰原的粗犷的歌，灰衣服的兔狲拎着一大瓶伏特加用狼嚎声帮他伴奏。

“猫科动物居然能发出那种声音？”莱昂纳多自言自语，没有人回答他，因为除他和莱卡因迪外的所有人都喝得上头了——包括半杯飞天一杯倒的陶瑞尔，而莱卡因迪正搂着她，那眼神和嘴角的笑特别特别温柔。

陶瑞尔和这样的场合格格不入，尽管她是提议办派对好吃好喝的那个。

他看到陶瑞尔的嘴在动，集中注意力去听。她说：“以后还是不喝了。”她说的居然是佛罗伦萨话，而不是她的母语，或者众多优先级高于佛罗伦萨话的语言之一。大概是因为她一整天都为了能让莱昂纳多听懂而在说佛罗伦萨话，喝多之后也下意识地继续了。

莱卡因迪说：“好，不喝。”

“我喝完不开心啊。”

“是恐慌的感觉吗？”莱卡因迪的另一条胳膊也搭上红头发精灵的肩膀，她直接将人家拉进怀里了。

她没回复：“好累啊。”

“那我们回去睡觉。你一下午都没休息，肯定累到了。”

“不是说这个。”她的眼神放空了。

“我不明白呀。”莱卡因迪仍用那样的语气轻柔地哄着。

莱昂纳多捂住脸——真是恋爱中的精灵啊。

陶瑞尔一喝多就软得像没骨头，她躺到莱卡因迪的腿上，一只手还勾着人家的领口，扯开了两颗衬衣扣子，莱卡因迪的一边肩膀和大个胸都露出来了。

“绿百合。”她用现代的西尔凡语叫着莱卡因迪的名字。

“我在。”

陶瑞尔又喊了一次莱卡因迪，莱卡因迪又用同样的方式回应了。

“我好讨厌秘密。”

“我也讨厌。”莱卡因迪低头看和她对望，看着看着就笑开了，露出一排洁白的牙齿和一边脸颊上若有若无的浅酒窝。

“没出生是最好的。”陶瑞尔说。她胳膊一坠，将莱卡因迪衬衣上的最后两颗扣子也撕开了。

莱昂纳多立刻低头装作什么都没看到。他没听懂最后的那句话，因为那是三个纪元以前的语言，莱卡因迪和里斯图伊玛也听不懂。


	21. Overlap

这整整一年里，莱昂纳多什么工作都没做。

没有画画，没有做首饰，没有做雕塑，没有做武器，没有做建筑。真的，什么，都没有做。他发现了拿钱不干活和利用公家资源满足个人爱好的乐趣，每天就慢悠悠地吃个早饭，抄点书，背几段拉丁文和希腊文的著作段落，然后出门遛个弯，弄来一本新书，练剑，吃丰盛的晚饭，再练剑，然后泡个澡上床躺着——即使不睡觉，窝在温暖软和的被窝里也是极好的。他最早有点良心不安，还去探了路德维哥的口风。领主老爷哈哈一笑，说伟大的艺术家总归是需要时间的沉淀的嘛。于是莱昂纳多也不再胡编乱造工作进度去找老板汇报了，昭告天下自己目前什么都不想干。

又一个不用受良心谴责可以光明正大拿钱吃喝玩乐的圣诞节到来，莱昂纳多难得扮演一个好信徒去了主教堂的圣诞弥撒。他听着祭司们那一个比一个清亮高亢的训练有素的男高音，想到自己已经好久没正经地练习声乐了。唱歌是一门需要长期不间断地训练的艺术，几天不练声，以前能轻松驾驭的歌可能就唱不好了。这些祭司的嗓子就是他们生存的本领之一，他们的工作全年无休，工作就是生活的一部分。莱昂纳多以前也是这种人，觉得人生中只要有艺术就足够了，即使他接了委托不画完，别人也觉得他是个劳模。但尝到偷懒摸鱼的甜头之后，劳模莱昂纳多变了。

他听着被建筑物扩得静谧恢弘的赞美诗，意识到自己居然在为懒惰忏悔。只不过，他的忏悔对象和别人的绝对不一样。

米兰主教堂治下的各教区代表一一上台讲话。里面有一个身着黑色天鹅绒套装的男人长了红头发。莱昂纳多便想到了陶瑞尔，那也是个从古至今都兢兢业业的劳模。她的工作不仅令人精神和身体高度紧张，而且毫无稳定性，全天随时待命，出差路上连一张可以睡觉的床都不能保证。而且，她好像没有工资——很久很久以前肯定是有的，还包吃包住包装备，她的国王有钱而且从不拖欠工钱——但现在应该没有。明明是这么劳神劳心而且无可替代的活计，管这个世界的神居然不发报酬，还得自己开农场种地赚生活费。这大概就是靠情怀和爱在工作吧。莱昂纳多回想着他俩每一次见面时的情景，觉得她头发和皮肤上的反光都是心怀大爱的光辉，圣母一般。相比之下，他真的是品德败坏。

但是他并不打算改正。因为吃白食摸鱼真的就是爽。

他其实在等路德维哥重新提起米兰扩建计划，这是当前唯一一个令他有工作热情的项目。去年，米兰和北边的城市有点贸易上的摩擦，而且收成也不大好，路德维哥便把这个费钱的非必要计划无期限地搁置了，不论是谁去找他宣讲方案，他都既不采纳也不驳斥。

这天从教堂回去之后，他做了一个很奇怪的梦。他站在佛罗伦萨城外的山上，俯瞰阴天里的阿诺河谷，水、风、植物和动物的线和旋涡都是他无数次看见的那样。云慢慢地散了，露出已经接近西方的地平线、变得橙红的太阳。河水反射阳光，变成一条闪着金光的白色带子。突然间，一阵风从天而降——像冲入天空又落回原处的海——压得莱昂纳多伏低了身子才能保持平衡。他的余光看到了从头顶而来的阳光，这明显不对，然而风的强度还在加大，他越来越难以直起身。他伸手护住后脑和后颈，匍匐藏进可以削减风力的树林。这个时候，他感觉到自己出了一身冷汗，背部的皮肤接触到潮湿的织物有点不舒服。他快醒了，但是他知道自己要留在梦境里看到后续发展。他放松身体，忽略现实里的触觉，慢慢地，巨大的气压又回来了。树林里的风力弱了不少，不间断地从天上砸下的细枯枝和叶片告诉他，恐怕树木也撑不了多久了。他憋住一股气，扒着身侧的树干又跑出林子的庇护——他要看到这片天空到底怎么了。

阿诺河谷的天空变成阴沉、平静的海面，太阳被黑色和橙红的海水一切为二。太阳沉下去一点，海就压下去一点。莱昂纳多愣愣地看着，视野越来越暗——海水以悬崖的边线为界，填满了整个阿诺河谷。他看不到太阳了，也看不到周遭的任何东西，海的另一边已经被黑暗吞噬。

梦到这里就结束了，他缓慢地深呼吸几次，睁开眼睛，坐起来给自己倒了杯水喝，然后用泡着干花和香料的水擦身，除掉黏黏的汗。壁炉烧着，散发一阵阵松木的香味和令人安心的“噼啪”声。

梦境是伊尔牟的领域，任何邪物都无法侵入，所以伪神才会用声音而不是梦蛊惑人。这是梅格洛尔说的，莱昂纳多一直不敢相信。这个世界历经剧变——抹除上一个人类文明之后，伊露维塔为了进一步制约伪神的力量，将数个世界拼在一起成为今天的地球。曾经的阿尔达只是现在的一块大陆，创造那整个世界的神的辖区也被限制在这块大陆上，头顶的星空变了，脚下的土地变了，上面活着的人也变了，光不再是美好和正义的绝对象征。梦境真的还是一块净土吗？

平复一下心情，他躺回床上继续睡觉。他又做了一个梦，这回是肚子里装满畸形胎儿的金匠唐纳多一遍又一遍地对他说，他的朋友都是亵渎神灵的罪人，杀人放火绑架猥【啊哦哦】亵叛国无恶不作。莱昂纳多心想，杀人放火绑架叛国的只有一个，而且他也不是人啊。这个念头一跳出来，唐纳德就消失了，他一觉无梦地睡到天亮。

莱昂纳多很少记得自己做了梦。每个人在浅度睡眠的时候，大脑都会生成梦境，但是绝大多数是记不住的。今天的这两个非常清晰，他知道自己绝对不会忘。

吃着盘子里的煎鸡蛋，他在分析这到底是日有所思夜有所梦，还是伊尔牟把他拉进了专门为他编造的梦境，传递什么信息，就像安德烈的名号预示着他的降生一样——安德烈第一次被人称作“真实之眼”的那一年，莱昂纳多出生了。如果是日有所思夜有所梦，难道他从心底里一直讨厌梅格林，觉得他就是一个不可饶恕的罪犯？怎么会呢。虽说梅格林的确做了那些事，但他只不过是黑暗大敌和绑架犯父亲手下的受害者。如果是预言，他就更不懂了。他又不是会解梦的占卜师，把这种玄而又玄的梦往他这里送毫无意义啊，海平面不可能真的从天上“升”下来。即使是曾用海水淹没贝尔兰古陆的乌欧牟也要遵守最基本的物理规则啊。

他一不知道该做什么就想去找梅格林，但米兰的这扇门只是临时装置，那天用完之后就没有了。据说是因为这边的什么能量不够稳定，架不起长期的通道，不像佛罗伦萨。那个洞穴其实是第一纪元的遗迹，是魔苟斯在地下挖的无数洞穴中的一个，只不过黑暗势力从未使用过，反而是别的地底生物的居住地。人类文明重启之后，它成了这个对抗伪神的团队的安全屋。但是这些精灵各自都有自己的地，也不怎么到这里来。长达两个纪元，这个洞里都空无一物，后来便给了梅格林。

等春雨停了，路德维哥突然找到莱昂那多，请他代米兰公爵出访匈牙利，和现任的匈牙利国王马加什一世会面。马加什·科尔温带领下的匈牙利拥有最强盛的国力，他多次战胜和匈牙利接壤的土耳其，最近又刚刚击败神圣罗马帝国的皇帝，占领维亚纳。让腓特烈三世亲自授予他奥地利公爵的头衔指日可待。他年轻时平定贵族叛乱之后不久就周游亚平宁半岛上的各个共和国学习艺术，后将这边的技艺带回了匈牙利，在自己的领土上兴办学校、扶植文化艺术的发展。他和斯福扎家族的关系一直很好，有年年相互派遣使节和学者的传统。

莱昂纳多自然愿意去，不花自己的钱就能好吃好喝地旅行一趟，当然要去啊！他很早就听说过匈牙利的鱼汤和甜品非常好吃，一直想尝尝正宗的做法。

队伍从米兰出发，途径维罗纳，在威尼斯歇脚，继续沿陆路顺着海岸线往东走，很快就能进入匈牙利境内。他们在威尼斯停了四天，住在一座豪华的旅店里，每天都有洗澡的热水和丰盛的三餐供应，随叫随到。莱昂纳多利用这个时间去拜访了安德烈。

老师的工作室开在离港口不远的繁华街区里，门口是石板路而不是水道，周围有好些金匠铺、裁缝店、甜品店和餐馆。工坊还是一栋带院子的回字形二层别墅，因为离水道有一定的距离，屋子里既不潮湿也不干燥，非常舒适，适合一位正在过退休生活的老艺术家。两人上一次见面还是在佛罗伦萨的时候，这一下便是七年过去了。安德烈比起那时候老了不少，白头发和皱纹都多了，但脸色依然很好，身材也没有走形，仍喜欢戴红色的羊毛贝雷帽。他在这里过得很开心，收了三个学徒，一边教他们一边做那座竞赛胜出作品的黏土模型。两年前，他曾寄信说雕塑已经定稿了，只待模子做完之后一体浇筑成型。但很显然，对安德烈来说，只要还有时间他就会不断地修改，什么时候要交了，他的作品便做完了。那三个学徒对莱昂纳多很是崇拜，围着他求他指点作品。莱昂纳多看着三个个子才到自己脖颈的小孩在房间里跑来跑去，半长的卷发一上一下地弹着，像三只毛绒绒的小兔子，他突然决定一回米兰就收徒。

队伍重新出发，和马加什派遣的仪仗队汇合，三十日之后抵达目的地布达佩斯。莱昂纳多早就听闻马加什精通这片大陆上的所有语言，当面见到他后便知道，这传闻绝无任何造假成分。他的宫殿里住着来自各地的艺术家，按着出生地和说的语言坐在一处，晚宴餐桌上各种语言各种口音都有，而马加什能用任何一个人的母语同他对话，可以从美食一路聊到战争时局。莱昂纳多提前了解过他的生平详细，知道这位君主从小所受的教育都在为接手最高权柄铺路。他学文学和艺术，不为在这方面有多高的个人造诣，只为笼络最好的艺术家，让他的国度有更加辉煌的成就。

当马加什用拉丁语和意大利语问候米兰使团，莱昂纳多以路上突击学习的匈牙利话回答了，国王一挑眉毛，顿时对莱昂纳多好感大增。第二天，他请莱昂纳多吃午饭，就他们二人。桌上有鲜美的橙红色的鱼汤，散发着红椒粉的辛辣和鱼肉的甜香，还有罂粟籽面包卷，这两道菜都是莱昂纳多想了一路的，而昨天的晚宴并没有，据说是因为送过来的鱼不合主厨的要求。侍者帮莱昂纳多乘鱼汤，用的是打磨出镜面效果的银制汤盘，勺子叉子和餐刀的柄都是黄金的。莱昂纳多尝了一口，立刻说出了汤里放的配料和下锅的先后顺序。汤汁里有鲤鱼骨和脂肪被热油煎出的鲜美，没有腥气，因为生鱼下锅前去掉了散发异味的鳞片的鱼皮，又用香料长时间腌制了。国王对莱昂纳多的舌头非常满意，二人谈起了风靡整个亚平宁半岛的古典复兴。

之后的几天，国王安排了人陪同莱昂纳多拜访当地的工作室，然后委托他画一幅圣母像。莱昂纳多早就厌烦这个题材了，但他不好当面拒绝一个正值巅峰的国王。虽然通过这几天的接触，他觉得马加什应该是个很理智的明君，但莱昂纳多仍然怕死——他不怕死，但他怕死于这种非常智障的口舌之争。他先把委托接了，也不收人家钱，回去之后他就是不画，反正山高路远，谁也不能把他怎么样。

莱昂纳多还吃到了巴拉瓦甜饼（Baklava），这是一种奥斯曼土耳其的千层酥饼甜点，有点像在佛罗伦萨也能吃到的、罗马帝国时代出现的千层饼，只不过每一层的饼皮更酥，层和层之间夹着的是用蜜腌的干果碎，而不是甜奶酪。信奉伊斯兰教的地区盛产甜品，不知道他们本就如此，还是受到了拜占庭饮食文化的影响。在匈牙利还能吃到松树蜂蜜，据宫廷厨师所说，这是伊斯坦布尔周边的特产，别的地方即使生产这种蜂蜜也没有这样的品质——是的，尽管奥斯曼帝国和匈牙利常年爆发领土争夺战，两国的通商仍然在继续。莱昂纳多觉得这个味道有些熟悉，但所有松树相关产品都有这样的味道，所以他一时间也无法辨别。

当马加什问他要不要考虑留下来的时候，莱昂纳多为这边的甜品动摇了。但他没有答应，因为他恍惚间看到死亡的阴影盘踞在这座宫殿上。每一个人死前都有这种波动，但这一次的尤为强烈，而且并非发生在当下，而是不久之后的未来。也就是说，这个国度的发展前途很可能还不如米兰。更何况，莱昂纳多觉得匈牙利语不是很好听，提不起强烈的学习欲望。他开始觉得，自己可能要往巫师的方向发展了。先是带有浓烈的预言意味的梦，而后看到了不寻常的东西。

他计划在这边停留两个月，时间很快过去，接近返程日期的时候，他开始在大街小巷上游逛，致力于发现布达佩斯的民间美食和小饰物。马加什将古典复兴带入布达佩斯，但是这股风波还未彻底扫除异己，街上的金匠铺里还能见到很多带着旧时代风格的首饰、十字架和小烛台，这些在佛罗伦萨和米兰已经越来越难碰上了。除此之外，奥斯曼帝国的艺术品也在源源不断地流入，莱昂纳多甚至买到了一块严格遵照范式制成的细密画风格挂毯，画的是莱拉和马吉努。他并没有读过多少波斯的诗歌，店铺老板见他出手大方才给他讲了这个两情相悦但求而不得的凄美爱情故事。莱拉和凯斯自小认识，两情相悦。随着年龄增长，凯斯愈发狂热地爱慕莱拉，写了大量诗歌并谱曲传唱。莱拉的父亲厌恶凯斯的痴狂，将女儿嫁给了别人。然后，这对被强行分开的有情人都忧郁而死了。凯斯死的时候，尸体就在先他而去的莱拉的墓碑附近。除掉父亲强迫嫁人这一点，这听上去真的挺像精灵的爱情，一见倾心从一而终，失去所爱之人的痛苦足以让一个精灵心碎死去。莱昂纳多至今不知道这里的“心碎”到底是一个比喻还是物理意义上的，他也一直没问那几个精灵，总怕他们会不会也有一段不为人知的悲剧爱情。

他出发回米兰的那天，伊斯坦布尔的商队到了布达佩斯，商队里地位最高的两个人骑马去宫殿见王宫总管，和米兰人擦肩而过。莱昂纳多今天没有坐马车，所以他看到了骑着黑马的陶瑞尔。她又留起棕色的短发，五官和照着土耳其的大众脸长，穿着皮夹克和马靴，因为长途旅行，衣服上满是磨损。她朝莱昂纳多眨眨眼，一句话都没说。两个晚上之后，米兰人在旅店里落脚，一只长得像个球的大猫头鹰飞进莱昂纳多的窗户，扔下一个包着纸张和书本的卷轴，然后床柱上站定，转着脑袋盯着莱昂纳多看，一边“咕咕”地叫。莱昂纳多试探性地将桌上没吃完的鸡腿递给它，它张口咬住，扑棱一下翅膀就跑了。莱昂纳多解开绳子，将里面的东西一张一张展开。他卷轴是一份地图，画的是第一纪的阿尔达地图，他拼着纸上的拉丁字母——这是后来的通用语书写符号，可见两个人类文明在冥冥中仍有连系——辨认出熟悉的地名，贝尔兰大陆，安弗格力斯，桑格洛坠姆，多索尼安，刚多林，蓝山，迷雾山脉，洛瓦尼安……莱昂纳多听到的故事里，精灵的文明从未进入灰色山脉以北的地方，那是一片冰封的险恶之地，曾是恶龙的巢穴。但这张地图涵盖了北地，从灰色山脉一直到海岸线——第一纪的时候还有外环海的存在，即使在第二纪元之后，阿尔达变成了一颗星球，大陆仍然漂浮在海上。

贝尔兰沉没后的中土大陆，和现今的欧洲大陆有很高的相似度，只要刨掉突兀的伊比利亚半岛，再忽略英格兰所在的岛屿有可能是阿门洲这一可怕的猜想。莱昂纳多尝试将这张详细的古地图和现今的地图对上号，发觉，第二代人类的历史很可能可以在上一代文明中找到原型——刚铎的白城和帕兰诺平原之外的奥斯吉力亚斯一直奋战在对抗魔多的最前线，像极了曾经的君士坦丁堡，只不过，两方军队的背后都是人类的国王、总督、大公爵、沙阿和苏丹，而不是堕落的迈雅。往北边走，在波兰立陶宛一带的确有大片大片广袤的森林，那边的人从前和跨海南下的维京人之间战争不断。而现在，也有令大陆南部的人深恶痛绝或者闻风丧胆的海盗，第三纪元，这些海盗来自刚铎的南部。

忽然间，莱昂纳多有了一个猜想。

如果第四纪的人类没有疯狂地试图证明神的存在，那一个文明的历史还将安稳地走下去，到了第六纪元，怎么说也该达到今天的现代化程度。但是伪神出现了，现实的走向脱轨，大陆上的文明不得不重启，第二代的人类要重走那个正确的历史。

卷轴里夹着的是一本手写的《茜玛丽尔战争史》，用的仍然是以前的通用语。莱昂纳多发现这种语言和古代的日耳曼语很像，他能连蒙带猜地看懂个五六成。回米兰的路上，他啃完所有故事，看到了另一个视角下的历史——费雅那罗在三颗茜玛丽尔宝石上耗尽了所有的创造力，被旧日的辉煌束缚，再没能突破；梅格林见到奥克的火堆，心生恐惧，主动投敌；纳国斯隆德重新开始正面迎敌是他们重拾道德和正义的表现；梅格洛尔像幽灵一样在海边游荡，生活在无尽的悲伤和痛苦中；幽暗密林的精灵没文化、脑子笨、脾气臭、打仗不听指挥、装备差还热爱作死。这些和他从当事人口中听到的完全不一样——就比如最后联盟之战里的西尔凡军队，他们并没有不听最高指挥官的命令，身陷绝境是因为传令官理解错了战报上的文字，西尔凡的语言和辛达族的语言有一些致命的同词异意。但是当事人讲述的就是真的吗？哪怕是陶瑞尔，她说她不会骗人不会对渴望真相的人保密，即使她真的完整公正地叙述了她的亲眼所见，她怎么能保证她看到的就是真相？他总觉得，她特意派只猫头鹰送书过来就是为了告诉莱昂纳多这一点。

但历史的真相对莱昂纳多来说也不重要，他已经走完了人生的一多半，他是活在第二个文明里的人类，真的没有必要知道那么多。

回到米兰，斯福扎城堡的侍从立刻转交了一封从佛罗伦萨来的信件。莱昂纳多的父亲生病了，觉得自己命不久矣，想让这个成就最高的儿子回去看看他。莱昂纳多立刻装好刚刚拆开的行礼，跟着第二天的信使队伍往佛罗伦萨赶。

等他踏入父亲在佛罗伦萨的宅子，皮埃罗的病都已经好了，正抱着最小的儿子给他读书。他病得最重最绝望的时候，妻子突然发现自己怀孕了，这一惊喜立刻驱走了病症。莱昂纳多已经有了三个兄弟和两个姐妹，父亲现任的妻子很年轻，看上去身体不错，可能还要给他添几个兄弟姐妹。莱昂纳多很担心自己的父亲能不能为这些妹妹准备好嫁妆。再有钱也架不住孩子生得多，更何况，皮埃罗并没有那么富裕。

莱昂纳多估量着自己的财产，他觉得自己最多只能养四个孩子，两个儿子两个女儿。再多一点，将来的物质生活水平就要下降太多了。想归想，莱昂纳多反正也不准备结婚。

他敲开建筑师家的门，里斯图伊玛一把将他拉了进去，然后告诉他，如果想留宿，他俩就得挤一张床，因为陶瑞尔之前来了，行李还在屋子里。莱昂纳多朝院子瞥了一眼，心道还好没有看到她的内衣。但是整整一天一夜，屋子里都只有他和里斯图伊玛二人。第二天，里斯图伊玛有工作，要出去一整天，可能都回不了家，莱昂纳多去各路老熟人那里串门，一圈下来，晚饭前才回去。他手里有建筑师家的钥匙，自己开门进去，看到客厅里的老地方立着莱卡因迪的骑兵剑和陶瑞尔的黑弓。看上去，她俩出去打了两日一夜的架才回来。

如果是对打，那打架之外肯定还发生了什么愉悦的事情。但肯定不是，因为莱昂纳多隔着院子看到盥洗室门外的地上有带血的绷带和白衬衣。她们两个下手都很有分寸，即使用开了刃的武器对练也从不伤到对方。

洗手间的门突然开了，莱昂纳多吓得往后一蹦，脚后跟绊在台阶上，人一下失去平衡，差点仰面栽倒。莱卡因迪换了一件新衬衣，弯腰捡起地上的衣服，拎到火炉里烧了。她的动作很流畅，根本不像受过伤的样子。

莱昂纳多想着，既然他已经被发现了，不如干脆走近问个究竟。陶瑞尔在餐桌旁吃一顿非常简单的晚餐，外面买来的大蒜橄榄油烤面包，拎回来的路上受潮了，不那么脆，也不掉渣，还有同样是外面买来的牛肉炖菜，莱昂纳多甚至闻出了这是离这条街最近的那家卖牛肉汤的餐厅出品。她一脸困得快不行的样子，上一次和伪神正面交锋之后她也是这样，趴在沙发上睡到第二天晚上。

她微微抬头看了莱昂纳多一眼，几口吃完碗里剩下的菜，喝了一点泡着薄荷的水清口，又爬上长沙发。沙发不宽，她想缩起腿，结果一条腿就耷拉到地上。莱昂纳多有些尴尬，愣愣地站在原地，不知道他到底该干什么。想了半天，他从旁边的单人沙发上抽下毯子盖到她身上，抬头就看到莱卡因迪端着大汤碗站在餐桌边看他。他就更尴尬了。

“你吃饭没有？”她说，“没吃一起来吧。我买了一大盆汤。”

莱昂纳多从善如流地过去，翻出他常用的核桃木大碗，莱卡因迪给他盛了满满一碗浓稠的散发着根类蔬菜、香料和胡椒气味的汤。这个味道太熟悉了，令他着迷。

他连吃了十几大口，终于开口：“你们是不是和伪神交手了？”

“是啊。在北边，立陶宛公国。”她塞了一块面包进嘴，咽下去，“刚解决问题回来。”

“你也加入了？”莱昂纳多惊喜地笑。

“我参与过两次行动，但是还没有。我有了对抗它的能力，但我不知道究竟为什么。”她说，“我没有违背这个世界的规则，也没有破坏命运。所以我不敢。”

立陶宛公国。

莱昂纳多想到那张地图，他知道莱卡因迪肯定也了解两个世界的地貌，便问道：“是以前的幽暗密林和孤山一带吗？”

莱卡因迪沉吟片刻，说：“硬要这么说的话，应该是。”

她又补充：“但是你也知道，以前的东西全都不存在了。那里没有矮人的地下王国。阿尔卑斯山下也没有。”

她很快否定了自己刚出口的话：“也不一定？贝尔兰古陆还在大西洋的海底，埋在现在海底下面。也许，矮人的城市遗迹也还在？”

莱昂纳多点点头，然后借着昏暗的烛光，看到莱卡因迪的衣服上洇出一块新鲜的血迹。精灵顺着他的目光低头一看，不甚在意地继续吃饭。莱昂纳多揪着心，看着那块血迹越来越大，他很快吃不下饭了。

莱卡因迪笑了：“这件衣服那么薄，一丁点血就能散得老大，没什么问题的。”

说着，好像是为了让莱昂纳多放心，她直接脱了上衣。她右边胸口有一道微微渗血的伤口，从腋下拉到胸骨，没有缝合，是用一种透明的膜将两边的皮肉黏在一起。那层膜是透水的，能排出伤口内的渗液。她没有绑绷带大概是为了透气。

“你们是怎么回来的？”

“传送。安全屋之间是连通的。”

“哇！为什么不在梅格林那里休息几天再回来？！”莱昂纳多插着腰。

莱卡因迪垂下眼睛，说：“她想喝牛肉汤。”她赶莱昂纳多去楼上待着，她今天要睡客厅。

莱昂纳多在里斯图伊玛的被子里翻来覆去，一会觉得莱卡因迪是不是着魔了，一会又觉得她这样没什么不正常。楼下一直很安静，莱昂纳多躺着在脑内勾画米兰城设计方案。到了半夜，他听到有人在哭，但他辨别不了方位，也不认识那个声音。这之后，他清醒地看到了梦境的降临。他又一次做了那个海从天而降的梦。他记起自己在伪神的声音中看到，陶瑞尔坐着一条白船驶入外海，跳进海里燃烧起来，然后海水冲上天空，星星漂浮在水里，和灵魂的火光一起点亮黑暗的海域。

楼下，莱卡因迪也听到了那个哭声，而且被惊醒了。她发觉这个声音直接出现在她的脑内。

重生一次，她对自己的身体和精神有了更深的了解。她在曼督斯里知道了她的精神是封闭的，而上辈子的她根本不清楚这一点，也不知道如何打开，所以魔苟斯强行读取她的记忆才给她的灵魂造成了那么大的伤害。她学过控制精神防御的开闭，但没什么成效，至今憋足了劲也不一定能给别人传去一句完整的话，也很难接收别人的意念信息。她的一个长期练习对象是陶瑞尔，她俩的精神契合度很高，莱卡因迪对她也没有防备，所以她能轻易地发起单方面的通信。

莱卡因迪怀疑，这就是陶瑞尔的声音，尽管它听起来音调更高、更清脆。她从地上爬起，在长沙发前蹲下，看着朋友熟睡的脸。她的神色很平静，不像在做噩梦，但那个哭声还在继续，而且越来越痛苦，明明没有哭得像疯了一样，反而轻轻地、平缓地，但莱卡因迪知道，那个人已经发疯了。

她轻轻地触碰到陶瑞尔的手，脑中突然闪过一道很淡的雾一样的光，这让她一个激灵，差点跳起来。她吸了口气，用双手握住朋友的手，她看到了太过清晰真实的画面，以至于她以为自己被传送到了一个陌生的时空里的陌生地点。

她看到一束极美的光从晴朗的蓝天凭空降下，逐渐接近一道巨大的、仿佛直通地心的裂谷。视野快速朝着岩壁上的一个缝隙般的洞穴拉近，她好像进了那个洞。这里面很黑，隐约能看清地上有枯萎的根系，这里从前可能长过一棵树。然后，光明降临，一切终结了——不是灵魂离开肉体，不是睡了一觉，就是仿佛一切都不复存在了。她说不上来那到底是悲伤还是空虚还是极度的疼痛，她这个外人能察觉到的就是强烈的虚无感。

她回到现实，整个过程非常短，充其量也就三秒。陶瑞尔没有醒，睡姿都没有分毫改变，那个哭声仍在莱卡因迪的脑袋里回响。她再去触碰陶瑞尔的皮肤，却什么也没有看到了。


	22. The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俩姑娘表白了

莱昂纳多熬到第二天早晨，天一亮他就跑路了，他怕自己再在这里待下去就要打扰楼下那两位。搁着以前，他是不会跑的，既因为那两位根本不介意，也因为他早就听过不下十次的墙角了。但现在，他清晰地察觉到，她们之间的感情产生了质的变化。他说不上来这到底开始于何时，他和两个精灵同时见面的次数不多，反正，在试飞成功的那天晚上，莱卡因迪就已经在脸上写了“我恋爱了”。只是……陶瑞尔好像并没有付出同等的感情。莱昂纳多决定和她俩保持距离。精灵单恋起有情人的另一方，往往是不死不休的局面。

莱卡因迪在地板上睡了一晚，醒得也很早。她听到莱昂纳多做贼得手似的脚步声，干脆装作自己还没醒，等他走远了才起身做早饭。她煮了一锅南瓜芋头汤，里面放了普通奶油和奶油奶酪，炖得稠稠的，浓香四溢。等汤期间，她给自己煎了两个鸡蛋，撒上在锅里烘出香味的辣椒片和黑胡椒碎。

芋头真的是个好东西，可是不知道为什么，现在的销量并不好。它可咸可甜，本身的香味和任何食物搭配都不怎么冲突，烹饪之后更是能充分吸收配菜和调料的味道，而且相当果腹。她听梅格洛尔说，东南方向的沿海人民会把芋头蒸到烂，和一种植物的淀粉混合搓成黏而弹牙的小丸子，跟某些可食用真菌、豆类、脂肪丰富的水果汁一起加糖炖煮。每一次做芋头菜，她都要想到那碗雪白香浓配料丰富的甜汤。

吃完鸡蛋，她瘫在椅子上等消食，本想出去练剑，理智立刻提醒她，她不到一天前才从怪石林立的山坡上滚下去割伤了自己。

她以前还有点不服，不认为从地形复杂的林子里出来的精灵就是比她擅长山地战斗，她不想承认明明大家同是精灵却有这么大的天赋差异。但现在她认了，她不仅毫无方向感，而且没空间感，就是应该在开阔的平地上和对手光明正大地决斗。就像陶瑞尔再怎么努力训练也没办法在力量上和她接近一样。她觉得这应该是族群差异，但她除了绿帽子和陶瑞尔也没见过任何一个称得上战士的森林精灵。林子里也许也有一大堆像第一纪的诺多剑客一样的力量型选手，谁知道呢。

随着意识逐渐清醒，她发觉伤口疼得有点厉害，这种被钝物半割半扯地拉开的口子是最疼的，清洗的时候就够疼了，她自己处理的，高度酒和盐水还没接触皮肤她就嚎得能掀翻房顶——要先冲出里面的沙子、碎石片、枯叶和土，冲不出来的要一颗一颗刮下来，然后要把乱七八糟的肉切平整，好用药剂黏合；一天之后更疼。她身上还不止这一处，整个上半身全是零碎的小伤口，只不过前胸的那个最深最长。莱卡因迪在想她昨天吃的止痛药的药效到底过了没有，能不能吃下一剂。她决定管它应不应该吃，先吃了再说。

他娘的，去他的战士不怕疼的刻板印象！让所有说这句话的生物管它到底是精灵人类矮人还是妖精都去舔奥克的屁眼！

但她突然想不起来药放在哪里了，到底是在贴身衣物的口袋里，还是空间小口袋里。她又懒得去找，依然瘫在椅子上没有动。

背硌得慌。她轻声哀嚎，躺回地铺上。厚毛毯子比木头靠背舒服多了，她整个人轻得要飘起来。这下，她更不想去找药了。而且，她惊恐地发现自己居然在辨别不出来源的火烧似的疼痛里找到了奇妙的快感，一波烧灼痛后，她感觉自己的血液循环速度明显加快，将更多热量均匀地传递到全身，之后竟然有吃薄荷糖似的清凉。

她心想，自己怕是疯了。

来中州之前，缝衣针刺破手指的感觉都会让她因为重新陷入黑暗而在很长一段时间内处于无法自控的状态，所以她不断在提里安和罗瑞恩花园间往返。但现在……

怎么就有了受虐倾向呢？！！！

她开始回想这三百年里发生的事情，发觉，翻天覆地般的事儿远远不止这一件。她的精神状态、思维方式、世界观和价值观都发生了巨大的变化。比如，她完全接受了陶瑞尔的行事作风——最基本、绝对不可动摇的信念之上，为目的可以不择手段。莱卡因迪曾经很不喜欢那些行踪诡秘、藏在阴影中埋伏偷袭的人，不论他们是游侠还是刺客——当然，猎人除外，填饱肚子是高于一切的事——所以她最早对这个中州的接应人一点好感也没有。

陶瑞尔不仅价值观和她不符，身材长相也不对她胃口——红头发，没曲线，又不高又不够矮，皮肤不光洁无瑕，眼睛的颜色太奇怪。她曾信誓旦旦地对自己说，直到世界末日，她对这种精灵都不会有兴趣的。

然而，不知道哪天，也许是潜移默化的过程，她发现，刺客和用非常手段收集情报的通信兵，在合适的条件下，真的有能力改变战局。他们也是战士，凭什么要被喜欢正面交锋的战士鄙视？两边配合起来才是最好的，就像第三纪末期的洛瓦尼安林地王国一样。莱卡因迪反思着第一纪精灵的战斗经历，突然觉得，她一直以来的信念也没那么好。战争就不应该讲光明道义。黑暗大敌手下的怪物们根本不按这套来，精灵坚守信念，自以为行事磊落、不受黑暗的玷污，但从结果上看，真的没比它们高到哪里去。诺多族的军队包围安格班，芬国昐去单挑魔苟斯，他们是光明磊落的英雄，名留青史，是无数民谣和战歌的歌颂对象。很多年之后，在阳光照不进的森林里，那些连个队伍名称和纹章都没有的精灵也是英雄呀。

想通这一点，她看陶瑞尔的脸都顺眼不少，觉得那些小雀斑越来越可爱，会在不同光线下变色的眼睛也越来越好看。再后来，突然有一天，她开始把红头发精灵放在心上了。但是她有男朋友，莱卡因迪绝对不能再进一步。

可是她明知道人家有男朋友，还是无可救药地一点一点陷进去了。

都是魔苟斯的错。

全身都疼而且肚子吃饱了的时候，疼着疼着就想睡觉了。莱卡因迪一边被“我他娘的真疯了”惊醒，一边越来越困。突然间，眼睛一闭一睁，不知道飞去哪里的魂砸回身体，她感觉到自己的屁股僵得发冷发疼，而且鼻子里一股糊味。

陶瑞尔蹲在她旁边，伸头盯着她看，说：“你的汤差点就全焦了。”

“为什么还能吃？”她黏黏糊糊地说。

“因为柴烧完了。”陶瑞尔戳了一下她，“忽略糊味，味道还真不错，拌点酸奶更好。”

莱卡因迪抹了把脸：“救命啊！止痛药在哪……”

“好问题。”

莱卡因迪扭头，看到陶瑞尔开始翻衣服翻口袋。

“哈！罂粟壳！”她捏起一块黑色的果皮放到一边，这东西对精灵来说一点用都没有，“放哪里了？不会落在山里了吧……”

“啊！！！！！”莱卡因迪用最大的力气惨叫起来，“不要啊！！我要死啦！”

“死不了，明天就好了。”她虽这么说，却还是找到了绿色的小药片塞进莱卡因迪嘴里。

莱卡因迪露出傻子般的笑，等着药片吸收起效。

“第一纪的时候你们都用什么药镇痛？”

“麻醉剂，喝完睡两天，起来头晕呕吐。感谢伊露维塔感谢发明这东西的团队我爱你们！”

“回去堵住埃尔隆德亲两口。”

“这太流氓了吧，他既不认识我又早就结婚了。”

“边亲边大喊你为什么亲他不就行了。”她往汤碗里拌酸奶。

莱卡因迪攒够力气，起身活动一下准备吃饭。果真，她炖的汤还是不错的，南瓜已经煮成了泥，芋头也软得一碰就散，稍微搅一搅就是一碗细腻的南瓜浓汤。

“你居然这么怕疼，没想到。”她边吃放了切碎的白煮蛋的黑麦面包边说，“我会一个对你来说可能有点用的技能。我可以封闭特定的感官。”

“这么反自然的异端神技？有什么代价或者副作用吗？”

“有，刚解开封闭那会非常难受。哦对，刚开始学的时候，你可能会把所有感官都关了，看不到听不到闻不到也没有触觉，挺恐怖的。”

“这主要是在战斗的时候用？”

“差不多，感觉不到疼的话，力量会提高的。”

“解开封闭到底是什么感觉？”

“大概就是……把肠子和肺都扯出来砸碎？或者你在高速无规律地转，转到脑子都要炸了。”

“操！！”她说，“我不学了不学了。”

她吃掉最后一块南瓜，说：“我感觉你会好多神奇的东西？都怎么学的？”

“哦~”她意味深长地笑了一下，“这个说来话长了。我的身体早就该换了，但出于某些原因，我在最应该放弃身体的时候没有这么做。后来，为了弥补这些毛病，我被迫开发出了这些奇奇怪怪的能力。比如，就我刚才跟你说的那个，最早是用来逃避现实的。所有和外界交流的通道全关掉，我就有自己的世界了。我现在靠关闭触觉来激发身体力量，不然我用不了那套弓箭。假如对手靠气味来控制人，我还可以关掉嗅觉。”

“所以你每一次射完白箭，皮肤都会裂开？”莱卡因迪不自觉地打了个颤。

“对啊，用力过大，把自己撕开了。”她看着对面精灵的表情，忙说。“真不疼！而且长得很快的，睡一天就长好了。”

“也不流血？”

“是的。”她无奈地耸肩，“这就是我要换身体的第二个原因了。我没法收集自己的血液，拿不到血液就没办法用大部分巫术，很多魔法药剂也配不出来。”

莱卡因迪又爆了句粗，半晌才用极低的声音说：“不流血，是血流不出来，还是，根本没有？”

陶瑞尔把手伸过去让莱卡因迪看。她的手背皮下有清晰的鼓起的静脉，翻过来也能在手腕处摸到脉搏，血管的颜色很正常，是隐隐约约的蓝色和紫色。她拔出一把很像手术刀的细刃直刀，在莱卡因迪的眼皮底下切开了自己的手背皮肤和血管。真的，一滴血都没有。血流好像知道这条血管有破口，提前预判，准确地避开了。而后，那道长而整齐的切口开始愈合。莱卡因迪盯着它看了快三刻钟，它长好了，一点痕迹都没有。

“精灵和人的血液更新周期是四个月左右，造血靠的是大骨骼的骨髓，比如脊椎、肋骨、髋骨。我的造血能力非常差，因为骨骼被破坏得太厉害。我身上流的血液并不是血，而且无法更新，所以不能流出来，少了就补不回来了。”

莱卡因迪呆愣地坐着，连最短促有力的粗口都说不出来了。

“一切都是因为第四纪元的战争。”她打破沉默。

“想也是……”莱卡因迪说。她皱着眉，陶瑞尔看不到的桌面之下，莱卡因迪在掐自己的手。她们又沉默了几分钟，莱卡因迪最终还是开口了：“何必让自己经历这些呢？”

“是啊，为什么？”陶瑞尔嘲讽地笑，“明明最佳解决方案就是最容易完成的那一个，对吧。像不像那种折磨自己折磨别人还特别感动的矫情逼，一身圣母的光辉，烦得别人都要吐了。”她难得说一句脏话。

“虽然我不知道背后的故事，但我不这么想。”

陶瑞尔知道这话绝非无用的安慰，就像她的“你好牛逼啊！”绝对不是嘲讽一样。

“我觉得，你不会浪费时间精力沉溺在痛苦里。苦行僧式的自我惩罚没什么意义啊。”

“可我的确浪费了很多时间。也不能叫浪费？因为那些时间本来就没有意义。”陶瑞尔说，“我也不是时时刻刻都考虑意义的。那是……正常——不对，这个词不对——大概就这样吧——那是现在的我，用了这么长时间才变成这样的。”

“狂热地爱着别人的时候，理智和尊严全都不值一提。何况，那是我。莱卡因迪，我很早以前发过誓，对着爱尔贝蕾斯、雅万娜和一如，永不背叛我的族群和土地。但誓言都是屁，我敢为我喜欢的人叛逃、刺杀国王、枉顾同胞的命，我能为他去死也能再爬出来，我可以把我的灵魂都交出去。”

“我最早的理想非常简单。等和平年代，给自己建一个一个宽敞有设计感的树屋里，天天吃喝玩乐，拉着男朋友到处去蹭派对。”

“我怎么就干了这么多破事？”

莱卡因迪知道她现在很激动，像喝醉的人一样理不清逻辑和谈话主题。

“我不想改变世界，我只想开开心心地和我爱的人谈个恋爱，不被狗屁的规则和命运阻拦。谈个恋爱就谈成这样的全世界才几个？”

“的确不多。”莱卡因迪顺着她的话说，不敢流露出一点敷衍和担忧。

“我不知道你的信仰还坚定不坚定。我没有传播异端思想的意思。很多时候，我都怀疑神是不是在看笑话，然后拿我做例子去教育到他们那里学习的小精灵，你看这就是不听劝诫的后果。”

“可是……我们都不知道这是错的。既然两个种族的命运不会相交是不能动摇不容侵犯的规则之一，为什么没有一个使者站出来告诉我？从开始——那时候我才多大啊——到无法挽回，有那么长的时间，两千多年啊，除了越来越频繁的致命的意外——我一直运气很差但是命很大不容易死掉，如果硬要说它们就是劝诫，我真的没法同意。我没有得到任何一条明示。你不告诉我这是不对的，坚持下去会和我的精生理想背道而驰，我怎么知道应该收手？”

“在‘无法挽回’之前，如果有迈雅给你托了梦，你会放弃？”

“对。”陶瑞尔回答得毫不犹豫，“我不可能突然就不爱他了，永远都不会，但我会踩在线以内。他早就死了，但我能和幽灵交流，还在特定的地点看到他。如果保持着这个距离，一切都没有事。但有一天，我有了触摸灵魂的能力，不动用精神力，不借助道具，对方也没有被我接触的意愿，就用肉体。我彻底越界了。世界的修正力要用死亡来避免我们的命运交汇，我的能力实则打破了生死的界线。我不知道这种能力是怎么来的，算不算是异变的一种。”

“莱卡因迪，”陶瑞尔盯着她的眼睛，“我是费诺里安啊。”

心里突然响了一下——莱卡因迪发现对方其实没有跑题，她在回答疑问。她的内里燃烧着能改变世界、能把金属巨鸟送上天空的火焰，它带来的是超乎寻常的天赋和深得可怕的执念。她在告诉莱卡因迪，她和她的祖辈一样疯狂，只不过疯在爱情上。莱卡因迪没有惊讶也没有失落，她本来就不期望对方能给她回应。

莱卡因迪话头一转：“这么说来，其实，不管伪神有没有获得肉体，你也能打到它？”

“那种能力不适用于任何身外之物，除了白箭。”她突然探身过来，伸手凭空掐住了空气，“看看灵魂的世界。”

莱卡因迪转换视野，往身旁一看，当场猛地起身踢翻了椅子——陶瑞尔的手抓住一团正在疯狂扭动的没有形体的“雾”。它发不出声音，无声地炸开成无数的碎片，又被一股不可抵抗的力量拉回去。陶瑞尔说得没错，她没有用任何精神和灵魂层面的力量，就像抓住一只掉落的木头杯子那样抓住了这团东西。

她松开手，莱卡因迪眼睁睁地看着它彻底炸开成微小的碎片，每一块碎片都飞出好远，这间屋子里又恢复清净。

“它找上你了，”陶瑞尔对她笑，“你有对抗伪神的力量了。怎么样，要不要加入我们？”

“刚才那个东西，就是它的灵魂？”

“对啊，它要对你说话了。你想不想听听它要告诉你什么？”

“想。”

“对它表示你愿意听。这可能要花点时间，尤其对你来说，就像我们平时练的那样，接纳它，进入它的世界。等晚上我睡了再去吧，找个离得远一点的地方。万一让我听到了，我可能会觉得尴尬。”她端起碗去洗，“它应该会拉你入伙，因为所有我们这样的人都是它的顶心石，可遇不可求的。去听听吧，然后做个选择。你不用加入我们的。”

“它会许以我不能抗拒的条件？”莱卡因迪耸肩，“我自己都想不到。”

“不一定，也可能让你看到你不喜欢什么，然后提出帮你规避。而且，人真的，不一定知道自己最渴望的东西到底是什么。”她擦干净手，把胳膊环过莱卡因迪的脖子抱了一下她，“我待会要解开触觉，去梅格林那里。”

“有没有我能帮的？”莱卡因迪说，“比如……帮你放洗澡水？”

陶瑞尔哈哈大笑：“我就是不想被看到。梅格林在另一头工作，一开工好几天不会停，他不会看我的。”

“那我还是不去了……其实我真的不介意，不会毁你的形象的。”

“我会吃镇定剂和致幻剂，还有麻痹声带的药。不然喊起来要烦死人。你想象一下，还是挺毁的。祝我早日弄死自己。我先走了。”

她出门前又说：“不管伪神对你说了什么，你做了什么决定，回头来找一下我好吗，我在实验室等你。”

“好，一定会的。”

“回头见。”她挥挥手，关好大门。

莱卡因迪脑袋里一片空白，这种状态持续了好久，然后纷乱复杂的种种的念头开始跳了。她前几年隐隐约约地察觉到，她喜欢的这个姑娘有些不可告人的秘密。常驻中州的这几个精灵里，也只有她身上谜团重重。随着她和莱卡因迪的关系逐渐亲密，她会透露点什么，模棱两可的，说了也像没说一样，甚至，莱卡因迪都怀疑今天的自己是不是太多疑了。她就快要摸到了，这让她兴奋，但她又不想知道。

那么在意别人的过去干什么？哪怕她做尽坏事，和莱卡因迪有什么关系？

她浑身烦躁，索性锁了大门，上楼进卧室扔了片安眠药进嘴，钻进被窝里倒头就睡。

晚饭时间药力过了，她揉着眉心和头皮下楼，看到里斯图伊玛和莱昂纳多正在吃晚餐。他们在吃面条，主菜是一锅用蒜头、野蒜苗、黄油和葡萄酒煎熟的鱼。面的酱汁里也有野蒜苗。她自己去盛面，浇上汁，又放到火上热了一下让酱和面的味道融合。

“我吃完饭就出去，如果回来我会翻窗。”她对两人说。

她走向主教堂广场，在周围最后一家没关门的糖果店里买了一小袋薄荷柠檬味的硬糖，一边估量着自己应该什么时候走向圣母百环教堂，到底能不能让卫兵看不到她。陶瑞尔教过她该怎么做，用药、用精神力、用迷彩服和过硬的潜行技术都是可以不被发现地上去教堂塔顶的。她爬上一间房子的屋顶，一边吃糖一边看着月亮升上来。等街上再也看不到人、屋里的烛光都灭了，她跳下来，走了过去。

“人类的感官会互相牵连，嗅觉失效，视觉也会变差，尤其在晚上。”

莱卡因迪翻出那瓶可以消除自身气味的药，涂在身体气味最明显的地方——头皮，耳后，腋下，腹股沟，臂弯。她害怕不够，又在衣服上涂了一些。她裹上斗篷，拉上面罩，开始缓慢地接近卫兵。她按照练习时的频率呼吸，集中注意力，告诉自己的精神，它要麻痹面前的卫兵，让他们彻底看不到自己的存在。她很紧张，因为她的成功率很低，而这是第一次实战。

然后她真的做到了，她甚至开了北门的锁，发出了在寂静的夜晚里显得相当明显的声响，但是无人注意。教堂的祭坛和祈愿蜡烛还燃烧着，年幼的最低级修士在值夜，他们困得脑袋一点一点的。莱卡因迪钻进楼梯间，猫腰挤进穹顶背后的维修通道。等她腰都酸了，开始怀疑自己到底有没有走对路，终于看到了塔尖的窗户。她深深地吸着高处的空气。这里没有粪便、油垢、污水、垃圾和人体的臭味，甚至能闻到城外的树林。

一瞬间，她想起自己刚到巴黎时连着吐了快一礼拜，这还是随身携带空气过滤装置的结果。她一边吐一边想着自己为什么要慌不择路地逃到这里来。人类总喜欢写淫棍流氓突然开始禁欲然后得到了什么福报。莱卡因迪是直接禁欲了三百年，就因为城市里的臭气和姑娘们那让她根本下不去手的个人卫生情况。再干净的姑娘也最多两星期洗一次澡，那人体的味道实在是太销魂了。所以，她后来喜欢上陶瑞尔，也完全在意料之中。

她摇摇头，集中注意力，用力推开那扇“门”，从缝隙中挤出去。

来吧，你要告诉我什么？

一些光点从房屋和空气中出现，升到空中，聚合成她早上看到过的那团没有形体的“雾”。那个不断翻滚鼓胀的球拉长了，变成只有她才看得到的极光，蜿蜒着朝她飘来。

她听到了说话的声音，她想要那声音说什么语言，它就说什么语言。

“听着吧。莱卡因迪，你的朋友在欺骗你。”它说。

它发出一阵复杂的、无法辨别音节和意义的声音，莱卡因迪有点头晕，但很快，她看到面前的夜空和房屋渐渐隐去，一个画面从耳朵传递到眼睛。

莱卡因迪立刻辨认出了这个场景——第四纪元，刚铎南部，贝尔法拉斯的荒野祭坛，就是一块较为平整的石头。她认得出来是因为她曾经看过到过这个场景，在梅格洛尔给她讲第四纪的历史的时候。她相信莱昂纳多也看过。

祭坛上放着一个胸腹被开了大口子、而且肋骨粉碎的人，如果没有紧紧缠绕的布条，他的内脏大概就要流出来了。他已经不流血了，也几乎没了呼吸。人类和精灵都无法治愈这个程度的伤。

白袍人跪在地上念祝祷词。一条金色的光带从远处飘来，落进那人的伤口中。他的绷带被撕开，碎骨头被一股力量推出体外，肋骨从脊椎开始生长，重新撑起胸腔的正常形状。内脏的破口长了起来，随后是腹膜，继而是肌肉，最后皮肤也拼在一起。他活过来了，哭着颤抖着跪在祭坛上，朝那个不知方位所在的神拼命地磕头，撞得额头都破了。

时间往前推了一会——这就是莱卡因迪没有看到的了。

那个仍健全的伤者是一个渔民。他喝醉走错了路，摸到了祭坛附近。他头顶的树枝抖动一下，一个快得拉出残影的人从天而降又立刻消失在树叶之中。血液喷溅洒了一地。被酒精麻痹了痛觉的渔民茫然地失去力气倒在地上。他摸到满手的血，吓得徒劳地张开口试图呼救，却因为胸膜破裂无法发声。凶手在上方帮他惨叫，一声比一声弱。这叫声引来了藏在林子深处的祭司——此时他还未换上白袍。他们议论着这是谁，怎么突然被袭击了，他们会不会有危险。领头的那一个突然叫了六个人来抬伤者。人类治不好，但他们的神也许可以。

莱卡因迪震惊地认出了凶手用的刀。那把古铜色的弯刀陶瑞尔直到现在还在用。

等祭司带着感激涕零的渔民散去，凶手站了出来。她一身墨绿、棕色和古铜色相间的衣服，这是以人类的技术根本做不出的迷彩服。森林精灵引以为傲的手艺。她走到祭坛跟前，似乎为表诚意，拉下了兜帽露出脸和一头红发。

头发刚刚过肩，没有编辫子，用皮绳紧紧地绑着。

“你在找我？你想做什么呢？我听到了一些，但仍不大明白。”她用通用语说。

那时候的伪神刚刚成型，力量很弱，甚至不能同她流畅地交流。莱卡因迪拼凑着它说的话，大概意思是“没有命运束缚的新世界”和“自由”。

然后，陶瑞尔就入伙了，不以信徒的身份，而是它的同盟。莱卡因迪笑了。一个不想干一番大事的精灵怎么可能是费诺里安，哪怕她口口声声地说着自己胸无大志就想吃喝玩乐谈恋爱。

画面一转，一个看上去便知道他富有智慧而且位高权重的老人在一家高级旅店的酒馆里吃饭，他身边没有仆从跟随。他是刚铎的巫师，用这个年代的话来说就是主教或者高位祭司。刚铎的都城米纳斯提里斯每年仍在举办祭典和庆典，巫师会在这个时候担任主持。他此刻身在南方的多尔安罗斯，在精灵还未撤出中州大陆的时候，这座城市有通向维林诺的航线，这里的人训练天鹅代替战马。但看样子，到了第四纪的末期，这些事迹都变成传说了。人类的寿命越来越短，三千年的时间足以让人的信仰变上好几轮——看看地中海沿岸的文明更替便明白这一点了。

有一个眼睛里同样闪烁着智慧光芒的老人坐到了他面前，因为酒馆里没有空位了，只能和别人拼桌。侍者过来帮他点菜，他叫了烟熏鱼肉、炖素菜、奶酪盘和烤面包。他挑选这个座位并非出自偶然，因为他同巫师搭起话来，用的是通用语，只不过是较为古老的版本，绝大多数同时代的人是没办法完全听懂的。

他对巫师说，他沿着古地图上标出的道路去过林顿的灰港和魔多，那里都是人类的聚居地，哪怕真有什么遗迹也早被深埋在民房的地下了。还有传说中的瑞文戴尔根本找不到了，没有那条通道，山谷里只有原始森林，偶尔能见到去打狼和鹿的猎人，他们也说这里根本没有人迹。他背着几千年前的人类写的手记——“穿过一条有精灵的魔法守护的狭窄山路，你会看到挂着彩虹的雕栏画栋。纤细的桥有藤蔓纹样的扶手，凉亭和拱廊上缠着开花的青藤。春夏秋三季在这里并存，玉兰花和红枫叶挂在比邻的两棵树上”。他居然还去过大绿林和孤山。莱卡因迪以为他会看见西尔凡精灵和矮人，她知道直到那场战场爆发，洛瓦尼安里都有精灵居住，数量其实还不少。但他说没有，孤山比当年的记载要矮，他没有看到伊鲁博的城门——地貌改变，地震和山崩遮住入口，莱卡因迪想着——在周边城镇里一打听，森林里只有林地人的聚落。这也不奇怪，西尔凡精灵的化妆易容技术那么好，连身高都可以改，扮成林地人的模样谁也发现不了。

他问巫师，既然他们连所谓历史的一点证据都找不到，怎么能相信历史不是传说，神和所有拥有力量的种族都真的存在呢。巫师有些生气，来自政治中心米纳斯提里斯的他还从未遇见敢在他面前公然挑衅的人。巫师说，哪怕传说都有迹可循，既然什么都找不到，那肯定是不正常的，这是因为神已经把整个世界和时间都交给人类了。莱卡因迪觉得巫师说得很有道理。她又发现，后到的老人就是祭坛前的主祭，他老了很多。老人反驳道，这是愚蠢盲目的相信，象征着智慧的巫师应该拿出证据，既能巩固学识，又能加深威望。

两个老人辩论起来，声音有些大，引起了周围食客的注意。祭司示弱告辞，出门后混入人群。他个子不高，往市集里一钻就被人淹没了。借着掩护，他开始变装——扎紧头发塞入头巾，扯掉粘上去的长胡子露出原本的白色短须，脱掉身上的绿袍，换上棕色短褂，然后将一块长条金属片塞进长靴和绑腿里。他变成了一个腿脚不便的老农夫或者渔夫，市场里全都是这样的人。

这真是无比熟悉但人类精灵都不屑研究的伪装手法，莱卡因迪也会。这位祭司，一个“邪【啊哦哦】教”头子，一把年纪了还在为了事业努力学习。看样子，召唤神灵的“邪【啊哦哦】教”已经从海边荒地发展到主要城市了。

视角回到旅馆。巫师派他的仆从去城里探查，他要知道像那个突然出现的老人一样的到底还有多少人。出去的几人一夜未归，第二天回来，向他报告了情况，他记在笔记本里。巫师推迟回都城的时间，又在多尔安罗斯留了一个月。他的手下扮成贫民混入了各处的祈祷和召唤仪式。他们的据点零星地分部在各种地方——地下室、阁楼、贵族的宅邸、城外的森林。但这一个月里，没有任何异常情况出现。巫师冷笑着对仆从说，他们这是在把神当召之即来挥之即去的妓【啊哦哦】女，西方的仁慈的神绝对不会理会这种亵渎的召唤，那些宣讲神迹的亲历者只不过是领钱的演员，种种细节非常真实。巫师启程，在陆路上走了半个月，来到邻安都因河的佩拉吉尔，他要在这里上船直达奥斯吉力亚斯。这座城市的占地面积相当大，相当于三个巴黎，城里鱼龙混杂，离水道越远就越混乱肮脏。巫师一行人在天黑的时候抵达旅店入住，他们在房间里被绑走了，动手的人似是一早就埋伏在了房间里。他们是人类，着装统一，蒙着脸，训练有素身手很好，能做出远超一般人极限的动作。巫师被带到贫民区的医院，脓血、腐肉、粪便和人体污垢的熏天臭气让他吐了出来，立刻有健康的人上前递给他漱口水和薄荷糖。重病区内，白袍祭司们跪在地上伸手向高高的窗户，轻声整齐地念祝祷词，祈求奇迹降临在这些可怜的病人身上。

巫师看着一个外伤严重的病人，说：“他还有救，你们应该打开他的绷带，切掉坏死的肉，再包上糖或蜂蜜，每天用煮沸的净水冲洗。”

“我们没有那么多糖，抗感染的药、酒和燃料都不够，尊敬的先生。”护士低着头说。

巫师瞠目结舌地看到一条金色的光带从窗外飘来，缠在早就被判了死刑的病人的残肢上，从那里融入他的身体。护士上前拆开浸满脓血和渗液的绷带，巫师看到了干净粉嫩的新生皮肉，而它们还在生长，正中的洁白的腿骨也在生长。膝关节重建，随后是胫骨、脚踝，最后连一根根的脚趾也长了出来。

巫师泪流满面地跪下，哭着大喊各位维拉的名字。

多尔安罗斯的那个老人出现在巫师面前，对他说只有按照特定方式念出的祈祷才能达到西方神明的殿堂里，如果大家能熟练运用这种召唤，这片大陆上的病痛、愚昧和绝望要少很多很多。更多的资料存在米纳斯提里斯山间的密室和皇家陵墓里，他恳求巫师帮助他们。巫师毫不犹豫地答应了。

自此，伪神的信徒成功地将这一信仰传入了刚铎的都城。那时的他们谁也不知道藏在圣洁的外表下的到底是什么。

一段一段的画面不断地跳出。刚铎的巫师在秘密地研究古老的残卷，试图拼凑出完整的“咒语”——他找到了记有诺多兰提的歌词的破羊皮，据说完整的歌能召唤乌欧牟；后来，他发现了传说中的智者灰袍圣徒点亮法杖驱散戒灵的口诀以及召唤秘火的祝祷词。他的研究持续了几十年，最早只有一个人，后来，他同为巫师的妻子加入了，慢慢地，越来越多的学者加入这个行列。最早的白袍祭司活了一百多岁，去世之后，他最满意的一位祭司接替了他的位置。他们的势力不断地扩大，无法说服的高级行政官有的死了——死于完美的意外或是慢性病发作，有的成功将聚众搞邪【啊哦哦】教的人判刑或者驱逐出城。但很快，他的继任就会打开城门，欢迎这些人回来。

莱卡因迪看着原本单纯为了证明神的存在和救死扶伤的召唤行为变成了新的宗教，他们开始公开称自己为教徒，有了完整的等级分明的体系。他们到处布道，告诉民众维拉和人之间的关系不应该是无条件的不容置疑的相信，而是交换。人付出信念，神回应以神迹。时代的精神是这种思想的温床。陶瑞尔从未走到台前，她是一个幕后的推手，先引导或杀死关键人物来促使教派的发展，而后用从前训练猎手和刺客的方法训练了一批人类，成功后她便消失在自己的学生面前。他们是狂热的信徒，或是信徒的孩子，一生下来就持有信仰。这支队伍将学到的东西一代一代地传了下去，规模随着教派的发展一起扩大，到了遍布刚铎各城的程度。他们无条件听从上级的安排，眼都不眨地用特定的手法杀死或弄残目标。她还会回到这些人中间，每一次都更换容貌和声音，她甚至把头发染成过灰色。

国王更改了节日祭典的流程，巫师和祭司开始公开祈祷，用规模宏大的召唤仪式降下神迹。信仰的斗争融入政治因素。守旧的宰相反对国王，采取措施阻止同胞的疯狂。同样相信西方神明，但持有不同思想的两派人之间的斗争愈渐明显。贝尔法拉斯一带和南部边境爆发了几次城市之间的械斗，从此一发不可收拾，冲突开始从南方推向北方，规模逐渐变大，雇佣军和邻国盟友也加入了。伪神在这些本不应该存在的战争中逐渐强大。最后一次丰收节庆典上，刚铎全境同时开始的祈祷高度统一了上千万人的精神——死人从坟墓里爬出，眨眼间跨越几千里格的距离，汇聚到帕兰诺平原上空的光芒中。

神用至美的巨大的肉体降临了。

但是始终保持清醒、从未有过渎神行为的守旧派看穿了那层光芒和皮囊，他们——和莱卡因迪一道——看见了密密麻麻的空洞眼眶、骨骼和滴着液体的腐肉拼出一具扭曲的形体。刚铎宰相的儿子一刀砍掉国王的头——完美还原了第三纪末年的宰相之子的勇敢和美德。伪神告诉城中的所有人要冷静要相亲相爱，然后消失了。但狂乱的人群没有听它的话，混乱爆发，都城里死了好多人，最终，宰相成功平定动乱，宣布米纳斯提里斯进入战争状态。

画面在此终结，莱卡因迪回到现实，她一直面朝的东方已经变成漂亮的橘红色，光雾在初升的阳光中变得愈发有实感，仿佛下一秒就要凝聚出那么美的人形。

“你被骗了。”它说。

莱卡因迪露出了难得一见的表情，混杂着不解、惊讶和嘲讽：“你怎么会觉得我在乎这些？”

伪神没有形体，但莱卡因迪感觉到它应该愣了。

“她本来就是一个心思简单执念很深的精灵，她为了目的做任何事情我都不奇怪。”

“既然结果如此，她必然调转矛头了。我管什么经过呢？”她抱着手臂盯着雾团看，它静止片刻，慢慢地散掉了。

莱卡因迪摸下楼梯，飞奔回家里，骑上马就疾驰出城跑到实验室。梅格林在院子里摘苹果，伸手一指另一个方向，说：“她刚醒。”

莱卡因迪拔腿要走，梅格林拉住她，说：“这绝对是好时候，加油！”她不由得放缓了脚步。

她循着并不均匀的呼吸声，在以前停放飞行器的黑暗地段找到陶瑞尔。她一副累到虚脱的样子，靠着一个大箱子，转头看莱卡因迪。

“你还好吗？”她从口袋里掏出一个瓶子，“薰衣草甘菊茶，加了蜂蜜和薄荷，温度正好。”

陶瑞尔接过，慢慢地喝了两口，长长地吐出一口气，说：“没事的，有点饿。怎么……”

“我加入。”莱卡因迪打断她，又快速重复一遍，“我加入你们。”

陶瑞尔笑着伸出手和她击掌，说：“欢迎入伙。”

“另外……”莱卡因迪犹豫了一下，“我看到你在第四纪做的事情了，我觉得，你真的，太牛逼了！行业楷模。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我猜到你会这么说的。伪神读不了你的思维，它会以为你是个梵雅精灵那样的虔诚信徒。但我知道你根本不是。”

“对啊。”她仍蹲着，擦了一下自己的鼻子，“我还有话对你说，很重要。”

她看着陶瑞尔的眼睛，那双眼睛明明白白地写着她不是单身状态、

陶瑞尔竖起一根手指压在莱卡因迪的唇上，说：“在这之前，我有必要让你看到最后，先别说出来，求你了。”

她借着莱卡因迪的胳膊站起来，说：“我要先吃早饭，洗个澡，换身衣服，然后我们去前天的地方。”

她做完如上的三件事，精力恢复了大半。她又去睡了一觉，一夜没睡、精神力高度消耗的莱卡因迪也钻进被子。晚上，梅格林在操作台上调整出口位置，她们坐上升降梯回到地面。

这里是立陶宛公国的山区，远比佛罗伦萨冷，空气中浮着满满的水。她们在山顶的森林里，朝着北边走，地面被垂直切断，那边是一座悬崖。北方五十里外有一座沿山坡建的城镇，假如空气湿度没有这么高能隐约看到。

“这里是以前的孤山。”陶瑞尔看着悬崖底部，“在地层之下，很深很深的位置，有另一座灵魂神殿。就在那里，那个水潭的正下方。”

“矮人和我们一样，身体和灵魂都永远属于阿尔达。但他们不是伊露维塔的孩子，所以他们死后的归属地不是曼督斯，而是这里，一座专门为他们而建的神殿。以前有一条路可以深入地心到达神殿的上方，很接近，但是永远也接触不到。那条路现在还在的，只不过更深了，进去的办法更麻烦。”

“那座神殿已经空了。”

她转头看着莱卡因迪，嘴唇无声地动了几下，最终用微不可闻的声音说：“他们不存在了。”

莱卡因迪的脑袋里一阵轰鸣，最后的疑问迎刃而解。

陶瑞尔抱住莱卡因迪。她比诺多精灵矮很多，脸贴着莱卡因迪的脖子，喷出的热气冲在她的颈部和锁骨上。莱卡因迪也抱紧她，还一下一下地摸着她的背，却被喊停。

“别动，放开意识世界，我给你看。”

莱卡因迪立马停手。她还以为对方是单纯地在抱她。

她们站在原地，仍在悬崖的边缘，时间跳转到两个纪元以前的一个晴朗的白天，悬崖之下是一条不长但深不可测的裂谷。裂谷的壁非常整齐，就像用鱼线切出的黄油。

莱卡因迪怀里的红发精灵消失了。她四下张望，看到她出现在对面，抬头看着这边的太空。山下是战争的声音，一阵一阵的气味顺着上升气流飘过来，莱卡因迪对它们真的太熟悉了。她顺着陶瑞尔的目光，也抬起头，又一次看到了伪神的形体。它比帕兰诺平原上的那一个更美，更强大。甚至这一次，莱卡因迪已经看不出美丽之下的尸山了，只有一团缥缈神圣的光。

陶瑞尔脸上的表情非常复杂，她震惊、悲伤又绝望，然后愤怒得像一团即将爆炸的火。她朝着裂谷飞奔，纵身跳下。莱卡因迪追着她的身影，趴下去看，尖叫起来——

无数的灵体正从黑暗之处慢慢地飘上来。

那座灵魂神殿被伪神破坏了。

她突然记起，灵魂不灭是阿尔达最基本的规则之一，伪神这是在从根源上破坏这个世界？

这就是陶瑞尔叛变的原因。她想要和伪神一起颠覆世界就是为了谈恋爱，但伪神突破了她的底线、撕了那块逆鳞。但它为什么要这么做？它难道不明白这一点吗？还是觉得，它已经成功控制了这个精灵的思想？

陶瑞尔张开四肢，衣服展开成一块膜翼，身后的斗篷也在拖慢她的下降速度。她找到了奇力。这是莱卡因迪第一次看到他。他真的很像一个精灵，不矮，身材挺拔、腰身很细，半长的头发都扎着精灵喜欢的辫子。他在疯狂地喊着让陶瑞尔快跑，但她根本没有听，抬起手臂，小臂上绑着的机关发射，绳枪射出，她抓着灵体荡向一边的岩壁，找到那个洞穴。她飞过去的时候撞上了好几个灵魂，干脆一起塞了进去，她在洞里的狭窄之处跪下，用身体死死地将几个灵体堵在里面。

之后的事情莱卡因迪看到了——伪神从天上投下一道光，灵体触之即死，无声地消失了。下方的灵体惨叫，在空中胡乱挥舞手脚，但他们逃不过上升的力场。光芒慢慢地接近那个洞，顺着开口流了进去。莱卡因迪听到奇力带着哭声的尖叫，那声音戛然而止。大量的血从内而外漫出，顺着岩壁往下流。

画面消失了，因为陶瑞尔的记忆到此为止。

莱卡因迪的上衣湿了一大片，陶瑞尔哭得一塌糊涂，眼泪和鼻涕顺着莱卡因迪的皮肤往下流。她死死地抓着诺多精灵，手指掐进了她的肉。她突然惨叫起来，一边哭一边急促地呼吸一边叫喊，莱卡因迪感觉到她身上的肌肉在不正常地抽动，她似乎正处于极度的疼痛中。莱卡因迪往前一扑，将陶瑞尔推在草地上，撞击把她从梦里叫醒。她和莱卡因迪对视，张嘴想说什么，但不断被失控的呼吸打断。莱卡因迪按住她，俯下身，嘴唇贴上她的脸，一直没有直起身来。

陶瑞尔慢慢平静，睁大眼睛看着天空。莱卡因迪的气息喷在她的耳朵上，又热又痒。

“嘿，你在听吗。”

“……在。”

“我喜欢你，真的，我不在乎你怎么看我。”莱卡因迪轻声说，眼睛一热，声音也哽咽起来，“我爱你。”

短短的一个M开头的三个音节的词打开了阀门，莱卡因迪一遍一遍地重复，生怕她听不到。

“我心里永远有别人，这样也行吗？”

“我不在意呀。”

“我不敢对你说同一句话，但是……”她伸手环过莱卡因迪的背，“我也喜欢你，我愿意。”


	23. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1488年师父下线  
> 下一章进结局

莱昂纳多和里斯图伊玛忐忑不安地等了五天，莱卡因迪和陶瑞尔才回来。以往的三百年里，莱卡因迪像个背后灵一样跟着里斯图伊玛，她甚至强迫自己去学了一些粗浅的建筑知识，好扮演沉默寡言的建筑师这一角色。

里斯图伊玛问她一跑就是这么久，万一他被杀掉了怎么办，莱卡因迪回答说，反正他的毕业课题已经做好了，死了也就死了呗，从曼督斯里出来回学院出图啊。里斯图伊玛下意识地要生气，但他又觉得莱卡因迪的话一点毛病也没有，便开始思考自己为什么觉得火大。想来想去，他发现自己真的有点喜欢这片大陆上这一代的人，莱昂纳多和他的师父首当其冲。莱昂纳多现在三十四岁，如果里斯图伊玛这个时候死回老家，那边再稍微耽搁一下，他很可能只能见上老莱昂纳多了。阿门洲和中州大陆上的时间流速不同，而且这个差异还不是固定的，里斯图伊玛清楚自己几斤几两，他根本没能力去测算时间。也许陶瑞尔可以，但看她这没事不离中州的样子，里斯图伊玛觉得她是指望不上的。

小建筑师在思考世界终极问题，莱昂纳多却满脑子八卦。他敏锐地察觉到这两个精灵的关系产生了质的变化。她俩从前是互相解决生理需求的朋友，尽管脱光了滚到一起不知道多少次，但她俩仍是朋友。现在，她们之间流淌着另一种平静安稳的味道。有一个词跳进他的脑袋，把他抖了一下——“老夫老妻”。

这好像也没什么问题？看她俩一个杀鸡切菜一个开锅烹饪的熟练配合，还有用眼神和意念传递消息的能力，绝对担得起这个词啊！还应该被竖成典型教育人类。莱昂纳多不觉得有多少人类夫妻做得到这个程度，不管是上流社会的还是平民阶层的。男人永远喜新厌旧，走在街上盯着年轻姑娘的屁股，看到漂亮的就想拖去床上，妻子刚生病就想着等她死了自己应该娶谁，市集里到处都有老婆吼叫着去抓被漂亮女摊主勾走的丈夫……

等等，莱卡因迪不就是这种会被身娇体软个子矮的可爱女孩勾引走的人吗？！！她嫌弃人类的卫生意识太差不可能对人类下手，但等她俩回精灵的世界了……

那岂不是要完蛋！！

莱昂纳多仍然记得莱卡因迪被拖出城揍了一顿之后是怎么回来的。那还只是喝多了，仅仅是喝多了都成那样，出轨这种问题，岂不是罪大恶极其罪当诛啊！他不敢把心里的想法说出来，一路憋回了米兰。等他重新跳上斯福扎城堡里的床，抱着那床轻得像一层雾的羽绒被，他就不再思考这个问题了。

路德维哥问他打算什么时候画马加什国王订的圣母像，莱昂纳多打了个哈哈敷衍过去了。路德维哥立马心知肚明，这件事根本就没过他的脑子，所以他仍然过着吃白食不干活的惬意日子。

他抄了好多本大部头著作，回头一看那一堆笔记，自己都惊讶于这个写字速度。他觉得这一定是莱卡因迪的训练的功劳，他拿着剑练出了肌肉力量和稳定性，写字画画自然又稳又快了——他知道，如果他把所有的精力都高度集中于一副作品，加上完善的腹稿，他的绘制速度能超越当代的任何一位同行，而且细腻程度还比他们高。

“但我就是不想画呀！”他对普莱迪斯兄弟说，对方做出痛心疾首的表情。

听闻，佛罗伦萨那边出高价聘请画家完成那副《三博士朝圣》，当然不在原稿上画，而是临摹一副底稿，然后照着莱昂纳多设计的光影上色。这个委托挂了好久，一直没人接。讨厌莱昂纳多的人——比如米开朗琪罗——被刀架在脖子上都不会去复制敌人的恶心东西，喜欢莱昂纳多的认为应该保持作品的原貌，那些愿意接委托的人则不敢挑战，如此复杂的构图一不小心就会失控，那就既赚不到名气又丢了脸。报酬的丰厚程度让莱昂纳多眼红了，尽管他不缺钱——仅仅是根本不需要投入原创的设计的照抄和上色，到手的钱就是莱昂纳多的合同里的数字的两倍。

这无疑是一条致富新道路啊！他只要不画完，然后投奔另一座宫廷，回头就能赚一大笔钱啦！他像打了鸡血似地把这个想法告诉他的朋友，还写信给了安德烈，得到的回复都是“哇你可真是了不起呢”。在一众名声和水平都不如他的人眼里，这就是赤裸裸的炫耀和嘲讽，并导致多位朋友开始疏远他。正好乔瓦尼·普莱迪斯将工作室搬出斯福扎城堡，莱昂纳多直到他俩一起去米兰扩建计划的会议那会才知道，乔瓦尼收徒弟了。

一瞬间，近一年的时光迅速倒流，他想到自己骑着那匹红棕斑点的骟马从布达佩斯返回米兰，在路上不停地想着一回到米兰就收徒弟，收一个皮肤白皙、唇红齿白的漂亮孩子，他最好有精灵们的美貌和韦罗基奥师徒的聪慧，当然没有也没关系，莱昂纳多一样能教给他足以谋生的手艺。

他怎么就完全忘了这件事呢？难道是因为，收了徒弟他就不能再过吃白食的日子了？

路德维哥重启了米兰扩建的计划，并在会议上公开赞美了莱昂纳多的那个设计方案——他是最早的几个有想法的艺术家之一。尽管如此，路德维哥仍然对在场的所有人说，他很想到不一样的设计。宫廷艺术家和建筑师们出去之后将这个消息散布开来，米兰的艺术圈子逐渐弥漫开赛马般的紧张气氛。这明明不是一场比赛，但大家硬是拿出了决斗般的气劲来做方案。

最早，莱昂纳多根本没有他们那样的紧迫感，依然抱着生物和医学的著作奋笔疾书，研究古人的智慧。后来，有一天，他去建筑师朋友的工作室串门，看到里屋的一张长桌上的书全被清空了，摆满了大大小小的模型和纸卷。他的模型和概念图的精度极高，连只容两人并行的小巷都画出来了。莱昂纳多想到自己的设计还只有一场演讲和寥寥几张画了圈圈和提契诺河流向的五分钟草稿，被吓得一个激灵，一路小跑往工作室赶。

他给里斯图伊玛去了信，请他如约上米兰来干活。三周之后，斯福扎城堡门口的卫兵就来通报“出身福贾、自佛罗伦萨来的建筑师朱利奥先生”要见他。这个精灵换了个易容，把自己搞得含胸驼背头发斑白——一个相当符合他的“年龄”的样貌。莱昂纳多带精灵去见了路德维哥，令两人惊讶的是，路德维哥竟然从美帝奇那里听过朱利奥的名字，只不过所知不详细，朱利奥也的确没有抗过哪里的大旗。朱利奥能说会道，而且见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，不到十分钟就哄得从未见过他的作品的路德维哥聘他为一年期的宫廷建筑师。

走出会客厅好远，里斯图伊玛才一脸严肃地问莱昂纳多：“这里有没有想弄死我的人？”

“我都不知道到底有谁讨厌你到想弄死你！”

“会拉我去决斗就叫想弄死我了！”

“怎么可能？！你吵架都那么有礼貌，不阴阳怪气地嘲讽不问候人家女性亲属的下半身和男性亲属的下半身，不碍着别人升官发财，怎么会有人想打你？你不觉得好多麻烦都是因为不知道尊重别人才起的吗？”

“诶？”里斯图伊玛抓着头发，“真的吗？”

“和你辩论几次就恨你恨到要玩命决斗？这到底是谁教你的。”

“我……我学校里的一个老师，还有我妈。”

“他们到底说什么了……”

“人类的孩子一从家里出来就掉进龙潭虎穴了，出去之后没有真正的朋友，同行都是恨不得你死的对手，你死得越惨他们越高兴。哦，其实，也有类似的话说精灵的，只不过听起来没那么恐怖。”

莱昂纳多停下脚步叉起腰：“那个老师和你妈见过多少人类。”

“我妈肯定是没有的啦，她年龄也没多大的。老师呢，应该……有吧。他以前在灰港那边。”

“真是搞不懂，为什么要这么吓你。”他拍拍脑门，“我没有朋友吗？我师父没有朋友吗？”

“那不一样啦。”里斯图伊玛说，“你们那都是灵魂相和啊，这运气太好了，不是谁都有的，他们的意思就是，不能指望别人会善意地对你，不要相信所谓的朋友，朋友都可能是假的。”

“那你觉得呢，你才是和人类一起呆了三百年的那个。”

“也没他们说的那么恐怖吧。”他点手指数着，“巴黎有几个，后来去了亚眠，斯特拉斯堡，回到巴黎，科隆，布拉格，又回到巴黎，再之后又去斯特拉斯堡。每个地方都交到了朋友？应该是的。”

“看吧，真的不是他们说的那样的。你费雅那罗教授的岳父大人就是他的同行……同行都恨不得你去死，如果真是这种情况，他老婆怎么来的？没有老婆就生不出梅格洛尔，没有梅格洛尔就没有你的联络人。如果他们都不在中州，这边就一个靠谱的精灵都没有，那你的教授也不可能放你过来。”

“你说得好有道理。”里斯图伊玛点点头。

他们的卧室挨着，里斯图伊玛不习惯有仆从贴着他做这做那，所以只留了一个除了洗衣服之外什么活都没得做的男仆。他和莱昂纳多经常睡在对方的房间，外间的仆人经常能听到他俩嘻嘻哈哈的聊天声。但是，居然根本没有这俩人搞上了的传闻流出，莱昂纳多明明就有长远的被“鸡奸罪”历史。两个当事人都惊讶了，他们猜测着，这约摸是因为朱利奥长得实在不咋样，莱昂纳多没理由会看上他吧。

里斯图伊玛是正儿八经的科班出身专业人士，又比所有当代的人类建筑师还要了解人类的建筑历史和喜好，他的加入极大地推动了莱昂纳多的设计。他让莱昂纳多时刻记住一句话——“这个年代追求秩序，你就要创造秩序”。秩序并不仅仅是整齐的路和河道、遵照形制融入创新的宏伟宫殿、喷泉广场和教堂，更要深入城里每一个居民的意识。当然，这个时代的人们普遍相信几何图案里真的蕴藏着巨大的力量，所以严格遵照规整的几何图形设计的街道依然是必不可少的。

他们要追求的深入人心的秩序不是法律，也不是阶级——阶级之间的差异连丧失嗅觉的人用屁股都能闻出来，根本不需要这些设计师去布一座城市规模的“魔法阵”。魔法阵便是精灵建筑师对人类的设计原则的看法。贫富分区这种东西不需要出现在设计师的手稿里，它是自然演化的结果，跟需要更多阳光、雨水才能存活的树木尽力往高处长没什么本质的区别。莱昂纳多想的是，他该如何用一座新城市去改变任何一个人的生活方式，让赋予秩序美的生活方式持续下去，再让它变成所有居民的本能。生活的秩序，首当其冲的就是干净。干净规整需要一定的空间。如果将炉灶、床和制革工坊塞在同一间只有十几平方米的小房间里，怎么样都不可能干净的，然而这就是大量城市平民和贫民的生活状态。相应的，一条狭窄的街道既走人又走马车，两边还有摆摊的小贩，一样不可能齐整到哪里去。路德维哥正是意识到米兰太小太拥挤、已经难以承受疯狂涌入的了，才决定扩建城市。但被纳入新城墙范围的土地也总归是有限的。米兰是亚平宁半岛北方的第一大城，它的文化、经济和地理位置都决定了人口永远会挑战房屋的容纳上限。如何在有限的土地上创造更多的空间——而不是单纯地加高楼房，让高层房屋里屎尿横流——成了莱昂纳多第二个思考的问题。

莱昂纳多的想法的核心是水，这是一早就确定下来的。但是，随着调查的深入，走遍全城、深入地观察了各区域每日垃圾污水量的莱昂纳多意识到自己的想法确实有些天真——哪怕人工挖了再多的河道，也经不住城里那么多人天天往里面倒垃圾，况且提契诺河的水量有限。即使提契诺的水量再大几倍，人工制造的高度差带来的水流动能到底可不可以把河道底部的垃圾全冲走还是个问题。冲走之后怎么办呢？人工河道最终要通向哪里？高度差如何用技术手段克服？这个设计一不小心就可能水淹米兰城，或抽干提契诺河，让下游的人气急败坏地举兵攻打米兰刺杀领主。

他俩都知道问题的答案——做不到。莱昂纳多的设想就是一个平面铺开的刚多林，那需要完善的水利设备和垃圾处理技术，随便哪一个小模块都超越了人类的能力。总的来说，米兰的基础建设太差了，没办法做，反倒是几千年前的古代罗马帝国的大城市有可能。他俩谁都没有特意提起这一点，反而彻底忽略了种种现实的局限，把这个真的有建成可能的设计——反正莱昂纳多肯定活不到它建成的那一天——做成了提里安建筑学院的一门设计课。设计课是不怎么需要深入细化的，只要逻辑清晰、概念完整、一眼看上去靠谱就可以了。

既然追求秩序，他们干脆利落地将城市分了层。最底层是地平面，上面有水道和走马车的路，所有通道用于货运，路边是各种需要大量消耗水的工坊。二层是人行通道，做了人、骑手和马车的分流，互不干扰，也能规避相当一部分交通事故和道路纠纷。单层和高层的居民楼、商铺店面都在这一层。整个二层的道路架设在无数巨大的拱上，参照罗马帝国时代的那些屹立千年、强地震都没摧毁的运水拱桥。如果这个设计建在提里安，那边的精灵会毫不犹豫地用那种像混凝土一样的白色浇筑液。但这里是米兰，这里的人对米兰当地的砂石、花岗岩和手工烧制的红砖有强烈的喜好。他们很可能无法接受单调的白色。这就牵扯出另一个问题——现今的技术，没办法复制罗马帝国的港口桥梁用混凝土的配方，米兰的石头和砖难以抵抗水的侵蚀，这是所有建筑师和泥瓦匠都知道的事情。把支撑点埋在水下一看就不靠谱，得设计好所有承重拱的分布，尽可能地让它们的边角都落在陆地上，或者埋在建筑物的墙体和地基里。

用手推演是个能做十几年的浩大工程。一天半夜，莱昂纳多锁好所有的门窗、拉上窗帘，在房间里支起简易的帐篷。里斯图伊玛拿着一个半透明的无实体的小方盒钻了进来。他这几天建好了一个粗略的米兰城模型，主干道和地标性建筑都有。他开始在莱昂纳多面前拉画着扩建区域——一环套一环地朝着河水的方向延伸。

这个设备可以用意念控制，皮肤触摸作为辅助。他俩一边讨论，面前的虚拟模型一边自动生长。铺完路德维哥想要的范围之后，里斯图伊玛开始修改地形，做河道部分。他边做边抱怨着这么建模型实在太麻烦，要是能把梅格林的飞机借来用一下就好了——在天上慢慢地飞几圈，扫描地形，直接用扫描数据生成模型。但这个不可能，除非赶上了大规模的战争，地上的人都要么在厮杀要么在逃命，哪怕看见了天上飞来飞去的黑鸟，也只会以为那是一只特大号的渡鸦。渡鸦既预示着死亡，又追着尸体跑。战争里死了这么多人，来一只巨大的渡鸦也没什么好奇怪的不是么。

很快，如此繁重、无聊又非必须的工作就让里斯图伊玛觉得无聊了，他们没有再继续虚拟模型，转头动手切起了木头。这可比虚拟模型实用多了，自己看着有成就感，路德维哥召集会议了可以直接搬过去。他们决定做两个模型。一是微缩版的扩建后的米兰，重要的建筑物会额外放大，用小棍子插在底板上的洞里，其余的都随便垒点木片上去。模型的重点在水道分部上。二是双层城市的局部放大模型，要大到足以清楚地表现结构。

里斯图伊玛做得一手好木工。莱昂纳多以前从未见过他的手艺，这一看顿时佩服。他不用画线，能用小线锯凭空拉出一个完美的圆，看似随意地削削木块，几块拼起来就是一个漂亮的十字尖拱。有他在，这两个模型很快就做完了。工作告一段落，莱昂纳多又开始钻到被子里看书，看完书就去抄，抄完了到处找吃的——拉上里斯图伊玛一起。米兰能吃到北边的菜式，比如焗炖韭菜配黄芥末和黄酱鱼汤，这都是让里斯图伊玛非常怀念的味道——虽然他觉得都不怎么好吃。

路德维哥终于召集了会议，莱昂纳多和里斯图伊玛带着他们的手稿和模型出席了，艳压全场。果真，根本没有人去思考莱昂纳多的“清洁”能不能实现，都在赞叹这个大胆而优雅的创意。路德维哥当场任命莱昂纳多为这个项目的负责人，让所有想继续参与的人直接去跟莱昂纳多商谈。

莱昂纳多的薪水又涨了。

里斯图伊玛发挥完自己的光和热，在城里又玩了几个月便觉得没意思了，去找路德维哥辞职。走之前，他告诉莱昂纳多一个重大消息——

莱卡因迪和陶瑞尔的爹妈都知道她俩真的在一起了。

莱卡因迪的父亲是个梵雅精灵——一个虔诚禁欲忠贞浑身散发着神圣光辉、更接近人类无法理解的神的神奇种族。梵雅精灵坚决只和异性结婚，一辈子只爱一个，哪怕伴侣死了而且决心不重生。恐怕在他们看来，这两位姐姐都是大异端。只不过肯定没到“异端都要烧死”的程度。

他带着坏笑追问里斯图伊玛下文。谁知，精灵就轻描淡写地说了一句“莱卡因迪她爸表示祝贺。莱卡因迪的舅舅找的是格洛芬德尔，刚多林那会就在一起了，估计早就看习惯了吧。”

他又补上：“林子那边开心坏了，开了个派对，莱卡因迪的妈也去了。哦，她爸没去。”

“他还挺开明的啊，自己不接受但不碍着别人。”莱昂纳多评论道。

“我说实话啊，”里斯图伊玛眨眨眼，“她爸就是想不高兴也没有人在意的。精灵的家庭关系没那么紧密，很少互相干涉的。我们觉得大家都是独立的个体，只不过在机缘巧合之下凑到一起罢了。”

“当爹的不会拼命给儿子写信，说你要是回来学音乐我就天天帮你祈祷，你如果不回来我就求上帝让你这个不尊敬父亲的人渣倒霉。”（注：这是《切利尼自传》里的内容）

“对。况且……比起亲爹，莱卡因迪更认图路卡诺教授。”

“说到这个，”莱昂纳多的脸因为八卦的热情发红，“你说的陶瑞尔的爹妈，具体指的是谁？”

“不是生理上的爹妈，是林子里那个养鹿的粗眉毛金毛校长。她活到现在都根本没见过那两位。哦，别说她了，梅格洛尔都没见过。”

“那这还挺省事的。”莱昂纳多说，“亲生父母和养父母，总是个难题。”

里斯图伊玛和莱昂纳多击掌，叫道：“我们只有亲爹！”

他走后，莱昂纳多想到东边大明帝国的一句话——“一天是老师，终生都是你爸”。这句话夸张了点，至少莱昂纳多绝对无法认可教我一天就做我爹这种事儿，太可怕了。但是，他想想，安德烈真的像他的父亲。管吃管住管穿，像照顾儿子一样地带这个学生。值得庆幸的是，和大多数富于教育意义的家庭故事不同，这个儿子功成名就飞走了之后，老父亲没有慢慢地将自己困于一方小天地里，变得又衰老又凄惨。安德烈一直在出作品，一生都奋战在艺术和教学的第一线，每天都过得开开心心的。

莱昂纳多觉得心里有点慌。他很少有这种感觉，面对包括看不见摸不着的伪神的时候都没有这么恐慌过。他排除了心脏疾病和精神问题，开始相信，这大概是一个预兆。

最热的那几个月过完，莱昂纳多的不祥预感达到了巅峰。然后他收到了一封信，安德烈寄来的，说他感觉到自己大限将至了。一瞬间，心慌的感觉烟消云散——莱昂纳多不觉得人死值得悲伤。那明明是拆一份大礼包，里面有旅行的票和装满未知惊喜的福袋。

他立刻收拾东西赶往威尼斯，在接近城门的最后一条岔道上遇到了没有跟信使和商队的莱卡因迪和里斯图伊玛。莱昂纳多也和信使队伍告别，骑上马，三人一起朝城里跑去。

走到韦罗基奥工作室门前、爬下马背，莱昂纳多觉得自己的屁股都要碎掉了。看来除非是天天骑马长途奔袭的人和身体素质欺负人类的精灵以外，谁都受不了这么赶路。

安德烈其实没生病，精神体力都很好，他的学生甚至都不知道他寄出了那几封信。他们和来访者打完招呼就低头去修整黏土模型，手指沾水、一点一点地抹平所有刮擦痕迹。一切如常。

他只不过是看到了自己的死亡，还看到准确的日期，十月八日，一周之后的凌晨。他先乐呵呵地让三人看他的雕塑——青铜马已经做完了，剩下的就是人，就凭学徒们现在的手艺，没什么好担心的了。他又拿出了一早写好的遗嘱，里面详细交代了财产分配事项。他把佛罗伦萨的一些产业留给了几个侄子和侄女，另一部分归属韦罗基奥工作室，他要洛伦佐把工坊发展成一座学校。威尼斯的工坊由能力最强、即将得到雕塑大师资格的学徒继承，另外的房产由剩下两位跟了他五年多快六年的学生平分。他没有留任何东西给莱昂纳多，因为他知道莱昂纳多什么都不需要。

第二天，他给学生放了一天的假，和三人商讨葬礼事宜。

他和两个精灵似乎很早就谈论过这个问题，里斯图伊玛问他：“你还想用船？”

“是的，一直都想。”他露出憧憬的神色，想起莱昂纳多对这个话题相当陌生，解释起来，“维京人的船葬，把人和陪葬品放在船上直接埋，或者放火烧，或者推到水面上放火箭。那是……什么时候来着？三十年前？我去了一趟北边，一直走到海岸线了，看过一场水上葬礼。”

他一拍大腿，继续说：“那太美了啊！相比起来，我们这边的无聊透了。”

“你想躺到船上，然后找个人在岸边射箭点火？”莱卡因迪向他确认。

“是啊是啊，这样是不是不好？”他皱起眉，“听说这是英雄才能享受的礼节？”

“我觉得你是英雄。”莱昂纳多说。

“对，我也觉得。”里斯图伊玛附和，“接下来的问题就是，去哪里找这个弓手，还有……哇还有好多事情呢！第一，地点选在哪里？威尼斯到处都是人，看到船烧起来了不会不管的，可能得出海。第二，我们不能让你就这么消失啊！你一个艺术大师，总得有一场能被别人看到的葬礼吧？”

“能用个稻草人吗？”

莱卡因迪面无表情地看着他，看得安德烈尴尬地笑了起来。她说：“这些你都不用担心，有办法处理的。”

安德烈一拍手：“你要射箭？”

“我干不了这活，但我那个远方亲戚可以，我去问问。”

“伊斯坦布尔那位？他就在威尼斯？”

“是的。”

安德烈快跳起来了，又兴高采烈地规划着：“唉我一辈子连个恋爱都没谈过，姑娘的手也没拉上。给我铺点玫瑰吧？浪漫点？假装有女孩子给我送过花。”

“红色还是白色？我还能弄到蓝色和黄色的。”

“还有蓝玫瑰？各种颜色都来一点嘛。这一场下来要多少钱？”

“我付。”莱昂纳多说，“自己付自己的葬礼钱，听上去太惨了吧。”

“这金子留着也没大用啊，才多少一点。”

“老哥，你的心态怎么这么好啊。”里斯图伊玛去拍安德烈的肩膀，后者“嘿”了一声挥手道：“我老早就想通了。人固有一死，怕个屁哦！”

事情就这么定下来了。

学徒又来正常工作了四天，安德烈给他们放了四天的长假，这三个本地小孩也有地方可去，才不会在休息时间呆在工坊楼上的卧室里。十月七日，安德烈他仍然能跑能跳能吃，但他更加清晰地看到死亡将近了。

他出去买了瓶好酒，准备跟朋友好好地吃最后一顿饭。一回到家，他就看到沙发上坐着一个和自己一模一样的人——或者尸体。他惊喜地凑近了，仔细观察着“尸体”的五官，还伸手戳了戳他的皮肤，都和正常的尸体无异。他懒得去追究这到底是怎么来的，招呼着三人去吃饭。

晚上，他们来到港口，上了早已停在上面的一艘空的渔船，陶瑞尔在上面等着他们。夹板上放着一艘尖头的小舟，里面铺满四色的玫瑰花，都新鲜得仿佛刚从地里摘下来。这个品种的玫瑰没什么香气，所以上面另撒了香料，安德烈认出了乳香和松香。里面恐怕有助燃剂。他还想问万一燃烧不充分留下一具又黑又红的恶心尸体怎么办，又觉得这反正和他没关系了，便开开心心地喝起了酒。

船开出港口，渐渐地驶向平静的外海。今天风不大，有雾，所以火光传不了多远，安全系数很高。

安德烈其实还是紧张的，否则他就能发现，这艘船的行驶速度远远超过世间的一切船只——哪怕顺风满帆再加上人力。

他觉得时间要来了，知会众人一声，躺进玫瑰铺成的床上，鼻尖满是令人愉悦的香气。他闭上眼睛，像睡觉那样放松身体。

通向曼督斯的门打开了。莱昂纳多看到，一个隐隐约约的透明的安德烈站了起来，却没进门，而是看着三个精灵将小舟放下海。渔船重新开动，渐渐和它拉开了距离。

安德烈对莱昂纳多说：“他们三个都不是人类？”

“他们都是精灵，但很久很久以前，他们也生活在这片大陆上。”

“哇，我有点不想死了。还有这么多东西是我不知道啊！”他开玩笑，“阿哈迈德，是叫这个名字？拉弓的动作真是帅啊！他的弓也不是人类的东西吧？真漂亮。”

“你记得，大概十七八年前，我讲过的那个带着火焰的天使吗？”

“记得呀！”

“就是阿哈迈德。他的头发其实是红的，而且很长，被太阳照着就像火。”

箭矢斜向上方射出，发出呼啸和燃烧的声音，拉出一个漂亮的圆弧，轻巧地落在船头的引燃物上，完全没有碰到安德烈的身体。火焰慢慢地朝后蔓延，那艘船变成了一盏小小的灯。安德烈抬手朝众人告别，头也不回地走进门。


	24. Assassination

一年里，莱昂纳多收了这辈子的第一个徒弟，路德维哥收了一个新情妇。

徒弟是莱昂纳多名下的葡萄酒庄园的农民的儿子，今年十岁，小名萨莱，长得像极了莱昂纳多第一次独立完成的小天使，一头可爱的卷发，额头高而宽，眼睛里闪着智慧的光，鼻子挺翘，山根很高，眼下的红晕上还有可爱的小雀斑。莱昂纳多一眼就看中了这个孩子，直接去问他父亲愿不愿意让儿子来学徒，父亲感动得差点哭着跪拜莱昂纳多。平心而论他的天赋一般，远远赶不上同龄的莱昂纳多，但脑子真的也不算笨，和韦罗基奥工作室里那些离开的时候都能养家糊口的孩子差不多。这是一个可教的学生，只不过成不了名传千里的大师。

路德维哥的小情妇叫切奇莉亚（Cecilia Gallerani），出身并不富裕的法学世家，父亲是米兰派去佛罗伦萨的外交官，母亲是著名的法学家的女儿。她从小受到了良好的教育，拉丁文学和哲学的造诣极高。她在一座修道院里遇到了路德维哥，顿时坠入爱河，而路德维哥从来不嫌情妇的数量太多，于是她就这么来到米兰的宫廷。她十五岁不到十六，正是这个年代的女孩子最美的年龄，脸颊饱满、头发浓密，脖子和胳膊都像刚出水的马苏里拉奶酪。

她入住斯福扎城堡没多久就从一众情妇中脱颖而出。路德维哥或者宫廷学者会在城堡里举办哲学和诗歌研讨会，切奇莉亚一场都没有缺席，除非生病了。她讲话风趣幽默，能言善辩但没有攻击性，迅速赢得了所有人的好感。莱昂纳多喜欢长得漂亮的人，如果这个长得漂亮的人还有金头脑，莱昂纳多就彻底失去抵抗力了。切奇莉亚写了诗，莱昂纳多就帮她谱曲，还在诗会上帮她伴奏。她很会唱歌，声音和稚嫩的外表有极大的反差，是成训练有素的成熟女高音。她如果不做情妇去做歌唱家一样能赚一大笔钱，甚至挣回个小贵族头衔。

他俩很快变成好朋友，切奇莉亚经常跑到莱昂纳多的工坊，莱昂纳多就一边画手稿或看书一边和她聊天。路德维哥根本不担心他的莱昂纳多大师会拐走他的情妇，因为莱昂纳多明显就没那个意思——莱昂纳多不止一次地谈起，他既不喜欢男的也不喜欢女的，他喜欢的是抽象的极致的美，他们周围的人谁也达不到那个标准。切奇莉亚也不行，毫无疑问。她这个年龄的女孩，只要五官大体上过得去，总归是不丑的。她令人着迷的是学识，莱昂纳多才不会想着和一位学者上床。

她让莱昂纳多想起了吉内芙拉，但因为她的身份，她比吉内芙拉更擅长利用女性特质社交。她会跟人抛媚眼，会娇声笑，而这并不让莱昂纳多讨厌。长得好嗓子好为什么不用？莱卡因迪就是靠着脸和身材顶了三百年的建筑师头衔的。

像认识吉内芙拉时一样，莱昂纳多接了她的肖像画委托，而且绝对会画完。交给朋友的作品跟交给雇主的作品完全是两个概念。

也像那时一样，莱昂纳多想画出一个活生生的人，画出切奇莉亚的名字。他思索了很久都没想到，姑娘直接抱着一只宠物雪貂来找他了，告诉他古希腊语的雪貂和她的名字发音非常接近。更何况，因为洁净和多产，雪貂是米兰宫廷和那不勒斯的雪貂骑士团的象征物。路德维哥会看到一个安于被他掌控的聪明情妇，却不会想到，她挑选雪貂正是出于她的独立，正如她做情妇是因为爱情。莱昂纳多毫不怀疑，如果她突然不喜欢路德维哥了，她会毫不犹豫地离开。

莱昂纳多自然乐得做这种事情。其实他不大赞同切奇莉亚的做法，哪怕去做没有继承权的情妇或者情夫也要留在喜欢的人身边。但这是爱情，它突然就来，谁也挡不住，像在干枯的森林里燃起的火，或者一场雪崩。他连为了爱情去颠覆世界规则的疯子都见过了，相比起来，切奇莉亚的程度远远没有陶瑞尔的严重。破坏世界虽然听上去比做情妇帅气，但做情妇是两个人——最多三个人，如果路德维哥的未婚妻子介意的话——之间的事情，更不会动摇世界的根本，导致什么更严重的后果。

切奇莉亚在斯福扎城堡里风头无匹，以前的情妇被她衬得无比平庸，路德维哥渐渐地把她们都遣走了，每个人都给了丰厚的钱财、首饰和产业，只留了一个同样爱路德维哥、宁愿死在这里也不要离开他的女人。她在城堡里住下了，哪怕路德维哥从不会和她亲密接触，顶多在晚宴上隔着五六个人说几句话。莱昂纳多看得唏嘘不已。

莱昂纳多没有让切奇莉亚端坐在他面前一动不动，他画肖像不需要时刻看到本人的脸。他跟着姑娘参加每一次的哲学沙龙和音乐会，观察她聆听别人的观点、同人说话和唱歌时的样子，挑了最美、最富于含蓄的生命力的一个角度——她坐着，躯干朝向观众，头转向一边，亮闪闪的目光投向身侧的学者。她嘴角带着似有似无的微笑，好像对那人的话产生了兴趣，又好像马上就要开口，流利地念出一段古希腊语或拉丁文的著作片段。她的雪貂要趴在她怀里，和她看向同一处。那只聪明灵活的雪貂就是她的化身，像故事里那些分享生命、用灵魂化成的本命兽。

画像挂在切奇莉亚的客厅里，路德维哥对它非常满意，额外付了莱昂纳多一大笔钱。这不禁让莱昂纳多想象起来，如果他回到二十七年前，在佛罗伦萨的美帝奇行宫里为了洛伦佐·美帝奇的柏拉图式情人露克莱齐亚·唐纳提画像，也画得这么鲜活而傲慢——画中人有自己的世界，才不在乎观众或她夫主的眼光。洛伦佐大概不会像路德维哥一样高兴吧。

佛罗伦萨是家乡，他在那里呆了足足三十年，但他真的更喜欢米兰。

过完新年，萨莱满十一周岁了。放在他出生的乡下，他可能已经娶了一个连爱情、婚姻、性别到底是什么都不清楚的六岁的小丫头。他在葡萄园或者酒坊里干活，小姑娘就拖着鼻涕跟在后面，或者守在灶台上看大人做饭。六岁的孩子仍然是不受大人喜爱的孩子，他们失控、难以交流，但十岁就不是孩子了，已经懂了很多事情。

莱昂纳多敏锐地发现，萨莱看自己的眼光和一开始有了变化。

萨莱，一个十岁的小男孩，喜欢他的老师，一个三十七岁的金发大师。这种单方面的感情让莱昂纳多头痛。受精灵的影响，哪怕一个人美得死去活来爱莱昂纳多爱得死去活来，只有那人没满十五岁，莱昂纳多宁可搬家失踪也躲着，坚决不和对方发生任何精神或身体层面的进一步关系。但是他躲不了萨莱，这是他自己收的学生，还是那么高调地亲自从郊外带回来的，整个酒庄和周边村子里的人都知道这件事了。萨莱没有犯错，学习认真工作勤恳，莱昂纳多突然把他扫地出门不仅会败坏他们的名声，而且违法他的原则。

他思来想去，给萨莱识字的父亲去了一封信，让他跟儿子聊一聊订婚的问题，莱昂纳多这边可以帮萨莱留意着。

画像交出之后夏天也到了，莱昂纳多让萨莱回家呆几个月，带上纸笔，去画葡萄园、大麦地和踩葡萄的工人，等他回米兰了莱昂纳多要检查，如果合格就开启下一段的教学。萨莱的神色里没有一丁点的要和阔别两年的家人重聚的激动，平静地应了是，去画室里收拾东西。莱昂纳多只寄希望于这一次分别能让他转移目标。

但他有种强烈的预感——不可能的。他干脆自己也跑了，东西一收，跟着修士的队伍去了比萨，在那里停留了两个月之后又回了只有半天路程的佛罗伦萨。

他在城里转了几圈，闻到了风雨欲来的味道。

美第奇家族陷入经济危机。美帝奇银行的几所分行倒闭，家族接连几次投资失败，又有几笔贷款收不回来——欠债方连继承人都死光了，都不知道去找谁收款。前两代遗留下来的问题也开始爆发，而产业的运作还需要现金，交出去的委托也要付钱，洛伦佐开始高额征税、挪用公款去维系家族即将断裂的资金链。佛罗伦萨以艺术之都的形象立足，美帝奇家族绝对不会放弃对艺术家的资助。传闻，被挪走的资金原本应该用于道路维护和治安管理，现在都投进了一幅幅的画和音乐会里。缴税大头商人们之间已经有了怨言，这传闻也在平民中扩散。

莱昂纳多像以前一样，敲开建筑师家的门，睡在他们的空卧室里。里斯图伊玛告诉他，洛伦佐的健康状况不大好，出现在人前的时候，总是看上去无精打采的，腿脚也没有以前灵便了。莱昂纳多寻思着怎么找个机会去见他一面。

他在城里住了一个多星期，听了更多关于洛伦佐的传闻和“目击报告”。他第一个注意到的现象是夜间的诗会和音乐会明显地少了。现在正是温度最适宜的时候，往年，隔两天就有喷泉旁边的聚会。但自进城以来，莱昂纳多只见到了一次。物以稀为贵本是世间公理，但那一次的聚会水平真的不高，可能连诗会都称不上，成名的诗人和乐手一个都没去，参加的人都是邻居，全是些唱不准调、押不到韵的纯业余爱好者。这很不正常，哪怕在佛罗伦萨面临那不勒斯王国的战争威胁的时候，城里的夜间文化活动都没少成这样。

接下来，莱昂纳多摸到了原因。包括美帝奇在内的贵族请来了以为声名远播的牧师——吉罗拉莫·萨福纳罗拉。这个牧师出生于费拉拉公国，在博洛尼亚加入道明会，不到一年就成为正式牧师，然后凭借着他在学院里打下的深厚文学功底一路升级。他在费拉拉战争时期来过佛罗伦萨布道，但并没有引起多少关注，很快就返回博洛尼亚。他不知道在那边做了什么，突然间声名鹊起，又光荣地被请回佛罗伦萨。萨福纳罗拉在城里公开讲道，宣讲末日预言，说会有势不可挡的洪水从北方而来，摧毁佛罗伦萨。唯一能让人得到救赎的方法是虔诚地念经、祈祷、禁欲，不饮酒，不办派对，减少一切非必要的活动。十年之后就是1500年，每当新纪元即将到来，末世论总能收到疯狂的追捧，着这个法子谋名得利的人屡试不爽。佛罗伦萨也的确面临危机，人们口袋里的钱少了，还听到不少领主的传闻，包括“伟大的洛伦佐大人不断和他私会”，他们心里本来就有担忧和焦虑，自然更加信奉萨福纳罗拉的末世论。

莱昂纳多记得陶瑞尔说过，未来的两百年内，美帝奇家族都会是这个国度的统治者，绝不失势。所以，他对洛伦佐和洛伦佐的长子还是有信心的。

他在一次周六晚上的福音会上见到了萨福纳罗拉修士，他穿着道明会的黑袍，用黑色的头巾遮住头发，脖子上挂着同样纯黑的玫瑰念珠，神色平静悲悯地讲述末日预言和《玫瑰经》。他在所有人都听得懂的大白话里插入恰到好处的修辞手法，这样的宣讲极富感染力，各个阶层的听众都愿意坐下来听他说话，而不会被无尽而无聊的隐喻逼走。

莱昂纳多听着他描述上帝给他降下的幻境。他站得很高很高，仿佛是天使的视角，看到黑色的水墙从北方过来，沿途平静无声地吞没一切——佛罗伦萨的芸芸众生看不到对即将到来的灭顶之灾，他们在末日的洪水降临之前仍然在享乐，喝酒、做【啊哦哦哦】爱、听音乐，所以他们连一声叫喊都没有，就那么消失在水墙里。

他讲述的画面和莱昂纳多曾经看到的异常相似，只不过，莱昂纳多梦里的黑色海水是从天上压下的。莱昂纳多坐在原位，耐心地等着所有人和萨福纳罗拉交谈完毕，上前向他问好。

“芬奇镇出生的莱昂纳多大师，皮埃罗之子，久仰大名。”萨福纳罗拉朝他行礼，莱昂纳多用俗世的礼节回应。他开门见山地说起了自己的梦，一边说一边观察萨福纳罗拉的神色——毫无异常，和他刚才布道的时候没什么区别。

“莱昂纳多大师，看来您也预见到了即将到来的末日。”

“是的，我是这么想的。”他话锋一转，“不过也不一定？洪水既可能是审判的征兆，也可能是新生和秩序的开始。总而言之，我不认为这样的末日是可怕的。”

莱昂纳多看着牧师的眼睛——牧师真的没有露出一丁点惊讶。

“世界要有始有终，上帝创造了天地、光，赐予我们食物，容许我们发展自己的文明，他自然应当将这一切收回来。”

“您说得对。”萨福纳罗拉简单地回应，“不知您有没有归属的教派？”

“硬要说的话，大概是圣母无染原罪团体吧。我为他们画过祭坛画。”

“我是支持这个理论的，和前任教皇一样。”

莱昂纳多捂住胸口：“感谢西斯都大人，也谢谢你。这个理论在佛罗伦萨可没有多少支持者。”

萨福纳罗拉笑了：“看来，针对莱昂纳多大师的传闻掺了不少水分。人们总说你不信上帝。”

“还说我是同性恋呢，在我的画上侵【啊哦哦哦】犯我的帮工，哈哈哈，”莱昂纳多挥挥手，“都是假的。”

牧师赞美了一番莱昂纳多心胸宽广，也祝福这些乱传谣言的世人早日找到内心的安宁，好不再用口舌伤害别人。

今天的谈话到此为止，莱昂纳多没有看出任何异常，萨福纳罗拉就是一个在新纪元到来之际讲道的牧师。看上去，萨福纳罗拉并不讨厌莱昂纳多这个爱喝酒爱听音乐爱办聚会爱用画挑战传统的享乐主义分子。几天之后，莱昂纳多路过新圣母大殿——佛罗伦萨的道明会主教堂，站在门口的萨福纳罗拉刚刚结束和一位贵妇人的谈话，邀请莱昂纳多去明天美帝奇家族的圣洛伦佐教堂的会谈，洛伦佐大人本人也会去。

莱昂纳多回到建筑师家，一股脑地对莱卡因迪讲了他和新牧师的对话。

“你具体是在怀疑什么？”莱卡因迪问。

“里斯图伊玛听得到吗？”

“听不到。你怀疑也向伪神许过愿，要破坏佛罗伦萨的正确走向？和当年的帕奇一样？”

“对。”

“有依据吗？”

“没有，我什么都没看到，但是我觉得有哪里不对。”他给莱卡因迪讲了他的梦，又讲了很久以前，伪神的声音带给他的幻觉。

莱卡因迪认真地看着他：“我现在负责监控这一块，但刚上岗，很多工作真的还不熟练。我也什么都没发现。不过，我知道你那个幻觉是什么意思。”

“海是魔苟斯终其一生都没办法染指的力量，而乌欧牟这个维拉，虽然恨透了魔苟斯，但他既不愿支持别的维拉，也没那么信奉伊露维塔。他会按照伊露维塔的设计用海摧毁陆地，也会凭着自己的意愿用海去救人——也许是个默默无闻的小人物，也许很关键。所以，在任何一方的潜意识中，水永远象征着毁灭。它是不受掌控的，非常矛盾无常。”

“你看到陶瑞尔在海里变成火，然后水就冲上了天空对吧。”她确认莱昂纳多点头，“这是另一个结局，没有发生的那一个。我也是最近才知道的，陶瑞尔最关键的一个能力——也正是它让她走上这条路——她能杀死灵魂，但是她从来没有用过。灵魂是不灭的，不能被杀。这是阿尔达最最基础、绝对不可动摇的规则。她一旦发动这个能力，对这个世界的破坏会非常严重，严重到神会天天上门求她、想尽一切办法让她不要动手的程度。”

“她有恨之入骨的仇人吗？”

莱卡因迪笑了：“伪神啊，还有她自己。二选一，那是决定性的时刻。她没选你看到的那个结局，所以我们遇到她了。”

“我懂了。”莱昂纳多的脑袋一疼，无数件事情都串联在一起，他拼凑出了他的红头发天使的真实过去，“这是她手里的王牌筹码。”

“我们的能力有限，无法准确分析预判，就像帕奇政变那样。伪神无处不在，它的力量和这上亿人的精神混在一起，究竟哪些是异常的，哪些是伪神想了但没有去做，哪些只是人类之间的斗争，只有明确的征兆出现了之后才能判断。”

“我会帮忙的。”莱昂纳多说。

这天晚上，莱昂纳多又做了海从天降的梦，只不过有了些许的变化——海在触及地面之后又升了起来，消失了，天空恢复正常，太阳又沉下去了一点。莱昂纳多看到另一个莱昂纳多趴在悬崖边上朝下看，然后陷入疯狂，像那几个在米兰城外的森林里死掉的人一样撕破衣服、抓烂皮肉和眼睛，但“莱昂纳多”没有死，他只是疯了而且瞎了。他的眼球破了，淌着水、凝胶和血，流得满脸都是。他尖叫着挥手朝莱昂纳多跑来，一把抓住莱昂纳多的手。莱昂纳多看清了他的衣着，摸到了他的手，顿时知道了他的身份。他是那个没有爆发出对美的执着，没有成为艺术家的“莱昂纳多”，终其一生都待在芬奇镇里，只偶尔跟着父亲上佛罗伦萨见见世面。莱昂纳多走不到悬崖旁边，他很想看看那下面到底有什么，他确信，如果低头的是自己，他绝对不会疯。

第二天他准时到达圣洛伦佐教堂，到场的居然只有四个人——洛伦佐，波提切利，萨福纳罗拉和莱昂纳多。这仿佛秘密会谈的阵势着实吓到莱昂纳多了，他有点想跑，但理智和求知欲战胜了冲动。他和萨福纳罗拉握了手也拥抱过，只要他没有被伪神选中然后变异，这三个人加起来都打不过莱昂纳多一个。他真的没什么好怕的。

洛伦佐的健康状况看上去并不坏，莱昂纳多敢确定他身上甚至没有慢性病，远远没到市井传闻里的程度。他走路也不需要人扶，跟着他的仆人全程跟在他身后，根本没碰过他一下，现在也等在教堂之外。哪怕他真的活不长了，也是因为长期操劳和焦虑之下的自然衰老——离现在还有好一段时间，绝对不止两年。

莱昂纳多很快发现，比起会谈，这更像是一场忏悔。属方济各会的洛伦佐无比信任博洛尼亚道明会的高阶牧师，在他面前说着他知道自己不该挪用公款，但他真的没办法了。波提切利则说他沉迷于俗世的造像，忘了神的教诲，自甘堕落地放弃了追求真正的知识的机会。

莱昂纳多在一旁听着，偶尔说一两句话，胡扯自己年幼无知的时候说过什么狂妄言论。谈话一完，他就借口自己可能吃坏了肚子离场。他真的在教堂的盥洗室里呆了一会，然后一路跑回建筑师家，告诉里斯图伊玛赶快去收买波提切利的作品，将来能发大财。

里斯图伊玛愣了很久，说着：“我待不了多久就走了呀。”

“帮帮你的朋友呗，他们可能需要这笔钱。”莱卡因迪说。里斯图伊玛便一头雾水地真的去做了。

“你看到什么了？”

“洛伦佐很信任萨福纳罗拉。洛伦佐的第六感非常强，既然他都这样……哦对，他的身体不坏，为什么都在传他活不了多久了？”

“我记下了。”莱卡因迪说，“我要多跟他们学学，自己潜行能力不行就多发展线人。”

“我感觉这会是件大事。”莱昂纳多说，“西班牙的造船术和导航技术发展迅猛，想探索新大陆，别的大陆曾经都是独立的世界吧？这会不会对你们的工作有冲击？”

“我不知道。”莱卡因迪说，“伪神的力量一出阿尔达的范围就失效，但人类可没有这个限制。”

“希望不会太麻烦。”莱昂纳多说。

他又在佛罗伦萨住了一个月，期间不断和萨福纳罗拉会面，依然一切正常。里斯图伊玛真的说动了他的几个富商和贵族艺术家朋友，他们买了好多波提切利的画，只买所有权，不将画搬入私宅，所以没有招致波提切利本人的反感。

莱昂纳多一回到米兰，就听闻切奇莉亚怀孕了。她很是开心，人也比以前更加美丽动人。莱昂纳多送上祝贺，她请莱昂纳多帮孩子起名字。莱昂纳多没有答应，因为他知道这个孩子，不论男女，都将非常棘手——路德维哥要结婚了。对方四岁的时候就跟路德维哥订了婚，等了十二年，她怎么可能容得下一位比她更熟悉环境、更得民心、还早早地生了个孩子的情妇。莱昂纳多不愿意掺和进这样的事情。姑娘对好朋友的反应很是伤心，莱昂纳多不知道该怎么处理，干脆又跑了，这次去的是威尼斯。他住在一间旅馆里，白天就到拜访当地的艺术家，偶尔去已经更名的韦罗基奥工作室里呆一会。那里已经成了一间金匠铺子，现任的老板觉得做雕塑的偶然性太大，并不是稳定的收入来源，他需要钱来渡过成名前的日子、莱昂纳多请他打了一条镶嵌白珍珠的银项链，师弟知道这是难得的机会，倾注了全部心血、两周之内交了货，莱昂纳多自然帮他到处宣传。结果，师弟的名声起来了，大半个威尼斯艺术圈都知道莱昂纳多可能有喜欢的姑娘了。

然而事实是，这条项链是他为萨莱准备的订婚礼物，将来可以直接归到女方的嫁妆里。有这样一件颇有来头的首饰是非常有脸面的事儿，不管是萨莱还是他未来的老婆都会觉得开心的。

夏末，莱昂纳多遇上了从伊斯坦布尔来的商船。威尼斯前不久和奥斯曼帝国签了三十年的和平条约，两地的通商摆到了明面上，规模扩大了二十倍不止。以往悄悄摸摸地流入威尼斯总督宫的稀有香料、甜品、丝绸和器皿，现在开始出现在集市上。莱昂纳多买到了浓墨重彩的镀金镂空珐琅首饰盒、墨绿金纹的丝绸衬衫、黄金粗臂镯和好些香料——比佛罗伦萨的价格低出一半多。市集结束之前，他还发现了一个卖蜂蜜、果酱和酒的小摊。他专注地低头挑选各种口味的蜂蜜——玫瑰、松树、薰衣草、梨、沙枣花蜜、混合口味的冬蜜、春季酿造的白花蜜。店主推着他去看那些敞开口的试吃装，给他递了小勺子请他一瓶一瓶地尝，还送了一杯气泡水清口。莱昂纳多太过专注口腔里的香气，一直没有抬头去看，直到他闻到了那股熟悉的松香味，惊讶地一抬头，果真看到了那张长了小雀斑的平平无奇的脸。

“都是我家自产的，保证好吃。”阿哈迈德放开嗓子用流利的当地话大喊。

“给我各来一瓶！”莱昂纳多也跟着她喊起来。

“好咧！莱昂纳多大师，标签都给你贴好了！满意的话三个月之后再来这里找我啊！”

他俩吸引来了一大群顾客，摊子上剩下的蜂蜜很快就被抢购一空，连试吃装都被人低价买走了。最后一个客人看上了最后的那两瓶粉红色的酒，嚷着要买，阿哈迈德护孩子似地将它们揣在怀里，连声说道“不行不行这是我自己的，只能给你分一口，不能再多了！”

莱昂纳多站在一边看她收摊，其实也没东西可收，瓶瓶罐罐的都卖出去了，就剩钱袋子、货物册和那两瓶酒。她收起东西，招呼着莱昂纳多跟她走。

“想去海上过夜吗？今天天气不错，外海能看到星星。”等船都离港了她才这么说，莱昂纳多不应也得应。

“孤男寡女共处一室，有点不妙吧。”莱昂纳多打趣。

“呵，”她叉起腰，“你敢吗？”

“当然……不！！”他抢过酒瓶给自己倒了满满一杯。

“全都是你的，我不喝。对，留一点做饭用。”她在莱昂纳多对面坐下来，拖着腮帮看他，“有种我的孩子长大了的感觉。哈哈哈，是说得太晚了，你都三十七了。”

“如果用世俗的观念定义长大，我觉得我没有。”

“哈，你小时候像大人一样，现在活得越来越肆意。这多好！懂得享受的时候也有了享受的能力。我待会下趟水，你想吃什么？”

“红鲷鱼和海鳗！”莱昂纳多毫不犹豫地说，“等等，你自己下去抓？”

“天太热了，顺便游个泳。梅格洛尔说偶尔泡泡海水对皮肤好。”她说着就去船长室里换衣服。

莱昂纳多没再见到她出来，船停在原地，却没有下锚。他对着西沉的太阳和金红色的海面举杯，粉红的酒液也变成那个颜色。天使的火焰烧进了他的心，他真的长大了，没有老，只是长大了。而他并不怀念童年。

等天空变成了沉静的蓝色，陶瑞尔“噗”地一声从船边冒出了头，抬手扔上来装在网兜里的鱼和大贝壳。她让莱昂纳多往后站一点，因为她要试试能不能像传说中的美人鱼一样甩着头发从海里直接跳上船——

然后失败了，而且大腿磕在了木板了，她惨叫一声掉下水，老老实实地从绳梯爬上去。

她换身干衣服，搬出来一套烧烤装备，在夹板上一边炒鱼头鱼骨和菜准备炖鱼汤，一边处理那条红鲷鱼。极其新鲜而且干净的海鱼可以生吃，她用细刃的“厨”刀——莱昂纳多确定那把刀肯定捅过人——片鱼肉，在白瓷盘子上摆成两个圈，中间放上芥末酱、盐、豆子酱汁和盐。她把海螺放到水里煮到半熟，肉里的甜味被完全激发出来。锅里下了红花、姜黄、月桂叶、百里香和迷迭香，香料遇肉爆发出刺激的肉类香气，这个时候放下煮过贝壳的开水，再在滚开的水里下鱼肉、章鱼、虾和贝类。汤可以喝的时候夜幕完全降临，看不清颜色，但这反而让那香气更加浓郁。这是莱昂纳多从未吃过的美味，因为只有同时满足海上和干净两个条件才能做出这样的菜，但它们是不兼容的，人类的船永远伴随着恶臭、蛆虫、疾病和死亡。

他以为陶瑞尔把他带到海上是有东西要给他看，但并没有，她洗了碗碟就开始洗头梳头，然后……就去睡觉了。莱昂纳多的卧室在船长室外的舱里，是一张铺着白单子的干净床铺，床脚钉在地板上。他本来就不怎么睡觉，出去看了好一会星星，趟到床上之后，眼前还是满眼的星星。

当晚，他又做了黑海的梦，只不过，这一次的海面是从南方过来的。

醒过来之后他狠狠地骂了好几句脏话。这狗【啊哦哦】日的，难道世界真的要完蛋？还他娘的从三个方向一起完蛋？陶瑞尔却告诉他，梦里的东西看看就罢，哪怕真的是预兆也不可信。真要让人预知未来为何不做得清晰一点？藏藏掖掖的到底是想让梦主去做些事情还是想把他急死？

“你这么说，梦神伊尔牟会不会生气？”

“真正有效力的预知梦不是这样的。”她笑着说，“你可以去看看图路卡诺是怎么知道要建造刚多林的。”

“即使梦真的对应了现实，不要因为你没能提前行动而内疚，不值得。”她说。

莱昂纳多茫然地点头，下了船。

他本想在这里呆过秋季，等天冷了再会米兰——威尼斯冬天的冷非常难熬，湿气能穿透四层羊毛直达皮肤。但叶子刚刚开始黄，路德维哥就把他叫回去了，他要莱昂纳多为婚礼谱曲。这是份好差事，婚礼的曲子不难写也不难弹，有范例要遵守，也不求有多高的艺术性。乐团里的都是米兰最好的乐手，在宫廷里有固定职位的，自然知道在婚礼上出了岔子得丢工作，排练起来尽心尽力，莱昂纳多根本在这上面操过心——

全都给萨莱了。

他回了趟老家，没订上婚，因为他对父亲说他想找一个米兰城里的姑娘。他装模作样地参加聚会，眼神却没落在任何一位小女士身上。他仍然喜欢莱昂纳多，而且随着时间，那喜欢越来越浓烈。

说真的，莱昂纳多真的怕萨莱成了另一个更扭曲更悲惨的阿哈迈德。阿哈迈德那好歹你情我愿共同坠入爱河，萨莱这是注定没有结果的单相思。单相思就是世间最可怕的酷刑。莱昂纳多既怕萨莱忧伤得病死去，也怕在他没有回应的感情中扭曲变态，哪天对莱昂纳多不利。

看着切奇莉亚的肚子一天比一天大，婚礼一天一天地接近，莱昂纳多越来越烦躁。就在这时，路德维哥突然决定推迟婚期，除了他本人，谁也不知道个中缘由。有人猜他是想让切奇莉亚的儿子生在德斯特小姐成为米兰公爵夫人之前，有人猜他是要让两场斯福扎—德斯特家族联姻同时举办。

后者正是他的想法，他只将婚礼往后推了几个月，圣诞节一结束，他就和贝阿特丽切完婚。另一场婚礼也将于同一日在东南方的费拉拉公国举办，贝阿特丽切的哥哥迎娶路德维哥的侄女安娜。切奇莉亚仍住在斯福扎城堡里，她的住处离路德维哥的卧室不近，正好也不用搬了。她开始深居简出，再不参加任何活动，也不再上莱昂纳多这里来。

一月十二日到了，那天下着雪，贝阿特丽切和路德维哥的马在雪中喷着雾气跑向米兰大教堂。指挥莱昂纳多一早到场，站在乐池最前端，背对观礼者。他不用转头也能看到背后的情景——贵族的婚礼和婚姻都相当无聊，期间没有爱的火花，新郎和新娘就像两个神坛里的雕像，没有眼珠，所以永远无法对视。贝阿特丽切和路德维哥长得都不好看，所以莱昂纳多就更加没有为美人惋惜的心了。

米兰公爵夫人迅速顶替了从前的切奇莉亚，她一样满腹学识，一边帮路德维哥处理政务，一边举办一场又一场学术研讨沙龙。学者们很少在她面前提起切奇莉亚。所有人都知道，那个怀孕的情妇才是第一个举办沙龙的人，他们不想把领主夫人的火气往自己这边引。

路德维哥向她保证过，他和切奇莉亚已经没有往来了，哪怕她的孩子即将降生他也从未去看过。公爵夫人暂时放下心来。五月，私生子出生的时候，她还给那边送了点衣服。

反正只是一个私生子，既没有继承权又没有父亲的关照，总归是上不得台面的，等他大一点就送去修道院。小孩子刚刚被起名为“凯撒”，他的命运就被定下了，那是一条和“凯撒”半点边都沾不上的路。

切奇莉亚等产后身体恢复，又开始出席各种活动。抛开丈夫情妇的身份，公爵夫人着实不讨厌切奇莉亚这个能言善辩的女人。但很快，她和路德维哥被贝阿特丽切捉奸在床——莱昂纳多一早就看不到她眼里的爱，大概只是在为儿子谋条路吧。路德维哥在妻子的冷言冷语之下将切奇莉亚送出了斯福扎城堡，允许她带走房间里的一切财宝，又额外给了她大笔钱和地契。她还带上了莱昂纳多为她画的肖像。临走时，她去找莱昂纳多告别，两个人一句话都没有说，只拥抱了。这就是他们今生最后一次见面。

四月，洛伦佐·美帝奇在佛罗伦萨城北的卡莱基别墅里去世，他的长子，二十岁的皮埃罗随即继位。佛罗伦萨的皇家信使传信到米兰，而精灵那边没有送来任何特别的消息，看来洛伦佐的死应该不是他杀。民间流传起了洛伦佐去世时的种种异象——比如晴空里突显闪电，击中了安德烈·韦罗基奥制作的金球。莱昂纳多向精灵们求证，得到的结论是，那天晚上什么都没发生。

洛伦佐终其一生都在意大利的城邦间周旋，本就得来不易的动态平衡又多撑了二十年。他是一个强大的领主，但他的儿子不是。他的盟友，那不勒斯的费迪南德国王老了，另一个盟友，米兰的路德维哥正着手让自己从摄政公爵升格为米兰公爵。混乱即将到来，而伪神正好可以在人类的冲突中降临世界。可是迄今为止，他们谁也没摸到线索。


	25. The Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 绞尽脑汁给BOSS找了一个在这个时候搞事的路线  
> 其实最早就是我编不下去大纲了，1494-1495刚好是个重要年份，下一个重要年份要等很久，我他娘的绝对写不完  
> 最后的BOSS战都不叫BOSS战啊真的，不激动人心，就一个正常上班的日子里遇到的正常工作呗能有什么激动的

路德维哥执政的这些年里做出的功绩有目共睹，米兰城里的贵族们似乎并不反感让这样一个人继续坐在公爵的位置上。但公然支持真正的米兰公爵的叔叔篡权夺位仍是不道德的事情——尽管吉安空有爵位根本无心治国，成日只知道玩乐，似乎连他本人都不反对叔叔继续当政。无论如何，吉安才是那个名正言顺的公爵，更何况他的妻子，贝阿特丽切的姐姐伊莎贝拉，已经生下了一个健康的儿子，今年都两岁了。路德维哥需要贵族的全权支持，没有一位大贵族会在这种情况下公开和大众唱反调。

夫妻俩正在四处联络盟友，好让他的公爵头衔得到认可。贝阿特丽切出访威尼斯，路德维哥让她带上几位宫廷艺术家，一场出访不必只有一个目的。莱昂纳多作为斯福扎城堡里名声最响的艺术家，被邀请一起前往威尼斯，并除贵族会谈之外，全程跟在贝阿特丽切身边。他暗暗地为这个年近十七岁的姑娘赞叹，这是她第一次以如此重要的身份在邻国露面，还将任务完成得非常出色。

威尼斯每个季度都有奥斯曼商人的集市，但米兰使团和他们的行程错开了，而莱昂纳多必须跟着众人一起回去，遗憾地错过了买蜂蜜的集会。但等他回到米兰，算着时间，差不多也是集市收摊的时候，他收到了猫头鹰送来的松树蜂蜜。瓶口的便签纸上写着“免费的东西不会太多的”。的确，只有小小的一瓶，每天早餐挑一点抹面包大概能吃两个星期。

路德维哥和贝阿特丽切是纯粹的政治联姻，但随着时日渐长，莱昂纳多发现这对夫妻之间逐渐有了真感情，日常相处的时候慢慢地有了浓情蜜意的味道。不知道是不是因为贝阿特丽切作为公爵夫人的能力受到了认可。

相比起来，另一对斯福扎—德斯特家族夫妻就没有这么好运了。贝阿特丽切的弟弟阿方索从一开始就不喜欢安娜·斯福扎，因为她全身上下毫无女人味。而女方也极端厌恶阿方索，成日和一个小奴隶鬼混。莱昂纳多从未见过费拉拉公爵，和安娜也没什么深交，就在派对上碰过几次面，他说不上自己对这样的婚姻关系有什么感觉。它是这个世界的常态，哪怕莱昂纳多热爱美、相信爱情，好像也接受了这个事实。

路德维哥夫妻的感情持续升温，莱昂纳多一直担心的事情也浮出水面了。

最机密的信息是不会写在纸上的，完全口头传递，所以皇家信使最重要的技能是超常的记忆力。他们能把领主的口信牢牢地记下来，然后经过无休的长途奔波，再一字不差地复述给收信人。哪怕消息再长，哪怕内容令他们完全无法理解，他们也能记。

但这对莱昂纳多来说，保密能力还不如把密语信件装进防水布里塞入裤裆。

一天清晨，当路德维哥派出宫廷信使北上，正在站在窗口朝外眺望的莱昂纳多看到了骑手脑袋里不断跳动的话。他甚至说不上来那些文字是以何种形式出现的，但他确信自己看到了。

这条口信是送给法国国王查理八世的，内容令莱昂纳多大惊——

路德维哥告诉查理八世，只要他承认路德维哥的米兰公爵身份，并帮助他赢取一众领主的支持，路德维哥就让米兰公国和法国结盟，帮助查理八世入侵亚平宁半岛。查理八世和他那位刚刚从摄政王职位退下的嫡亲姐姐有着一脉相承的对权利、冒险和战争的狂热，而亚平宁半岛上有着宗教世界的中心，有将古典艺术发扬光大并逐渐征服了欧洲人民的精神世界的佛罗伦萨共和国，还有掌控了重要航线、直通奥斯曼帝国的威尼斯、那不勒斯、西西里王国。毫无疑问，这对查理八世来说简直是送上门的屠龙秘籍。广大的亚平宁半岛是龙守护的财宝和美丽公主，其上的所有领主则是那条恶龙。

莱昂纳多有了强烈的预感，如果不远的将来伪神真的干预人类的世界，这可能是一切坏事的开端。法国军队就是萨福纳罗拉宣讲的自北方而来的洪水，剧烈的动荡之下，想发战争财、想谋求名利的人变多，伪神就有更多下手的机会，制造一场属于它的战争。

那从天上和南方压下的海又是什么？奥斯曼帝国内部最近也不稳定，和匈牙利的战争仍然在继续，满脑子重建波斯帝国的人在东部集结，再来一个强力的领袖，他们就要起兵西上了。奥斯曼苏丹不会在这个时候亲自撕毁和平条约、跨海来找这边的麻烦。

莱昂纳多想把这个消息传出去，但他不知道怎么才能安全地绕开信使，而精灵之间隐蔽的传信手段莱昂纳多至今不会。思来想去，他决定写封加密信算了，就用他和里斯图伊玛从前讨论过的文字密码，再加上镜面书写和无比潦草、ewim不分的字迹，信封里再装几张奥斯曼帝国来的春宫小卡片。他让萨莱去街上花钱请一个小乞丐将信交付邮局。这是几年来，萨莱接到的第一份重要任务，那一瞬间，他的眼睛里迸射出视死如归的圣光。

三个小时之后他回来，详细地报告了他的任务流程。他甚至让这封信转了三次手，自己一直远远地跟着，亲眼确认最后一个小孩将信奉交付信使。萨莱似乎非常有潜行跟踪的天赋，他甚至有在路上快速变装的意识。莱昂纳多萌生了把这个小孩交给陶瑞尔的心思，比起艺术，萨莱明显更有做探子间谍的能力。陶瑞尔说过，搞情报的人要么普通得让受过训练的人都能过目就忘，要么美到令人神魂颠倒。萨莱无疑是后者。但莱昂纳多没有资格这么做。那边答不答应先不说，光是萨莱这儿就有众多问题。他要先去问萨莱本人的意见，而萨莱不会同意的。为什么突然提起一个做香料和果酒生意的人？怎么解释他的身份？换一个老师之后能做什么？这都无法回答。打仗能获得平民出身的艺术家得不到的贵族头衔，但头衔和领地并不是萨莱想要的。

他要莱昂纳多。

莱昂纳多想想，在帮徒弟找到更好的老师之前，还是顺其自然吧。无论如何，萨莱也不可能把莱昂纳多给强【啊哦哦哦】上了啊。

半个月过后，夜深人静时分，猫头鹰造访了莱昂纳多的卧室。它落在窗沿上，用嘴轻轻地敲玻璃，明明是一只几乎无法驯化、脑容量奇低的鸟，偏偏表现出了不低的智慧。它自己咬断腿上的绳子，将纸卷扔进屋，探头看了室内有没有吃的，见一根肉丝儿都没有便飞走了。

莱昂纳多打开纸卷，里面只有简短的一句话“已留意巴黎”。他翻来覆去地看——对烛光看，对月亮看，反复研究字里行间的痕迹，抹了细碳粉看有没有划痕，还往上抹常用的解密用药水，真的只有一句话。这样的通讯让他觉得烦躁，因为它时刻提醒着莱昂纳多，他和精灵的距离太远了。他跳上床在被子下面翻滚，滚着滚着又觉得自己的情绪简直无理取闹。他凭什么在这个年代里指望即时通讯？他没有可收可放的精神力，驱动不了精灵的设备，这是事实啊。

皮埃罗·美帝奇一直在联络路德维哥维护两国的感情。十几年前，佛罗伦萨孤身面对那不勒斯王国时的恐惧应该仍然停留在他心里，谁也不会忘记米兰的束手旁观，但国与国之间的同盟岂能因为这一次的失信就被一方的领主掐断呢，何况佛罗伦萨也不再是铁板一块。可惜，路德维哥在指定计划的时候根本没把佛罗伦萨放到心里去。也不知道那个疯狂的年轻皇帝会怎么处理佛罗伦萨。查理八世只比皮埃罗·美帝奇大不到两岁，两个同龄人的处境和心境却截然不同。

里斯图伊玛寄来了一封信，说萨福纳罗拉在城里的势力大得有点可怕了，他仿佛操控了全城平民的大脑，只要他一声令下，数以万计的青壮年就能提起武器杀进美帝奇宫。美第奇家族以艺术和文化的守护者形象立足，凭它得到拥护，但现在，文化艺术成了一部分市民们深恶痛绝的东西。萨福纳罗拉说艺术品都是污秽之物，引人堕落，于是，他的狂热信徒公开烧了自己家里的画、非宗教典籍的书和乐器，普通信徒公然抨击一众为艺术大笔大笔地付钱的贵族。这股反艺术的风潮现在还不算太强，只在信徒之间流传。但看多了人的疯狂如何进化演变的精灵已经预测到未来的走向了，里斯图伊玛和莱卡因迪随时撤出佛罗伦萨城，也不用跑多远，山里就是梅格林的实验室。跑路的信号的便是第一位宫廷艺术家参与到这场运动中。

莱昂纳多怀疑那会是波提切利——哪怕不是“第一个”，也一定是其中之一。所以莱昂纳多一早就让人收购波提切利的画作。波提切利应该不敢动手破坏所有权在别人手中的作品，那是要受到惩罚的。

米兰和巴黎之间山高水远，一来一去要用很久。莱昂纳多算着皇家信使一来一回需要的最短时间，果真，查理八世的回信以最快的速度传到了斯福扎城堡。他答应了米兰摄政公爵的邀请，并表示这是令人无法拒绝的双赢局面。他说得很明白，他需要一场远征和某强国的领主身份来巩固王位。但他们二人都得等一个合适的时机。

莱昂纳多的读心能力时灵时不灵，米兰的宫廷信使中，只有两个人的思维能被看到。他也读不了路德维哥的念头，却偶尔捉得到贝阿特丽切脑海里跳出的几个字，但这完全不够。莱昂纳多甚至不知道路德维哥有没有把自己的计划告知妻子。政治联姻的夫妻，即使有几分真感情，还真不一定能团结一致。路德维哥会轮番派各位信使送信，所以莱昂纳多所知不过一两成。他不知道谁在监控法国的动静，但即使他知道也没办法直接联络。

此后，查理八世和路德维哥在盛夏秘密约见了一次（注：我编的千万不要信）。路德维哥对外宣称他要去度假避暑，实则带着心腹和一支强力的卫队进入瑞士联邦境内，查理八世也带着他的人赶到。瑞士是一块相当安全的土地，当前目标是专心对付神圣罗马帝国并从中独立，不会卷进法国和亚平宁城邦国之间的斗争。纵观历史，这里向欧洲大陆各大战场输送过大量的优秀雇佣兵，只要钱给够了他们能为任何领主作战。查理八世这次到来也存了物色兵力的心思。

那次会面之后，查理八世开始散布他要进攻那不勒斯王国的消息——这一众国王、公爵和领主中，只有费迪南德老了，也不知道还能活多久。这消息伴随着攘外安内招兵买马的大动作，明明白白地告知世人，查理八世绝不只是说着弯弯。他闪电般地平息了几场小规模的骚乱，然后和一众邻国签订和平条约，为此付出了一些金钱和土地。但损失远远小于一场胜利的远征所带来的收益。从法国那边的反应来看，大臣贵族们并不反对国王的战争计划。

很快，莱昂纳多收到了又一封由猫头鹰送来的信，和往常一样没有署名，上面的字迹他从未见过，但他确定这是戴龙，那位在露西安和贝伦结婚之后彻底消失、从未现身的精灵。梅格洛尔说过，在莱卡因迪加入之前他们有三个人负责中洲大陆，两人上岗，一人休息，如果有紧急事件需要额外的战斗力，第三人会立刻回归。看来，这一次的事情非同小可，连休假中的戴龙都回来了。

他潜入了安茹城堡（那不勒斯新堡，1810年之前是那不勒斯的王宫），目睹了费迪南德国王听闻战争将至后的恐慌。他花了大量笔墨，甚至用了生动的修辞去描写费迪南德将这个消息看得跟末日审判似的。费迪南德预感到米兰和法国的合作不会有好结果，区区一个那不勒斯根本满足不了查理八世的野心。而半岛上松散的兵力除非集结起来，不然抵抗不了一个法国的军队。他已经六十九岁了，衰老的身体撑不住精神的紧张和脑力的消耗，他许愿求上帝让他再健康地活一段时间，至少要撑到路德维哥·斯福扎、教皇罗德里戈·波吉亚回信。他的祈祷生效了——毫无疑问，这将在不久的将来指向没有人愿意看到的东西——他迅速从衰弱和肺病中恢复，写信求教皇对那不勒斯伸出援手，求路德维哥不要忘记他也是雪貂骑士团的一员。他还给半岛上的所有领主去了信，提醒他们要小心法国入侵，一定要联合起来对付敌人。

莱昂纳多留意着南方来的信使，终于看到了带着那不勒斯皇家徽章的信使。路德维哥扫了一眼费迪南德的信，让信使在客房里休息一晚赶快回去，没有回复。

莱昂纳多想着那位来自大明帝国的妖精大概是理解不了欧洲人的想法的——几十年上百年的盟友瞬间就能倒戈相向，没什么家国荣辱，没有统一的概念，不懂一致对外，没有敌我之分，只有家族间的权力斗争，为此父亲可以搞自己的亲女儿，儿子可以搞亲妈。

路德维哥和贝阿特丽切结婚两年多了一直没有子嗣，但两人似乎并不着急。没有怀孕的负担，贝阿特丽切可以全神贯注地处理政事。至于孩子，路德维哥已经有好几个长得不错脑子也不笨的私生子了，他们的生母都被赶出宫廷，挑一个过来封为继承人也是一条可行的路。

圣诞之后，里斯图伊玛寄来了第二封信，他和莱卡因迪一月就搬走，房子暂时不卖。如果莱昂纳多要找他们就直接去实验室。第一位毁坏自己作品的艺术家出现了，是一个还没正式出师的学徒，莱昂纳多离开佛罗伦萨的时候他可能连鼻涕都不知道擦。有同行骂他傻，但也有人大受鼓舞。里斯图伊玛抱怨说城里几乎所有的建筑类工作都停了，只有最普通的、帮平民刷墙换地板的泥瓦匠能找到活干。他不愿意也没有必要去刷墙。他在信里提到了梅格洛尔，说他前段时间离开了长住的庄园，最近才发现，那间酒庄已经易主。也不知道梅格洛尔到底干什么去了。

莱昂纳多猜测，他要么在那不勒斯一带，要么就在法国或者瑞士。

一月初，梅格洛尔在一场大雪里来到米兰，不知用了什么办法，穿过了斯福扎城堡内外的层层守卫，出现在莱昂纳多的房间里。莱昂纳多结结实实地被吓到了，因为梅格洛尔以往从未主动联系过他这个人类。

“那不勒斯出现了新型病。”他说，“被感染的人数越来越多。”

莱昂纳多立刻想到了那位由西班牙皇室资助的航海家。他问道：“是从新大陆带回来的吗？”

“对，是属于另一个世界的病，背后还有神灵的力量。它是神给不贞之人的惩罚。按理说，它不应该传到这里来。克里斯托弗·哥伦布的水手在海那头的陆地上找妓【啊哦哦哦】女，被她们传染了。染病的水手应该在跨越世界边界的时候全部死亡，但有一个人活了下来。这种事情超出了我们的能力范围，疾病传开了才发现。”

“然后他……不远万里又从西班牙跑到了那不勒斯，抵达之前再没找过女人？西班牙哪里会缺妓【啊哦哦哦】女啊。”

“他是那不勒斯人，有妻子有孩子。”

“果真……”要么是这货有老婆了还去找妓【啊哦哦哦】女，要么是他先传染给老婆，然后老婆又出去偷情，那情夫再去找妓【啊哦哦哦】女。

“想不想去一趟那不勒斯？也许你能看到什么。两天就回来。”他又问，莱昂纳多立刻答应了。

莱昂纳多本来就经常一声不吭地出门溜达，消失个几天没人会觉得奇怪。他俩当夜就启程了，莱昂纳多骑着梅格洛尔带来的马。那马看着就是普通的马，白毛里有点灰斑，品相一般，但骑上去了才知道它跑得非常快，而且没什么颠簸，简直像一匹假马。两人大半夜到了热那亚，在并无港口的沙滩上下马，让它们自己跑去找吃的。

这里并没有船。梅格洛尔拉着莱昂纳多直接往水里踏，后者怕靴子被刺骨的海水弄湿，犹犹豫豫地不敢动，精灵干脆直接用力将他扯了过去。莱昂纳多这才发觉，他脚下的水凝结成了固体，准确来说，梅格洛尔走到哪里，哪里的海面就变成固体。

“不是魔法，我和海神关系很好，借的他的力量。”梅格洛尔解释道。

他们快步走了快二十分钟，身后的沙滩已经看不清了，莱昂纳多终于发现了海面上的船，明显不是人类的东西。它是条通体银色的单桅帆船，船身好像是用金属打造的，船头尖而翘起，用心去看才发现它被雕成了天鹅的脖颈。

船收起帆，一路逆风飞驰，风大得甲板上呆不住人，莱昂纳多钻进船舱里躺着，想着要不要睡一觉。然后眼睛一睁一闭，天空已经是黎明前的湛蓝色，他们也抵达那不勒斯。

梅格洛尔在船上做了早饭，新鲜的鱼汤、烤面包和炒鸡蛋。两人吃完饭，梅格洛尔用同样的方法回到陆地。他一早就知道最早的感染者是谁、住在哪里，直接将莱昂纳多带去了那人家里。他出海冒险归来赚了一大笔钱，住在一栋三层的房子里。他和妻子都还在睡觉，分住两间房，两人的感情似乎不大好了。梅格洛尔不费吹灰之力开锁，往屋子里扔了一小管挥发性的安眠药，这才带着莱昂纳多进入卧室。那个男人的房间里烧着壁炉，炉火快灭了，房间温度也不高，他盖着厚厚的毛皮毯子和羊毛毯子。梅格洛尔上前掀开他的被子，扒开他的睡衣，暴露出布满红斑、丘疹和白色结核的皮肤。

梅格洛尔没给他做好心理建设，莱昂纳多也来不及及时转身，他被那人全身密密麻麻的东西恶心得一塌糊涂。

“非常抱歉！”梅格洛尔赶紧把被子拉回去，莱昂纳多却示意他自己已经没事了。

莱昂纳多走进了，没有触碰病人，只细细地观察，说：“我看到一种螺旋状的小东西在他身体里爬。”

“那是病原体。”梅格洛尔说，“很多疾病都由肉眼看不到的微生物导致，包括上个世纪的黑死病。还看到别的了吗？”

“没有，没看到你说的异世界的神啊。”

梅格洛尔叹了口气：“人类的世界越来越复杂，这工作越来越难做了。”

“这个病致死吗？”

“据我所知不一定。他的这个阶段一般不致死，只要不在这个时候额外得别的病或者伤口严重感染。但一小部分人会进入下一个阶段，在很多年之后，那会就可能致死了。”

“如果这背后有伪神的操控……它会用这个东西，”莱昂纳多比划了一个螺旋体，“做什么呢？他需要尸体，但这种病并不能带给他尸体。会让人觉得虚弱？”

梅格洛尔点头：“不知道得了病的人，因为虚弱无力战斗力下降死在战场上，尸体归不归它所有。”

这个问题不是问题，只是自言自语的猜想，两人上楼，去看得病时间不长的妻子。她身上的东西比水手的数量少得多，但是更吓人，是一个一个巨大的溃疡，有的肿得有个熟透了梅子那么大。她在梦里哭，说着含糊不清的梦话，大概就是在骂楼下的楼下的丈夫。

看来责任方是水手。

“再过一段时间，这些痕迹会褪掉，有的人看他皮肤完全不知道得了病。”

“那这怎么能叫神的印记啊！看不出来的印记怎么能叫印记？！”

“大概觉得，发病早期的病人已经被记住了？然后得给他们改过自新的机会。”

“如果我是神，我才不会这么设计。”

“神做的决定真不一定是最好的。”梅格洛尔说，“不同的神界的制度也不一样。大明帝国那边，神就是一份工作，有效绩考核，有评审团，做得好能升职，不达标会被降岗甚至撤职。我们这里……当然是没有的。”

“那肯定。”莱昂纳多点头。

“妓院没必要去了，都差不多。”梅格洛尔说，“之前没和你说，费尔南迪病重，死因很可能是他许的愿。”

“它又干什么了……那东西恶心吗？”

“应该比这个病恶心。”他看到莱昂纳多一脸的嫌弃，“我描述给你听吧。费尔南迪的消化道一直有病，去年开始出血，他许的愿止了血，但是开始让肠子上的病灶无限生长变异……”

“哦哦哦别说了！”莱昂纳多惨叫，“长眼睛和牙齿了？”

“这倒没有。”

“那就好……希望他还不知道自己肠子里有什么东西吧。”

“他还能活挺久的，会死于无法排泄导致的毒素积累。长出来的东西把肠道堵死了，灌肠都没有用的。”

“这太惨了吧……还不如死在战场上。”

“的确，戴龙在考虑要不要杀了他。”

“如果我到了这一步，我愿意被杀掉。”莱昂纳多说。

“你应该不会的。”梅格洛尔笑着说，一边重新锁好这栋房子的大门，“你的死大概就像以前的人类的一样，没病没痛，就是老了。”

“我们能溜进去看看吗？”

梅格洛尔立刻答应，但说要等到半夜才行。他们去集市上吃那不勒斯的特色菜，这里逛逛那里逛逛，慢慢地就到时候了。

国王的卧室朝向正中的花园，潜入难度很高。如果在场的是陶瑞尔，她肯定不会同意带上莱昂纳多。但梅格洛尔有别的办法。他拉着莱昂纳多直接往海里跳，等莱昂纳多被水里的黑暗和重重旋涡搞得晕头转向即将呕吐的时候，他发觉自己已经站在了城堡排水口的另一头，而且身上的衣服完全没有湿。

“我真的和海神关系很好。”梅格洛尔强调道，从口袋里抽出一套迷彩服往莱昂纳多身上裹，又在他腰间系了一条绳子。精灵踩着两百多年前的粗糙工艺在墙体上留下的凹凸不平，贴墙爬上高层，轻巧地从没有镶玻璃的窗户翻进建筑，然后将莱昂纳多拉了上去。多亏了两人身材都瘦，否则还真的没办法钻堡垒的墙洞。

国王卧室的窗户也没比别的地方的好到哪里去，仍然是开在高处的洞，只不过镶上了玻璃。冬天的夜里正是海风呼啸的时候，窗户没有打开，室内一股腐朽的味道。守夜的男仆女仆坐在放了水、药和肉汤的桌边。

“哦妈的，我看到了……”莱昂纳多直勾勾地盯着被子下的人体，“他以前有痔疮吧，一个肿包，里面全是血管，朝外长了一大团新肠子。”

“长到哪里了？”

“不知道，但是离胃还有一点距离。我靠，伪神为什么这么喜欢和人体器官过不去啊！！就不能塞点新东西吗？？哦我知道答案的，就是说一说。”

“对了，如果有人把他的旧肠子摘除，把新肠子接上胃，他还有救吧？”

“应该不行，因为它无限生长，长到宿主死了为止。”

“还是把他杀了吧……”莱昂纳多不由自主地抬头看天花板，他总觉得戴龙就在那上面。但这个房间顶上并没有可以落脚的点。

他俩上船回到热那亚，又在天亮以前抵达斯福扎城堡。

一周之后，费尔南迪去世、他的儿子阿方索继位，人称阿方索二世。阿方索早年一直奋战在对抗罗马教廷、保护那不勒斯王国领土的第一线，还以领军身份参加了费拉拉战役。但有这份履历的一个人却接替着费尔南迪的工作，向现任教皇求助。他交出去的文件应该比他父亲的更有诚意，因为罗德里戈·波吉亚立马给亚历山大六世给法国国王送信，邀请他和教廷联盟对抗东方的奥斯曼帝国，先将争夺那不勒斯王位的行动放一放。土耳其人这两年的势力不算太强，正是出征的好机会。

里斯图伊玛寄来的信里说，皮埃罗·美帝奇相信费尔南迪的警告，一早就针对逃不过的法国人做起了准备，尽管他并不能确定查理八世一定会攻打佛罗伦萨。他囤积了不少粮草，省着点用能撑过两个月的围城。但他的行动阻力重重——萨福纳罗拉牧师花了五年时间，终于让佛罗伦萨的居民和执政者离心。

莱昂纳多寄希望于法国对佛罗伦萨的战争打不起来，或者皮埃罗成功和入侵者和谈、并在此过程中赢得民心。否则，历史就要错误的方向了。

除此之外，整个春天一切平静，没有能被公众看到的家族阴谋，也没有领土和关税争端。更大的事情即将爆发，似乎所有非直接相关方都消停了。

夏天还未到来，亚历山大六世公开宣布那不勒斯王国重新归属教皇阵营。路德维哥紧随其后地向查理八世发出信号。他非常害怕迟迟没有宣布是否投身对奥斯曼战争的法国国王究竟还认不认他们之间的盟约。如果不认，那那不勒斯王国将会对米兰造成巨大的威胁。但还好，最炎热的时候一过去，查理八世就带兵出发了。他的位置逐渐南移，沿途的兵力加入国王队伍，等到八月末抵达米兰公国国境的时候，这支军队已经有一万五千法国步兵，两千法国骑兵，还有八千来自瑞士的雇佣兵。

大军浩浩荡荡地穿过米兰，路德维哥在斯福扎城堡里设宴款待查理八世，莱昂纳多也被邀请出席表演里拉琴和诗歌演唱。两个领主相谈甚欢，最后喝得酩酊大醉，查理八世喊着要让自己的孩子和米兰公爵未出生的孩子定亲。宴会上，一众贵族对路德维哥的称呼也成了“公爵大人”。

法国大军在米兰公国的山野和城镇里驻扎下来，一时间，境内诸镇的妓【啊哦哦哦】院生意异常火爆，妓女们都在抱怨钱多了但是也太累了，想尽办法请假旷工。

查理国王一直住在城堡里，此时路德维哥公开露面的时候不再自称为摄政王。吉安本人对此毫无意见，仍然在遛狗、找妻子以外的漂亮的女人鬼混、跟贵族家的纨绔子弟吃喝玩乐逛妓【啊哦哦】院。查理八世给这位胸无大志的侄子带了见面礼，一条从匈牙利弄来的长得跟只大拖把似的长毛大白狗。吉安很是觉得新奇，每天放狗在城堡花园里狂奔，哪怕吓到了赴宴的客人也不在乎。路德维哥也不批评他，呵呵一笑就过去了，只有伊莎贝拉背着人严肃地和吉安讲道理。吉安并不领情，和妻子发生了激烈的争执，可是体弱的他根本打不过从小骑马、击剑、练习体操的那不勒斯公主，大半夜地赌气离开了城堡不知所踪。

莱昂纳多相信，如果路德维哥真的想找侄子，一两天就能找到。吉安从小养尊处优，连骑马赶路的经历都没有，离家出走的目的地只有繁华城市里的斯福扎家族产业和高档妓【啊哦哦哦】院。但路德维哥没有这么做，只对外说吉安出去避暑度假了。莱昂纳多和伊莎贝拉以及她的长子弗朗切斯科的关系亲近起来，因为伊莎贝拉请了莱昂纳多去给已经三岁的儿子启蒙。莱昂纳多也见到了那个才一岁半的小女儿，和她外祖母同名的玛利亚·依波丽塔·斯福扎。她从来不哭，见人就笑，露出细细的小乳牙。

八月，吉安终于回来了。他一踏进一家人居住的套房，玛利亚就开始嚎啕大哭，怎么都止不住。吉安干脆又出去了。伊莎贝拉把女儿的反常行为认定为某种凶兆，而且和吉安有关。那这指向就非常明确了。她想尽千方百计地保护丈夫，一边卑躬屈膝地去求查理对她的母国和她的丈夫仁慈一些，一边派出从那不勒斯跟来的高手暗中保护。但千防万防也防不住吉安本人不上道。他大喇喇地喝了叔叔递来的酒，又在宴会上呆了好几个小时根本喊不走，一直盯着一位不过十岁的金发小姐看。

这之后，他的身体愈渐虚弱。莱昂纳多尝试弄到那杯酒里的慢性毒药，但并没有成功，只能看着伊莎贝拉一天一天地越来越焦虑。她又发现自己怀孕了，精神紧张加重了早期不良反应，两个月里人瘦了很多。

吉安撑了八十多天，在十月底去世。路德维哥正式升格为公爵，并为侄子举办了一场盛大的葬礼。

这之后，查理八世终于离开了米兰，随之而来的就是佛罗伦萨向四周发出的、石沉大海的求救信。冲突的爆发和结束非常迅速——前后不过两天，短到莱昂纳多刚读完猫头鹰的第二封信，写了“皮埃罗答应查理八世所有条件”的第三封信就送到了。随后的几天，因着皮埃罗在第一次持械冲突之后毫无骨气地对查理八世投降，和他那个敢孤身深入敌军大本营去谈判的父亲形成了鲜明的对比，佛罗伦萨爆发了一场政变，愤怒的民众将皮埃罗赶出了城，连带着整个美帝奇家族的所有成员。也不知道这些人有没有为他们几个月前不支持皮埃罗的行为后悔过。如果皮埃罗的背后站着整个美帝奇家族，那些看碟下菜的商人贵族也许会改变立场，结局也许就不一样了。

几天的混乱之后，人民选出了新领主——众望所归的吉罗拉莫·萨福纳罗拉。他在领主广场上发表了就职宣言，仍然带着浓浓的宗教意味，说自己是上帝派来在末日来临之前拯救佛罗伦萨人民的。

历史在此时走入了错误的方向。但那几个精灵一直都没有动手，只有莱卡因迪在看着、给莱昂纳多送信。原因很简单——佛罗伦萨的易主完全算不上一个关键的节点，他们无法判断谁是关键、怎么阻止这件事、怎么用它去修正历史。真正的冲突还在后面，一切都和那不勒斯有关。

等佛罗伦萨稳定下来，查理八世重新朝南进发，沿路部署兵力以维持和米兰的通信。他多次大败教皇的部队，血洗所有不投降的城镇和堡垒。

皮埃罗被吓得第二天就投降真的并非不可饶恕。接近一百年了，半岛上一直没爆发过真正的战争——以精灵的标准来看。为了维持平衡、共同繁荣、保护贸易，这里有一套复杂繁琐极端讲礼的制度。双方领主和雇佣军首领在开战之前先碰面开会，文明地谈好开战时间、地点、各领主的职责。上场流血的主要是求财的雇佣兵，战争的首要目的也不是通过杀人瓦解敌军，而是擒获敌方的贵族和指挥官——身份越高的越好，赎金就能让一座城市、一个家族发家致富。法国人带来的战争是真正的战争，一地的尸体、血流成河，直到城主投降。

此时，路德维哥也有些慌了，经常夜间召集贵族老爷和谋士密会。莱昂纳多在查理八世抵达那不勒斯之前——米兰和法国仍是盟友关系，对路德维哥谎称自己有好些财产和作品还留在佛罗伦萨，得在砸烧艺术品的风潮爆发之前去处理好。而事实上，莱昂纳多的所有作品都在教堂、修道院、宫殿礼拜室的祭坛上挂着，绝对安全。

他根本没有进城，直接去了梅格林的实验室，发现所有的精灵都在那了——戴龙也在。他一头黑发扎成马尾，眼神凌厉中又带着奇怪的笑意，和其余三位成员的气质完全不同。莱昂纳多进去的时候他正和梅格洛尔辩论——或者吵架，反正语调远比昆雅语轻柔的辛达语在莱昂纳多听来都像唱歌。

莱卡因迪招呼他过去，说：“我们推算出了战争的大致时间和位置。”

她指着面前的三维地图：“那不勒斯孤立无援，最早十二月、最迟二月之前会放弃抵抗，查理八世得到王位。此时，他开始对北方诸国产生威胁。但他不会有机会坐稳那不勒斯的王位，北方会对他宣战。”

她在佛罗伦萨共和国北部到法国边境的区域画着圈，说：“米兰会清理掉这一块的兵力，严查边境，切断查理和法国的连系。”

“米兰，威尼斯，曼图阿，”莱昂纳多点着地图，“还会有谁？双方战力不是一个级别的。”

“马克西米利安的妻子死了。”陶瑞尔说，“只需要一个姑娘就能解决这个问题。”

莱昂纳多在心里一算，道：“神圣罗马帝国的摄政王？的确，还有四五个姓斯福扎的女孩。”

“这几方加起来，如果那不勒斯和罗马能联手切断粮草供应，总战力大概能对抗查理的军队了。”

“法国人这么强的吗？”听到精灵亲口这么说，莱昂纳多很是惊讶。

“战斗经验和心态都完全不同，想赢，联军规模至少要比法国的大一半。你要不要去看看他们是怎么打仗的？”

“除了美帝奇家的遭遇，迄今为止，所有的事情都应该发生，”梅格洛尔和戴龙辩完了，走过来加入谈话，“它会利用的就是那个病，叫它梅毒吧，一期的创面颜色和大小都像梅子。”

“法国士兵会在那不勒斯逛妓【啊哦哦哦】院、奸【啊哦哦】淫良家妇女，感染梅毒，这东西，一接触就中招。以他们的作风，我猜感染率能达到七成以上。我一直在研究这个病，感染初期人会发烧、虚弱，症状可能持续三个月到一年，法国人等不过这个时间就要上阵了，正好处在最痛苦的时候。路德维哥不允许他们等。”

“这些尸体，就是属于伪神的了。这是我们之前的猜测吧？”

“是的，只可能这样了。找不到别的办法。”

“能不能清除……那个螺旋体？”

“莱昂纳多啊，我们真的错过了最好的时机。谁知道那个水手得了病呢，看不到的。等我们发现的那时候，想根除病症就得发动一场大屠杀，或者，大规模使用几个世纪内都不会出现的技术。”

“梅毒，会不会，就这么传进来了？”

“很有可能，只要有一个感染者幸存。等它扩散出去，它会变成阿尔达的一部分。”梅格洛尔说，“世界的边界比我想象的弱。”

“洁身自好就不会感染？”莱昂纳多盯着他再三确认。

“是的。”

“我还是终身禁欲吧。”

精灵之间爆发出一阵笑声。莱昂纳多一个激灵——里斯图伊玛也在场？！！他惊恐地扭头看着他，里斯图伊玛不明所以地歪了歪头。

莱卡因迪拍了他一下，悄声说：“梅格林良心不安，全说了。”

“这没问题的吗？”

莱卡因迪严肃地摇头，莱昂纳多便接受了这个事实。

莱昂纳多在这里住了几天，乔装打扮去佛罗伦萨城里溜了几圈，正好撞见普拉托门广场上的焚书会。他看到了大名鼎鼎的波提切利将一幅描绘跳舞的贵族少女的画扔了进去。他的心疼得要碎了。波提切利开创了宫廷画师的新领域——记录老板们的生活（注：编的）。他只有一幅这样的作品，烧了之后，后人怕是再也无从得知15世纪的佛罗伦萨有过这个苗头吧。

精灵们告诉莱昂纳多，此后这个实验室里就只有梅格林和里斯图伊玛了，如果莱昂纳多想回信，就把信交给猫头鹰。

莱昂纳多回到米兰，又一次进入吃白食不干活的状态，只不过现在是被迫的。战争将至，谁还顾得上风花雪月？

他靠着猫头鹰的来信全程跟踪南方的战事发展。精灵们的预测准得吓人——十二月三十一日，法国军队进入罗马城门，查理八世在梵蒂冈里过了新年，还在新年弥撒里坐在离教皇最近的位置。一月底，军队进入那不勒斯国境，屠了路上的第一座城镇（Monte San Giovanni Campano，名字太长不写了），周边的领主吓得接连投降。二月，那不勒斯城门大开，迎接查理八世进入安茹城堡。路德维哥在三月里把他的侄女碧安卡连通一大笔嫁妆送进提洛博。婚礼举行，声势浩大到被吟游诗人写成了多种语言的歌到处传唱，慢慢地，这对寡妇和鳏夫的联姻被歌颂成了挽救独立、自由、和平的神圣婚姻（注：男方后来觉得女方太蠢了）。四月，米兰、威尼斯、曼图阿、神圣罗马帝国结盟，五月初，联盟闪电般地清楚查理八世留在米兰和佛罗伦萨北方的兵力，以此正式对身在那不勒斯的法国国王宣战，

的确，一路奸淫掳掠的法国军人载在了那不勒斯。最早的感染病例出现在只去得起肮脏小巷的大头兵之间，然后蔓延到了低级军官。高级军官还算比较洁身自好，要靠魅力赢得有身份女士的青睐，让她们心甘情愿地和自己上床，所以没有被感染。

恐慌随着梅毒开始蔓延，随之而来的是被“实现”的愿望，异变在感染者的祈祷中出现。军人总是成团出没，精灵很难找到神不知鬼不觉地清理目标的机会，渐渐地，他们也放弃了，因为这一回，所有的异常都直接反映在体外——当北方联盟对法国宣战的时候，一众早已将那不勒斯视为“诅咒之地”的军人立刻响应，恨不得第二天就北上应敌。查理考虑了一段时间，他也意识到那不勒斯已经不能久留了，便下令北行，只留了小队人马确保那不勒斯城仍处在控制之下。

一路上，查理八世有仍站在他这一边的费拉拉公爵埃尔克莱通风报信，他对联盟的兵力数目、内部分歧了如指掌，开始借此和他们谈判。他很自信，凭着自己去年里对这群不懂打仗的领主造成的威慑，他能轻松瓦解联盟，至少也能全须全尾地回国。但随着时间的推移，两方的距离逐渐缩短，查理八世发现联盟的力量在飞速增长，而他这边，实际运到的粮草只有预期量的四成。他和军需官自然不能将这个消息告知手下的士兵，否则一定军心大乱。法国国王强装镇定地维持一贯的强硬面貌，但粮草匮乏这种关乎一万多人性命的大事怎么可能瞒得住？六月里，他终于示弱了，放低姿态求请求联盟让他带兵撤离。但北方联盟开出了一个令他无法接受的条件——放弃那不勒斯的王位，将所有人手从罗马和佛罗伦萨撤出，并公开宣布他的远征失败。月底，盟军在帕尔玛西南方向临河的福尔诺沃扎营，封锁了通向北方的所有道路，七月，查理八世抵达这一区域，在左岸扎营。他又考虑了几天，于七月六日午夜时分向盟军大营送了战书，日出之后开战。此时，盟军的兵力已有两万人——两万健康的、吃饱了肚子、还没感染梅毒的士兵。

莱昂纳多一把抓住正在起飞的猫头鹰，另一只手奋笔疾书。鸟发出的愤怒的“咕——”声，拼命挥动翅膀试图赶走莱昂纳多，他正好趁着鸟暴露出另一条腿的时候把小纸片塞进信筒。  
两个小时后，余怒未消的猫头鹰又回来了，莱昂纳多拿起自己的剑，又简单地装了两件衣服和干粮，上马出城。

实验室里的气氛和往常一模一样，完全没有因为战斗将及而紧张——除了里斯图伊玛。梅格林启动了全息投影设备，把整个实验室变成了放映厅，鸟瞰整个福尔诺沃。两边的火把和篝火泾渭分明，整个营地静悄悄的，除了哨兵以外，几乎所有人都睡了。里斯图伊玛目不转睛地盯着投影，一边机械地往嘴里塞葡萄，也不知道他已经吃了多少了。戴龙仍然没有要和莱昂纳多说话的意思，他挥挥手打个招呼，钻进卧室睡觉去了。莱卡因迪在做饭，陶瑞尔在一根一根地擦她的箭，梅格洛尔在给琴弦调音，梅格林抱了个装满麸皮的大口袋当靠枕，懒洋洋地趟着看投影。莱昂纳多很自然地走到梅格林身边坐下。

“等他们打完就该他们上了。”梅格林说。

“伪神的肉体……会是什么样子？”莱昂纳多问，一边说，那些乱长的人体器官就一边在他的脑袋里跳，“恶心吗？”

“根据历史影像，我觉得还好，不会让你产生共情和幻痛的那种恶心。总的来说，比脑子里长眼睛要舒服多了。”他看着莱昂纳多，“你这么害怕，干嘛还要来看？”

“也不是怕，是不想给自己添堵。”他说，“恶心得好久吃不下饭把身体搞坏了得不偿失啊。”

渐渐地，有士兵醒了，钻出铺盖、跨过地上横七竖八的人去旁边撒尿，长官也钻出帐篷解决生理问题。河两岸从沉寂中苏醒。莱昂纳多渐渐地露出了和里斯图伊玛一样的表情。就在这时，莱卡因迪大声喊：“吃饭了！！”梅格林一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，去厨房盛自己的那一份，莱昂纳多紧随其后。

早餐是包着蔬菜、火腿和奶酪的蛋卷，配酸奶、果汁和几种在这片大陆上还吃不到的水果。莱卡因迪还做了手擀面，谁想吃就自己去煮。除戴龙外的所有人都在投影前坐下，细嚼慢咽地吃饭，一边看着三万多人接连醒来。

天变蓝，火头兵生火做饭。等所有人的肚子都填饱了，两边的指挥官和身份最高的贵族开始惯例的阵前会谈。这之后，两边兵力分别集结成三股，在泥泞的草地上列队整齐。号角吹响，右岸北方联军的骑兵向河道进发，法国的弓箭手和火枪手在盾兵的掩护下齐射。塔罗河因为连日的降雨水位上涨，骑兵很快发现如果他们硬闯河道，会失去骑兵最重要的速度，便撤出射程以外。

之后，步兵从一早搭好的板桥上过河，两个蚁群汇合，整一块河岸上乌压压的全是黑点。两军对垒的最前线在死人，还未投入战斗的后方也因为踩踏和拥挤在死人。北方联盟的轻骑兵从远处绕过河，从南北两个方向冲进法国队列的侧翼，一波就撤，等马匹的体力恢复再来一次。场面越来越混乱，莱昂纳多连北方盟军在哪里、法国兵在哪里都分不清了，看得眼皮直打架。

不知道多久过后，他一睁眼，看到查理八世的传令官吹响号角投降，两方军队立刻停止战斗，泾渭分明地朝塔罗河左右岸撤去。双方的高层再次会谈，同时，士兵们开始打扫战场、记录伤亡。现在正是盛夏，尸体一天就要发臭，除非死者就来自帕尔玛，否则将其运回故乡是不现实的，众人开始挖坑，尽可能利用有限的材料把死者埋得体面一点。运送粮草的口袋、草席、破了的帐篷布都可以拿去裹尸体。查理八世连夜带队北行，北方盟军的队伍更大，整队撤离的耗时更长，第二天早上才离开佛尔诺瓦。这段时间实在没事做，莱昂纳多又睡着了一次，然后在梅格林的推搡中醒来。精灵将他从地上拉起，把刀剑绑到他的腰带上。

“它要行动了。”莱卡因迪说。

莱昂纳多一个激灵醒了个彻底，跟着几个精灵朝外跑，梅格林仍然呆在实验室。

他们在塔罗河的左岸，离阵地有很长的一段距离，却已经能闻到黏腻的血腥味、马和人的排泄物的气味，这场战役里死了很多人，双方加起来得有四千。这个数额的伤亡对北方联盟来说相当沉重，因为两万兵力是这几个城邦的大部分力量了。然而，查理八世带来的一万七千士兵只不过是全军的三成。

莱昂纳多后退了两步，因为他遥遥地看到伪神的力量——当它遇到了可控制的物质实体，那种线条相当有标志性——盘踞在埋尸地的上方。细微的震动从那处土地传来，莱昂纳多只觉得有无数只白骨的手在刮他的皮肤，然后在他刚刚眨完眼睛的时候去抚摸他的眼球，顺着吸入的气流挠他的肺。

“开始吧。”陶瑞尔用意念说。莱昂纳多还在猜她到底在和谁说话，却一直没听到回应。直到他转了身再转回来，听到里斯图伊玛的惊叫，吓得腿一软跪在了地上——他脚下的不是平地，而是陡坡，这里的地貌在一瞬间变了。整个福尔诺沃地区被百米高的环形岩壁圈起，莱昂纳多和里斯图伊玛就趴在峭壁的顶部，借着草和石块的掩护，他们可以将下面发生的事情尽收眼底。

作为队伍里唯一的弓手，陶瑞尔在对面的高处。其余三个精灵的站位连成正三角形，遥遥地将墓穴围了起来，梅格洛尔和戴龙站得较远，他们都拿出了自己的乐器，戴龙的是一把可以抱在怀里的小竖琴，和人类的里拉琴一样大，比梅格洛尔的双排竖琴小了四五倍。莱卡因迪今天没用剑，手提一把莱昂纳过只见过一次的骑兵枪。这才是她用得最顺手的武器，囿于长兵没办法在院子里施展开，莱昂纳多以前从未见过它挥舞起来的样子。

墓穴上出现了不正常的鼓动，而更显诡异的是，没有声音——只有体型巨大的东西才能把土层顶成出液体的模样，但它没有声音。松散的土壤从鼓起处掉落，一条巨蛇从那里钻了出来。因为体长太大不能直立，它将自己盘了起来。

这是一条由尸体拼成的蛇，体表有无数张惨白的脸和挂着破布片的支棱着的大骨头。死者的尸体被拆碎了，蛇通体上下找不到一具完整的人体。但令人感到安慰的是，这些人的死亡时间还不久，没烂出丝丝缕缕的东西和孔洞，颜色总体来说也就是肤色，不算特别刺激感官。莱昂纳多长长地松了一口气，扭头看到里斯图伊玛的神色诡异，连忙问他感觉如何。

让精灵无法理解的不是这个怪物，而是——

“他们为什么那么淡定？”他的声音有点抖，“看到这东西怎么能这么淡定？”

“这是一份工作。它就像你要画的图纸。”

“你对他们的了解是不是比较多？”

“可以这么说？”

“莱卡因迪算是找到活干了对不对？”

“是的！找到了，而且永远不会被解雇，除非她自己辞职。”

“太好了！”里斯图伊玛立马精神抖擞，也不抖了，“她找到女朋友，找到工作，马上教授就要给她付尾款了。真好真好！”莱昂纳多便明白了莱卡因迪为什么敢告诉他这些，还同意他到现场看。

那条蛇的尾部突然一抽地面，身体垂直向上拔起，消失在一道无形的门里。里斯图伊玛抓紧了莱昂纳多的胳膊，两人连呼吸都不敢出声，慢慢地吸慢慢地呼，生怕下一秒，那东西就听到了这里的响动从天而降——

从天而降的海平面，难道指的就是这东西？如果真是这样，莱昂纳多大概要百分百同意陶瑞尔对梦神的指控了。

莱昂纳多看得到，高空出现了剧烈的能量波动，一个漩涡在那里成型，构成一扇门。这隆起的岩壁似乎无限延伸上了天空，将那个漩涡牢牢地框在这个规整的环里，漩涡尾部都被压得扭曲了。

一只发光的手从那里伸下，随后是一条线条极美的胳膊，然后是一张完美的、不喜不怒的脸。莱昂纳多立刻看透了那层用以伪装的光，它之下，仍是一张张的脸、胳膊、肠子、大腿、胸骨。它在缓慢地接近地面，金色的极光出现了，螺旋状环绕而下，迎接着即将拯救世人的神降临。

“我靠，这么会装？”里斯图伊玛骂道，“他们不是老熟人了吗？都打了多少年了，怎么还花精力来这套！省点力气去打架不好吗？”两人讨论起伪神这一行为背后的原因，光顾着聊天，没发现下面的战斗已经开始了——陶瑞尔不想等了，两箭将那个形体从天上射下。

这样的地形的确构建了一道屏障，甚至把里面的声音都牢牢地拦住了。莱昂纳多看到梅格洛尔在弹琴，戴龙的嘴在一张一合，但他什么都听不到，耳边只有风声和里斯图伊玛的呼吸。

伪神约有三层楼那么高，莱卡因迪在它面前就像人类身前的一只家猫，但她的招式却打出了雪豹的力量。那个形体抬脚要踢她，却被拨到一边去，而莱卡因迪借着力旋转，钻到它两腿之间，长枪画出一道漂亮的弧，刃切进伪神的“小腿”。那一块的光芒便消失了，露出其下被打碎了颅骨而扭曲变形的人脸。她闪到伪神的身后，枪尖刺进“跟腱”，直穿到另一侧，拔出的时候带飞了数片人骨和皮肉。听不到的音乐也变成了同样无形的飞剑，斜砍过它的背、削开半个脖颈、插进一边的肩膀。陶瑞尔总共射出了十支白箭，这是她的箭筒容量的上限，待最后一支箭洞穿头颅之后，整个形体上的光芒都消失殆尽了。

美丽和神圣随着光一起在它身上消失，它的人形躯体开始以令人头晕反胃的方式扭曲——腹部突然出现一张大嘴，头从那里面钻了出来，又立刻炸开成包覆身体的膜。它变成了一只海参一样的巨型蠕虫，一次又一次地把里翻到外。扭曲的人脸和着被扯碎的骨头和肉，占据着莱昂纳多的整个视线。它的翻扯停止了，重新变回一开始的那条大蛇，翻滚扑向莱卡因迪。她明显从未对付过长成这样的敌人，一时间慌了神，梅格洛尔立刻拔出双刀加入近身战斗。莱卡因迪转身往后跑，然后像持标枪那样握着骑兵枪，助跑加速，然后用力扔出长枪。它近乎笔直地插进了蛇的头——如果离她最近的那一边算头的话，只留了短短的一截白色在外面。

“你看到心脏了没有？”莱昂纳多轻声问里斯图伊玛，“那是它的弱点？或者说核心？”

“你别问我啊，我没长你的眼睛，我刚才真觉得它超美的。”

“我不知道它应该是什么样，在我的视野里，伪神的身体全是结构线，我看得到它的内部构造。在……不知道怎么描述的地方，有一团没有结构线的东西，我知道它在那，它在控制身体上的所有结构线……这就是它能这么操控这些尸体的原因吗？”

“突然觉得，伪神也没那么神奇了。”莱昂纳多自言自语。

陶瑞尔用绳索速降下来，无声地对众人说了什么，因为完全沉浸在音乐中的戴龙突然扭头看了她一眼。她蹬地开始奔跑，借着极高的水平方向速度，从蛇的“背面”攀到高处。戴龙换了个姿势，应该也换了一首歌，让大蛇的动作停了，原本正准备倒向一边的“蛇颈”僵硬地斜立着，摇摇欲坠——陶瑞尔已经爬到了心脏所在的地方。她左手抠进一颗头颅的眼眶稳住身体，右手成拳，无数黑色的鳞片从袖口翻滚着涌出，迅速在她手上结成外骨骼般的手套。她一拳砸进蛇身，居然就那么徒手抓住了那个无形的东西！

莱卡因迪和梅格洛尔迅速跑开，待撤出危险范围，陶瑞尔猛地将它扯了出来。蛇身立刻崩溃成一座由两千具尸体堆出的山，但陶瑞尔并没有被埋在里面。那团东西在她手中爆炸了，将她甩向后方的岩壁。

她撞上去，却并没有掉下来，好像被什么东西挂在了那里，一动不动的。血液从她身后涌出，似乎全身的血都流出来了，铺出一条五六米长的红带。

精灵的身体构造和人类的非常像，全身血量也差不多，可是她的血流却没有停止，越来越多，在朝几十米之下的战场无限蔓延。血液中冒出了大泡泡，它们没有在空气中破裂，反而从空心变成了实心，每一个泡泡中都浮出了黑点——它们，变成了，眼睛。

眼睛中还在不断地生成小泡泡！每一颗大眼球破裂都要炸出无数颗小眼球，它们继续发育变大！

一山的泡在血里的眼睛！！！

莱昂纳多全身发冷，很快就在一阵天旋地转中失去意识。所以他没有看到陶瑞尔的灵魂飘在一边大喊着“我怎么死得这么丑？！！”

他醒来的时候，整个人仍然处在神志极度混乱的状态。他只知道自己在梅格林的实验室，有人对他说话，他没看到脸，没听清声音，反而看到了一大团复制旋转的彩色几何碎片，就像阿拉伯世界的马赛克图案一样。他的记忆是破碎的，完全没有时间的概念。这种状态持续了很久很久，等他彻底清醒，他发现自己手持画笔，面前是一张坐了十四个人的餐桌，而他的眼睛和画面的地平线齐平。

萨莱走进来，告诉他晚上有一场专为他开的派对，莱昂纳多没有理他，扔下笔和画板，看了一眼墙上的日历——1498年10月23日。

他骑马狂奔回斯福扎城堡，对着镜子，为自己邋遢的外貌痛心疾首。他把乱糟糟的胡子修剪整齐，脱掉糊满颜料的衣服扔进垃圾桶，传唤仆人为他准备洗澡水。

他冲掉身上的肥皂沫，从浴盆里站起来，重新走到镜子面前，刮掉了脸上剩余的所有胡渣。他看到了皱纹，四年前还是没有的。


	26. A Present

克劳斯·吕斯城堡的地下密室里传来一阵响动，住在二楼、正一边和弗朗切斯科·美尔奇聊天一边在草稿纸上涂涂画画的莱昂纳多看到了它。这座小型宫殿和有法国王座矗立的昂布瓦斯城堡通过一条只有国王和莱昂纳多二人知道的密道相连，当室外的天气太过炎热，弗朗索瓦国王就会甩开仆人和护卫从地下过来。

当弗朗索瓦一世敲响客厅大门，他正好听到弗朗切斯科·美尔奇在对莱昂纳多说：“你就是看我长得好看才收我做徒弟的吧。”

“哦不不不，当然不能这么说。”莱昂纳多地糊弄着，“我可不是贪恋美色的凡夫俗，我看的是这里。”

弗朗索瓦看到老画家指着自己的脑袋，他踏进房间，伦巴第的贵族兄弟抬手向他问好，请他坐上已经摆好茶点的位子。茶还热着，但目光所及之处并没有续水用的茶壶和炉子，老画家似乎早就知道他要来。

他总是能精准地预判身边每一个人的行动，这世上，除了他，就再没有人能做到这一点了。

莱昂纳多笑得眯起眼睛，说：“我的确有过靠脸吃饭的时候，但那是很早很早以前啦。”

“脸为主和脸为辅的区别吧。”弗朗切斯科说。

画家呵呵地笑，就是不回应。

国王插话进去：“莱昂纳多身边的人无一丑陋。”

“那是因为他们都有美丽的灵魂。”

“啊我知道的我知道的，灵魂美丽和面孔美丽二者皆有就最好了。”

“重点可不在脸上哦，红粉骷髅，白骨皮肉。”他突然用一种二人从未听闻的语言说了一句话，然后解释了它的意思。

“这是那位音乐家朋友说的吗？”

“的确是他，但这句话出自，”莱昂纳多比了比方向，“东南方的一部宗教典籍，抛开异不异教的问题，我觉得很对。”

“难道真是相由心生？”弗朗切斯科撇撇嘴，“那些相貌丑陋但心灵美丽纯洁的人还不是一样在受苦受难，然而并没有谁来拯救他们。”

“又回到那一点啦！我们为什么会有审美呢？不论民族、信仰、身世背景，所有的物种都有审美。善待不符合审美标准的个体是大智慧和大美德，不善待他们是常态。可是既生之，何错之有？”他往嘴里丢了一块奶油小饼干，“这都是神在我们心中种下的规则。”

“人类的文明建立在罪恶之上，总会有人被邪恶俘获。这是考验。”弗朗索瓦说，“那些人死后会上天堂的。哦别说你那位朋友！”

莱昂纳多已经要把一个“M”发出来了，又笑着吞回去。

弗朗索瓦凑过来看莱昂纳多在用浓黑的墨水画什么。他看到一匹墨水的黑马，布满眼睛般的旋涡的水，人类皮下的骨骼和肌肉。那副人体图处处透着诡异，弗朗索瓦不确定它到底是人体还是什么怪物，它肩部的骨骼从中分开成四条，其间缠满绳索一样的肌肉，像某种精密的机械。

“莱昂纳多大师，不知我能否和您那位音乐家朋友见一面？”

老画家瞪大眼睛：“我都找不到他！我还想请他评评我的曲子呢！”

“那个和我差不多大的竖琴大师？”弗朗切斯科问道。

“是他，但他可比你大多了。他那是生得好，不显老。”

弗朗索瓦说：“大师总能结交这些了不起的人。”

“陛下您也是呀。”莱昂纳多继续勾画“人体”解剖图，“我和他其实也不熟。我师父家的对门住着两个建筑师，他们有个表兄做香料生意。那个音乐家搭了他的船从威尼斯去雅典，我们就这么认识的。”

“老师你画过他们对不对？”弗朗切斯科一直在整理莱昂纳多几十年来的草稿和手记，“我想想啊，香料商人红头发，还是个弓手？”

“哈，就是他！”莱昂纳多笑了，目光炯炯有神，“他可真是太美了。”

弗朗切斯科默默地记下——他待会要去找出那张纸，收在一个最安全又最醒目的地方。他对那张草图印象极其深刻，不过是随手画在草纸上的涂鸦，莱昂纳多却用了红宝石粉、珊瑚虫脂和黄金粉去涂抹头发。画上的人留着十字军时代圣殿骑士式的长发，真的很美，又很反常。那么长的头发早在莱昂纳多出生之前就不流行了。

按时间推算，那个商人应该早已去世——如果他真活到现在，那可是罕见的八十、甚至九十老人。

“他是我的天使。”莱昂纳多说，“和切萨雷不一样的哦。”

“也是我的第四位师父。”莱昂纳多指向盖着天鹅绒和丝绸帷幕的《蒙娜丽莎》，“没有他，就没有它，也没有《岩中圣母》。他教会我尊重一切，男人、女人、贵族、平民、教徒、无信仰者、各种意义的生命，还有对眼睛以外的世界保持敬意，尊敬但不畏惧。”

国王点着头。他认为他和莱昂纳多的信仰不同，但老画家坚称它们本质上都是一样的。这不影响他们之间的交流。弗朗索瓦觉得，他从莱昂纳多这里学到的东西，就是那个连名谓都不知道的香料商人教给莱昂纳多的。

“我的第二和第三个师父是那对建筑师，他们教我怎么跳出我的时代去看人的历史，还有什么叫无畏，什么叫无知，什么叫爱。”

“我爱的是这个世界、更广袤的世界里的美，任何形式的美，我能理解的不能理解的。”

“真想去那会认识他们。”

“这可不一定是好主意。”莱昂纳多说，“他们和陛下想象中的模样肯定完全不同的。”

“哈哈哈哈，大师难道会读心不成？”

“如果我真的会呢？只不过是‘看’不是‘读’。”莱昂纳多眨着眼睛，任谁也不知道他到底是不是在瞎扯。

这时，信使进来了，交来一封从米兰的道明会寄出的信。莱昂纳多当着两人的面拆开，边看边笑，说：“他们说《最后的晚餐》开裂了，颜料开始脱落，问我当时到底是用什么技法画的，有没有补救的办法。”

“当然是没有的。”他耸耸肩，将这句话写在信纸上，签上名，直接大喇喇地交给信使，“它不该以完整的形态存世，我就不应该那么画上去。但我忍不住画了，所以它一定要是不完整的。”

弗朗索瓦和弗朗切斯科都不明白他到底在说什么，但这是常态，所以两人吃着饼干喝着茶，这事就过去了。

“其实我并没有脱发秃顶。”弗朗索瓦要走了，莱昂纳多突然蹦出来一句，“我的发量很大的，但洗头好麻烦。”

“三个月一次也麻烦？”弗朗索瓦说。

“哦那我可受不了，我至少要一个星期一次。太麻烦了太麻烦了。”莱昂纳多和国王告别，转身走进餐厅，他的晚餐已经上来了，是很软嫩的烤小羊腿和蔬菜。他看了一眼墙边立着的白色直刃骑士剑，坐下来吃饭。

留在中州大陆上的精灵只剩梅格洛尔和戴龙，梅格洛尔时不时地和莱昂纳多通信，有时会亲自上门拜访。二十年前的一天，那时莱昂纳多刚完成《最后的晚餐》、从疯疯癫癫的状态中恢复正常，又因躲避战争从米兰跑到威尼斯，梅格洛尔交给他这把用铸造白箭的特殊金属打成的剑，什么都没有说就又消失了。莱昂纳多不明就里却一直随身带着它，直到有一天，他在切塞纳看到了熟悉的、集结成团的伪神的力量，他追上去，用这把剑砍下了那个即将异变的人的头。他成了那个小团体的一员。那是他第一次也是最后一次用它了，因为莱昂纳多知道自己马上就要死了，而他不觉得伪神会在这短短的几个小时内出现。

他一边吃一边想着怎样才能让自己的死看起来“正常”一些，像所有不知道死亡的本质的人那样。吃完饭，他在房里走动消食，等胃里的食物差不多排空，他躺上床一觉睡到黎明时分，起身喊侍从给他送洗漱用品和早餐，然后“啊”地惨叫一声原地倒下——

胳膊撞得好疼！

侍从很快闻声赶来，莱昂纳多拿出毕生修炼的演技装出突发中风半身不遂的模样。半个小时后，宫廷医生、弗朗切斯科·美尔奇和弗朗索瓦国王一起跑进莱昂纳多的卧室。医生上前诊断，很快就退回国王身边，向他宣告这一不幸的消息。弗朗索瓦在莱昂纳多的床边坐下。

莱昂纳多回忆着他见过的中风病人都是怎么说话的，尽力模仿着那种含糊不清、气若游丝的声音：“主教会来吗？”

“马上就到。”国王抓住他的手，露出安慰的笑，眼睛却湿了——凡夫俗子都是这样，矛盾无处不在。

莱昂纳多本想继续说点什么，但他差点破功大笑，只得把所有的话都憋回去。

睡眼惺忪但穿戴整齐的主教带着两个助祭牧师赶到，弗朗索瓦起身给临终忏悔仪式让出位置。

“我这一辈子做了太多不敬上帝的事情，”他看着主教的眼睛，一字一句说得非常清晰，“我质疑《创世纪》的真实性，质疑耶稣和圣母的神圣性，我选择献身艺术，但并没有认真完成我的使命。我向全能的天父忏悔，请您接受我在最后时刻归顺您。”

牧师念起经文，然后把一串十字架念珠挂在莱昂纳多的脖子上。仪式完成后他们就退出房间，弗朗索瓦重新上前坐下，又一次握住莱昂纳多的手。他觉得这样不够，又俯身下去抱住了莱昂纳多。弗朗切斯科选择将位置让给国王，自己站在一边。

莱昂纳多说着那些没有写进遗嘱里的琐碎事宜，其中就包括，如果弗朗索瓦和弗朗切斯科能碰上那位音乐家，就把房里的剑还给他。

说着说着，众人所在之处被一阵不知其从何而来又无处不在的琴声笼罩，它召唤太阳，将它以违反常理的速度拉出地平线——窗外的蓝色在刹那间褪了个干净，第一缕发红的晨光穿过朝东的窗户打在莱昂纳多的眼睛里。那个光斑扩张、变亮，点燃了莱昂纳多雪白一片的胡子，就像用红宝石和黄金粉颜料一根一根涂出的那样。弗朗索瓦亲了老画家的前额，把他轻轻地放倒在床铺上。然后，他突然看见了一个美得令人心醉的年轻人，一头金发，皮肤仿佛由最细的白沙铺成，湛蓝的眼睛就像撒了黄金的海，轻轻地对他闪了一下。

而又在刹那间，美少年变回白胡子老画家，对他说了最后一句话：“亲爱的弗朗索瓦，这个世界没有天堂，也没有地狱，死亡面前人人平等。”

莱昂纳多离开这具衰老的肉体，在渐轻的竖琴声里走进那扇门。

他记得陶瑞尔说过门的那一头是一座恢弘的灰色宫殿，海一样的穹窿下是白光和雾，黑袍的蒙面主神拿着书走向精灵，但人类是见不到他的，因为人类不需要停留在这座神殿里修复灵魂的创伤，自然不需要听神的判决——那更像一份诊断书。伊露维塔会直接为人类打开通向下一个世界的门。

他已经走进了传说中的曼督斯神殿，目光所及之处和陶瑞尔描述的一模一样。他等着独一之神的门，却先等来了一句“嘿莱昂纳多！”

他还没转头寻找声源，就看到陶瑞尔蹦蹦跳跳地出现在他面前。

“我还在纠结新身体应该捏成什么样呢，要不要把胸弄大一点再整点腰线出来，时间过得真快啊。”她说。

莱昂纳多的淡定突然间消失不见，他一把抓住她——都是灵魂，但他居然仿佛握到了实体，低声快速地问：“接下来我应该干什么？？一如呢？那个门长什么样？我要去哪里？”

“别急别急，我还要送你一点东西，然后带你去提里安逛一圈，你不是一直想去吗。”

“这可以的吗？”

“当然不可以，但是，”她拍了拍莱昂纳多的手，那把雪白的长剑突然出现了，就像它一直都是他的灵魂的一部分，“欢迎入伙。”

莱昂纳多愣了很久，然后大声骂了一句脏话。

“我不知道你要去的下一个世界有没有被伪神的力量干扰，需不需要这种力量，但我不希望你把这一世的记忆忘得干干净净。凭什么呢？那是你的东西，凭什么被夺走？你选择了研究、创造美为使命，不应该被局限在世界的框架里。”

“我……我……我靠……我刚刚才说过我要皈依上帝啊……”

“这是我干的，责任不在你。”陶瑞尔摊手。

莱昂纳多一会环顾四周，一会看着自己握剑的手，一会抬头看着伊露维塔可能所在之处，然后突然跨步上前，紧紧地抱住她。

“我是个恐【啊哦哦】怖分【啊哦哦】子啊，一直都是。”陶瑞尔拍着他的背哈哈大笑，莱昂纳多从未听她笑得这么畅快。

像一个小孩刚刚打赢一直欺负自己的孩子王。

莱昂纳多还没放开她，却听她说：“所以，我要不要把胸捏大一点？我以前是有胸的，然后二次发育长高了二十厘米，就平了。大概是拿胸换了身高吧。”

“我觉得平胸方便伪装？无中生有比较容易，硬压下去总没那么舒服。”

“唉，我也明白这个道理，可是还是有点喜欢胸前能摸到两坨肉的感觉。”

“咦？不会抖得不舒服吗？”

“不会啊，是软的但真不抖，很神奇吧。”

莱昂纳多瞪大眼睛，然后摸了摸自己的前胸，说：“你要再用身高换胸吗？”

“不可能！个子矮肌肉量必然会低，力量会差很多的，我才不换。”

“要不捏成莱卡因迪的身材嘛！”

“她低头看不到自己的脚啊，长在我身上我觉得有点太多了。”

“所以这个问题你还是自己考虑嘛，简直跟买衣服首饰选择困难一样。”莱昂纳多抱起胳膊，惹得陶瑞尔又大笑起来。

她拍着莱昂纳多的胳膊，说：“走吧，去看看提里安，还有天鹅港和我那边的森林。”

又一扇门凭空在雾中开启，暖洋洋的金色让灰白的神殿活了起来，她拉着莱昂纳多走进去。空间骤然变幻，他们出现在一条用白色石头铺成的小路上，两边各有一栋住宅模样的小白屋，一栋二层一栋三层，都是方形嵌着拱形窗户的构造，看上去有一定年头了。她拉着莱昂纳多沿路奔跑，两边的林子和小花园飞快地朝后退去。他们停在一处工地前，未完工的泡泡和海浪一样的小房子被安全警告牌和金属网围起来，陶瑞尔对着安静的工地大喊了一声。里面很快传出响动，头发乱蓬蓬、睡眼惺忪的莱卡因迪从屋后的帐篷里钻出来。

“我开了家高级定制服装店，收益不错，决定搬家啦。房子是里斯图伊玛设计的，大概下一个季度才能完工。”她说，仿佛她面前的是佛罗伦萨的那条碎石街道，莱昂纳多是戴着红色贝雷帽的小画家。


	27. 番外1

莱卡因迪做了一份“三年不开张，开张吃三年”的生意。她刚花了整整一个月的时间做完了一笔订单，给一对即将成年的未婚夫妻做了成年礼上的衣服和结婚礼服，赚了一大笔钱，然后她就在店门外贴上“店主外出”的小纸条，随便收拾了一包行李出去逛荡了。

民用的飞行器早在上个纪元就面世了，但至今，精灵仍更喜欢骑马、驴、牛出行，慢悠悠颠到目的地，享受微风拂面的感觉。大家的生活节奏都不快，没有那么多值得快跑的事情，是以飞行器的使用率不高，悬浮轨道也仅用以提里安的城内通行。莱卡因迪也是这样的，并且，她的马比她更加愿意来一段长途旅行。两年前新店刚开张的时候，图尔贡送了她一匹纯黑色的刚断奶的小马驹，她一手把这匹小马养大，它至今还没出过提里安，也没在传说中的一望无际的草场上撒开蹄子狂奔过。

莱卡因迪和小黑马去森林里打猎，去海边被暴脾气大白鹅追着跑了一公里，最后跑到了它心心念念的大草坪上。一精一马约定好碰头的时间，小黑马仰天嚎叫一声，甩着脑袋和粉舌头蹦着跑掉了，莱卡因迪原地躺下，拿了块细绸布蒙上脸睡觉。

她做了一个很恐怖的梦。一个未成年的连胸都还没长出来的小姑娘一直在勾引她，这里摸摸那里摸摸，她好言好语地拒绝，对方充耳不闻，爬上来舔她耳朵。莱卡因迪把她推开，她又贴上来，最后莱卡因迪拔腿就跑，却发现小姑娘一边挥手一边跑得比她还快，她大声喊着自己从小到大骑过的所有战马的名字，却没有得到任何回应。最后她被小姑娘扑倒了，一边死死地按着领口和裤腰一边大吼搞未成年是犯罪一边让她快滚。

然后她被自己的马舔醒了，睁眼就是一条长长的粉舌头和黑黑的大鼻孔。天已经彻底黑了，北极星挂在她的右上方，她被梦里的禽兽小女孩追了至少八个小时，而她和马的约定时间大约在四小时之前。

她推开马头坐起来，抱怨着它口水为什么这么多，她得去找条河洗脸，而最近的一条河也在半个小时之外，那时候一头一脸的马口水都风干成膜了，然后她猛地跳起来，因为她突然明白了小黑马在迟到的四个小时里去干了什么——陶瑞尔骑在马背上，笑得露出三十二颗大白牙。她穿着一条墨绿色的长裙，露出半截小腿和光着的脚搭在马腹上晃晃悠悠的。她的皮肤非常光滑，以前那些深深浅浅的红色纹路都消失了。

她又恍然大悟，刚才的噩梦大概是个预知梦吧——陶瑞尔变矮了，骑在诺多养的纯种马上完全就是个还没到发育期的小女孩，唯一的区别是胸部大小。

陶瑞尔从马背上跳下，站在莱卡因迪面前，伸手比了比两人的身高差，说：“这就是我五百岁之前的样子，真的很矮。”她比莱卡因迪矮了足足半米还多，得费劲地仰着头才能看到莱卡因迪的脸。

“但是胸变大了呀！”莱卡因迪下意识地说。

陶瑞尔摸了摸胸，觉得轻轻摸一把不够直观，又抓了两下，然后上下拍了拍，说：“唉，好不习惯，这都是多少年前的事了。”

莱卡因迪一把将她举了起来，两人终于能平视对方了。陶瑞尔拿腿缠上莱卡因迪的腰，挂在她身上，说：“你有吃的吗？”

“只有饼干、蜂蜜酒和白水。”

“我们去打只兔子吧！十公里之外能采到香料，我想吃干锅兔子。”

莱卡因迪爬上马背，陶瑞尔仍旧挂在她身上，背朝行进方向。

曼督斯神殿的出口随心而定，重新获得身体的精灵最想去哪里，它便开在哪里。小黑马之前听到了草原远处的召唤，跑过去接人了。莱卡因迪知道这一点，所以她很开心。因为陶瑞尔真的喜欢她，虽然绝对不是排在第一位的喜欢，但第二位大概是有的。她搂着怀里的姑娘吹起了口哨。

“你现在的身体，真的算是成年体吗？”

“是啊！虽然我矮，但你不能说我未成年啊！”

“在西尔凡精灵里，算矮吗？”

“算，在哪里都算小矮子。”

“那后来为什么会长高啊？”

“推测是返祖现象。我的身体的一部分在按照双树纪和第一纪元的时间流速计算成长周期，所以我到了八百多岁的时候才算彻底长完。长完了还是矮。”

“那你现在是……就打算用这个身体了？”

“会长高的，二十年之内吧。”她戳了戳莱卡因迪的胸，凑到她耳边，悄声用西尔凡语说，“从一米六玩到一米九，刺激吗？”

莱卡因迪兴奋地拍起了马屁股，惹得小黑马一声长鸣高速狂奔起来。她们很快找到了能采集香草的森林，陶瑞尔用地上随手捡来的小石头打了三只兔子，莱卡因迪拎着猎物去河边去皮清洗，回来的时候，火已经生好了，小黑马在一边低头吃草。陶瑞尔还摘来了只有离地几十米高的树枝上才有的树莓，一堆分给马，一堆用布垫着放在火边。

“你居然还搞过神，真的太厉害了。”

“她跟你说了？”

“是费雅那罗说的，我根本没见到她。你那属于曼督斯千年级别的大新闻了吧。”

“她……有没有对我动感情？”

“要么有，所以不想见到我这个现任，要么她真的是个死宅。”

“唉……我不是有意的，梦里发生的事情，我也控制不了啊。”

“梦里？？还有这操作？快给我详细讲讲！”陶瑞尔的眼睛瞬间亮了。

“吃饭的时候讨论这个吗？”

“多下饭啊！！”

“你变了！”莱卡因迪做出一副既受伤又受惊的样子。

“身体会影响精神的，我现在就是一只快乐的小精灵！”

“我也不知道详细过程，都是听她说的。”莱卡因迪草草地复述了迈雅的话——什么她躺在雪地上睡觉，迈雅去戳了她的胸，然后她就把神推【啊哦】倒上了，还拖去马上又来了一发。

陶瑞尔评论道：“马上搞【啊哦】妹子是你的毕生执念吗？”

“我不知道啊！我真的从来没想过。而且，按照她的描述，那是在打仗，我靠半兽人才边打仗边想着下半身的事儿吧！”

“那就是把你一生中最重要的几个元素胡乱拼凑起来了？马，战争，搞【啊哦】妹子。”

“你说得我好像个兵痞哦。”

“你想试试吗？”

莱卡因迪立刻明白了她在指什么，应道:“你呢？”

“我不知道，我也没想过。”她抬头看了一眼小黑马，它猛地扬起了头，仿佛露出了某种沐浴在神圣的荣光中的坚定神情。她低头捂住了脸，说：“算了，不要。”

莱卡因迪扔掉手里的兔子骨头，在水碗洗干净沾了油的手，搂着陶瑞尔胡乱地亲了一口，刚好亲在耳朵上，“啵”的一声如惊雷一般让红头发小矮子整个人僵住了。

小黑马识趣地扔下还没吃完的树莓，静悄悄地溜远了。

全脱【啊哦】光了是舒服，可是衣衫半褪的也很有情【啊哦】趣，仿佛一对私奔的小情侣在夜深时分情难自禁。

“你真的好矮，虽然我说过很多次了，但我还想说。”

“像不像搞了个未成年？”

“像……但是未成年，可长不出你这么大的胸哦嘿嘿。”

“大？？？你摸着自己的奶【啊哦】子，凭良心说一句，真的大？”

“从无到有，迈出了历史性的一步。”

“是从有到无再到有。”

“等你长高了，胸还在吗？”

“不在，所以你好好珍惜这段时间。我觉得还是平的好。”

“嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。”

“摸你自己的！”

“那能一样吗？？诶，要不你努力一把，把胸肌练起来，再使劲吃出点脂肪？”

“抱歉，我命中注定和奶【啊哦】子无缘。”

“怎么会呢！！”

“问我爹妈呗。哦，你想想自己哦，你看，你和罗格都是用重兵器的力量型选手，你俩的肌肉力量也没差多少，他还是个男的，为什么他的胸冠绝提里安，比你的还大？”

“他……他生错了性别？”

莱卡因迪的下巴被陶瑞尔一口咬住了，她“啊”地惨叫起来，装作很疼的样子。陶瑞尔正趴在莱卡因迪身上，抬头就是她圆润的像白大理石雕出的下巴和脖子，更像块慕斯蛋糕，又香又软，引诱人去咬。

“突然很想知道，”她松嘴，往上爬了几下，低头看着莱卡因迪，“以前有人这么啃你的下巴吗？”

“没有。”她皱起眉，因为陶瑞尔的头发从两侧掉下来，像用帘子遮起来的审问室。

“不会吧，看着这么好吃，真的没有吗？你约过多少个姑娘来着？一个都没有？”

“我想想啊。”莱卡因迪真的从她七十岁那一年开始回忆了，才筛了一百多年，她就被陶瑞尔打断了。

“说到这个，你第一次和人搞上，是什么感觉？”

“没感觉，像什么都没发生过。”

“对方呢？”

“也没有。她就是这个态度，她问我能不能接受，我说可以，既然说了可以，那就是真可以。”

“真没有那种，完事之后，觉得世界都变了的感觉？”

“没有。”

“你可是个诺多啊，你老爹还是个梵雅呢。”

“是啊，那又怎样。你可是个林子里长大的西尔凡啊！！”莱卡因迪用夸张的语调说。

“为什么要问这个？”她后颈一使劲，伸头上去亲了一下面前的脸，“想了解我的情史？”

“你又没有情史，一次恋爱都没谈过的小傻妞哟。”

“友情到暗恋之间的程度算的话，有一次，然后就被对方掐死了。虽然如此……我们滚到床上去了。”她补充，“现在关系还是很好的。”

“你呢？”莱卡因迪突然问，“你以前说你不是纯洁小处【啊哦】女。”

“啊，我比较尴尬。”

莱卡因迪拍着地板叫道：“快说快说快说！”

“喝多了，不知道怎么答应了一个小姑娘，然后就被她拉出去了。”

“你们那的派对？都是单身？这不很正常嘛。”

“尴尬之处在于，我和那小姑娘的爷爷是朋友，以前还是队友，而且是我带的他。”

“爷爷知道吗？”

“他说，干得漂亮。”

“我靠这个真的尴尬了。”但是，莱卡因迪突然爆发的笑声出卖了她的真实想法，她笑得从地上坐了起来，顺势搂住陶瑞尔。

“你觉得世界都变了？”

“也没有。和人搞了一次就彻底移情别恋，怎么可能。”

“和老朋友没掰吧？”

“更没有啦，我后来就回中洲了，本来也没多少机会碰上。”

“嘿，我倒想和那个小姑娘见一面。”

“你想干什么？”

“谢谢她啊！我感觉哦，要是没有她，我和你就没机会开始，你还会继续守身如玉下去，像你哥那样。”

“这倒是。”

“他被人勾引过吗？”

“天啊，怎么可能没有。男的女的都想搞他啊！”

“坐怀不乱？”

“根本不给人坐怀的机会，和你形成鲜明的对比。”

“我也坐怀不乱。”

陶瑞尔突然贴了上去开始蹭莱卡因迪，对着她的锁骨和脖子吹热气，一路舔上耳朵，然后在她耳边说：“现在呢？”

“当然不包括你啊！”她叫道，“抓紧时间抓紧时间，过几天就搞不到一米六的你了。”

小黑马在心里估摸着自己多久之后回去才合适，但它实在是没底。它是一匹马，从小生长的地方只有一个常驻的精灵，它不知道一对久别重逢的小情侣到底需要多长时间。所以，它决定，太阳晒屁股之前都不出现在她们视线范围之内。它在外面逛了半天，站着走着实在无聊，去喝了一肚子水，又觉得撑得慌，逮着几只兔子和小鹿开始追。后来大概是累狠了，随便找了一个地方靠着树打起盹。它也不敢睡熟了，怕遇到野兽攻击来不及逃跑，也怕莱卡因迪突然叫它。但直到太阳真的晒屁股了——光线穿过笔挺的树干，把它的屁股晒暖了——那边都没动静。它悄悄地接近两个精灵扎营的地方，看到一团仍未熄灭的篝火，还有火堆旁边两个一丝不挂的精灵睡得正熟，红头发的那个拿它主人的胸当枕头。

它开始思考一个问题，为什么精灵有时候穿衣服，有时候不穿。这片大路上，除了精灵，谁都不穿衣服，为什么就他们要和别的动物不一样。这不穿衣服不也挺好的吗？屁股那么好看，为什么不露出来？它就很以自己的屁股和矫健修长的腿为傲。

它懒得跑了，原地卧下等她们睡醒。

林子里的温度开始缓慢地升高，而后达到峰值，她们也睡醒了，朝小黑马招手：“早上好”。

陶瑞尔站起来，原地蹦跳着活动身体，说：“裸【啊哦】奔的感觉真好！！”

“你以前不经常裸奔？自己家里也不裸吗？”

“比较保守，后来是不想看到那些红纹，再后来怕不小心把别人弄死了。”

“也对精灵和动物起效吗？”

“动物没关系，精灵会的。所以，过一段时间，我大概又不能随便裸【啊哦】奔了。”

“建一栋大一点的房子？”

“已经够大的啦，不用再大了。”她突然想起莱卡因迪应该还没去过，“农场里的树屋，有三层高，一层边长二十米。要不去那里住几天？装了直升梯，不用自己爬的。”

“有梯子我就去！我怕摔死。”她补上，“我不想进曼督斯。”

“那就走吧？”

两精一马返回图那山，从山脚绕到北部，然后一路往前行进了三十来公里。现在盛夏刚过，各种水果挂上枝头，空气里开始飘着愈渐成熟的甜香。

莱卡因迪在山坡上停住脚步，瞠目结舌：“这都是你的？”

“我只有一半的股份啦。”她摆摆手，“等等，你之前不知道？”

“你说你有个农场，我以为是小的，卧槽，这么大！”

“扩大规模最早不是我提出来的。我不想赚钱，就想有个工作。”

“但我觉得我被富婆包养了。”

“哪有？你根本没花过我的钱呀。”陶瑞尔想了想，“出差花费不算，那是工费。”

“你给我的店投个资，给我介绍大主顾，那我就算是被包养了。”

“好呀！我先找你做几套衣服嘛。”

“你不算，你只穿那一个款，而且我又不收你的钱。”

“不收钱可不行，俗话说亲姐妹明算账。你总共给我做过五条睡裙，二十条内裤，三条礼服裙，四套猎装，还有拿你自己的裙子改的，那得有接近二十套了，按你当前的手工费算……”她点着手指发现算不清，一摊手，“我给你搞架飞机吧。”

“我还得学怎么开……”

“你又不恐高，总得学的，戴龙和爷爷都恐高，梅格林不上正面战场，总不能只有我一个会的吧？”见莱卡因迪点头同意，她安排开了接下来的计划，“你需要一套飞行服。”

“说真的，我早就想要了！”

两人一边聊着一边上了树屋，莱卡因迪面对这栋离地六十米、家徒四壁的树上“豪宅”，又一次瞠目结舌：“连张床都没有？”

陶瑞尔指指地上铺了足有十几层的长毛毯子：“我睡那里，哦你看，上面还有我的玩具熊！那可是从小抱到大的。”

“楼上呢？”

“空的。”

“你……你的衣服，刀和弓，首饰，都放哪里？？”

“都挂墙上。”

莱卡因迪点点头，说：“我有个专门放剑的柜子。”

“垫了天鹅绒布吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”莱卡因迪睁大眼睛，“我在中州的时候可没这么奢华。”

“你们那家子人都这么干呀，布还一定要是蓝色的。”

“那你们呢？”

“我老爹有一大箱的白宝石球。他每天都要把剑和剑鞘里里外外擦两遍，用丝绸包起来放那只箱子里。”

“这么富有仪式感！这么骚包！”

“他的斗篷一定要有撞色的里衬。外层冰蓝色里层就要猩红色。真的……可讲究了。我大概被他逼上另一个极端了吧。”

“我就很想知道，你到底还穿过什么衣服。”

“花边袖衬衣和羊毛连裤袜啊，”她拉着莱卡因迪走进厨房，还好，这里有不少吃的，品相看上去都不错，“别的就真没了。我以前款式更少，就一个，下班脱制式护甲和围巾，睡觉全脱了。”

“你见过那套衣服吗？”见莱卡因迪摇头，她递给对方一颗大水蜜桃和几串绿葡萄，拉她往楼上走，“我还是有一只箱子的，放穿不了的衣服。”

“现在能穿了吧？”

“能！”

二楼的“卧室”里连毯子都没有，除了那口箱子就是真正的空无一物。陶瑞尔从里面掏出了十几件同款的绿色绒面皮长罩衫和十几条一模一样的裤子，她看到了第三纪幽暗密林护卫队的制式护甲。这么多年无人打理，它仍然闪着幽绿的光泽，像一大从荧光下的山毛榉树叶子。

她把衣服拎出来，在自己身上比了比，莱卡因迪评论道：“我直到今天才意识到你是从林子里来的。”

“我那儿什么都做成树叶，弓面贴的角片都是叶子形的。”她继续在箱子里翻着，掏出一把没上弦的紫衫木反曲弓递给莱卡因迪。

“哈哈哈哈好可爱！！”摸着摸着，莱卡因迪就笑了，这张弓和她的身材比起来真的有些小，像小时候用的玩具弓。但它的磅数非常高，是一把杀人利器，绝对不是小孩驾驭得了的。

“放了很多年，用不了了。”

莱卡因迪停下了四处找弓弦的目光。

陶瑞尔抽出制服上的围巾挂上脖子，说：“我最喜欢这条围巾了，拿出来吧不放进去了！”

“之前为什么不戴呀？”

“因为它算是制服的一部分，把制服拆了，感觉不大好。不过他们现在换款式了，所以就无所谓啦。”

“这样真好。刚多林的制服没有一套传到现在了。我以前特别喜欢那个斗篷，防水的深蓝色天鹅绒，绣了白翅膀。”

“诶？你算王之家族的人？我还以为你是喷泉家的。要不要潜水去找找？”陶瑞尔一脸的理所当然，“两次大变动都没有波及到海底，肯定还在的。”

“那……那真的可以去吗？”

“真的，海面又没加盖。”她笑着说，“你在想什么呢？”

“我就觉得有点不安，这么多年了，从来没听说谁要去海底的，一定有什么问题吧。”

“水下怎么呼吸？用什么装备才能抗住深海的水压？这才是最主要的问题。诱惑不够大，没有足够的动力，所以我们没有合适的装备。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“抱大腿。”她眨眨眼睛，“等我抱好了跟你说哦。”

“费诺？乌欧牟？还是你那些东边的朋友？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，一起抱。”

“你不会已经下去过了吧？”

“真没有！以前那个身体又不行，我才不作死呢。”

莱卡因迪突然说：“里斯图伊玛要结婚了。”她看着陶瑞尔怔愣的表情，非常得意，终于有她不知道的事情了。

“和他大学的室友。”

“……什么时候办婚礼？”陶瑞尔原地蹦了一下。

“明年订婚，再过一年正式结婚。”

“诺多习俗？”

“是啊，可能因为他们都在提里安住了很久吧。”

“让我想想我该送他们什么东西。女孩子现在在做什么？”

“她也是建筑师。”

陶瑞尔一拍手：“送块地和建筑材料吧！找个限制不大又醒目的地方给他们随意发挥。”

“女方婚后想回林子里，里斯图伊玛也想跟她一起。”

“林子里的地不用送啊，到处都是，去登记一下就行。我还是看看在提里安或者天鹅港周边选个地方，具体用不用就随他们了。”

“据我所知，他俩的爹妈都没送这么大手笔的东西。”

“我看里斯图伊玛跟看儿子一样。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈其实我也是！我送他们结婚礼服。女方跟你老爹好像哦，她也喜欢宝石和撞色的丝绸，我打算拿最轻的透明缎子多叠几层，里面全缝上碎钻石。”

“里斯图伊玛呢？”

“纯白色长袍，天鹅羽毛装饰，他们老家的风俗。说到这个，林子里的婚礼都穿什么啊？”

“想穿什么穿什么，不穿都可以，戒指可以拿草编，有人往头发上绑蓝莓葡萄。”她说，“就是这么随便。”

“真是一点仪式感都没有。”

“仪式感不就是为了让这个场合显得庄重一点好让当事人因为‘我很重要’而更开心嘛，当事人本来就很开心了，也就不用别的了。”

“我越来越觉得，你们林子好懂哲学。”

“就是心大，看得特别开。”她突然想起了一件特别重要的事，神色一变，“那个小姑娘，就是她爷爷说干得漂亮的那个，她肯定看过我身上的红纹，然后什么事都没有。不过那时候……好像没长完的样子？”

“我也是呀，心大一点，根本不觉得它有什么问题。在你告诉我它能杀人之前，我一直以为你就是非常倒霉整天差点搞死自己。”

“可是你……我刚想说‘不是一般的精灵’，想到那时候你还真是一般的精灵。”

“我靠……”莱卡因迪突然怔住，半天之后才说，“我之所以能入伙，会不会就是因为我心大？”

“这真的行的吗？”陶瑞尔也愣了，“不会吧……”

“可我真的没有什么特别的啊！我想了几年都没找到。唯一和你们还有别人不一样的地方，大概就是……我没有恐惧，没有求知欲，我就觉得，我看到了，我知道这件事情发生了，没别的。我会觉得恶心，比如满山都是噗噗噗的眼睛……”她咽了一下口水，“卧槽太恶心了。”

“我觉得，我好像免疫精神攻击。”

“如果我现在死在你面前呢？另一种，彻底的。”

莱卡因迪想了一会，说：“那我以后见不到你了。”语气非常平静，像在说“你的衣服做完了”。

陶瑞尔跳起来拍她肩膀，说：“这样好啊！”

莱卡因迪在她落地前将她抱住，问道：“你还有这个打算吗？”

“一直都有。”

“动手前跟我说一声，别突然就消失了。”

“那肯定的！我从来都不觉得不辞而别很浪漫。”

“你不想问为什么吗？”陶瑞尔又说。

“只有你想告诉我了我才会问。”

“保留一点秘密挺好的？”

“不是，”莱卡因迪很认真地摇头，“我不好奇。”

“你真的和我们都不一样。比如我吧，就很想知道你为什么不和你的家人来往了。”陶瑞尔相当坦诚，“你们没有决策性意见不和，没有虐待和抛弃，我还知道他们一直很爱你，你也是。”

“这不是秘密。”莱卡因迪笑着说，“不是因为他们，是因为那些和我来自不同时代的亲弟弟妹妹，还有他们的后代。”

“而且真的没有不来往，只是说好了，我会忽略除他们两个以外的亲属关系。将来还是会来往的，但要走一次从陌生人到朋友的路。不过，我现在倒是真无所谓，但说出去的话也不好收回来。”

陶瑞尔点头，而莱卡因迪毫不怀疑她真的大致地“看”出了整个事件的前因后果。

“如果，第五纪的时候，我遇到了一样的事情——虽然我没有亲爹亲妈没有弟弟妹妹没有小辈，所有人都会死的。”她说，“幸好我一直住在第一家族那边，谁也不会因为我看上去比较凄惨而多说一句话。”

“他们什么都见过了，我爸妈他们不是。我爸是个画家，好静，走路快一点都不愿意。外祖父母的战斗力全都生到舅舅身上了，我妈半点都没继承到。当年一个看到自己的亲妹妹跟着妹夫跑了，一个看到哥哥跑了，拉上我也往外跑，连天鹅港屠杀都没见到就去了冰峡，然后……刚上去就脚滑摔死了，刚摔死就重生了。他俩真的什么都不知道，一摔死就重生，除了没有我之外，一切照常。”

“我和他们，完全不一样。他们不知道怎么面对我，记忆中前一秒还是这么高的小孩，”她半蹲着比了堪堪到陶瑞尔腰部的高度，“下一秒，就这样了。我也不知道怎么面对他们。又觉得亲近熟悉，又非常陌生。他们是一个大家族的长辈，我也是长辈，但没有人认识我，我也比他们中的任何一个——成年的——都小。”

“你看上去也很凄惨，虽然刚从曼督斯里出来。”

“对，说两句话就知道有哪里不对。”

“像单根的绣花线，一不小心就断了。”

“但也不能‘小心翼翼’，因为也会断的。”陶瑞尔说。

“是的，”莱卡因迪道，“他们都没错，认识的尽量平常地关心我，互相不认识的就行礼然后抱一抱，聊聊天。问一问缺席的时间里我都做过什么、平时喜欢干什么、喜欢什么衣服，这一点问题都没有。有问题的是我。然后我就逃出去了，在罗瑞安花园住了很久，再出来之后就决定不去他们那里了。”

“雅瑞希尔让我去她那，她就一个人。我去了，同样的事情又发生了一遍，我倒不记得因为什么了，好像是打猎还是做饭，还是缝衣服的时候扎到手了？”

“后面终于找到了一个好地方，学生宿舍单人间，只要我不主动敲邻居的门找人说话，根本没人关心我是谁要来干什么都做过什么，隔音特别好，我在家里发疯大喊大叫隔壁也听不到。姑父给了我一张建筑学院的卡，拿着可以去任何一间大学餐厅免费吃饭。”

“那张卡还能用吗？”

“能！出示给门口的人看一眼就行。”

“我还没吃过学校餐厅呢！”陶瑞尔叫道，“好吃吗？哪天一起去一次？”

“理工学院的一间最好吃，艺术类院校的也普遍不错。哦对，我那时候就认识里斯图伊玛和他室友了。”

“住隔壁吗？”

“不是啦。我整天觉得我明明不是学生，在里面白吃白住很不好，有时候会去外面的花园里睡长凳。”

“我也是这种人，”陶瑞尔点头道，“不过我一开始就不需要房间，我睡树。”

“绿苹果也从来不睡床，除非大暴雨，哦，她是里斯图伊玛的室友。”

“甜豆芽和绿苹果，听上去就是天造地设的一对。”

“她只睡一棵树，我就在那棵树下的长凳上，慢慢就熟了。这叫睡友吧！”

“我突然想问，她喜欢女孩子吗？绿苹果和绿百合听起来也挺搭的。”

“完全不，她甚至说，如果我是个男的，她跳下来就把我上了，但可惜我长了会让她一秒晕倒的器官。”

“真是天造地设的一对。”陶瑞尔笑了。

“是啊，他们真的可好了。”

“我那真的是个秘密，暂时还不想讲。”

“好啊，所以我们什么时候去吃理工学院的餐厅？”

“现在过去会不会太晚了？”

“餐厅开到凌晨两点，烧烤档口全天营业，因为半夜做实验的学生会饿。”

“去！吃完了我睡树上你睡长凳。”


End file.
